ANGEL DE MEDIANOCHE
by SEREDAR
Summary: Las pesadillas no se detienen cuando abre los ojos…Una noche, la gran música y cantante Serena Tsukino perdió la vista, a su padre y su carrera musical por un brutal ataque que no consigue recordar. Ahora está sola en un mundo de oscuridad, con la única compañía de las pesadillas… y un asesino que acecha cada uno de sus movimientos. Lleno de cicatrices y desfigurado por...
1. ARGUMENTO

_**Autora: **__Lisa Marie Rice_

**midnighT angel**

_**Adaptada A Los Personajes De:**__ Sailor Moon Pertenecientes A Naoko Takeuchi_

_**Protagonistas: Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino**_

**ANGEL DE MEDIANOCHE**

Las pesadillas no se detienen cuando abre los ojos…

Una noche, la gran música y cantante Serena Tsukino perdió la vista, a su padre y su carrera musical por un brutal ataque que no consigue recordar. Ahora está sola en un mundo de oscuridad, con la única compañía de las pesadillas… y un asesino que acecha cada uno de sus movimientos.

Lleno de cicatrices y desfigurado por la guerra, el antiguo Seal Darién Chiba nunca se hubiera imaginado que una belleza como Serena pudiera amar a alguien como él. Cree que sólo podrá disfrutar de una breve aventura con ella. Pero cuando la vida de Serena se ve amenazada, Chiba se da cuenta que hará cualquier cosa para mantenerla a salvo… y a su lado.

…_**Gracias a todos los que leen mis adaptaciones por sus Review y alertas…**_

_**Y que este Año 2013 venga lleno de felicidad para todos besos y abrazos…**_

_**Imágenes en el Facebook espero les guste…SEREDAR GONZALEZ**_

_**Saludos hasta la próximo…**_


	2. CAPITULO 1

**Capítulo 1**

_**Portland, Oregón**_

_**Sábado, 15 de enero**_

_**Hino Fundation**_

_**Ceremonia de apertura de la exposición de "Las Joyas de los Zares"**_

—Jodido smoking —refunfuñó Andrew Furuhata en voz baja, tirando de la pajarita negra del esmoquin.

El mayor Darién Chiba, de la marina de los Estados Unidos, miró como el ex oficial bajo su mano y socio actual en la empresa, movía los hombros con inquietud. Chiba no era de natural sonriente, no había sonreído en años, pero se vio tentado. Él y Andrew, alias Midnight, habían pasado casi veinte malditos años juntos en el lado opuesto del planeta jugándose la vida bajo las condiciones más peligrosas. Habían buceado en aguas próximas al Círculo Polar Ártico, habían pasado cuatro meses bajo el sol del desierto de Afganistán sin ningún refugio, una vez se habían quedado atrapados bajo el fuego en líneas enemigas durante una semana sin alimentos y con ni siquiera cuatro litros de agua para los dos.

Midiéndolo con esta escala de incomodidad, un esmoquin, por muy apretado que fuera, era algo tan nimio que no entraba en los registros. Y ahí estaba ese enorme y peligroso Midnight gruñendo disgustado por un par de trapos.

—Esmoquin de mierda. ¿Por qué tengo que joderme…? —La voz de Midnight se cortó de repente, silenciado por el codo delicado y puntiagudo de su esposa incrustado en un costado.

El torso de Andrew estaba surcado por unos enormes músculos iguales a los de Chiba. Era imposible que su hermosa esposa Lita pudiera hacerle daño. Lo más probable era que Midnight ni siquiera hubiera sentido el codo. Sin embargo, Chiba había aprendido durante las dos semanas que llevaba siendo socio de Andrew en la empresa, que Lita podía herir a Midnight de modos que no eran físicos. Por alguna razón que sólo conocía el propio Midnight, le había dado a su flamante esposa un poder enorme sobre su vida. Lo que ella quería, lo conseguía. En aquel momento lo que quería era que él se callase, así que eso fue lo que el hombre hizo, apretó los labios y mantuvo la boca cerrada.

—¡Calla, Andrew! —siseó ella mirando a su alrededor, con una sonrisa tan brillante como falsa en su precioso rostro. Podría haberse ahorrado la preocupación. No había nadie cerca para oírlos. Todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado con los ohs y ahs de admiración ante la exhibición de las joyas rusas de un valor incalculable. Lita había diseñado las vitrinas, y Chiba tenía que admitir que eran impresionantes. Esta noche era un triunfo profesional para ella. La atractiva Lita era la única cosa sobre la faz de la tierra que haría que Andrew se embutiera en un esmoquin.

Chiba se giró para mirar al rutilante auditorio que se había reunido en la magnífica mansión centenaria de Hino Foundation. Él se encontraba cómodo con su esmoquin. Nunca hubiera podido alquilar uno que tuviera sus dimensiones, así que se había hecho hacer dos a la medida de su altura y anchura de hombros por un sastre de Singapur. Los dos estaban maravillosamente adaptados, con un lugar arreglado bajo la axila izquierda para llevar su pistola.

La que había tenido que dejar en casa.

Lo único que hacía que Chiba se encontrara incómodo era la falta de un arma, algo en lo que Lita había insistido mucho. Andrew había protestado enfadado, pero Lita había se había plantado con su precioso y pequeño cuerpo y, ante el asombro de Chiba, Andrew había cedido. Era la primera vez que había visto a Midnight retractarse en algo.

Un Midnight desarmado ya era bastante malo, pero a Chiba casi le había dado un ataque cuando Lita insistió en que él también fuera desarmado a la inauguración de la exposición de joyas. Además la mujer había sido bastante específica sobre ello, lo que quería decir que aprendía con rapidez lo que significaba estar casada con Andrew.

Ningún arma. Ninguna. Ningún arma, ninguna pistola, ningún fusil, ninguna ametralladora, ninguna automática. Ninguna K-Bar. Ningún Emerson CQC6 desplegable. Ninguna otra clase de cuchillo. Ningún garrote, ninguna arma paralizadora. Nada. Punto final. Nada. Nada de nada.

Chiba había mirado consternado a Midnight. Andrew era el que estaba atado, el que tenía que complacer a su esposa. ¿Por qué coño tenía él que aceptar el ir desarmado? ¿Por qué no podía llevar su arma como hacía siempre? Odiaba ir desarmado. Le hacía sentirse desnudo. Él no estaba enamorado de Lita, así que, ¿por qué tenía que acceder a esa gilipollez?

Chiba había abierto la boca para decir "lo siento pero no, desde luego que no, que me jodan si accedo" cuando vio por un momento la súplica en los ojos de Midnight.

Andrew le había salvado la vida tres veces y en el 98 se había interpuesto en el camino de una bala que iba destinada a él. Chiba también le había salvado el pellejo, por supuesto. Los lazos entre ellos eran demasiado fuertes y profundos para decir que no.

Con un silencioso suspiro, miró a Lita Furuhata y le dijo, con las mandíbulas apretadas, que por supuesto se sentiría feliz de ir a la inauguración de la exposición de joyas rusas. Desarmado. Hubiera preferido que le arrancaran todos los dientes sin ayuda de la anestesia.

Sin embargo, Andrew parecía agradecido. Eso era como un pagaré, y Chiba se lo cobraría, con el tiempo.

Lita lo miró.

—¿Te lo estás pasando bien, Darién?

Chiba casi no contestó hasta que se dio cuenta que se dirigía a él. Darién. Nadie sobre la faz de la tierra lo llamaba Darién, excepto Lita. Había sido Chiba, o mayor, durante tanto tiempo que casi se había olvidado de su nombre de pila.

—Por supuesto —mintió él—. Una exposición fascinante. Unas joyas magníficas. Unas vitrinas grandiosas.

—Bien, estoy encantada que te lo pases bien. Ahora por favor dile a mi marido que se divierta.

Chiba miró a Andrew.

—Diviértete Midnight. Es una orden.

Andrew lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Lita le dirigió a Chiba una resplandeciente sonrisa. Él casi se dio la vuelta para mirar a su alrededor y ver a quién era que sonreía.

Las mujeres bellas no sonreían a Chiba. Y no es que él las culpase ya que sabía cuál era su aspecto. Parecía un matón. Un matón duro, peligroso y malvado. Probablemente porque era duro, peligroso y malvado.

Era insólito que una mujer le sonriera. Hacía honor a Lita que consiguiera fingir que él se parecía a todos los demás.

Y no era verdad. Había nacido grande, con rasgos rudos e irregulares y la vida no había suavizado ninguno de ellos. Le habían roto la nariz cuatro veces. Hacía diez años que un terrorista había ido a por él con un cuchillo. El muy jodido había logrado abrirle la mandíbula de un tajo antes de que Chiba lo dejara fuera de combate. Había ocurrido a unos mil kilómetros del hospital más cercano y se había tenido que coser él mismo el profundo corte usando la hoja del cuchillo como espejo. La marina le había ofrecido pagar la operación de cirugía plástica para reparar el daño, pero él la había rechazado.

A Chiba le importaba una mierda la cicatriz —cuanto más hosco pareciera, mejor—, y de todos modos, ya estaba harto de cuchillas.

Se había pasado toda su vida adulta siendo un hombre duro entrenando a otros hombres duros para enfrentarse a la muerte. Y eso no se hacía sonriendo con amabilidad y con ojos resplandecientes. Se había esforzado tanto para que su cara mostrara severidad que se había convertido en su segunda naturaleza.

Se sentía raro al sonreír, así que nunca lo hacía.

—¡Lita! ¡Aquí estás! ¡Qué triunfo, querida! —Dos hombres esbeltos con esmóquines blancos se acercaron a ellos envueltos en una nube de perfume y besaron el aire que había junto a las mejillas de Lita. Eran muy elegantes y demasiado esmirriados. Recorrieron de arriba a abajo a Midnight con una mirada de aprobación, miraron a Chiba, se estremecieron, y volvieron a dirigirse a Lita.

—Querida —dijo uno de los hombres tomándola del brazo—. Has ideado unos diseños fabulosos. Te aseguro que Nomura está muerto de celos —Frunció los labios—. Se lo tiene bien merecido esa víbora, ¿te imaginas?, quería usar cristal y cobre. No habría sido lo mismo en absoluto. Iremos a almorzar con él la semana que viene para regodearnos. Mejor aún, vamos a dar una vuelta y a regodearnos ahora mismo. Será delicioso.

El ceño de Andrew se hizo aún más profundo. Ni siquiera él podría estar celoso de aquellos dos hombres. Estaba claro que ninguno de ellos había follado alguna vez a una mujer, y también que no la habían querido follar. Chiba pensó que lo que Andrew no veía con buenos ojos era que Lita no estuviera al alcance de sus brazos.

—Mi querida Lita —dijo el otro hombre—, acabo de ver entrar a Kevin Lipinsky. Has de venir con nosotros ahora mismo y hablar con él. ¿Sabes que está pensando en exponer el año que viene su colección pre colombina? Apuesto a que harías un trabajo brillante en la exposición. Vamos, cariño. No lo dejemos escapar.

Andrew dio un paso hacia delante.

—No —dijo—. No voy a…

Lita le puso la mano en el brazo. Se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla con suavidad.

—Vuelvo enseguida —dijo mientras sus ojos color verde esmeralda le enviaban un mensaje bien claro "Quédate aquí quieto. Y compórtate"

La mirada que le dirigió a Chiba también estaba muy clara. "Y tú, tú vas a asegurarte que él se queda aquí y que no me avergüenza"

Con una última mirada risueña a su marido, Lita se alejó.

Andrew se la quedó mirando con expresión sombría.

Un camarero con un elegante uniforme se detuvo delante de ellos. Llevaba una bandeja de plata maciza con copas altas de champán. Andrew cogió una y se la bebió de un trago.

El camarero vaciló un momento antes de ofrecerle una a Chiba. Chiba apretó la mandíbula. Sabía que parecía un obrero tosco, alguien más cómodo junto a una cuadrilla de construcción o en un muelle de carga que en un escenario elegante. Pero mierda, estaba claro que era un invitado, con un perfecto comportamiento y vestido para la ocasión con esmoquin y todo.

Chiba cogió una copa de la bandeja y bebió un sorbo. El champán era magnífico, seco y frío. Observó a Andrew que miraba como su esposa iba de grupo en grupo, y tomó otro sorbo. Era mejor aprovechar el placer allá donde se pudiera encontrar. Estaba condenadamente seguro que Andrew no iba a ser una compañía entretenida.

—Parece duro eso de estar casado —dijo por fin Chiba.

—No creas —contestó Andrew sin apartar la mirada de su esposa—. Estar casado es jodidamente fácil. Mierda, no tenía ni idea, porque si llego a saberlo me habría casado antes. Vivo en una casa magnífica. Mi esposa me diseñó una oficina fantástica. Mis comidas son regulares y deliciosas. Tengo sexo habitual. La ropa lavada y planchada. No, no es estar casado lo que es duro —Andrew giró la cabeza para mirar a Chiba. Y Chiba vio algo en el rostro de Andrew que nunca jamás pensó que vería. Miedo. Vulnerabilidad—. Lo realmente duro es estar enamorado. Es desgarrador.

Ese era un Andrew Furuhata completamente nuevo y esto casi mata del susto a Chiba.

—Casi la perdí, mayor —murmuró Andrew, y su rostro se tornó lívido.

Chiba respondió con brusquedad.

—"Casi" no es suficiente, Midnight. Lo sabes —El mantra de los grupos de asalto. Casi, nunca es suficiente. Con "casi" no puedes dar en el blanco. Con "casi" no puedes atrapar a un terrorista. A nadie le preocupa si "casi" te han matado al regresar a la base bajo el fuego enemigo, haces lo que tengas que hacer y vuelves al campo de acción.

Los músculos de la mandíbula de Andrew se tensaron.

Chiba había llegado a Portland hacía poco más de dos semanas como socio de la nueva empresa de Andrew. Justo a tiempo para encargarse de Alpha Security International, cuando Andrew desapareció. La mujer de la que Midnight se había enamorado había sido amenazada de muerte por Jedite Carson, un hombre de negocios con conexiones con el crimen organizado. Ella había sido testigo del asesinato de la esposa de Carson, así que el hombre la había estado cazando antes de que pudiera declarar como testigo de la acusación.

Cuando Midnight desapareció, Chiba le había reemplazado temporalmente, recibiendo un curso intensivo de cómo llevar una empresa de seguridad de crecimiento rápido.

Midnight reapareció cuatro días más tarde, cuando el FBI liberó a Lita de la vigilancia policial. El peligro había terminado. Jedite Carson había tenido un accidente mortal. Su frente se había interpuesto por casualidad en el camino de una bala de rifle de calibre 50 de un francotirador.

Al día siguiente, Andrew se casaba con Lita. A Chiba aún le parecía raro que su amigo estuviera casado. Los guerreros no se casaban. Tenían sexo, claro, para desfogarse. Era un hecho que los soldados follaban tanto como podían, porque solían estar bajo mucha tensión y a veces se pasaban meses sin poder hacerlo. El sexo era un relajante garantizado de los músculos. ¿Pero el amor? ¿El matrimonio? No en el manual.

Negó con la cabeza y bebió otro sorbo.

Lita se abrió paso hacia ellos, balanceándose con gracia por las baldosas de mármol. Andrew se enderezó, vigilando cada paso que daba.

Desapasionadamente, Chiba tenía que admitir que aquella Lita Furuhata era en verdad una mujer bellísima.

Ella sonrió al llegar junto a su marido.

—Ya estoy aquí, Andrew, ¿lo ves? No ha sido tan malo, ¿verdad?, me he ido, he hablado con algunas personas sobre el negocio, he hecho algunos contactos y he vuelto —Negó con la cabeza, haciendo que el cabello castaño tomara la forma de una campana alrededor de su cara—. Y no ha pasado nada.

El ceño de Andrew se hizo más profundo y Lita se rió. Otra hermosa mujer se acercó por detrás de ella. De cabello oscuro, delgada, con un vestido rojo sin tirantes.

Chiba sabía quién era. Rei Hino, heredera de la fortuna Hino y esta noche la anfitriona. Muy rica. Asquerosamente rica, de hecho. Era también la mujer que había estado sorbiéndole el coco al amigo de Andrew, el teniente de policía de Portland Nicolas Kumada.

Ella había roto su compromiso con Nicolas unos días después de que llegara Chiba, y desde entonces Nicolas había sido un cadáver andante.

Chiba se acabó la copa y cogió otra de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba. Mujeres. Había visto hombres fuertes, hombres que ni el enemigo más entrenado podía derrotar, quedar destrozados por una mujer. Hechos polvo. Y no había nada más cierto: las mujeres, particularmente las mujeres hermosas, le daban un miedo de muerte. Sin embargo nunca había estado esclavizado por ninguna. Gracias a Dios, él era inmune.

Rei Hino le puso a Lita las manos en los hombros.

—Hola —murmuró dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Felicidades por las vitrinas. Son magníficas. Casi tan hermosas como las mismas joyas.

—Gracias, cariño —Lita sonrió y se puso un mechón de pelo cadtaño detrás de una oreja.

—He trabajado mucho en ellas. Ha sido un placer y un privilegio. Las joyas son de verdad exquisitas.

Sonriendo, Rei Hino miró a su alrededor y se quedó helada al ver a Chiba. Se le quedó mirando con una mezcla de curiosidad y horror, y luego desvió los ojos mirando hacia lo lejos. Lita se dio cuenta y suspiró.

—Rei —dijo con una sonrisa forzada—. Me gustaría presentarte al mayor Darién Chiba. Es el nuevo socio de Andrew.

Era como si los pensamientos de Rei Hino estuvieron siendo emitidos por radio en voz alta y clara. ¿Ese es el nuevo socio de Andrew? ¿Este matón enorme y temible, que parece un asesino a sueldo con esmoquin? Chiba podía leer con toda claridad lo que estaba pensando Rei Hino, ¿Lita tiene que vivir donde lo ve continuamente? Pobre, pobre Lita.

La empresa de Andrew, Alpha Security International, ocupaba la mitad de una fábrica restaurada en una zona peligrosa de la ciudad. Lita había hecho un trabajo magnífico restaurando el edificio, y el que estuviera en una zona violenta de la ciudad era una circunstancia que satisfacía la naturaleza del negocio de ambos. La pega estaba en que ella y Andrew vivían en la otra mitad de la fábrica.

La preciosa señorita Hino cumplió con su deber. No tembló y no retrocedió. Le habían enseñado modales. Tendió la mano, lo miró a los ojos durante una milésima de segundo, y luego desvió la vista hacia algún punto por encima de su hombro derecho.

—Mayor Chiba —Los labios se alzaron en las comisuras. No se podía decir que fuera una sonrisa, más bien un pequeño vislumbre de los dientes—. En-encantada de co-conocerle.

Mierda. La había hecho tartamudear y ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara. Él le cogió la mano con delicadez, una mano que temblaba ligeramente. ¿Qué coño creía esa mujer? ¿Que se comía manos femeninas para cenar?

Chiba odiaba esto. Odiaba que lo mirasen como a un maldito animal de un zoo. Le había pasado durante toda la vida, y era el motivo por el que se alejaba de los civiles.

Venir aquí esta noche había sido un error, uno que no volvería a repetir. Ya había tenido bastante. Iba a estrecharle la mano a Rei Hino, excusarse ante Andrew y su mujer, meterse en su SUV e irse a casa.

Tal vez lo que necesitaba era follar. Tal vez podría llamar a aquella mujer que había recogido en Pearl la semana pasada y follarla. Beryl algo.

Mierda, no. La tal Beryl le asustaba. No dejaba de pedir sexo cada vez más rudo, incluso cuando ya estaba seguro que la estaba lastimando. Al final él se había marchado sin tener un orgasmo. Eso fue cuando ella sugirió que le gustaría que la atara y la follara con más violencia. Él pesaba por lo menos cincuenta kilos más que la mujer. Sabía que tenía un aspecto aterrador, y en muchos aspectos lo era, pero nunca podría hacerle daño a una mujer, de ninguna de las maneras. Fue sólo cuando vio el destello febril en sus ojos que comprendió que tal vez Beryl quería que le hicieran daño. A ella le encantaba tener sexo con alguien a quien consideraba violento. Como una droga, estaba enganchada al sexo violento.

No, nada de sexo esta noche. De todas maneras Lita —que, desde luego, estaba prohibida para el señor Monstruo— era la única mujer que conocía en Portland. Bueno, se iría a casa y escucharía el álbum nuevo de Norah Jones. Sí, decidido, se pondría cómodo en el sofá con una botella de whisky al lado y escucharía y se envolvería en esa voz aterciopelada y se emborracharía. Era lo más cerca que llegaría estar nunca de una mujer hermosa.

Pero primero tenía que superar los siguientes minutos.

—Señora —dijo. Apretó la mano de Rei Hino durante justo cuatro segundos. Chiba tenía las manos grandes y fuertes. Hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido como evitar el hacer daño. Apretó suave y cuidadosamente. Escogió las palabras, una por una, para que fueran lo menos amenazadoras posibles—. Encantado. Este es un edificio muy hermoso. Enhorabuena por la exposición.

Tenía una voz excepcionalmente profunda y vio como los ojos de la mujer se abrían mucho al oírla. La mano de Rei Hino se estremeció y él se contuvo para no suspirar y alzar los ojos al cielo cuando la soltó. Por millonésima vez, Chiba se alegró de no tener citas con damas. Las mujeres a las que follaba no se fijaban en su aspecto. Sólo querían sexo con él, duro y abundante. Exactamente lo que podía darles. Todo volvería a estar en su lugar mientras no esperase nada más de la próxima fiesta. Fue entonces cuando oyó la Voz. La voz de un ángel que venía directa desde el cielo.


	3. CAPITULO 2

Capítulo 2

Portland, Oregón

Sábado, 15 de enero

Instituto Psiquiátrico y Prisión de Spring Harbor

Estaban tocando aquella canción, la canción de ella, en alguna parte del edificio. Alguien tocaba aquella canción. Diamante Black no podía soportarlo.

Tan trillada, tan anticuada, con tan poco ritmo, y eso sólo la melodía. La voz sonaba como si fuera del siglo diecinueve.

Puaj. Que mierda.

No era raro que las ventas de aquella perra cayeran en picado. ¿Por qué no le había escuchado? Él la había llevado hasta lo más alto. Primero había conseguido un espacio en el show Today y luego una presentación en el Vanity Fair, con fotos de desnudos artísticos hechas por Richard North, el célebre fotógrafo, nada menos. Había sido una verdadera hazaña. Le había llevado semanas conseguirlo. Y cuando se lo anunció a ella, la putita lo rechazó. Lo rechazó de plano. ¡Lo rechazó a él! Nadie decía que no a Diamante Black, nadie.

Ella se lo había dicho con demasiada frialdad, justo antes de cancelar el concierto de San Diego, donde él había contratado a una banda de hip-hop como teloneros. Había invertido mucho dinero en aquella perra, había pedido muchos favores. Favores que tampoco habían sido fáciles de conseguir, porque ya había pasado… un tiempo desde que había sido el primero en su actividad. Nada serio, sólo unos pequeños reveses, pero el negocio de la música se movía rápido, y era implacable. La gente empezaba a hablar de él en pasado y eso era intolerable. Diamante Black era El Hombre. Siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería. Y ninguna perra irlandesa podría cambiarlo.

La había escogido como su medio para regresar y en lugar de estar agradecida, lo había… rechazado. Aún ahora seguía estupefacto. Aún la veía, aquella tarde, en su ático de lujo con la enorme hipoteca que podría haber cancelado con aquella desastrosa gira. Cuando ella le había pedido una cita, había estado seguro que era para disculparse. Para prometerle que haría mejor las cosas, para ofrecerse a hacerle una mamada como expiación. Y estaba decidido a aceptarlo todo. La muchacha era una preciosidad y él había estado intentando meterse en su cama desde hacía un año. Así que estaba totalmente preparado para perdonarla y follarla. Y ella había aparecido con su padre, ¡con su padre!, para romper el contrato.

¿Acaso era raro que hubiera perdido el control?

Se había merecido todo lo que le había pasado, la muy perra. Una mandíbula rota y la ceguera eran un justo castigo, sobre todo porque él había tenido que vender el ático para pagarse un abogado.

De todos modos, había valido la pena vender el ático, el apartamento en Aspen y el mercedes para pagar a Malachite Gossett, el abogado que lo había mantenido fuera de la cárcel. Black había pasado dos semanas en chirona antes de que Gosset lograra convencer al juez y al jurado que necesitaba atención psiquiátrica. Se estremeció con violencia. Nunca volvería a la cárcel. Se le puso la piel de gallina sólo de pensarlo.

No, soportaría quedarse aquí durante los próximos años. Era el paciente favorito de la doctora Esmeralda Childers, y esta le permitía su música, sus libros, y su comida favorita. Esmeralda era la directora del instituto y estaba medio enamorada de él. Se quedaría aquí a no ser que la perra irlandesa recobrara la memoria, en ese caso se vería en serios problemas.

Aquel verano…

La cabeza empezó a darle punzadas al oír la voz. Serena Tsukino, la mujer a la que había querido convertir en la cantante más famosa de América y que le había dado la espalda. Y la responsable de su caída en desgracia.

La música flotó desde alguna parte del pasillo. Tal vez uno de los guardias había conectado la radio y sintonizado una de esas jodidas estaciones locales, esas que emitían viejas canciones intercaladas entre la publicidad de comida para perros. ¿Qué otra clase de emisora la emitiría?

Aquel verano, hace mucho tiempo…

Temblando de rabia, Black miró a su alrededor buscando algo para hacer ruido, pero no encontró nada. No algo que pudiera romper tirándolo contra la pared. La botella de agua y la taza eran de plástico. La cama estaba clavada en el suelo. Los cristales eran irrompibles, con una tela metálica encastrada.

Black cogió las zapatillas y las arrojó contra la puerta. Hicieron un ruido sordo y apagado.

Aquel verano, el invierno quedaba muy lejos…

¡Los libros! Dos libros pesados con encuadernación rústica y un libro de tapa dura. Los lanzó contra la puerta. El sonido que hicieron fue satisfactorio. El lomo del libro de tapa dura se rompió y aterrizó en el suelo como un pájaro herido.

Como íbamos a saber que el verano no volvería…

¡Perra! Trinando a lo lejos, como un pequeño y despreciable ruiseñor irlandés. Él había hecho lo posible para que su voz sonara actual, moderna, pero no había conseguido nada. Había sido tan difícil formarla. Resistir, siempre resistir. Esa putita no sabía lo que le convenía.

Se abrió la puerta y Rubeus asomó la cabeza.

—¿Señor Black? ¿Necesita algo? —preguntó al entrar con voz y actitud respetuosa.

Joder que sí, ya podía tenerla. Rubeus sabía lo que era él, y lo que podía hacer en su beneficio.

Rubeus era alto, demasiado alto, y también pelirrojo, como Doody Howdy pero sin la voz, sin ningún sentido musical. Pero quería convertirse en una estrella, y Black le había prometido que con él lograría triunfar.

A cambio, Black quería que matara a Serena Tsukino.

—Rubeus, consígueme un magnetófono —le dijo mirándole con una sonrisa, a la vez que encontraba ridícula su estatura y odiaba la estúpida cara pecosa—. Empezamos mañana. Cuando se haya acabado, me pondré en contacto con algunas personas que conozco en California. Empezaremos con una cinta de muestra de lo que harás.

La fea cara de Rubeus se iluminó cuando salió corriendo para conseguir un magnetófono. Ya tenía la cabeza llena de imágenes de coches de lujo, mujeres de lujo —tías buenas peleándose para meterse en su cama— y fotografías suyas en todas las revistas de cotilleo, con su mansión al fondo. Iba a ser una estrella.

Rubeus estaba sin aliento cuando volvió y puso un magnetófono barato en las manos de Black que lo giró pensativo. Era una mierda de magnetófono, pero seguro que podría registrar una voz con exactitud. Con eso bastaba.

—Muy bien, Rubeus, ya puedes irte —Necesitaba concentrarse durante los siguientes minutos—. Dentro de media hora trae a la doctora Childers, y no te sorprendas por lo que veas.

—Sí, señor —Rubeus desapareció. Cuando trajera a Esmeralda todo se pondría en marcha. Lo único que tenía que hacer Rubeus era volver loca a Serena Tsukino y luego matarla, haciendo que pareciera un suicidio. Black sabía que nunca se lo podrían atribuir a él.

Serena era mujer muerta.

Chiba era el más alto de todos, así que tenía una visión despejada.

Una mujer rubia estaba sobre una tarima elevada. Una hermosa rubia, con un diáfano vestido de noche verde, tocando el arpa. Con una voz de ángel.

Nunca había oído nada igual. La voz competía con el arpa en pureza. No conocía aquella canción, pero la música, el ritmo, se le metió en el cerebro como si la hubieran grabado a fuego para que no la olvidara jamás. Como si hubiera un lugar en su cabeza esperando justo aquella canción.

Algo acerca de un verano. Un verano perdido y un amor perdido. La melodía lo estaba hechizando, introduciéndose en los huesos a través de la piel y los músculos. Todo él vibraba con las notas. En toda una vida escuchando música, Chiba nunca había oído nada ni la mitad de hermoso.

La cantante también era hermosa. No de la misma manera que Lita o Rei Hino. De un modo diferente. Mejor. Brillaba tenuemente sobre el escenario como si fuera mitad de este mundo y mitad no. La piel pálida resplandecía como si la luz viniera desde el interior, como una perla bajo el agua.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que era un ángel, se lo hubiera creído. No hacía falta mucha persuasión con aquella voz que se elevaba majestuosamente. Pero era una mujer de carne y hueso. El cabello largo rubio dorado le caía sobre la espalda, brillando, moviéndose mientras los dedos de ella flotaban con gracia al tocar las cuerdas. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados cuando acabó la canción, apoyándose en el arpa como si fuera un amante. Su voz se fue apagando en un susurro, en un último "glissando" cristalino de acordes de arpa que se elevó en el aire, luego levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos al oír el aplauso espontáneo.

En ningún momento miró a la audiencia. Era como si tocara para sí misma cuando empezó una canción nueva, sonriendo con suavidad, sumida en sus pensamientos. Primero una larga introducción musical, y luego empezó a cantar. Otra vez era una canción que Chiba no había oído nunca, pero que reconoció al instante, como si fuera parte de una memoria atávica que había estado en espera hasta ahora.

"Sol cruel". Una balada delicada, una fusión de jazz y música céltica. La crueldad del sol, que sigue brillando después de la muerte de un ser amado. Añoranza, dolor, impotencia, todo estaba allí, junto con la cáustica aceptación final de que al sol no le importaba. Seguía brillando con crueldad.

Chiba oyó vagamente discutir a un hombre enfadado detrás de él. Reconoció la voz de Nicolas, el amigo de Andrew, peleándose con Rei. Hubiera querido decirles que cerraran la jodida boca, pero para hacerlo tendría que girarse. No quería perderse ni un segundo de la música que surgía de aquella extraordinaria mujer.

Las canciones siguieron, una tras otra. No se podía creer que no las hubiera oído antes, que nunca hubiera oído hablar de la cantante. No tenía ni la menor idea de quién era, pero sabía que estaba ante un talento de categoría mundial. Había oído a Pavarotti en directo, y esta de ahora era una experiencia tan increíble como lo había sido aquella. Algo divino y conmovedor.

Chiba se fue acercando a la tarima, molesto con la gente que había a su alrededor. Al infierno con todos ellos, con sus ropas y sus voces estridentes, que ahogaban la de la cantante. Habían empezado de nuevo con sus estúpidas charlas, como si lo que oían fuera música de fondo, ruido de fondo. Música de ambiente para la exhibición de las joyas. Estaban oyendo magia pura y eran demasiado estúpidos para comprenderlo.

A la cantante no le importaba. Ni siquiera parecía notarlo. Estaba cantado por y para ella. En ningún momento miró hacia la audiencia, intentando hacer contacto visual. Casi todo el tiempo tuvo los ojos cerrados como si estuviera concentrada en la canción, con los dedos volando sobre las cuerdas del arpa, y la voz cristalina y pura.

Chiba odió a la muchedumbre, deseando que desaparecieran todos para poder disfrutar de ella a solas. Se quedó rozando el borde de la tarima, lo más cerca que podía estar de ella.

Cristo, era preciosa. No era sólo la voz, aunque seguiría siendo exquisita si ella tuviera siete barbillas y pelos en cada una de ellas.

Pero no tenía siete barbillas, sólo una. Una muy bonita, y sin un solo pelo. Todo en ella era pura magia, perfección y delicadeza. Tenía la pigmentación de una verdadera rubia, pero sin las pecas. El vestido verde esmeralda, largo hasta los pies, era elegante, pero modesto. La piel que mostraba era pálida y cremosa, los rasgos de la cara casi desprovista de maquillaje eran perfectos, acentuados por unas cejas de un rubio oscuro. Incluso sentada se veía que no era muy alta, pero con piernas largas y un cuello largo y esbelto. Cuando giró la cabeza ligeramente hacia él, Chiba casi jadeó. Los ojos medio cerrados eran de un bellísimo azul, el azul de cielo.

Chiba no podía apartar los ojos de ella.

Después de siete canciones, se echó hacia atrás en la bonita sillita dorada donde había estado sentada, y dejó caer las manos en el regazo. La primera parte había acabado. Los oyentes aplaudieron con educación y enseguida fueron hacia el bufete, que habían colocado en la parte de atrás del vestíbulo, sobre largas mesas con caballete, mientras ella cantaba. Fluyeron como un río hacia la comida hablando sin cesar en grupos de tres o cuatro.

Idiotas, pensó Chiba. Estaban en presencia de un genio musical y lo único en lo que pensaban era en comer gratis.

Por primera vez, Chiba advirtió que Lita y Andrew estaban al lado de la tarima. Lita subió los cuatro escalones y fue hacia la cantante, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. La cantante puso una mano sobre la de Lita y sonrió.

Chiba retuvo el aliento durante unos segundos, luego lo soltó.

Ella no había sonreído hasta ahora. Había estado demasiado concentrada en las canciones. Su sonrisa era tan mágica como la música, iluminándole la cara. Lita tenía el brazo alrededor de la esbelta cintura de la mujer y las dos atravesaron la plataforma de madera. Lita murmuró algo en su oído y la cantante asintió. Bajaron juntas las escaleras y fueron hacia donde estaban Chiba y Andrew.

Lita dijo algo y la mujer se rió, un sonido lleno de luz y de gracia, una continuación de su música. Dios, aquel sonido penetró hasta el centro de los huesos de Chiba.

Era, en todos los aspectos, una mujer tocada por la magia. La cantante y Lita caminaban hacia Midnight y él. Lita era hermosa, de eso no cabía duda, pero Chiba ni la miró mientras se acercaban a ellos. No podía apartar los ojos de la cantante. Su belleza era algo más que rasgos regulares, una buena piel y un cabello brillante. Había una luminosidad en ella, como si hubiera un halo rodeándola. Un ángel.

Chiba casi resopló ante los pensamientos que le pasaban por la cabeza. Necesitaba echar un polvo pronto, esta vez con una mujer normal. No con algún monstruo sadomasoquista que sólo quería esclavitud y dolor.

Halos. Ángeles. La vida civil lo estaba volviendo loco.

De todos modos no había ninguna duda sobre el talento de la cantante. Chiba amaba la música. Cualquier tipo de música. Rock, jazz, clásica, ópera. Vocal e instrumental. Lo que se tocara, él lo escuchaba. Iba a ser un placer felicitar a esta mujer por su voz y su manera de tocar el arpa.

Lita pareció vacilar. Tendría que pasar por su lado para llegar hasta Andrew. No iba a poder evitar presentarle a la cantante.

—Serena —dijo Lita—, me gustaría presentarte al nuevo socio de Andrew, el mayor Darién Chiba. Darién, te presento a mi amiga Serena. Serena Tsukino.

—Mayor Chiba —murmuró ella, tendiéndole la mano.

¡Joder joder joder! El luminoso y cálido placer por su música desapareció, dejándole vacío, abriéndole una brecha en el pecho. Serena Tsukino se quedó mirando su corbata. Ni siquiera consiguió lo que había hecho Rei Hino —una breve mirada a los ojos— antes de fingir que él no tenía rostro.

Al diablo con ello. Al diablo con todo.

Por primera vez, Chiba se preguntó si se las arreglaría en el mundo de los civiles. No podía regresar al otro. Se había jubilado. Nadie en la marina o en cualquiera cuerpo de las fuerzas armados había tenido problemas en mirarle la cara. De acuerdo, él no era guapo, pero era jodidamente bueno en su trabajo y eso era lo que contaba.

Había estado en la marina toda su vida, pero ya no. ¿Era eso lo que le esperaba aquí fuera? ¿Pasarse el resto de su vida con gente que con la mayor educación se negaría a mirarlo? Que se jodieran.

El intenso placer de la música de Serena Tsukino se había desvanecido, había desaparecido con la mirada cortés y vacía de su cara. Bien, pensó, elógiala y lárgate. Tal vez esta noche se bebería toda la botella de Jim Beam.

—Señora Tsukino —retumbó su voz cuando le cogió la mano. Si había estrechado la mano de Rei Hino durante cuatro segundos, a Serena Tsukino se la tendría que soltar a los tres—. Tiene una voz preciosa y las canciones eran muy hermosas. Realmente exquisitas. Le ruego que acepte mi enhorabuena.

Serena Tsukino hizo algo extraño. Alzó la cabeza con rapidez y se tambaleó ligeramente cuando alzó la mirada, intentando enfocarlo, como un francotirador cuando apunta para disparar. Había algo en aquella mirada fija…

Y entonces Chiba sintió como si le dieran un puñetazo en el estómago.

Serena Tsukino era ciega.


	4. CAPITULO 3

Capítulo 3

—Por fin vas a pagar por lo que me has hecho, putita.

Sonriendo, Diamante Black apagó el magnetófono. Esa era la última de las grabaciones. Bien, eso era todo, lo único que faltaba era que Serena Tsukino muriera. Él estaría a salvo sólo cuando ella muriera. Mientras estuviera viva, podrían volver a meterlo en la cárcel. Si no fuera por Gosset, Black estaría todavía allí, en aquella negra pesadilla sin fondo.

Pero no iba a volver, por supuesto. No iba a permitirlo. Tenía el cerebro y la voluntad para asegurarse que la vida transcurriera en torno a él y sus necesidades. No era por casualidad que él fuera el productor de música con más éxito de la historia, con cuatro platinos, diecisiete oros, e industrias enteras de música girando alrededor de sus gustos… Oh, sí, él era un hombre de acción y un revolucionario. Un creador, un artista. Encerrarlo en una prisión era obsceno. Este lugar, con las paredes color crema, Mozart en los altavoces y bonitas enfermeras, ya era lo suficiente malo.

Puso el pequeño magnetófono que Rubeus le había traído encima de la mesita de noche, una mesita art decó que sustituía a la de plástico… una cosa horrible que había encontrado al llegar. Esmeralda había comprendido que un hombre con sus gustos y sensibilidades necesitaba una decoración mejor de lo que se solía proporcionar a los pacientes, así que Black tenía su butaca favorita, su propia vajilla de porcelana, cubertería de plata, copas de cristal y trajes de cachemir. Nada de platos de plástico ni de lúgubres batas de hospital para él. Esmeralda era muy buena al consentirle lo que quería, no, lo que necesitaba.

Black siempre tenía dos grandes líneas de persuasión para cualquier ocasión. Una era "Juntos haremos la música más hermosa" Los conciertos vespertinos de Black le proporcionaban un tratamiento muy especial. Esmeralda era bastante parcial en lo referente a Bach.

Tocó el timbre de la cabecera de la cama y dos minutos más tarde, Rubeus Mitchell asomó su cabeza pelirroja por la puerta.

—¿Señor Black?

—Trae a la doctora Childers. Ya ha llegado la hora.

La otra línea era, "Criatura, te convertiré en una estrella".

Serena Tsukino le sonrió. Una sonrisa cálida y sincera.

—Mayor Chiba. Haré el mismo elogio pero refiriéndome a usted. Tiene una voz magnífica —La sonrisa se hizo más amplia—. Un verdadero "basso profondo". No es nada común. Tendría que estar cantando Falstaff.

Él la miró a la cara. No había nada allí excepto cordialidad y una belleza devastadora.

—Falstaff en un buen papel para un bajo —contestó él—. O Boris Godunov. Me gustó Falchinette en el papel de Boris. Lo oí el año pasado en Nueva York.

Aquella preciosa cara se iluminó.

—Sí, es cierto. Es una voz tan poderosa. Que privilegio debe haber sido oírlo en directo —añadió levantando la cabeza y con los ojos ciegos fijos en el rostro del hombre. Él comprendió que la señorita Tsukino escuchaba su voz con tanta atención como cualquier experto en arte contempla una pintura—. Su voz sería perfecta para Hagen. Tengo grabada la interpretación de Schumacher. Y apostaría que podría usted cantar "Old Man River" como Jedite Robeson.

La mano de ella era como seda cálida. Notaba la delicada estructura bajo la piel, esa combinación mágica de huesos y tendones en los dedos largos y esbeltos que le permitían extraer aquella música tan bella de las cuerdas del arpa. Ella no había retirado la mano, así que la sostuvo un poco más.

—Yo también tengo el CD de Schumacher, pero no canto —Soltó un bufido al imaginarse cantando—. Me gustaría cantar a pleno pulmón "Old Man River", si pudiera cantar, que no puedo. Puede estar segura que no querría oírme cuando lo hago, ya que más que cantar croo en la ducha, y es una suerte que las paredes de esa ducha no sean de cristal, si no las rompería.

Ella soltó una risa divertida, que sonó como plata líquida.

—Vamos, mayor Chiba, eso lo conseguiría con una C alta, y usted no podría conseguir nunca una C alta —Retiró la mano deslizándola con suavidad como una larga caricia—. Y de todas maneras, el concepto de que una nota rompa el cristal son cuentos de viejos. Nunca he roto nada cuando subo a C alta.

—Darién —se sorprendió a sí mismo diciendo. Nadie sobre la faz de la tierra lo llamaba Darién, excepto Lita. Pero no podía dejar que Serena lo llamara mayor o señor o ni siquiera Chiba. En sus labios eso sonaba… raro. Él era Chiba o mayor para todos a quienes conocía excepto Lita… y ahora esta mujer—. Por favor, llámeme Darién.

—De acuerdo, Darién. Y yo soy Serena. Así que tranquilízate y dúchate en paz. No importa lo mal que cantes, no vas a romper nada.

Chiba era vagamente consciente de que Andrew lo estaba mirando asombrado. No sabía si porque había usado su nombre de pila o porque sabía de ópera. Andrew no tenía ni idea de que le gustara la ópera. Nadie lo sabía.

Andrew abrió la boca, sin duda para reírse de él —Chiba no conseguiría nunca que se le olvidara esta información— cuando un grupo bullicioso de gente parloteando se acercó a Lita, la rodeó y la alejó de allí. Andrew se puso rígido y la siguió.

Chiba se quedó solo con Serena.

Ella estaba sonriendo con la cara girada hacia él, esperando.

Chiba comprendió que podría mirarla todo lo que quisiera. Era algo que nunca había sido capaz de hacer con nadie, y eso sin hablar de mujeres hermosas. Si alguien como él mirara fijamente, se consideraría hostigamiento o algo peor. Se vería como algo escalofriante y de muy mal gusto.

En cambio, ahora, podría mirar hasta hartarse. Estudiar cómo sus rasgos expresaban cada emoción que sentía. Aquella mujer tenía un tono de piel exquisito, como el marfil más pálido, enmarcado por el cabello suave, brillante y de un profundo dorado, sin ninguna duda natural. Dios, se la podría quedar mirando para siempre, pero no se atrevió. Mejor seguir con la música.

—Las canciones eran muy hermosas. ¿Quién las ha escrito?

Un suave y encantador rubor le coloreó las mejillas.

—Gracias. La verdad es que… um, yo. Al menos la mayor parte de ellas.

—¿Tú? —Chiba se la quedó mirando. Ya el tener aquella voz y esa maestría con el arpa era un caudal de talento musical. El que encima fuera capaz de componer aquella clase de música…—. ¿Haces grabaciones? ¿Vas de gira?

—Antes sí —contestó ella con suavidad, desapareciendo todo rastro de sonrisa—. Pero después de… esto —Se llevó los dedos a los ojos—, no he vuelto a ir. Esta noche estoy aquí sólo porque Lita y Rei insistieron. Es la primera vez que he cantado en público desde el… accidente.

Oh, Dios. El corazón se le encogió. Ella se había quedado ciega de adulta.

—¿Cuándo perdiste la vista? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—Hace unos cinco meses —Un velo de tristeza cubrió sus rasgos cuando bajó los ojos, desapareciendo toda diversión, animación y viveza de su expresión. Era como si alguien hubiera apagado la luz. Serena miró a los lejos durante un momento.

Chiba tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su autodisciplina para no tocarla, para no consolarla.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo él—. Debe ser terrible perder la vista.

Serena giró la cabeza hacia él. Se quedó en silencio durante unos largos momentos, con una expresión solemne y absorta en aquel rostro encantador.

—¿Sabes, Darién? —dijo con suavidad—. Una cosa buena de estar… ciega, es que me he visto obligada a concentrarme en las voces de la gente. Escuchar de verdad, de verdad. He aprendido como distinguir cuando la gente dice la verdad y cuando dicen las cosas sólo por cortesía. Creo que tú de verdad lo sientes. Muchas gracias.

Jesús. ¿Qué podía contestar a esto? Pasó un camarero.

—¿Quieres…? —carraspeó—. ¿Quieres algo para beber? ¿Puedes beber champán en medio de una actuación?

—Claro, un poco de alcohol nunca ha podido evitar que una chica cante —contestó ella, con un brillo travieso en los ojos, y con un acento en la voz que recordaba a las bebidas de menta verde como el trébol que se bebía en Irlanda el día de San Patricio.

—Connemara —dijo Chiba—. La parte oriental del condado —Durante los cinco años que estuvo con los SAS había estado viajando al norte de Irlanda en misiones secretas. Siempre que tenía algún día libre iba a la parte oriental—. Pero debe hacer tiempo que no vives allí. Tienes un deje americano muy fuerte en tu acento.

Chiba le hizo una señal al camarero que pasaba para que les trajera dos copas altas de champán. Con esta serían ya tres copas, pero no pasaba nada. Las copas sólo estaban un tercio llenas. Y de todos modos, tenía toda la intención de quedarse hasta que Serena Tsukino abandonara el edificio. En ese tiempo ya habría quemado todo el alcohol.

—Tienes un oído maravilloso, Darién, y has dado en el clavo. Cuando murió mi madre, mi padre y yo vinimos a Portland. Yo tenía diez años. Pero cuando regreso a Irlanda para visitar a mis primos, enseguida vuelvo a coger el acento de allá. Nunca creerías que me hubiera ido de allí.

—Supongo que son los primeros años los que dejan huella en una persona. Dame la mano —El camarero se acercaba.

Con total confianza ella se la dio. Él se la cogió en el mismo momento en que algún cabrón que había detrás de ella la empujó. Serena dio un traspiés hacia delante, sobresaltada. Chiba le pasó un brazo por la cintura para estabilizarla mientras fulminaba con la mirada al hombre que le había dado el empujón. El hombre se estremeció, levantó la mano en un gesto de excusa y se escabulló.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó. Él le había cogido las dos manos y se las había llevado al pecho. Con el brazo alrededor de ella, estaban unidos en un abrazo.

—Sí, claro. Lo siento —dijo ella con un jadeo—. He sido muy torpe.

—No, eso no es cierto —contestó él sombrío—. Ese ca-idiota te ha empujado.

Ella era tan suave y cálida, allá entre sus brazos. Esa brillante melena rubia sobre su brazo, extendiéndose por la chaqueta y cosquilleándole la mano. Un aroma, algo ligero y primaveral, flotó hasta las ventanas de su nariz y se quedó muy quieto olisqueando, como un perro.

Lo único que deseaba era quedarse allí para siempre, con aquella mujer entre sus brazos. Apretando los dientes para resistir la tentación, se aseguró que ella se mantuviera firme, y luego apartó el brazo de la cintura. No, no podía quedarse allí, metiéndole mano. Por mucho que lo deseara.

Sin mencionar el hecho que tenía una erección, una erección de campeonato. Y si ella se acercaba medio centímetro más, se daría cuenta.

Chiba tenía un gran control de su cuerpo. Había pasado toda una vida desarrollándolo. Podría estar sin agua, alimento, luz del sol, sueño o sexo durante más o menos el tiempo que él quisiera. Y nunca tenía erecciones no deseadas, sobre todo en público.

Pero allí estaba, bien duro, en una sala en la que había al menos doscientas personas. Tendría el mismo éxito deteniendo la reacción de su cuerpo al tocar a esta mujer que ordenando a su corazón que dejara de latir.

Él todavía le sujetaba la mano. Con la otra se estiró la chaqueta del esmoquin sobre la ingle, y cogió una copa de champán de la bandeja que sostenía con paciencia un camarero, cuyos ojos estudiaban el techo. Chiba le colocó con cuidado la copa en la mano, dobló los dedos de Serena alrededor del tallo y le soltó la mano. Cogió una copa para él, y le echó al camarero la mirada con ojos entrecerrados que solía reservar para los nuevos reclutas. El camarero retrocedió de inmediato.

Vaya hombre, sólo con sostenerle la mano había hecho que la erección aumentara hasta proporciones dolorosas.

—¿Tienes tu copa? —preguntó ella, con la cara girada hacia él.

—Sí —Jesús, hasta su voz lo ponía duro. con aquel leve deje de Irlanda. Haría que hasta a un muerto se le levantara, y él no estaba muerto. Con cuidado hizo chocar las copas. El sonido fue el de cristal de verdad—. Salud.

—Slaintè.

—Moda saol agat.

La sonrisa se volvió más amplia.

—Así que tú también has pasado tiempo en Irlanda.

—Bueno, claro. Chiba es un famoso nombre irlandés, ¿no lo sabías?

—¿He de suponer entonces que vienes de County Cork Chibas?

—Del mismo —Chiba tenía un buen oído y sacó a relucir el acento de York en el momento oportuno.

Serena se rió y empezó a beber sorbitos de champán. Cuando hubo acabado la copa, suspiró.

—Creo que tendría que volver al escenario. Le prometí a Rei un par de canciones más. ¿La ves a ella o a Lita?

—Me parece que Rei se ha marchado para pelearse con Nicolas, y Lita… —Chiba miró por encima de las cabezas de la gente que había en la sala—. Lita está al otro lado de la sala, cerca de la mesa del buffet, hablando con algunos tíos con frac.

—Oh —El tono era de decepción.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Necesitas a Lita para algo? Si quieres puedo ir y…

—No —dijo ella negando con la cabeza—. No, por favor, no lo hagas. Esta es su noche. Tiene que relacionarse. Todos hablan de ella, va a ser muy bueno para su negocio. Ha trabajado mucho en las vitrinas y se merece recoger los frutos de su esfuerzo.

Serena irradiaba ansiedad. Chiba no se podía imaginar la razón, pero el aire alrededor de ella vibraba de tristeza.

—¿Serena? ¿Algo va mal? ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a Rei?

—No, no por favor. No la molestes. Espero que arregle las cosas con Nicolas. Rei ha sido muy infeliz desde que rompieron.

Sí, tal vez, pero era Nicolas el que iba con barba de una semana y ojos enrojecidos. Rei parecía resplandeciente.

—Vale, no quieres ni a Rei ni a Lita. Dime lo que necesitas. Tal vez te pueda ayudar.

—Darién… —Ella extendió la mano, buscando a tientas hasta que encontró su brazo y lo agarró. Sin una palabra, Chiba le cubrió la mano con la suya y esperó a que hablara.

—Dime, Serena —dijo con suavidad, al ver que ella no decía nada.

—Odio esto —Su voz de repente se convirtió en un susurro feroz y hundió los dedos en su brazo—. Lo odio —Se mordió el labio y en sus ojos apareció el brillo de las lágrimas. Aflojó un poco los dedos y luego volvió a apretarlos sobre la manga de la americana. Él sintió aquel contacto en cada célula de su cuerpo.

—¿Odias el qué? —preguntó manteniendo bajo el tono de voz.

—Me temo que ne-necesito tu ayuda —Inspiró profundamente—. No puedo subir a la tarima yo sola. ¿Podrías-podrías acompañarme, por favor? —preguntó apartando la cara muy avergonzada.

Ella se avergonzaba por no poder ver. Jesús. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Si hacía sólo algunos meses que estaba ciega, lo más posible es que aún no hubiera desarrollado aquellos sentidos extraordinarios que los ciegos parecían desarrollar como compensación a su pérdida de visión. Tropezaría con algo o se caería por las escaleras. Se haría daño. Dios mío, ni siquiera quería pensarlo.

—Desde luego que te acompañaré —Chiba le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y le hizo girar la cara. Le alisó la arruga entre las cejas con el pulgar. No podía soportar ni un segundo más ver su dolor y frustración—. Será un placer. Y eso significa que conseguiré un asiento en primera fila.

—Tonto —ella aspiró por la nariz y se medio rió—. No hay ningún asiento.

—Pues un puesto en primera fila. Estaré allí cuando termines. Así no tendrás que preocuparte cuando vuelvas a bajar las escaleras.

Serena soltó un largo suspiro de alivio.

—Muchas gracias, no será muy largo. Sólo unas canciones más.

—No me importa cuánto tiempo necesites —dijo él con suavidad—. Soy un hombre paciente y no tengo ningún sitio a donde ir. Estaré aquí. Te esperaré. El tiempo que haga falta.

Serena se detuvo, con la cara girada hacia él. Chiba notaba la intensidad con la que ella le escuchaba, con la que escuchaba sus palabras. Lo que él daba a entender con las palabras. Ella no lo veía, pero lo podía sentir.

Algo estaba ocurriendo allí. Él lo sentía y ella también. Y Serena ni siquiera fingió no sentirlo.

Con la mano todavía apoyada sobre la manga, ella asintió.

—Bien —susurró.

Jesús. Sí. Bien.

Sintiendo de repente un rayo de alegría en el pecho, Chiba dejó la mano en su brazo y la condujo hacia las escaleras. Dirigió la mirada asesina que había perfeccionado a todo aquel que estaba a menos de seis metros de ellos. Y en cuanto vieron la mirada en su rostro se dispersaron. La muchedumbre se separó ante ellos como el Mar Rojo ante Moisés. Chiba hubiera lanzado una granada para despejar el camino. Llegaron a las escaleras sin incidentes y él se detuvo. Obedientemente, Serena también se detuvo.

—Estamos en las escaleras —dijo Chiba con voz queda—. Si levantas el pie derecho, estarás sobre el primer escalón. Hay cuatro.

Ella asintió y él subió acompañándola y la guió hacia el arpa. Con una mano apoyada en su espalda, la ayudó con suavidad a sentarse. Serena alargó la mano para acariciar la suavidad de la madera curvada, esbozando una sonrisa ante la sensación familiar del instrumento.

—Gracias —susurró.

—Cuando hayas acabado, vendré a buscarte. Así que no te mueves, que estaré aquí. Puedes contar con ello.

Serena giró poco a poco la cabeza hacia él, siendo obvio que entendía lo que había detrás de aquellas palabras. Volvió a asentir y se giró hacia el arpa, inclinándose hacia ella como un niño se inclina hacia su madre. Chiba se dio la vuelta y mientras abandonaba el escenario sonaron a su espalda las notas vibrantes de un "glissando". Un saludo para él.

Los músculos de la mejilla se le movieron. Tardó todo un minuto darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

Rubeus recibió las órdenes, y fueron muy claras. Él podría cumplir cualquier orden, sí, podría. Por supuesto que podría. Cualquier cosa por el señor Black, cualquier cosa.

El señor Black iba a ayudarle a iniciar su carrera musical. Ser un ordenanza, limpiar la mierda de los idiotas y fregar los vómitos no era para él. No por mucho tiempo.

El señor Black se había dado cuenta enseguida. Oh, sí.

Aquel hombre era una leyenda. Él le decía a Rubeus que estaba destinado a cosas mejores. Y tenía un plan para lanzar a Rubeus al estrellato, pero no podría hacerlo si volvían a enviarlo a prisión. No, el señor Black tenía que quedarse en Spring Harbor hasta que dentro de unos años le dieran la libertad. Era imposible que pudiera ayudar a Rubeus desde la cárcel. La única persona que podría volver a enviar al señor Black a la cárcel era Serena Tsukino, y Rubeus iba a ocuparse de ella.

Serena Tsukino era sólo un pequeño escollo en el camino de su carrera musical y su ascenso al estrellato.

Rubeus recorrió el pasillo largo y aséptico hasta llegar a la oficina de la doctora Childers, y llamó con suavidad.

—¿Sí? —La doctora Childers parecía molesta.

—Doctora Childers… el señor Black necesita… ayuda.

Ella dejó la pluma con expresión alarmada y se puso en pie.

—¿Ayuda?

Rubeus se dio la vuelta y empezó de nuevo a recorrer el pasillo, oyendo tras él los tacones de la doctora Childers sobre el suelo de pizarra. Y oía algo más, sonidos de destrucción que se hacían más fuertes cuanto más se acercaba a la habitación de Diamante Black. La doctora Childers también los oyó y corrió hacia el cuarto. Rubeus la siguió. Ya sabía lo que ella se encontraría.

Pero incluso sabiéndolo, se sobresaltó cuando la doctora Childers abrió la puerta. En diez minutos la habitación había quedado destrozada, el carísimo equipo de música estaba en el suelo hecho pedazos, la porcelana china del señor Black rota en mil pedazos, los CDs hechos añicos. Y el señor Black…

Él estaba gimiendo, un gemido terrible, mientras continuaba con su orgía destructiva. Una silla de hospital voló hacia el cristal antibalas de las ventanas, acompañada de un grito que le puso a Rubeus los pelos de punta.

La doctora cerró la puerta justo a tiempo. El sonido de otra silla golpeando la puerta cerrada se pudo oír desde el pasillo.

—¡Enfermera! —gritó la doctora Childers. Era la primera vez que Rubeus la había oído expresar alguna emoción—. ¡Enfermera!

Era aterrador. Pero justo cuando la doctora se movió para cerrar la puerta de golpe, Rubeus vio por un momento al señor Black. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y pudo ver la luz de la razón en los ojos azules del señor Black. ¡Si hasta le guiñó un ojo!

Rubeus luchó con todas sus fuerzas para mantener una expresión impávida. El señor Black era un genio. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba preparando el camino.

Mañana todo empezaría.

Serena acarició su adorada arpa, Dagda, llamada así por el feroz rey de Eire, antiguo nombre de Irlanda. Cuando una tribu rival le robó el arpa, esta volvió volando a su mano, matando a nueve de sus enemigos.

Su Dagda no era una guerrera feroz. En absoluto. Su Dagda era pacífica. Era su amiga, su confidente, su hija, su amante y durante los pasados cinco meses su consuelo. Dagda la había mantenido viva y cuerda cuando creía que iba a volverse loca. Había perdido a su padre, su carrera, su memoria y su vista en una sola noche. Si también hubiera perdido su música se habría tirado por la ventana del hospital.

Lita y Rei habían luchado ferozmente con los doctores y las enfermeras para que le permitieran tener a Dagda en su habitación del hospital. Habían tirado de algunos hilos, habían engatusado y habían amenazado. El padre de Rei, muy amablemente, le había recordado a la Dirección que el año anterior Hino Foundation había donado doce millones y medio para la nueva ala de oncología.

Así que Dagda había estado con ella el día que por fin había sido capaz de sentarse en la cama. Habían colocado el arpa al lado de la cabecera donde podría tocarla. Las enfermeras se habían limitado a limpiar alrededor del instrumento cada mañana y cada tarde. Dondequiera que hubiera humanos, lo insólito se convertía en normal con rapidez. Y cuando Serena fue capaz de levantarse de la cama, se había erguido apoyándose en la columna de Dagda.

En el mismo momento en que pudo sentarse en una silla, Lita le había colocado a Dagda al lado de las rodillas y Serena rasgueó las cuerdas por primera vez en lo que parecía toda una vida. No necesitaba la vista para tocar a Dagda. Sus manos sabían que hacer por su propia cuenta.

Aquellos primeros sonidos, unos acordes indecisos, habían bastado para saber que, después de todo, lo había conseguido. Había sobrevivido. A partir de entonces Dagda había sido su compañera constante.

Tal vez ahora tenía otro compañero, además de la oscuridad.

No, Dios, eso era una locura. Un deseo que provenía del dolor y la soledad.

No sabía absolutamente nada de él, excepto su nombre. Darién Chiba. Un buen nombre irlandés. Oh, y su graduación en la marina. Mayor. No tenía ni idea de lo que esto significaba.

Sabía que era amigo del marido de Lita. Y socio. Lo más probable es que fueran moralmente honrado, o al menos no iba a desfalcar los fondos de la empresa. Serena sólo se había encontrado un par de veces con el nuevo marido de Lita, pero no le parecía que fuera un tipo confiado e inocente. Cualquiera que él escogiera sería honesto e inteligente. El marido de Lita nunca escogería a alguien deshonroso o torpe como socio.

¿Qué más sabía de él?

Era soltero. ¿Cómo lo había expresado? No tengo ningún sitio adonde ir.

Le gustaba la música. Había estado en Irlanda. Tenía sentido del humor.

Tenía una voz hermosísima. La más profunda que había oído en su vida, una profunda voz de bajo que hacía que el diafragma le vibrase. No era sólo el timbre, era la firmeza de la voz. La clase de voz en la que uno confiaba al instante y de forma instintiva. La clase de voz que si decía que la luna estaba hecha de queso fresco, uno se preguntaba a que sabría una loncha.

Era alto. Muy alto. Recordó el instante de incredulidad en el que por primera vez oyó su voz por encima de la cabeza. Por un momento se había preguntado si él estaba subido a unos escalones, o incluso, de algún modo, en otro piso.

Era fuerte. El segundo en que le había tocado el brazo, había notado los músculos bajo la manga de la chaqueta, como acero cálido y en movimiento. La había cogido entre sus brazos, durante sólo un momento, pero había sido suficiente para sentirse segura y protegida por algo muy poderoso.

Sabía que él estaba allí de pie junto a la tarima, escuchándola, esperándola. Serena no tenía ninguna duda sobre ello. Estaba exactamente donde había dicho que estaría. Lo sabía con tanta seguridad como sabía las palabras de "Sublime Gracia".

Se sentía unida a él. Era de locos, pero así se sentía. ¿Cómo diablos podía sentirse unida a alguien que acababa de conocer? ¿Con quién sólo había intercambiado unas palabras?

Tocó un acorde para probar. La lista de canciones se había decidido la semana anterior y debería estar cantando "Flying" pero salió otra canción. Una antigua tonada celta que su padre y sus hermanos solían cantar cuando era niña. La solían cantar después de tomarse demasiadas cervezas, algo que hacían a menudo.

"El alba". Siempre la había relacionado con la felicidad, la alegría sin trabas. Los barítonos y los tenores de los hombres Tsukino la habían transformado en una balada conmovedora, un coro masculino lleno de un sencillo júbilo, pero ella la toco más lenta, en un clave menor. Apropiada para alguien que era indeciso e inseguro sobre la felicidad y la alegría.

Alguien que pensaba que la alegría había desaparecido de este mundo. Que no estaba seguro que todavía existiera. Pero que aún tenía esperanzas.

Seguro que Darién no había oído nunca la canción. No sabría que la cambiaba para él, que le salía del corazón.

O tal vez sí. Estaba a mitad de la canción, alargando algunas notas cuando oyó exclamaciones de la multitud que la rodeaba. Un grito, un murmullo de enfado. La voz teñida por el dolor de una mujer. Pasos moviéndose con brusquedad atravesando el suelo de mármol. Y luego una explosión hizo oscilar su mundo.


	5. CAPITULO 4

Capítulo 4

Chiba estaba apoyado en la tarima, mirándola. Había una pequeña isla de espacio vacío a su alrededor. Les había echado una mirada tan espeluznante a aquellos que estaban cerca y que no escuchaban que habían acabado por alejarse.

Que les dieran. De todas maneras, alguien incapaz de escuchar esa música maravillosa, no se merecía oírla.

Esta canción también era hermosa, aunque no la había compuesto ella. "El alba". La había oído una vez en una cantina cerca de los muelles de Dublín. Recordó la cantina con cariño. Era un verdadero garito, los entarimados antiguos de madera manchados por incontables litros de espuma de cerveza derramada y miles de colillas, y probablemente un par de pintas de sangre de todas las paleas a través de los años.

"The Shanty". Chiba se preguntó si habría sobrevivido a la prohibición de fumar en Irlanda.

Algunos trabajadores borrachos habían cantado a coro un conmovedor "El alba", algo sorprendente considerando lo colocados que iban. A Chiba le había encantado. Los obreros irlandeses no habían sido capaces de mantenerse derechos, pero sí de cantar maravillosamente.

La versión de Serena era mucho más bella, un "bluesy" lento, la misma canción pero con un significado diferente.

Entendió muy bien lo que ella hacía con la canción. Era un lamento por la felicidad perdida, pero con un tímido toque de esperanza, como la primera luz del amanecer.

Estaba más o menos a mitad de la canción cuando las luces se apagaron. El salón se quedó completamente a oscuras.

Eso era una mala noticia.

El catálogo de la exposición explicaba servicialmente que el valor aproximado, calculando por lo bajo, de "Las joyas de los zares" ascendía a 520 millones de dólares. "Sin contar", agregaba el catálogo con despreocupación, "su valor como antigüedades y objetos históricos. En ese aspecto, las joyas no tienen precio".

En la puerta centenaria de Hino Mansion, que servía de oficina central de Hino Foundation, Midnight y él habían contado cinco guardias de seguridad custodiando los alrededores de la exposición. Lo que significaba que al menos había diez, contando a los de dentro. Y no eran unos blandengues, ni tampoco tenían problemas en los pies. Eran jóvenes, preparados y estaban ojo avizor, armados con MP5s.

En cuanto al sistema de seguridad, estaba basado en rayos láser y células infrarrojas que no dependían de la red eléctrica. Ningún sistema de seguridad que valiera algo se instalaría sin generadores autónomos. Si estos no se habían puesto en funcionamiento al fallar la red eléctrica, quería decir que habían jodido todo el sistema. Junto con los guardias de seguridad.

Muy mala noticia.

Chiba fue a sacar el arma por instinto antes de recordar que no llevaba.

Muy, muy mala noticia. La peor.

Oyó voces masculinas enfadadas, el grito agudo de una mujer, los pasos de un hombre atravesando el piso de mármol. Las notas del arpa de Serena.

¡Joder, joder y joder!

Era imposible que Serena supiera que las luces se habían apagado. Algo iba mal y ella estaba allí expuesta, desvalida y vulnerable. Completamente sola y ciega sobre una tarima. Chiba ya estaba subiendo las escaleras y atravesando el escenario cuando la primera granada explotó.

Las granadas eran pequeñas bombas de mano que al explotar provocaban como un estallido en la mente, dos millones de unidades de flujo luminoso y ciento ochenta decibelios, más una onda expansiva de aire. Lo suficiente para bloquear el sistema central nervioso y cegar por unos momentos. Una víctima de una granada caía sentado de culo, atontado, completamente incapaz de actuar e incluso de pensar.

Chiba se libró de ello por el hecho de que cuando subió a la tarima, estaba de espaldas a la entrada, de donde vino la granada, y también porque había tenido miles de sesiones de entrenamiento con explosiones reales de granadas. Había sido adiestrado para adelantarse al rápido estupor inicial. Ya planeaba sus movimientos mientras corría, y cuando el ruido y la luz se abrieron a presión, continuó por instinto, aunque su mente ya no era capaz de un pensamiento lógico.

Fue por instinto que levantó a Serena y saltó saliendo a la parte trasera del escenario con una ligera contorsión en el aire para que ella cayera sobre él. Mientras la sala estaba todavía alumbrada por la explosión, él ya los hacía rodar bajo la plataforma de madera.

Consiguió que llegaran bajo el centro del escenario, más o menos debajo de donde Serena había estado tocando. Cuando las luces se encendieran, iluminarían los extremos del escenario, pero no llegarían hasta el centro que permanecería en la oscuridad.

Serena luchaba desesperada debajo de él, intentando golpearlo con los puños, intentando darle con la rodilla en la ingle. Chiba le sujetó los brazos con un puño sin ningún problema y abrió las piernas para aprisionar las de ella con las rodillas, inmovilizándola con todo el peso del cuerpo. Ella estaba dominada por completo, incapaz de moverse.

El cuerpo de la mujer se convulsionaba con violentos temblores. Él se inclinó acercándose a su oído y apartándole el cabello con suavidad.

—Serena, deja de luchar, soy Darién —Ella se detuvo de inmediato respirando con jadeos entrecortados.

El tono de voz de Chiba era apenas un susurro que sabía que no podía oírse. Aunque no tenía que preocuparse mucho. Nadie los oiría con todos aquellos gritos y disparos que ahora venían del salón.

AK-47s, pensó sombrío. Esos tipos eran profesionales.

Volvieron a encenderse las luces y Chiba giró la cabeza, para hacerse una idea de la situación.

En el salón había cinco tipos desalmados armados hasta los dientes con pasamontañas, lo que significaba al menos cuatro, o tal vez cinco, fuera, controlando el perímetro. Todos los guardias de seguridad que circundaban el área de exposición estaban muertos, y los guardias de fuera también debían estarlo.

Los ladrones eran hombres que ya habían matado, tenían el derramamiento de sangre grabado en la expresión de sus ojos. No les importaría volver a matar otra vez. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Midnight…?

A Chiba la sangre se le congeló en las venas. Esos malditos hijos de puta habían apartado a un grupo de unas diez mujeres, manteniéndolas como rehenes, y estaban ordenando a gritos que todo el mundo arrojara sus móviles al suelo y se sentara con las manos en la cabeza.

Todos se sentaron. Todos lo móviles cayeron al suelo como cartas en un cuarto infantil.

Uno de los ladrones estaba de pie vigilando a las mujeres, haciendo la única cosa en este mundo que podría inmovilizar a Andrew Furuhata. El hombre enmascarado había comprendido la situación en un instante. Calculó que amenazar a las mujeres mantendría a raya a los hombres, y había escogido a la más atractiva como la mejor fuerza disuasoria.

El hombre que vigilaba a las mujeres apoyaba el cañón de su ametralladora directamente en la hermosa cabeza de Lita Furuhata. El cabello castaño de la mujer se rizaba alrededor del cañón. Andrew estaba sentado contra la pared con las manos encima de la cabeza y los ojos clavados en el hombre que amenazaba a su esposa. El ladrón no sabía que estaba apuntando con un arma a la cabeza de la esposa de uno de los hombres más peligrosos del planeta.

Pero Andrew estaba desarmado, maldición.

A Nicolas y a Rei no se les veía por ninguna parte.

—Darién —el susurro de Serena era débil. Estaba temblando por la conmoción—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué ocurre?

Él la miró. La situación sería bastante espantosa para una persona vidente. Para Serena debía ser aterrador. Había oído dos explosiones fuertes, disparos y gritos. Era imposible que pudiera hacerse una idea de la situación. Cualquier otra mujer estaría gritando, como estaban haciendo muchas en el salón. Pero ella mantenía el control. La única reacción eran aquellos violentos temblores.

Chiba le puso la boca al lado del oído.

—Ladrones de joyas. Armados. Los mantienen a todos como rehenes —Ella abrió la boca y él supo lo que quería preguntar—. Nicolas y Rei no están en la sala. Andrew y Lita están sentados. Los dos están a salvo —Serena tendría que perdonarle por la mentira. No quería que se preocupara por Lita, la situación ya era bastante aterradora para ella.

Un hombre enmascarado, armado, corrió con rapidez hacia el escenario y Chiba se tensó, cubriendo a Serena todo lo que pudo. Le colocó los brazos hacia dentro.

—Acurrúcate debajo de mí, cariño. Tengo mucha masa muscular. Puedo recibir un balazo.

Obedientemente, ella juntó lo más posible al cuerpo brazos y piernas. Chiba calculó que más o menos le cubría el noventa y cinco por ciento del cuerpo. Cualquier bala que los alcanzara tendría que ser de rebote, y ya habría perdido fuerza cuando le diera. Y era muy probable que pudiera evitar que ella recibiera un balazo.

El ladrón giró hacia la derecha con un golpeteo de sus botas de combate.

Un hombre de cabello cano se puso en pie de repente, discutiendo a gritos con la voz arrogante de los muy ricos. Uno de los ladrones levantó la ametralladora sin mediar palabra y disparó una ráfaga de fuego. Grandes gotas de sangre aparecieron en el pecho del anciano y la cabeza le explotó en una nube de niebla rosada.

El cuerpo destrozado cayó a cinco metros de distancia, deslizándose desmadejado hasta golpear contra la pared, dejando un rastro de sangre que resaltaba de forma macabra sobre el suelo de mármol blanco. El hombre se quedó encogido en un cúmulo sangriento, como una muñeca rota. Se hizo un completo silencio en el salón. Una mujer soltó un breve sollozo y luego calló.

Serena se estremeció.

—¿Han…?

—Sí —La voz de Chiba era sombría. Le puso una mano en la cabeza y con la otra sacó el móvil de la chaqueta del esmoquin. Tenía el número que necesitaba en el listado de llamadas rápidas. Neflyte Haruca, antiguo marino, buen camarada de borracheras, un tipo serio cuando era necesario.

En la actualidad jefe en Portland de los SWAT.

Marcó el número.

—¡Eh! Chiba —contestó una voz cordial—. ¿En qué andas? Apostaría…

—Hino Foundation —dijo Chiba en voz baja—. Toma de rehenes.

—Informe de situación —Gritó Neflyte de inmediato. No hubo vacilación, ni siquiera un segundo de incertidumbre para asimilar el impacto de lo que había dicho Chiba. Éste oyó ruidos de fondo. Neflyte se había puesto en marcha. Un tiempo de respuesta mínimo y una habilidad para adaptarse a la situación en un instante era parte de la estructura mental de un miembro de los SWAT, el equipo de Armas y Tácticas Especiales.

—Cinco ladrones en el salón principal. Seguramente hay más en el exterior. Armados con Ak-47s. Dos armas diferentes cada uno. Han matado a todos los guardias de seguridad.

—¿Rehenes? —La voz de Neflyte sonó amortiguada. Se estaría poniendo el blindaje personal.

—Al menos doscientos. Unos de los tipos apunta con el arma a un grupo de diez mujeres en el centro de la sala. Las joyas están en el lado este del edificio, donde están los ladrones. Yo estoy debajo del escenario con la cantante.

—No intentes nada, ya estamos en camino. Quince minutos como mucho —Y colgó.

No hacía falta que le dijeran a Chiba que si intentara algo, aún en el caso de llevar el arma encima, sería un acto suicida. Y además no tenía la menos intención de dejar desprotegida a Serena. Ni por un maldito segundo.

Que robaran las joyas. A él le importaba una mierda. A fin de cuentas ¿qué eran?, piedras bonitas, sólo eso. Lo que le preocupaba era que los ladrones podrían llenar el salón de balas antes de irse, para evitar que los que había allí les siguieran.

Sería la táctica más inteligente. Dejar atrás un montón de gente gravemente herida que sería el foco de atención, y escaparse sin contratiempos con quinientos millones de dólares.

Chiba envolvió la cabeza de Serena con los antebrazos.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo ahora? —preguntó ella girándose un poco hacia él.

Tenían la táctica del saqueo planificado. Lita había diseñado las vitrinas con fuertes prestaciones de seguridad, con mucha colaboración de Andrew, por lo que les estaba costando destrozar las cubiertas y coger las joyas. A la velocidad que iban, todavía estarían allí cuando los tíos de SWAT llegaran.

El cabrón que apuntaba a la cabeza de Lita no se había movido.

—La situación está igual —le contestó él con un susurro—. La ayuda está en camino. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es esperar.

Serena asintió con una leve inclinación de cabeza y poco a poco fue subiendo la mano hasta ponérsela a él en el cuello. Un gesto tranquilizador para él o para ella, no estaba seguro.

Chiba no alzó la cabeza. Tenía la boca cerca del oído y la cabeza apoyada en la suave y abundante cabellera de la mujer. El humo acre de las granadas y la munición de las ametralladoras todavía flotaba en el aire del salón, pero allí donde estaba él, encima de Serena con la nariz a un centímetro de su sien, a lo único que olía era a primavera.

La situación era peligrosa. Había nueve, tal vez diez hijos de puta con AK-47 con casi toda la munición. No había habido tantos disparos, las granadas habían sometido a la muchedumbre. Cada uno de aquellos cabrones tenía dos armas suplementarias colgando de una funda atada al cinturón. Cada arma tenía treinta cartuchos. Eso sumaba cerca de novecientos jodidos cartuchos dentro del edificio, en las manos de hombres que ya habían mostrado demasiada buena disposición para matar.

Pero aún más peligroso era lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo. Todo él estaba encima de Serena, y notaba cada centímetro de la parte frontal del cuerpo de la mujer. Cada delicioso centímetro.

Y en la parte frontal de su propio cuerpo estaba creciendo una erección. Maldita fuera, tenía una erección. En cuestión de cinco segundos había pasado de ser el guerrero que evaluaba la situación con sangre fría en la cabeza, al tío cachondo con la nariz pegada al oído de una belleza y cada onza de sangre de su cuerpo fluyendo como ardiente lava hacia la polla.

Seguro que ella lo notaba. Se le había puesto muy grande y muy dura, justo entre los suaves muslos. Y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para remediarlo. No haría nada para remediarlo. Hasta que tuviera una condenada buena razón para hacerlo, o hasta saber que Serena estaba a salvo, no tenía la menor intención de bajarse de encima de ella.

Cada pequeño movimiento de Serena sólo servía para aumentar aún más la erección. Su respiración, Dios, hacía que el contacto con los pechos fuera más íntimo. Su aliento le llegaba al cuello en pequeños jadeos, y la polla le pulsaba con cada uno de ellos. Aunque ella intentaba permanecer inmóvil, él sabía que era pesado y que la aplastaba. Serena hacía pequeñísimos ajustes para encontrar una postura más cómoda. Movió las caderas y la condenada polla se le puso aún más dura, apretada allí entre los dos.

Era imposible que ella lo siguiera ignorando.

—Lo siento —susurró Chiba.

Para su asombro, en la boca femenina apareció una tenue sonrisa.

—Es una reacción algo… inusual.

No, en realidad no. Montones de pollas se ponían duras cuando la sangre ardía. Chiba sabía que había hombres que tenían una erección cuando entraban en combate, aunque él no era uno de ellos. Un médico le dijo una vez que los cirujanos en el campo de batalla a menudo metían la pata mientras operaban.

Serena no necesitaba enterarse de esto.

—Es la tensión —susurró él, aunque no era verdad. La causa era tener a la mujer más deseable que había visto en su vida a un beso de distancia.

Que buena idea. Diablos, ¿por qué no? Si no fuera por la ropa, en la posición que estaban, su polla estaría dentro de ella. Fue acercando la cabeza, poco a poco. Quería que Serena tuviera tiempo suficiente para decirle que se echara hacia atrás.

Pero ella no hizo nada. Estaba seguro que Serena notaba como iba acercándose, que notaba su aliento en el cuello, que notaba su polla. Lo más seguro es que supiera lo que venía después. Pero no apartó la cabeza, ni se puso rígida, ni susurró "Detente".

La mano que antes le había puesto en el cuello, se abrió como una flor al sol y aquellos dedos largos y delgados lo acariciaron. ¡Ohhh!, sólo aquella suave caricia casi lo hace estallar, como si se tratara de un cable eléctrico entre el cuello y las pelotas. Le puso la boca en el cuello, no era un beso, sino un suave contacto con los labios. La boca se entretuvo allí por unos instantes. Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos.

La lamió, justo donde una vena latía con fuerza y rapidez. También el corazón le latía a toda velocidad. Lo sentía bajo la tela diáfana y elegante de su vestido. ¿Miedo? ¿Deseo?

Movió la mano hasta cubrirle un pecho, dejando que el peso cálido de la mano lo moldeara. Allí estaba el pezón, duro y pequeño. Ella también estaba excitada. Sin ninguna duda. Tenía el pezón tieso y duro. Y siempre que la polla le latía, levantaba un poco las caderas yendo a su encuentro. Puede que ella no fuera consciente de ello, pero él sí. Cristo, él sí. Podía sentir todos y cada uno de los movimientos del cuerpo femenino.

La besó en el cuello y ella suspiró. Esa era la bienvenida que quería, la que había estado esperando. Fue deslizando los labios por el cuello, por la mandíbula, y por fin se centró en la boca.

Serena la abrió de inmediato, una boca suave y ardiente, dándole la bienvenida con la lengua. Fue el beso más electrizante de su vida. Movió la boca para encajar mejor, y le metió la lengua, hasta el fondo, tanteando, saboreándola.

Desde luego era mucho mejor besarla a ella que follar con alguna otra. Eso de besar era genial. ¿Por qué había ignorado los besos durante todos aquellos años? Un beso se daba al principio, como un preliminar para el sexo que vendría después. Raras veces besaba mientras estaba follando, y las mujeres raras veces se lo pedían.

Pero era tan delicioso. Cada terminación nerviosa que no conectaba directamente con su polla, lo hacía con su boca. Sentía todo en ella, en sus respuestas, con los labios y la lengua. Encajaban a la perfección. Cuando le acercó los labios, Serena fue a su encuentro, impaciente, hasta que lo sintió por entero en su boca. Era tan íntimo como el sexo, y cuando su lengua se encontró con la de ella que le daba la bienvenida, la polla se le puso aún más dura, muriéndose por estar dentro de la mujer.

Las lenguas de ambos se acariciaban y las caderas de Serena se alzaron, rozándole. Jesús, estaba tan duro como una piedra.

Chiba rompió el beso por unos momentos. Tenía que respirar y tenía que comprobar la situación antes que se le derritiera la mente. Giró la cabeza e intentó concentrarse en algo que no fuera la piel perfecta de Serena, su sabor. Y se quedó helado.

¡Mierda! ¡Oh joder, joder, joder!

Mientras él estaba ocupado con la boca de Serena, la situación había cambiado drásticamente. Para peor.

Rei Hino había aparecido por la pared de enfrente, en la que se apoyaba Midnight. Su brillante vestido rojo era como una bandera para cualquiera que quisiera verla. Se había sentado apoyándose en la pared, igual que Midnight, y uno tenía que fijarse bien para ver que iba deslizándose poco a poco hacia él.

Por suerte, aquellos miserables estaban muy ocupados destrozando y robando, poniendo las joyas en bolsas de gimnasia de lona. El cabrón que tenía el cañón apoyado en la cabeza de Lita iba mirando alternativamente a ella y a sus compañeros. No miraba hacia la pared de atrás, donde de repente había aparecido Rei Hino. La avaricia los había cegado a todos.

Chiba ya había visto esto antes, sobre todo en África. Un leve indicio de diamantes en algún conflicto podía convertir a guerreros endurecidos por las batallas y centrados en su misión en animales estúpidos. Nunca, nunca se tenía que dejar de concentrarse en la misión. La avaricia, la lujuria y la venganza eran emociones a las que se podía sucumbir una vez la misión hubiera acabado.

Estos estúpidos ya estaban cegados por la niebla de la avaricia. Veían cientos de millones de dólares en sus manos y no podían ver a Rei avanzando y acercándose poco a poco a Midnight.

Chiba estaba acostumbrado a prever los posibles movimientos y ahora lo estaba viendo todo en su mente, como si estuviera leyendo una novela, saltando un par de páginas para saber qué ocurriría después.

—Joder —jadeó.

Rei seguía acercándose a Andrew. Chiba tuvo que admitir que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Si no supiera que ella no estaba allí antes, no se hubiera percatado de que se movía. Pero Rei lo hacía. Se detuvo a unos centímetros de Midnight y Chiba vio que movía el brazo.

Estaba deslizando algo.

Nicolas estaba vivo. Si no lo estuviera, Rei no estaría aquí. Y si Nicolas estaba vivo, cumpliría con su obligación. Chiba sólo había coincidido con él unas cuantas veces, pero sabía cómo era el hombre. Nicolas, y ahora Midnight, iban a enfrentarse ellos solos a los ladrones de joyas. No sabía lo que Rei había deslizado hacia Andrew, pero ya fuera un pistola que hubiera encontrado en alguna parte o un cuchillo, no había duda que Andrew aprovecharía la distracción que Nicolas iba a crear para cargarse al tío que apuntaba con un arma a la cabeza de Lita.

Quedándose completamente al descubierto.

—¿Darién? —Serena le aferró los brazos. Había captado su tensión. La miró por unos instantes. Estaba pálida, como una afligida figura mitológica, con aquella preciosa boca, húmeda por sus besos, rígida por la tensión. Sus ojos intentaban encontrarle, fallando, y comprendió aturdido lo horrible que debía ser la ceguera.

—Shh —murmuró él y se inclinó para darle un beso muy breve. Justo una caricia en los labios y se apartó porque la tentación de seguir, de quedarse allá en su boca, era casi aplastante.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —Serena le tocó la mejilla con la mano—. ¿Qué pasa?

Tenía que decírselo. Chiba se inclinó hacia su oído manteniendo los ojos en lo que estaba ocurriendo en el salón. Había tensión en los hombros de Midnight. Pronto empezaría la acción.

—Creo que Andrew y Nicolas van a hacer algún movimiento —dijo en voz muy baja—. Tengo que ayudarles.

—No, Dios mío, ¿estás loco? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡No puedes salir allí! ¡Esos hombres tienen armas y tú no! —Parecía desesperada e hizo un visible esfuerzo para recuperar el control—. Quédate aquí —suplicó con un susurro ronco.

—No puedo, cariño —Había un verdadero pesar en su voz, mientras con cuidado le apartaba las manos de la solapa del esmoquin—. No puedo dejar que lo hagan solos.

—¡Pero has llamado a la policía! He oído la voz del hombre, te ha dicho que vendría pronto —El susurro era feroz cuando se aferró a sus bíceps.

Chiba casi soltó un suspiro.

—Sí, pero Andrew no lo sabe. Tengo que ir. No puedo dejar que Nicolas y él se enfrenten solos a estos canallas —Observó el rostro precioso de Serena, aprendiéndoselo de memoria. Si lo mataban, quería morir con su imagen en la cabeza.

Los guerreros profesionales no se hacían ilusiones sobre la batalla. No importaba lo bueno que se fuera o lo duro que se hubiera entrenado, a veces las cosas salen mal. Y la mayoría de las veces ocurría cuando menos se deseaba. Había visto a tipos eliminados dos días antes de retirarse, el día del nacimiento del primer hijo, una semana antes de la boda…

Chiba estaba preparado para morir, si era necesario, cada vez que entraba en combate. Todos los guerreros lo estaban, si no fuera así no podrían hacer lo que hacían.

La ley de Murphy estaba más que comprobada en la guerra. El hecho de que acabara de encontrar a la mujer más deseable sobre la faz de la tierra, y que ella parecía también sentir la misma chispa, sólo hacía más probable que lo eliminaran, como si el enfrentarse desarmado a cinco AK-47s, tal vez más, no fuera ya bastante malo.

Daría su huevo derecho para poder quedarse allí, encima de Serena, besándola, hasta que los buenos llegaran y salvaran la situación. Pero no tenía aquella opción.

La vida es dura. Acéptala. El Credo de los Guerreros.

—Escúchame con atención, cariño —Ella se quedó quieta, intentando seguirle con los ojos ciegos cuando él se movió. Chiba se enderezó y se quitó la chaqueta del esmoquin. La colocó en sentido vertical sobre ella. Casi la cubrió del todo—. No te muevas hasta que no venga a por ti. Si no vengo, espera a que la policía te descubra. No te muevas. Neflyte Haruca, el tipo al que he llamado, sabe que hay alguien bajo el escenario —Le metió los bordes de la chaqueta por debajo—. Te he puesto mi chaqueta encima, es oscura, así te servirá de camuflaje. Recuerda, pase lo que pase, no te muevas hasta que alguien venga a por ti.

—No te vayas —susurró ella con la cabeza girada hacia él. Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por la pálida piel de su mejilla—. Por favor no te vayas.

Chiba cerró los ojos, atormentado. Jesús, era la cosa más difícil que había hecho nunca.

—Tengo que hacerlo, cariño —susurró mirando hacia atrás.

Los hombros de Midnight estaban rígidos. Quien no conociera a Andrew no notaría nada, pero Chiba lo conocía como a un hermano. Fuera lo que fuera que Andrew planeara hacer, iba a hacerlo ya.

Chiba se inclinó para darle un rápido beso a Serena, atrapando la lágrima con la boca, y metiéndole los brazos bajo la protección de la chaqueta.

—Vuelve a mí —susurró la mujer con urgencia, sacando los brazos para rodearle la cara con las manos.

—Claro, cuenta con ello —le dijo con prisas, alejándose de ella. Midnight había empezado a hiperventilar poco a poco, absorbiendo el oxígeno necesario para la explosión de energía necesaria para empezar el combate—. Ahora quédate quieta —murmuró por encima del hombro.

Empezó a rodar hacia el final de la tarima, empezando a hiperventilar. La escenificación de una operación era siempre el momento más peligroso. Una vez que el combate empezaba, sabía exactamente qué hacer y cómo hacerlo. Aquí iba a ciegas. No podía empezar ningún movimiento no fuera que saboteara un ataque sorpresa, tampoco podía permitirse retrasar ni un segundo ese movimiento después de que Midnight y Nicolas hicieran el suyo. Tenía que cronometrarse al segundo. Respiró hondo y esperó, tenso y preparado.

—Buena suerte —El sonido fue más un movimiento de aire que un susurro. Él asintió. Ella no podía verlo, pero no se atrevía a arriesgarse a hacer cualquier sonido. Los ladrones ya estaban acabando con el saqueo. Y estaban teniendo éxito. Habían matado a los guardias de seguridad y habían neutralizado a los hombres del salón, o eso creían. La edad media de los viejos ricos de la sala era de sesenta años, casi todos. Ninguna amenaza.

Los saqueadores ya debían tener danzando por la cabeza visiones de quinientos millones de dólares. Todas las mujeres, alcohol o cocaína —o cosas como fletar sus propios yates— que pudieran desear durante el resto de sus vidas estaban metidas en las cuatro bolsas de gimnasia de lona que tenían a sus pies. Ya estaban colocados sólo con la idea.

Incluso el tipo que tenía retenidas a las mujeres había bajado la guardia, olvidando la regla más importante en la batalla. No ha acabado hasta que no haya acabado. La última bala mata con tanta facilidad como la primera.

Chiba tendría que usar el arma de ese tipo, porque si había algo seguro, era que Andrew empezaría con él. Memorizó las posiciones de los otros ladrones de joyas. Barajó quince situaciones hipotéticas, calculando como apropiarse del arma del cabrón que vigilaba a las mujeres cuando estuviera muerto. Si Andrew tenía un cuchillo, lo lanzaría directo a la garganta, y lo más probable es que el tipo cayera al suelo de espaldas. O eso esperaba. Era su única posibilidad de apropiarse con rapidez del arma. Si tuviera que girar de espaldas a un muerto para conseguir el arma, usaría unos segundos preciosos.

¡Ya empieza!

Las enormes puertas dobles en la parte de atrás del salón se abrieron de golpe y entró Nicolas. Midnight se levantó, enviando una imagen borrosa de acero que atravesó el salón como un rayo. El hombre que apoyaba el arma en la cabeza de Lita salió lanzado hacia atrás con los pies en alto, mientras con movimientos frenéticos se agarraba el cuchillo que tenía clavado en el cuello.

Chiba echó a correr agachado, luego empezó a rodar para no ser un blanco tan grande, y se alzó para coger el AK—47 del tipo, haciendo fuego con explosiones cortas y controladas, bendiciendo los cientos de miles de rondas que había disparado en los entrenamientos de combate. No había nada suave en las prácticas de tiro de los Seals. Nada de dudas al avistar el objetivo por la mira del cañón, inmóviles, ambidiestros. No, ellos entrenaban para enfrentarse a la realidad, corriendo, rodando mientras disparaban a un blanco en movimiento difícil de acertar, ocho horas al día, varios meses al año.

Disparó a un ladrón a la cabeza antes que el hombre ni siquiera tuviera tiempo de disparar, y a otro —con un certero doble disparo a la cabeza— mientras se movía agachado. Los dos quedaron desplomados en el suelo con la inmovilidad inconfundible de la muerte.

Andrew se había cargado a dos con cuchillos antes de agarrar a Lita. Nicolas le dio a un ladrón en el brazo y en la cabeza, y después se tambaleó y cayó al suelo. Con un grito, Rei fue corriendo hacia él. La pechera de la camisa de Nicolas se había teñido de un rojo brillante, estaba herido, y grave a juzgar por la sangre. Midnight sujetaba con fuerza a Lita entre sus brazos, con la cabeza enterrada en su cabello.

¡Mierda! Todavía quedaban los que vigilaban fuera. Nicolas estaba fuera de combate y Midnight estaba fuera de sí, aterrorizado por Lita.

Chiba se giró y levantó el arma ante el sonido de las puertas laterales que se abrieron con violencia debido a los explosivos. Ya tenía el dedo en el gatillo cuando reconoció la figura alta y fuerte de Neflyte Haruca bajo la armadura corporal.

Diez miembros de los SWAT entraron en la sala con movimientos rápidos y precisos. Estaban bien entrenados. A los cinco segundos tenían cada centímetro del salón cubierto, superponiendo la cobertura de los sectores. Mantuvieron las armas levantadas y a punto, aunque era obvio que el peligro había pasado.

Chiba fue hacia Neflyte, dejando el cañón del AK-47 apuntando hacia el suelo.

—¿Por qué coño habéis tardado tanto? Lo hemos tenido que hacer todo nosotros solos.

—¿De verdad? Creía que te había dicho que esperaras —Las palabras de Neflyte iban dirigidas a él, aunque sus ojos, oscuros y penetrantes, diseccionaban todo el salón. Pero ya no había peligro allí. Los únicos que estaban de pie armados eran su equipo y el propio Chiba. Los malos estaban todos muertos. Al menos los que había allí dentro.

—¿Y los tipos de fuera?

Neflyte se encogió de hombros.

—Ya nos hemos ocupado de ellos.

Chiba indicó con la cabeza la parte de atrás del salón.

—El teniente Kumada va a necesitar asistencia médica.

Los agudos ojos de francotirador de Neflyte se abrieron asombrados.

—¿Nicolas? ¿Está aquí?

—Sí, se ocupó de unos de esos tipos, pero está herido. Ya debían haberle pegado un tiro porque ninguno de los canallas de aquí tuvo tiempo de disparar.

—De acuerdo —Neflyte se giró y habló por el micrófono de sus auriculares con voz baja y urgente. Asintió con gravedad mirando a Chiba—. Bien. Los médicos están fuera. Entrarán en pocos…

Un equipo de médicos irrumpió en la sala. Neflyte llevó a dos de ellos hacia donde estaba Nicolas desplomado en el suelo, inconsciente, cuidado por Rei. Otros médicos se desplegaban en abanico, tocando los cuellos de cada ladrón, y luego continuando con el siguiente. Uno comprobó al invitado al que habían matado. Negó con la cabeza y se levantó. Dos mujeres se habían desmayado y estaban siendo reanimadas por los médicos.

Midnight se acercó a Chiba y a Neflyte, con el brazo fuertemente apretado alrededor de los hombros de Lita. Ella estaba temblando, algo que Chiba ya se esperaba puesto que casi la habían matado de un tiro en la cabeza. Pero Midnight también temblaba, y eso dejó totalmente aturdido a Chiba. Nunca había visto a Andrew Furuhata mostrar ninguna emoción en absoluto después del combate. Y aquí estaba él, pálido y tembloroso.

—Me voy a casa —dijo Midnight, mirando a Neflyte—. Sé que tenéis que interrogarme, y a dos de esos —miró a los ladrones muertos en el suelo de mármol con ojos fríos y sin interés—, los he matado yo. Con un cuchillo en la garganta. Encontrarás mis huellas en las hojas. Iré mañana al centro si me necesitas, pero ahora mismo me llevo a mi esposa a casa.

Neflyte asintió.

—De acuerdo. Me parece que aquí está todo bajo control. Querremos una declaración pero eso puede esperar. Los del CSI llegarán en un minuto. Estaremos ocupados durante un rato limpiando el suelo e identificando a los muertos. Estaremos en contacto —miró más allá—. Tú también, Chiba. Te llamaré pronto.

Los médicos habían puesto a Nicolas en una camilla y lo sacaban de la Fundación. Rei iba al lado de Nicolas, manteniendo una mano en la camilla mientras caminaba. Alguien, probablemente unos de los invitados, le había dejado una chaqueta y ella se la sujetaba con fuerza a su alrededor. Neflyte fue a comprobar cómo estaba Nicolas.

La mandíbula de Andrew se tensó. Apretó con más fuerza el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lita.

—Venga, amor mío. Vámonos a casa.

Lita había estado llorando, se le había corrido el maquillaje y tenía un enorme rasgón en la falda del vestido, y aún así todavía estaba hermosa. Murmuró asintiendo, luego se detuvo y miró hacia arriba.

—Andrew, ¿dónde está Serena? No podemos irnos sin ella. Ha venido con nosotros. ¿Cómo va a irse a su casa…?

—Ella está a salvo —dijo Chiba—. Hice que se escondiera bajo el escenario —Miró a Midnight con dureza—. Yo cuidaré de ella. Me aseguraré de que llegue sana y salva a su casa.

Midnight se lo quedó mirando durante unos largos instantes, luego asintió.

—De acuerdo. Vámonos, amor.

—No, no nos vamos. Serena es nuestra responsabilidad. Ha venido con nosotros y nosotros tenemos que llevarla a casa —se mantuvo firme Lita—. No voy a marcharme sin ella.

Chiba estaba exasperado, pero al mismo tiempo no le quedó más remedio que admirar a Lita. Estaba pálida y temblorosa, había estado a punto de que los sesos le salieran volando, era muy probable que deseara la seguridad y tranquilidad del hogar y los brazos de su marido, pero no iba a moverse de allí sin su amiga.

—Ya he dicho que yo me encargaré de ello, Lita —dijo él con voz queda.

—Um… no sé —Miró a su marido y luego volvió a mirar a Chiba—. Tienes que prometerme que la acompañarás hasta la puerta, Darién. Es ciega y se asustará. La verdad es que me sentiría mejor si la lleváramos nosotros a su casa.

Chiba asintió una vez.

—Te entiendo, Lita. Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte por Serena. Cuidaré de ella.

—Pobre Serena… —susurró ella. Miró a Chiba a los ojos, buscando algo, y la barbilla empezó a temblarle. Se le humedecieron los ojos. Cuando cayó una lágrima, Midnight alargó la mano para enjugarla. La tensión empezaba a romper las defensas de Lita.

—Puedes confiar en Chiba, mi amor. No dejará que le pase nada —le murmuró Midnight en el oído. Luego le echó a Chiba una mirada que decía con toda claridad, si le ocurre algo a la amiga de mi esposa, te arrancaré la piel.

Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos bajo las condiciones más peligrosas y habían perfeccionado una comunicación tácita. Chiba lo miró a los ojos, Serena ahora está conmigo y no le ocurrirá nada. Midnight asintió y se dirigió a su esposa.

—Vamos, cariño, todo está bien, te lo prometo. Serena está bien. Chiba sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Vámonos ya —Giró a Lita hacia la puerta y ella se fue sin protestar.

Chiba puso el seguro del arma, se la dio a uno del equipo de los SWAT y corrió hacia el escenario. Se agachó para mirar abajo y la vio.

Como siempre, se estaba restaurando el orden con la rapidez inusual que los soldados habían aprendido en tiempos de combate. Sus hombres y él estaban tan bien entrenados que lo que les parecía a los civiles una confusión atemorizante era en realidad una serie de movimientos expertos repetidos tantas veces que podrían hacerlos con los ojos cerrados. Aunque pareciera que habían pasado horas, sabía que no había transcurrido más de quince minutos desde que había dejado a Serena.

Aunque quince minutos sola y ciega en mitad de una acción violenta debía haber sido aterrador.

Ella yacía de espaldas tal como la había dejado, con el brillante pelo rubio resaltando sobre el suelo de mármol blanco. Los largos dedos de una mano se aferraban a la chaqueta. Tenía la cara girada hacia el salón, mortalmente pálida y demacrada. Parecía tan perdida y tan vulnerable, un ángel abandonado en la tierra, tocado por la tragedia. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho.

—Serena —dijo con suavidad.


	6. CAPITULO 5

Capítulo 5

Los gritos, la sangre, el terror… aquella cara cruel burlándose de ella, ojos medio enloquecidos, él de pie al lado del cuerpo inmóvil de su padre.

Sangre, tanta sangre. Ríos de sangre que se extendían sobre la encimera de cristal de la mesa, como arroyos fluyendo. La alfombra blanca y las paredes color crema estaban salpicadas de brillantes gotas rojas. La sangre de la cabeza destrozada de su padre deslizándose como una marea roja por la orilla de la mesa, deteniéndose temblorosa en el borde biselado para luego desbordarse e ir cayendo poco a poco, en grandes gotas, sobre la alfombra. Cayendo, cayendo, cayendo…

Su padre se quedó inmóvil, oh, tan inmóvil, con aquel amado rostro girado hacia ella. Su sonrisa permanente ya no estaba, no estaba el humor en sus ojos, no estaba la suavidad de sus hermosos rasgos irlandeses.

Él no estaba. Su padre no estaba. Muerto. Para siempre.

Y entonces su cabeza, aplastada con tanta crueldad, se movió. Se giró hacia ella. Los párpados estaban abiertos y vio los ojos azules verdosos de su padre. La boca muerta también estaba abierta y, oh Dios, él habló, de manera sorprendente, con una voz profunda, muy profunda, diferente a la voz de tenor ligero de su padre.

—Serena —dijo.

Su padre hablaba desde más allá de la tumba. Dios santo, estaba muerto y se dirigía a ella.

—Serena —repitió la voz profunda que no era la de su padre, pero que salía de la boca muerta de su padre.

Su padre nunca la llamaba Serena. La solía llamar "Sere". "Sere, querida mía" cuando había bebido. Y su voz era luminosa como Irlanda, no profunda como la noche.

Su boca muerta se abrió de par en par, de manera antinatural, con los labios y los dientes manchados de sangre.

—Serena —la voz profunda repetía su nombre por la boca de su padre, y era como si saliera de las mismas entrañas del infierno…

A Serena se le cortó la respiración por el horror, irguiéndose de golpe. Se dio muy fuerte en la cabeza con algo duro y metálico, y cayó de espaldas otra vez, atontada.

—¡Cristo! —exclamó la voz profunda y una mano fuerte la arrastró por la frialdad del suelo. Alguien la levantó y la sujetó con fuerza.

—¡Médico! —bramó alguien por encima de su cabeza—. ¡Que alguien traiga a un maldito médico!

Serena se sobresaltó ante aquel bramido. Parpadeó ante la oscuridad, luego recordó —con un cruel y salvaje estremecimiento del corazón— que el parpadeo no la ayudaría a despejar la visión. Nada en el mundo lo haría.

Perdió el sentido de la realidad, quedando desprotegida, hundiéndose en la desesperación, deslizándose en un mundo de pesadilla. ¡No podía ver! ¿Dónde estaba? Había habido disparos, gritos…

—Apártese —dijo una voz masculina nueva, y añadió con más brusquedad—. Escuche, señor, suéltela. Tengo que examinarla.

Había estado apoyada en el cuerpo fuerte de Darién, eran sus enormes brazos los que la sujetaban. No quería dejar aquel refugio seguro, nunca. Se acurrucó con más fuerza contra él.

—Déjela ir ahora, tengo que mirar si se el golpe ha sido fuerte —El médico parecía exasperado.

Los brazos se aflojaron y otra mano masculina, más pequeña, le tocó con cuidado la frente.

—Señorita, ¿ve doble? —preguntó el hombre.

—No ve nada en absoluto, es ciega —dijo aquella voz profunda, y de repente todo encajó. Hino Foundation, la noche del estreno, ladrones de joyas…

—¡Darién! —casi gritó ella, apartando la mano que le tocaba la frente con tanto cuidado. Se inclinó hacia delante hasta que encontró a Darién, movió las manos sobre el pecho enorme, hasta los hombros anchos, bajándolas por los brazos.

—¿Estás bien? He oído disparos. Oh, Dios mío. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —retumbó él. La volvió a atraer hacia su pecho, abrazándola con fuerza—. ¿Y tú? Te has dado un buen golpe.

Ella enterró la cara en la calidez del torso masculino y negó con la cabeza.

—No tiene importancia —refunfuñó sobre la pechera almidonada—. Estoy bien, sólo me escuece un poco —Alguien intentaba girarla y ella apartó los hombros—. No necesito ayuda. Dile que se marche.

—Señorita, creo que debería ir al hospital y que la tengan en observación esta noche —Otra vez esa segunda voz—. Tiene un golpe bastante feo.

El corazón de Serena empezó a latir aterrorizado.

—¡No! —exclamó con brusquedad—. Nada de hospitales.

Nada de hospitales, nunca más. Sólo el olor de hospital hacía que el estómago se le removiera tanto que casi le dolía. Se había pasado meses en una cama con aquellos olores, ciega y atada a tubos intravenosos como una prisionera.

—No iré a ningún hospital, de ninguna manera. Sólo quiero ir a casa —Levantó la cabeza. No podía ver a Darién, pero el sí podía verla a ella. Sabía que la desesperación se reflejaba en su rostro—. Por favor, quiero ir a casa —susurró con voz temblorosa—. Lita y Andrew me pueden llevar…

—Ya se han ido —dijo Darién.

Ella supo que su rostro mostró la consternación que sentía. Había venido con Lita. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido que su amiga la dejaría allí, que se olvidaría de ella. Serena perdió un poco más del escaso control que le quedaba.

—Oh, Dios mío, y cómo…

—Le he dicho a Lita que yo te llevaría a casa —añadió Darién con rapidez—. Ella quería esperarte, pero estaba muy afectada, así que Andrew se la ha llevado a casa. No te preocupes, Serena. Te llevaré en mi coche. ¿Pero no crees que primero te tendría que ver un médico? Tal vez el doctor que te ha examinado tiene razón. Tal vez tendrías que ir al hospital.

Serena intentó parecer racional y tranquila, Oh, no, no creo que haga falta, cuando lo que de verdad quería era gritar. Sólo de pensar en un médico y en un hospital hacía que se deslizara en un agujero negro del que nunca podría volver a salir.

—No —Le temblaba la voz. Esperó un momento para asegurarse que volvía a tenerla firme—. Estoy bien. Sólo me he dado un golpe en la cabeza, nada serio. No he perdido el conocimiento ni nada por el estilo. Estaré bien.

Miró hacia arriba, ansiosa, sabiendo que estaba en manos de aquel hombre, intentando con desesperación adivinar lo que decidiría. No tenía ninguna otra forma de volver a casa, salvo llamar a un taxi. Estaba completamente segura que él no lo permitiría. Si creía que necesitaba ir al hospital, la llevaría allí. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza sólo de pensarlo.

—Por favor —susurró.

—De acuerdo —Darién parecía reacio—. Pero me has de prometer que si te mareas me lo dirás.

Ella siempre estaba mareada. Por la mañana, al mediodía y por la noche. Había estado mareada desde que había perdido la vista.

—Te lo prometo —dijo con fervor.

—Si no va al hospital, asegúrese que no se encuentra mareada —indicó el médico—. Y debería llevarla si tiene dolor de cabeza, dificultad en concentrarse, depresión o ansiedad.

Así era más o menos como se sentía cada minuto que estaba despierta de cada día. Ningún golpe en la cabeza iba a cambiarlo.

—Tú…

—Por supuesto —mintió ella—. Lo prometo.

—Bueno, si está segura —dijo el médico de mala gana.

—Me encargaré que se haga así —La voz de Darién eran tan calmada. La tranquilizaba a ella y también debía haber tranquilizado al otro hombre porque oyó pasos que se alejaban. Darién la atrajo hacia él una vez más.

—¿Dónde está Rei? ¿Se encuentra bien? —La voz sonó amortiguada contra el pecho masculino, una enorme mano le rodeó la nuca, abrazándola con fuerza. Fue un abrazo sorprendentemente íntimo, casi más íntimo que el beso bajo el escenario, porque estaban a la vista de todos. Pero a ella no le importaba.

Había una confusión enorme en la habitación. Recordó el gran salón de Hino Fountation de… de antes. De cuando podía ver. Rei había dicho que esperaban que asistieran alrededor de doscientas personas a la inauguración. Y al parecer casi todos estaban allí hablando a la vez. Allá cerca distinguía los sollozos de unas mujeres y dos agudas voces masculinas que hablaban cada vez más enfadadas, voces que hacían eco en el altísimo techo. Las interferencias de unas radios formaban un desagradable ruido de fondo y de vez en cuando se oía una voz que parecía la de un funcionario diciéndole a alguien que continuara.

Era imposible saber de dónde procedían los sonidos, era un enorme muro de ruidos impacientes y descontentos, de sonidos que rebotaban en las paredes hasta entremezclarse de tal manera que apenas podía adivinar de dónde venían. Desde el accidente, nunca había estado en una habitación con más de dos o tres personas. Pasaba días y días sola en su silencioso apartamento, con sólo un poco de música para hacerle compañía. En ningún momento desde que había perdido la vista había sido incapaz de localizar la fuente de un sonido.

Aquel completo caos la desorientó y la mareó. Lo único seguro y sólido era Darién Chiba, alto, ancho y fuerte, inmóvil, el tranquilizador centro de su mundo. Cuando se aferró a él, el vértigo fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que los ruidos se transformaron en voces individuales. La multitud caminaba arrastrando los pies hacia la salida. El corazón dejó de golpear con aquel latido frenético de pánico.

Respiró hondo una vez, después otra.

—¿Mejor? —le preguntó él en voz baja.

Él lo sabía. De alguna manera lo sabía.

Serena tragó saliva. Apartó la cabeza de su pecho de repente, avergonzada de sí misma. El inesperado momento de pesadilla, los disparos, los gritos, todo la había dejado bastante desorientada, como si cayera en un profundo agujero que no sabía que estaba ahí. Por lo general su control era mayor de lo que parecía ahora.

Frunció el ceño, preocupada.

—No me has dicho donde está Rei —Se aferró con fuerza a sus brazos, dominada de golpe por el miedo. Darién no se había olvidado de decirle donde estaba Rei, lo que hacía era ocultar algo—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? Oh, Dios mío, espero que no le haya pasado nada —Serena giró la cabeza, como si pudiera ver a Rei en la sala.

—Supongo que estará en el hospital —contestó Darién con calma, sujetándola cuando ella intentó separarse de un tirón—. A Rei no le ha pasado nada, no te preocupes. Pero a Nicolas le han disparado en el pecho. Los médicos se lo han llevado y ella ha ido con él.

—Oh, Dios, pobre Rei… ¿Podemos averiguar si Nicolas está bien? ¿A quién se lo preguntamos? —Nicolas tenía que estar bien, por favor, que estuviera bien. La alternativa —que Nicolas estuviera muerto, asesinado al intentar salvarlos a ellos— era algo que Serena no podía ni imaginarse. Rei estaba desesperadamente enamorada de Nicolas. Rei ya había sufrido demasiado en su vida. Había sacrificado mucho de sí misma. Diez años sacrificados a la leucemia. ¿Cómo podría soportar la pérdida del amor de su vida sólo unas pocas semanas después de encontrarlo?

Antes —en su reencarnación anterior como Serena Tsukino, la cantante y arpista feliz— Serena habría estado absolutamente segura de que Nicolas estaría bien. Tendría una herida superficial que serviría para arreglar las cosas entre Rei y él. Esa era la manera en que transcurría la vida. Algunas cosas malas pasaban una y otra vez, pero no demasiado malas. Sólo lo justo para apreciar lo que se tenía. Y luego todo volvía a ir bien de inmediato.

Pero ahora era más sabia. Cosas terribles y aterradoras ocurrían de continuo, cosas que no tenían arreglo, nunca. El mundo estaba lleno de sufrimiento y dolor, las pérdidas nunca podrían recuperarse. El dolor era infinito.

—Por favor, averigua si Nicolas está vivo —le susurró a Darién, estremeciéndose ante la posibilidad que Nicolas estuviera muerto y que a Rei se le hubiera roto el corazón.

—De acuerdo —Darién la soltó y dio un paso atrás—. Pero primero ponte esto. Han abierto todas las puertas y hace frío. Luego iré a preguntar si alguien tiene noticias del hospital.

Un segundo más tarde le puso su chaqueta sobre los hombros. La reconoció por el olor y el tamaño. Emanaba un débil aroma a naftalina y jabón. Nada de aftershave, ya que él no parecía usar. Y era enorme. La había cubierto casi como una manta mientras esperaba impotente bajo el escenario.

Ella se la colocó bien, agradecida por aquel calor extra. Le colgaba casi hasta las rodillas, pero la calentaba. Cuando se envolvió en ella los temblores más fuertes desaparecieron. Se quedó allí esperando las noticias, estremeciéndose, pero no de frío.

Pasos que volvían.

—Bien —dijo Darién tocándole el brazo—. Esto es lo que he averiguado. Ha sido ingresado en el hospital Laurel Park y ahora mismo está en el quirófano. Tengo un número para llamar y pedir más información.

—Yo también tengo el número del móvil de Rei, si es que lo lleva consigo.

—De acuerdo, pues ya está. No hay nada más que podamos hacer aquí. Quiero llevarte a tu casa y hacer que tomes algo caliente —Una enorme mano la cogió por el brazo, que se perdía en la manga de la chaqueta—. Vámonos, cariño.

No habían dado más de diez pasos cuando Serena se detuvo, sobresaltada por lo que había estado a punto de olvidar.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Dagda! Estaba a punto de irme sin Dagda.

Él también se detuvo.

—¿Quién? ¿Dagda?

—No quién, qué —Aunque para ella Dagda estaba tan viva como cualquiera de sus amigos—. Mi arpa. No puedo dejarla aquí. Es irremplazable —El fabricante de arpas más importante de Irlanda había hecho a Dagda a mano. Charlie McKerron había muerto de un infarto dos años atrás mientras tocaba en un pub más borracho que una cuba. Nunca podría hacer otra Dagda—. Necesitarás el estuche para llevarla. Está en el guardarropa. Pero Dagda pesa mucho. Alrededor de veintisiete quilos —A Serena le pareció oír un pequeño resoplido.

—De acuerdo —Darién le tiró un poco del brazo para apartarla a un lado. Debían estar parados en las enormes puertas abiertas que daban a la calle porque la gente la empujaba al salir. Soplaba un viento gélido y notó pequeñas agujas de aguanieve en la cara. A lo lejos, los motores se ponían en marcha. El olor de los tubos de escape de los coches llenó el aire—. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Voy a llevarte al coche y encenderé la calefacción. Luego vendré a buscar a Dagda.

—Metida en el estuche.

—Metida en el estuche.

Ella alzó la cara hacia él, preocupada.

—Dagda es muy delicada. Tiene que estar cuidadosamente cubierta con una manta. Está dentro del estuche. El frío es muy malo para ella, se le comba la madera.

—De acuerdo —Había una nota de humor en la voz profunda. Él le alisó el ceño fruncido entre las cejas con el pulgar—. Entonces rectifico. Voy a llevarte al coche y encenderé la calefacción. Luego vendré a buscar a Dagda y el estuche. Arroparé a Dagda con la manta para que esté cómoda y caliente y la meteré en el estuche, y si es necesario le pondré una botella de agua caliente, luego la traeré al coche que ya estará caliente. ¿Cómo suena eso?

Fue un pobre intento de humor, pero la hizo sonreír.

—Muchas gracias.

—Es un placer —dijo él, y la cogió en brazos.

—¡Oh! ¿Qué haces?

La llevaba con tanta facilidad como llevaría a un niño la mayoría de los hombres, bajando primero por la elegante escalera de granito y caminando después por el camino de grava de entrada a la Fundación. Oía el sonido de los zapatos sobre la grava y cuando él habló también sintió en el costado las vibraciones de su voz profunda.

—Hay nieve en el suelo y placas grandes de hielo. Tus zapatos son muy bonitos pero no sirven para la nieve.

Ella llevaba unas sandalias abiertas de satén con tacón de cuña.

—Bueno, las botas no van bien con los vestidos de noche.

—No, desde luego que no. Ni siquiera irían bien botas de satén verde —La sujetaba entre sus brazos, a gran altura. La única manera de conservar el equilibrio era pasarle los brazos por el cuello. Ambas mejillas quedaron unidas y Serena sintió moverse los músculos de su cara cuando sonrió.

Nunca la habían llevado en brazos desde que era adulta. Ahora entendía por qué esta escena salía tanto en las novelas y las películas. Era una sensación deliciosa, con un romanticismo de otra época. Era como ser transportado a otro lugar, a otro tiempo. Y además él lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Ni resoplaba ni jadeaba ni se tambaleaba. Respiraba con normalidad y sus pasos eran firmes y constantes, como si estuviera dando un paseo nocturno. Aquellos músculos tan fuertes que había notado no eran para impresionar, los usaba de verdad.

Darién era fuerte y valiente. Aunque viviera mil años nunca podría olvidar su voz diciendo que podía recibir un balazo en su lugar. Y lo había dicho muy en serio. La había cubierto tanto como había podido, dejando bien claro y sin lugar a dudas que estaba decidido a recibir la bala él.

Sólo la había dejado cuando vio que sus amigos iban a enfrentarse solos a los ladrones. Podría haberse salvado a sí mismo con facilidad. Lo único que tenía que hacer era quedarse bajo el escenario con ella, sabiendo además que la ayuda estaba en camino. Pero había decidido ayudar a sus amigos, desarmado. Estaba segura que no había tenido ningún arma. Había sentido cada centímetro de él cuando lo tuvo encima. El recuerdo de la única arma letal que él tenía, el pene ardiente, duro y enorme, la hizo enrojecer.

Y besaba de cine. Esa también era un arma bastante poderosa.

La verdad es que había olvidado el peligro, lo había olvidado todo, mientras la besaba. Se había perdido en un mundo de fuego y poder vital, aferrándose a aquel cuerpo tan fuerte como se estuviese aferrando a la vida misma. En un instante, el beso había pasado de ser una dulce unión de labios a sexo puro y duro. Una pronunciada pendiente de pasión ardiente. Lo había sentido enorme encima de ella, presionando con fuerza contra el monte de Venus. Su cuerpo se había preparado para él abriéndose como una flor. Una vez que el pene se había hecho sitio entre los labios del sexo, rozándolos, ella había empezado a estremecerse, arqueándose contra él para absorber más aquel fuego y poder vital. Cada vez que se arqueaba, él se volvía más grande hasta sentir las ondulaciones de la erección en los labios abiertos del sexo. Había sido lo más excitante del mundo.

Cuando él se apartó ya estaba casi a punto de llegar al clímax.

Qué hombre tan extraordinario. La había hecho sonreír, le había dado valor y protección, y la había excitado como ningún otro hombre antes. Y ahora la llevaba en brazos para que no se mojara los pies.

Ya habían llegado al coche. O al SUV, a juzgar por la altura. Oyó el "whump" de las puertas al abrir el seguro con el mando a distancia y él se las ingenió para abrir la puerta del pasajero y meterla dentro sin zarandearla. Unos segundos más tarde ya estaba en el asiento del conductor, poniendo en marcha el motor. El asiento crujió cuando se giró para coger algo detrás de él. Una manta suave la cubrió por entero y luego unas manos le metieron los bordes por debajo del cuerpo. El coche se estaba calentando.

—Eso es, si tu arpa se merece una manta, tú también. Esto se calentara en un minuto. Iré a buscar a Dagda y luego te llevaré a casa.

Serena alargó la mano y le tocó el antebrazo. Darién sólo llevaba puesta la camisa a pesar del intenso frío porque le había dado a ella la chaqueta.

—¿Quieres la chaqueta? Yo estaré bien con la manta.

—No. Déjatela puesta. Vuelvo enseguida.

Ella se metió la mano en un bolsillo diminuto cosido al corpiño del vestido.

—Aquí está la llave del estuche de Dagda, y mi bolso está dentro del estuche.

—Vale.

Ella todavía tenía la mano en su brazo. El brazo era cálido y duro, igual que el resto de él. Cuando Darién se movió, ella lo agarró con más fuerza.

—¿Darién?

Él se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias por todo.

El hombre carraspeó.

—No hay problema. No te muevas —Un segundo más tarde la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Fiel a su palabra, la cabina se calentó con rapidez. Los escalofríos fueron desapareciendo poco a poco mientras esperaba pacientemente envuelta en la enorme chaqueta y reconfortada por la suavidad de la manta.

Oyó que se abría la puerta trasera.

—Aquí está Dagda —dijo Darién—. Sana y salva, y muy cómoda en el estuche.

Ella se giró.

—Le has puesto…

—Sí, se la he puesto. No tiene frío, te lo prometo —La puerta se cerró y Serena no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en Dagda a salvo y, como ella misma, bien envuelta. El SUV pareció hundirse un poco bajo el peso de Darién que se inclinó hacia ella, le pasó el cinturón de seguridad y se lo abrochó. Luego le puso en el regazo el bolsito de noche—. Bueno, y ahora me tendrías que dar tu dirección.

Serena podía verlo en su imaginación, con las manos en el volante, girado hacia ella. Que daría por saber cómo era. Desde que había perdido la vista, sólo había salido con amigos cercanos, sobre todo Rei y Lita, el padre de Rei, el ama de llaves de los Park, Rosa, y la familia de Rosa. No era capaz de relacionarse con alguien cuya cara no pudiera imaginar.

—1046 Adams Drive. Está al otro lado de la ciudad, cerca de…

—Sé dónde está —El SUV se puso en movimiento con las ruedas rechinando en la grava del camino.

—Creía que eras nuevo en Portland. Que acababas de trasladarte aquí.

—Lo soy, pero un buen soldado siempre explora el terreno. ¿Estás cómoda? ¿Quieres que ponga la calefacción más fuerte?

—No, estoy bien, gracias. ¿Cuándo lleguemos a mi casa podremos llamar al hospital? O tal vez puedo intentar llamar al móvil de Rei. Tengo que saber qué pasa —No podía soportar la idea de que Rei estuviera sola en el hospital, tal vez llorando por la muerte de su hombre. Serena todavía lloraba por la muerte de su padre cinco meses atrás. Aún tenía el corazón destrozado.

—No hace falta que esperemos a llegar a tu casa —Oyó los pitidos electrónicos al marcar un número en un móvil.

—¿Chiba? —dijo una voz metálica. El coche tenía manos libres—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Neflyte, ¿sabes cómo está el teniente Kumada?

—¿Nicolas?, espera un segundo, lo comprobaré —Hubo unos cuantos ruidos sordos, luego la voz volvió a estar en línea. Sonaba sombría.

—Negativo, Chiba, no hay noticias. Nicolas está todavía en quirófano.

—Mantenme informado, Neflyte.

—Lo haré.

Serena se acurrucó más dentro de las capas de ropa que la envolvían. Los temblores habían vuelto a empezar. Darién apretó un botón y una ráfaga de aire caliente salió del tablero de mandos para calentarle los pies.

—¿Mejor?

—Muchísimo mejor, gracias. La próxima vez me aseguraré de llevar botas de satén —La sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro, desapareció. La próxima vez… tal vez la próxima vez, Rei tendría el corazón destrozado—. ¿Qué crees que le pasará a Nicolas?

—Si una herida de bala no es mortal en el momento de recibirla, hay el noventa por ciento de posibilidades de recuperación. Si Nicolas ha llegado vivo al quirófano, continuará vivo el tiempo que quede.

La voz profunda sonaba tan pragmática, tan segura, que Serena notó como se le relajaban los músculos.

—¿Es verdad o te los estás inventando para hacerme sentir mejor?

—Me lo inventaría si eso hiciera que te sintieras mejor, pero resulta que es verdad. Nunca he visto morir a un soldado que haya logrado superar el traslado en helicóptero hasta el hospital y llegar a quirófano. Con cada minuto que pasa, las posibilidades de Nicolas son más grandes.

Tal vez eran tonterías, pero hizo que se sintiera mejor.

Siguieron el trayecto en silencio. En un determinado momento Darién puso en marcha el limpiaparabrisas. Los oía moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

—¿Nieva?

—Es más bien aguanieve. No cuajará, pero las calles están heladas.

Serena no podía ver cómo conducía, pero sabía que Darién era un buen conductor. Incluso aunque las calles estuvieran resbaladizas con el hielo, la marcha del vehículo parecía estable y las frenadas y las curvas eran suaves. Dos días antes tuvo que tomar un taxi para ir al neurólogo y el hombre había conducido como un maníaco, casi matándola del susto.

—Gracias por llevarme. Me alegro de no haber tenido que llamar a un taxi para ir a casa.

—Nunca habría permitido que cogieras un taxi.

Serena giró la cabeza hacia Darién al oír esto, pero él no dijo nada más. Ahora hacía calor en el coche, y estaba empezando a sentir los efectos de la violencia vivida. Era un trayecto en coche hacia su casa de cuarenta minutos. El silencio, la sensación de aquella máquina enorme y poderosa retumbando bajo ella y el susurro constante del movimiento de los limpiaparabrisas la adormecía. Serena se estaba quedando dormida cuando el timbre agudo de un teléfono la despertó de golpe.

—¿Sí? —oyó decir a Darién.

—Soy Neflyte, tiarrón. Escucha, acabamos de saber que Nicolas ha salido de quirófano. Se va a cabrear mucho cuando se despierte, tiene agujeros donde no es habitual, le va a doler y va a tener tubos entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo durante unos días, pero saldrá de esta.

Ella oyó como Darién inspiraba profundamente.

—Esas son buenas noticias. Muy buenas. Gracias por llamar, Neflyte.

—De nada. Escucha, el detective Swanson dice que tienes que venir el lunes por la mañana. Necesitamos una declaración. De ti y de Andrew Furuhata. La de Nicolas esperaremos a que pueda hablar, pero vosotros dos, tíos, tenéis que venir.

—De acuerdo, entonces te veré el lunes por la mañana.

Serena dejó escapar un largo y tembloroso suspiro de alivio.

—¡Oh, gracias a Dios! Estaba tan preocupada. Rei se hubiera quedado tan desolada si le hubiera ocurrido algo a Nicolas —Se llevó las manos temblorosas a la cara, casi aturdida por lo feliz que se sentía por Rei. Otra pérdida hubiera sido insoportable.

—Sí, han sido unas noticias realmente buenas —Él cogió la mano izquierda de Serena con una de las suyas, mucho más grande, y se la llevó a los labios. Le besó la palma, le cerró la mano en un puño y se la volvió a poner en el regazo—. Escucha, si quieres dormir un poco, hazlo. Las calles están demasiado heladas para que vayamos deprisa. Por lo menos pasarán otros tres cuartos de hora hasta que lleguemos a tu casa.

Serena se giró hacia él.

—¿Dónde vives, Darién? —Procuró mantener la voz firme, como si no estuviera afectada por el beso. Porque lo estaba. La palma de la mano le ardía mientras la mantenía cerrada en el regazo, como una cálida flor.

—Encontré un apartamento en East Meadows.

Ella se sobresaltó.

—Eso está al otro lado de la ciudad —Hino Foundation, su casa y el apartamento de él hacían un triángulo enorme—. Siento muchísimo haberte desviado tanto de tu camino.

Giraron una esquina y el movimiento la inclinó hacia él.

—Ni siquiera pienses en ello. Descansa ahora, te despertaré cuando lleguemos. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que estás cansada.

¿Que ella estaba cansada? No había sido ella quien había entrado en combate, moviéndose con rapidez para salvar la situación como algún superhéroe. Serena abrió la boca con indignación para decírselo.

—No, yo no estoy… —empezó, pero la palabra se convirtió en un enorme bostezo, tan repentino e incontrolable que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de cubrirse la boca—… cansada —terminó con remordimientos.

—Ajá —Él apretó algo y el respaldo del asiento se reclinó varios grados—. Descansa de todas maneras.

—Bueno —refunfuñó ella. El asiento era muy cómodo. Se dio la vuelta ligeramente hacia él y cerró los ojos. Notó como los bordes de la manta se metían aún más bajo ella y sonrió… El coche se detuvo y Darién apagó el motor.

Serena se sentó derecha, parpadeando.

—¿Qué hay? ¿Qué pasa?

—Ya hemos llegado —dijo Darién con toda tranquilidad.

—¿Llegado adónde?

—A tu casa. He aparcado justo delante de tu puerta.

—¿Mi casa? ¡Oh, Dios mío, me he dormido de verdad! —Se echó el pelo hacia atrás mientras se sentaba bien—. Lo siento mucho.

—No tienes que disculparte —Le desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y le puso en el hombro una mano reconfortante—. Bueno, ya sabes el procedimiento. El mismo de antes. Te meto en casa y luego vuelvo a buscar a Dagda. ¿Te parece bien?

—Muy bien.

—De acuerdo. Dame las llaves de tu casa —En el tiempo que le llevó sacar las llaves del bolso, él ya había llegado a la puerta del pasajero—. Dame las llaves y luego inclínate hacia delante —le dijo, y ella lo hizo, con una fe absoluta que él la cogería. Darién la cogió en brazos, con manta y todo, y se dirigió hacia la casa. Otra vez con aquellos pasos largos, tranquilos y poderosos.

El tiempo se había vuelto muy frío, casi ártico. La nieve le caía en cada uno de los pocos centímetros de piel expuesta. Darién la había envuelto bien, pero las manos y las mejillas se le quedaron al instante entumecidas por el frío. Incluso envuelta en la chaqueta de él y la manta, empezó a temblar, pero él no. Tal vez él no tenía frío. Era posible, considerando la enorme cantidad de calor que irradiaba aquel cuerpo tan grande. Todo el lado derecho, allí donde tenía contacto con él, estaba caliente.

Había treinta y cinco pasos desde la verja a la puerta de su casa. Los había contado. Había tenido que contarlos para no darse de bruces con la verja o tropezar con los escalones del porche delantero. Que Darién había subido sin ninguna dificultad. Sólo le había llevado veinte pasos el llegar.

De alguna forma logró abrir la puerta sin problemas, incluso con ella en brazos. Entró en la casa y la soltó con suavidad. No dejó de sujetarla hasta no estar seguro que ella se mantenía derecha. Mientras la dejaba en el suelo, ella tuvo que deslizarse hacia abajo, rozándole, y se quedó sorprendida una vez más de lo alto que era. Por lo menos una cabeza más alto, probablemente más.

—Voy a traer a Dagda —La puerta se cerró sin ruido detrás de ella, y se quedó sola.

Después de la cálida temperatura del SUV y del calor de su cuerpo, la casa estaba fría. Vacía. Muerta. Oscura.

Como siempre.

El pánico y la bilis le subieron del estómago a la garganta.

Serena no sabía en qué lugar estaba de la sala de estar. No había prestado atención cuando Darién había entrado en la casa, demasiado distraída por la sensación de unos músculos muy duros que se movían bajo ella mientras la llevaba, por el calor tan intenso que desprendía, hasta tal punto que lo único que quería era acurrucarse más contra él. Al entrar, ¿había girado un poco a la izquierda o a la derecha?

Se quedó bloqueada, completamente desorientada en su propia casa. ¿Dónde la había dejado? Si la había dejado cerca del sofá, tropezaría con el cojín que había colocado a la derecha. Por otro lado, si estaba cerca de la ventana, un movimiento a la izquierda significaría que se golpearía contra la lámpara de pie de hierro forjado en forma de pétalos con bordes afilados.

Lita le habría decorado la casa "a prueba de ciegos". Bendita fuera, Lita había hecho una exhaustiva investigación de arquitectura para ciegos y se había entusiasmado ante la idea de poner tiras de orientación táctil en el suelo, señales acústicas sensibles al movimiento en todas las habitaciones, barras en todas las puertas.

Serena la había parado. No, de ninguna manera. No iba a estar ciega para siempre. Lo creía de todo corazón. Los médicos habían dicho que había una operación. Algo nuevo, experimental, incluso potencialmente peligroso, habían añadido, pero ya se sabía lo rápido que avanzaba la medicina. Si la técnica era experimental en septiembre, ahora sería algo de práctica corriente. Maldita fuera, no iba a acostumbrarse a ser ciega. No lo haría.

No iba a aprender Braille. No iba a comprar un bastón blanco. No iba a tener un perro guía. Y sobre todo, no iba a destrozar su casa cambiándola de arriba a abajo.

Y ahora estaba completamente perdida en su sala de estar, con nada que pudiera orientarla. De la única manera que podría moverse era de arriba a abajo, y eso sin despegar los pies del suelo. Todo lo demás era un abismo negro.

El pánico apareció, el pánico ciego y opresivo que le nublaba la razón y la invadía varías veces al día, dejándola perdida y temblorosa, llorando. No podía ver.

A menudo tenía pesadillas. Escenas que apenas recordaba al despertar aterrorizada, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad y las lágrimas deslizándose por las mejillas. De vez en cuando los sueños eran que se ahogaba, a veces que la habían enterrado viva. A veces la habían golpeado. Pero fuera lo que fuera, siempre, siempre, el corazón se le encogía horrorizado.

Ya había tenido una pesadilla esta noche, antes, cuando había visto a su padre. Lo que significaba que podía empezar a hacerse a la idea que volvería a tener otra particularmente horrible esta misma noche.

Y como siempre estaría sola. En el silencio opresivo y oscuridad de su casa. Tropezando con los objetos que había olvidado volver a colocar en su lugar habitual. Atemorizada de salir a dar un paseo.

Con pesadillas espantosas, despertando aterrada en una oscuridad siempre sombría, buscando a tientas una luz que nunca volvería a encenderse.

Serena empezaba a sentir como el pánico iba invadiéndola mientras esperaba, inmóvil, en el mismo lugar porque tenía miedo de moverse. Casi tenía miedo de respirar, el corazón le latía frenéticamente en el pecho, como un pájaro que se viera de repente enjaulado.

Esta noche iba a ser una mala noche, lo presentía. El terror y la violencia en Hino Foundation habían minado sus defensas. Por eso había tenido aquella pesadilla cuando estaba despierta y había visto a su padre. Muerto y ensangrentado.

Esta noche sería aterradora.

Detrás de ella se abrió la puerta, dejando entrar un remolino de frío. Oyó como Darién dejó a Dagda en el suelo. De forma instintiva había escogido el sitio habitual de Dagda, en la esquina delantera derecha. Pasos detrás de ella, rodeándola. Se movía en silencio para ser un hombre tan grande, pero los oídos de ella se habían adaptado al silencio.

Sentía su respiración, su calor.

Casi le podía leer la mente. La había acompañado a casa, Dagda estaba a salvo. Tenía otro trayecto en coche de al menos media hora, o más, con aquel tiempo tan malo. Quería partir rumbo a su casa.

De repente, Serena comprendió que no podría pasar esta noche, de entre todas las noches, sola. No podría. Preferiría morir antes de despertarse sudorosa y temblando, con un grito ahogándose en la garganta. Sola, en la oscuridad.

Se retorció las manos, reuniendo valor. Intentó que la voz le saliera calmada, pero no lo consiguió. Pensaba que podría sacar el tema de una manera indirecta, pero fue incapaz. Lo que sentía era demasiado fuerte, demasiado aterrador para ir escogiendo las palabras. Le salió una súplica llena de desolación.

Intentó adivinar dónde estaba él, pero no lo logró. Lo único que sabía era que estaba en la misma habitación.

Las palabras le salieron a borbotones, breves y sin tapujos.

—Darién —dijo con voz temblorosa, sin saber hacia dónde hablar—, por favor, no me dejes sola esta noche. Creo que no podría soportarlo. Por favor.

Él estaba delante de ella. Una enorme mano le tocó el pelo, y luego la rodeó con sus brazos. Apoyó la cabeza en él y sintió las palabras vibrando en su pecho cuando contestó.

—No, claro que no me iré —La apretó más entre sus brazos—. No hay fuerza en este mundo lo bastante fuerte para hacer que te deje esta noche.


	7. CAPITULO 6

Capítulo 6

Por favor no me dejes sola esta noche.

Serena estaba allí, en el centro de su sala de estar, desesperada y mojada, con la enorme chaqueta y la manta del coche encima, y una mano pálida fuera de la ropa, sujetándosela a su alrededor.

Estaba lívida y el golpe en la frente, que iba oscureciéndose, destacaba en un contraste estremecedor. El brillante cabello rubio, que a él tanto le gustaba, le caía sobre los hombros en una maraña de rizos dorados. El poco maquillaje que había llevado había desaparecido ya hacía tiempo. En los ojos azules desenfocados ya no quedaba nada de rimel y los exuberantes labios estaban pálidos.

Estaba desaliñada, asustada y perdida.

Y tan hermosa que hacía daño mirarla.

Chiba la abrazó aún más fuerte. Había dicho la verdad escueta. No había poder en la tierra lo bastante fuerte para hacer que se fuera. Durante todo el viaje a través de la ciudad había estado buscando la manera de quedarse con ella y conseguir al final tenerla entre sus brazos.

Era muy bueno ideando estrategias y tácticas antes de la acción. Lo tenía todo planeado en la cabeza.

Le haría un poco de té, tomándose su tiempo, tal vez incluso le prepararía algo de comer. Le diría que tenía que quedarse para asegurarse que no tenía una conmoción. Le diría que dormiría en el sofá.

Ya se vería qué pasaba a la mañana siguiente. Ya se vería si conseguiría una repetición de aquel asombroso beso seguido de algo más.

Y al final resultaba que no tenía que hacer nada, y la razón era su propia maldita estupidez. La había asustado con su actitud de mierda. La había dejado allí de pie y se había ido porque quería coger el arpa y volver a su lado lo más rápido posible.

Y como el estúpido zoquete que era, se le había olvidado por completo que era ciega. Que lo más posible era que no supiera donde la había dejado. ¿En qué narices estaba pensando? La había dejado y había desaparecido. Al volver la había encontrado exactamente en el mismo sitio donde la había puesto. Tan hermosa, y tan perdida.

¿Acaso se había molestado en decirle dónde estaba? No. Tenía demasiada prisa. ¿Resultado? Ella no tenía ningún indicio de su situación. ¿Qué le hubiera costado tranquilizarla? Nada. Lo único que tenía que hacer era decir, estás al lado del sofá, a tu derecha hay un cojín, y delante está la mesita de centro.

Mierda, si ella hubiera hecho un movimiento equivocado habría tropezado con el cojín y se habría caído sobre el cristal de la mesita. Y se habría herido, tal vez de gravedad. La sangre se le heló en las venas sólo de pensarlo y la apretó más entre sus brazos.

Los brazos de ella aparecieron de debajo de la chaqueta y la manta para abrazarlo. Era enloquecedor el modo en que ella le respondía. Cada movimiento de él era correspondido por otro igual por parte de ella.

—Estás temblando —dijo Chiba, y ella asintió apoyada en su camisa. La recorrían pequeños estremecimientos. Y no era por el frío. La casa estaba caliente y ella iba cubierta con varias capas de ropa—. Tienes una reacción a la tensión.

—¿Eso es lo que tengo?

—Sí. Pasará. Aunque mientras dura no resulta nada divertido.

Había visto con frecuencia aquellos temblores que venían después de una acción violenta. Ella había sido valiente —increíblemente valiente considerando su condición— y no se había derrumbado hasta ahora, pero al final la tensión nerviosa había podido con ella. Ahora estaba temblando. Las lágrimas llegarían después.

No fallaba. Pura fisiología. Las hormonas del estrés eran liberadas por los conductos lacrimales.

Sus hombres no lloraban después del combate, por lo general bebían hasta olvidar, se metían en peleas, o follaban hasta no poder más si estaba disponible alguna mujer. Y si no, siempre quedaba la propia mano de uno.

Chiba los había intentado todos, cualquier manera que supiera para aliviar la tensión, excepto las lágrimas. Follando, bebiendo, peleando, masturbándose. Una vez, después de un enfrentamiento armado especialmente peligroso donde había perdido a cuatro hombres, no le había servido en lo más mínimo ninguno de los remedios habituales, así que se puso una sudadera y corrió toda la noche. La base tenía una pista de obstáculos de cinco kilómetros y él la hizo corriendo una y otra vez durante horas, hasta que las piernas se le doblaban, hasta que le ardían los pulmones al respirar, hasta que la entrepierna le escocía por el sudor. Corrió hasta que el cielo empezó a clarear con el alba y luego volvió corriendo a su litera, se dejó caer en la cama y se quedó con la mirada clavada en el techo agrietado de madera hasta que empezó un día más de tantos otros.

Pelear, beber, follar… sabía lo que quería hacer ahora mismo, y si no se movía, ella lo notaría justo en el estómago.

Se apartó y dio un paso a un lado, manteniendo el brazo en la pequeña cintura. A la izquierda, un aparador tenía una colección pequeña pero muy atrayente de whiskys irlandeses.

—¿Eso que veo ahí en tu aparador no es algo de lo mejor que tiene Irlanda? —preguntó con su mejor acento de Cork.

—Sí —Serena se sorbió las lágrimas—. ¿Quieres un poco?

—Oh, ya lo creo que sí —contestó Chiba con fervor. Un whisky sonaba perfecto en aquellos momentos. Tal vez le entumecería el cerebro lo suficiente para que la polla se le bajara.

Ella giró la cabeza hacia él y le dirigió una sonrisa tan lacrimosa que casi se le doblaron las rodillas. La sangre volvió a precipitarse hacia abajo, y él casi suspiró.

—Por aquí —Con una mano en la espalda, la llevó al sofá y la sentó—. Tú también te tomarás un whisky.

—¿Yo? —Pareció asustada ante la idea.

—Oh, sí. Confía en mí en esto.

Serena se colocó en el sofá como una reina. Chiba no podía entender como alguien con un aspecto tan desaliñado parecía todavía tan regio. El pelo enmarañado, sin maquillaje, con lágrimas secas en las mejillas pálidas, con su chaqueta que le podría dar dos vueltas y la manta vieja encima. Y a pesar de ello estaba sentada toda remilgada, con las manos blancas y delgadas cruzadas en el regazo, como si estuviera vestida de satén y oro, con una tiara de diamantes, mostrándose ante todos como la maldita reina Serena, preparada para saludar a sus súbditos.

Encontró los vasos, sirvió un dedo para ella, lleno tres cuartos el vaso para él y se sentó a su lado, frunciendo el ceño. Algo no estaba bien en el cuadro. Puso los vasos en la mesita.

—Ven aquí —murmuró, levantándola y colocándola sobre su regazo. Serena se revolvió un poco sobre él, moviéndose hasta ponerse cómoda y acabando con la cabeza apoyado sobre su hombro derecho y la suave cadera justo al lado de la polla bien dura. Ahora. Perfecto—. Dame la mano.

Como antes, ella se la dio sin dudar y él le cogió los dedos poniéndoselos alrededor del vaso de cristal.

—Ahora bebe —Él se tragó la mitad del vaso de un trago, disfrutando del calor y del sabor fragante de la turba mientras el alcohol se deslizaba hacia abajo y se asentaba formando una pequeña bola caliente en el estómago. Ah, nada como el whisky irlandés. En su opinión el whisky escocés no se le podía comparar. Serena también estaba bebiendo el suyo a sorbos.

Chiba esperó. La bebida la calentaría y empezaría a minar sus defensas. Ella no quería llorar delante de él, pero el whisky anularía la parte de su mente que no le dejaría hacer lo que necesitaba, derramar lágrimas.

Serena se acabó el vaso y se lo tendió con una mano temblorosa. Él lo cogió, lo dejó al lado del suyo y la tomó de la mano, que siguió temblando dentro de la suya. Se la llevó a los labios y el besó el dorso, maravillándose de la piel satinada, de lo delicada que era.

—Puedes llorar si quieres —le dijo con voz queda, y su cabeza giró un poco hacia el sonido de la voz. Ella no había sabido donde estaba su cara, hasta que con aquellas pocas palabras, los ojos ciegos lo miraron.

De pronto comprendió, en un destello de perspicacia que penetró en su cabezota, que ella tenía que oír su voz para orientarse. Y él casi no le había hablado.

No era muy hablador con nadie, y mucho menos con las mujeres. Tal como él lo veía, nunca convencería a una mujer para tener sexo con conversaciones dulces. Las mujeres con las que se acostaba no necesitaban ni querían conversación. Querían ser folladas y la mayoría de las veces se lo proponían ellas sin que él hubiera tenido que esforzarse demasiado. No necesitaba convencerlas.

Las mujeres hermosas ni siquiera le darían la hora. La verdad es que nunca había intentado dirigirse a una mujer hermosa, a excepción de Lita.

Pero Serena necesitaba que él hablase. Necesitaba poder anclarse en la oscuridad de su mundo a través de su voz. Los pequeños temblores aumentaban, a pesar de que era obvio que intentaba contenerlos.

—Si quieres llorar, hazlo, te irá bien —Chiba movió un poco el brazo para que apoyara la espalda—. Llorar libera un montón de hormonas de tensión. Después te sentirás mejor.

Ella movió la cabeza con brusquedad, negando.

—No quiero llorar. Llorar no sirve para nada.

La voz estaba llena de lágrimas. Una pequeña línea fruncida apareció entre sus cejas. Chiba esperó.

Ella de repente enterró la cabeza en su hombro. Un estremecimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo y rompió a llorar. Por fin. Era lo que él había estado esperando. Los brazos esbeltos de Serena se enroscaron alrededor de su cuello, apretó más la cara sobre su hombro y lloró a lágrima viva. Al principio era violentos y pequeños gimoteos mientras intentaba reprimir las lágrimas, luego estalló en un gran sollozo, dando rienda suelta a una inundación. Su pequeña caja torácica se estremecía con la fuerza del llanto.

Chiba comprendía muy bien que ella no sólo lloraba por la tensión de la tarde, sino también por la tensión de la pérdida de su mundo. No sabía lo que le había pasado —y ahora no era el momento para preguntárselo— pero había perdido mucho.

Un accidente, le había dicho ella. ¿Un accidente de coche? ¿Había resbalado y se había caído? Fuera lo que fuese, debía haber sido un accidente grave para dejarla ciega. Estaría empezando una carrera maravillosa, con aquella voz, su virtuosismo con el arpa y una belleza tan increíble. No había oído hablar de ella, pero se había pasado la mayor parte de los últimos diez años en el extranjero. Mientras tanto esta mujer bella y con un talento increíble había grabado, había hecho giras y su carrera y su vida se había detenido en seco por un accidente, dejándola ciega.

Llorar era lo menos que podía hacer.

La siguió abrazando en silencio, dándole el calor y la comodidad de su cuerpo. Ella fue calmándose, agotada. Chiba bajó la vista para mirarla. Incluso después de una tormenta de lágrimas, seguía igual de hermosa. Le apartó un mechón de rizos que le había puesto delante de los ojos. Aquel cabello brillante era de un dorado tan ardiente que siempre se sorprendía de que estuviera frío al tacto.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, con las gruesas pestañas sombreando la piel blanca de las mejillas. Le quitó las últimas lágrimas con el pulgar.

—Estaba tan asustada —susurró ella al final.

Por supuesto que se había asustado. Había oído las explosiones de las granadas, el fuego de la ametralladora, el grito de la gente. Todo sin ser capaz de ver lo que pasaba. Debía haber sido aterrador para ella.

—Lo sé, cariño —le dijo él—. Lo siento mucho. Pero ya ha terminado. No hay nada que pueda asustarte ahora. Olvídalo. Estás a salvo.

—Estaba tan asustada de que te hubiera pasado algo —continuó Serena, como si él no hubiera hablado. Chiba se quedó boquiabierto—. No podía creer que hubieras salido sin ningún arma. Y luego oí tiros y-y gritos… —la voz le tembló y calló unos instantes hasta volver a recuperar el control—. Creía que te habían disparado y estabas muerto —murmuró con voz teñida de lágrimas—. Estaban todos esos disparos… y el ruido… y nadie venía a por mí. Sabía que volverías a mí, pero no lo hiciste. Pareció pasar una eternidad hasta que oí tu voz. Fue tan horrible no saber qué pasaba. Te imaginaba en medio de un charco de tu propia sangre —La recorrió un estremecimiento y Chiba tensó los brazos.

Dios mío. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado mientras hablaba con Midnight, Lita y Neflyte? ¿Quince minutos? Para él no era mucho tiempo, pero a ella debió parecerle una eternidad.

Había estado preocupada por él.

Chiba no recordaba ninguna época en su vida en que alguien se preocupara por él. Preocuparse por sus hombres en combate era su trabajo. Nadie se preocupaba por el mayor. Todo el mundo daba por sentado que el jefe podía valerse por sí mismo.

—Todo estaba bajo control —dijo él por fin—. Nicolas me dio una oportunidad y yo la aproveché.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Había cinco cabr-canallas en el salón. Nicolas se ocupó de uno de los ladrones. Andrew tenía cuchillos y se los tiró a dos de los malos y ambos quedaron fueran de combate. Agarré una pistola y me encargué de los otros dos. Neflyte y los SWAT se ocuparon de los que había fuera. No tuvieron ni una oportunidad, ni siquiera lograron pegar un tiro.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no lograron pegar un tiro? Hirieron a Nicolas.

—Lo hirieron antes de que entrara en el salón. Así que no tenías que preocuparte por mí.

—Pues claro que tenía que preocuparme —Su voz era suave, vacilante. Aflojó la presión con la que le agarraba el cuello, bajando un brazo. Con la mano le acarició la mandíbula. Gracias a Dios que la cicatriz estaba en el otro lado. Era tan desagradable al tacto como a la vista—. Rezaba para que lo lograras.

Chiba la miró. Jesús, era tan jodidamente hermosa. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que podría tener entre sus brazos a una mujer tan bella. Y además lo miraba con admiración, lo que todavía lo tenía más confundido. Bueno, mirar mirar no. Pero algo así.

Un pequeño hoyuelo aparecía en el lado derecho de la boca de Serena cuando sonreía. Apareció ahora.

—Eres muy valiente. Creo que no conozco a nadie que vaya tras hombres armados sin llevar ningún arma —Un pequeño entrecejo apareció entre las cejas—. Bueno, puede que el marido de Lita, Andrew. Trabajasteis juntos, ¿verdad?

—Sí, durante casi veinte años. Y no hemos sido tan valientes.

Serena soltó un bufido muy poco apropiado para una dama.

—Sí, claro.

—No, no había ninguna duda en cuanto al resultado.

Y era verdad. Andrew y él se habían enfrentado a enemigos mucho, mucho peores en sus tiempos en las Fuerzas de Asalto. Y Nicolas había sido marine. Por mucho que los SEALS se burlaran de los marinos, se respetaban mutuamente. Los marines eran duros, hoscos y peligrosos, y hacían su trabajo a la perfección. Los tres se habían enfrentado a profesionales en sus tiempos, hombres que se habían entrenado día y noche para matar, al igual que ellos. En comparación, los ladrones a los que habían matado eran unos aficionados de mierda, buscando dinero fácil, pensando que eran unos tipos duros porque iban armados. Los ladrones no habían tenido ni una posibilidad contra Midnight, Nicolas y él.

Lo que había aterrorizado a Midnight era el tipo que apuntaba con la ametralladora a la cabeza de Lita. Era para estos casos para lo que se había inventado la jodida ley de Murphy. El tipo podría haber apretado el gatillo por equivocación, o tropezar, o podría haber decidido celebrar su riqueza recién adquirida haciendo volar los sesos de la cabeza de Lita. Lo único que hacía falta era una presión de poco más de un kilo y medio. La misma cantidad de energía que se necesitaba para abrir una lata de cerveza, y la parte más importante del mundo de Midnight se hubiera hecho pedazos.

Esta había sido el único peligro real.

—Pues yo creo que eres tú la que ha sido bastante valiente esta noche.

—¿Yo? —Se le quedó la boca abierta por la sorpresa—. ¡Por Dios! No hice nada más que esconderme y temblar. Eso no es ser valiente.

—No sé. Hay muchas clases de valor. Subir a un escenario, tocar un instrumente y cantar delante de cientos de personas —Se estremeció de forma tan exagerada que a ella no le quedó más remedio que notarlo, sintiéndose complacido al verla sonreír—. Me hubiera cagado-er, muerto del susto.

La sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—Puedes decirlo. He oído la palabra antes. A menudo.

—¿De verdad? —La voz se le puso ronca—. Eso está bien.

Dios mío, cuando ella sonreía, era algo devastador. Incluso se olvidó de lo que hablaban. La movió con un brazo hasta que estuvo completamente girada hacia él y con un dedo de la mano libre la acarició. Tenía que tocarla, tocar toda aquella suavidad.

Con ternura, apenas rozándole la piel, deslizó el dedo por el pómulo, bajando, bajando, pasándolo por el contorno de los labios.

Él tenía las manos ásperas, llenas de callos. Le dio un miedo atroz arañarle esa piel increíblemente delicada. Ella dejó de sonreír cuando él le pasó la punta del índice alrededor de los labios, quedándose absorta como si se concentrara en la sensación de su mano acariciándola. Serena se movió un poco y la cadera se deslizó justo sobre su polla. A él se le cortó la respiración mientras la polla se le ponía dura.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? —Preguntó con la voz suave casi sin aliento.

—Seguro —La respuesta le salió estrangulada. Esperaba poder contestar. Toda la de la cabeza se había ido hacia abajo y le pareció casi imposible concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la sensación de su piel.

Ella se balanceó un poco sobre su erección y Chiba tuvo que morderse los labios para impedir un gemido.

—¿Esto es… —Con la cadera le frotó de un lado a otro, poniéndosela aún más dura—… esto es, um, un estado permanente en ti?

La honda respiración se convirtió en una explosión de risa.

—Al parecer, sí. Al menos cuando estoy contigo. Por lo visto no hay diferencia en qué situación esté, disparos, peligro… se me sube cuando estás cerca. Aunque a decir verdad, por lo general, hace más o menos lo que yo le digo. Excepto contigo.

—Me siento… halagada —El hoyuelo volvió a aparecer—. Creo.

—Um…

¡Hijo de puta, di algo!

Pero lo que quería salir de su boca no era algo que pudiera decirle a ella. Jesús, ¿cómo iba a decirle que no podía imaginarse ni por un momento que la polla le bajara estando ella en la misma habitación? En la misma casa. Diablos, en la misma ciudad. Apretó los labios con fuerza para evitar que las palabras le salieran a borbotones.

Lo que tenía que hacer era hablarle con normalidad, sin que la voz sonara estrangulada y sin que ella se diera cuenta que ya no le quedaba nada de sangre en la cabeza. Serena tenía que saber que no era un obseso sexual, aunque así es como se sentía ahora mismo.

Había conversaciones que podía mantener con una mujer hermosa. Había montones de cosas de las que hablar con ella. La música era una. A él le gustaba la música, siempre le había gustado, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con un músico de verdad. Y desde luego no con uno con tanto talento como ella. O podrían habar sobre el accidente, de cómo se había quedado ciega. Lo que le gustaba leer, eso estaría muy bien. Había toneladas de libros en la sala, probablemente de antes del accidente. Eran posibles toda clase de tácticas coloquiales.

Lo más seguro es que fuera su única oportunidad en esta vida de mantener una conversación con alguien como Serena. Lo malo es que no le salía ninguna palabra. Apenas podía recordar su propio nombre.

Chiba inclinó la cabeza mientras el brazo que la sujetaba, la alzaba hacia él. Cuando poco a poco la hizo levantar la cabeza, acercándola a la suya, la sonrisa de ella se desvaneció y los ojos se le cerraron. Cuando los labios de ambos se rozaron, ella ya estaba preparada. Se abrió de inmediato a él y fue como antes, bajo el escenario. Como sumergirse en un estanque caliente, perfumado y tropical. Quería quedarse allí para siempre, con la lenguas enredadas. Serena apretó el brazo con el que le rodeaba el cuello y él profundizó el beso, demorándose en su boca, con la lengua metida hasta el fondo. Su sabor era dulce y excitante, totalmente embriagador.

Nada de malvados con armas robando joyas, nada de tiros, nada de distracciones exteriores, nada de nada, sólo ellos dos en la quietud de la noche nevada, con el único sonido en la habitación de los suspiros y gemidos. De los sonidos húmedos de sus bocas unidas, del susurro de ropas cuando ella se movió entre sus brazos.

Chiba apartó un momento la boca para mirarla, asombrado una vez más de estar abrazando a Serena. Observarla era casi voyerismo. Siempre apartaba la mirada de las mujeres hermosas. Y aún así, en lo más profundo de su ser, en una parte de él que nadie había visto nunca, o incluso sospechado que existía, amaba la belleza. Nadie pensaría en él como alguien con sentido de la estética, y más cuando su aspecto se parecía a un tosco descargador de muelles y se había pasado la vida entrenando a hombres duros para matar. No había mucha belleza en eso. Pero la verdad era que la belleza le conmovía.

Y ahora estaba conmovido. Ella era hermosa pero era más que eso. Serena era algo más que una cara bonita. Había humor, carácter e inteligencia en ella. Coraje, también, si no se había desmoronado al quedarse ciega.

Podía mirarla todo lo que quisiera, y su mirada vagó por los finos rasgos, por la piel blanca como una delicada perla, por toda aquella suavidad y exquisitez. Serena debió notar que la miraba absorto porque esbozó una ligera sonrisa y dijo:

—¿Qué?

—Eres tan jodidamente hermosa —susurró Chiba, y luego se sobresaltó. ¡Muy bien!, pensó, muy elegante—. Lo siento.

Por suerte, aquella sonrisa no vaciló.

—También he oído esa palabra. No estoy hecha de algodón de azúcar. No me derretiré sólo por oír un taco.

Tal vez no, pero sí parecía que estaba hecha de algodón de azúcar. Tenía la piel tan pálida y tan delicada. Observó, fascinado, como aparecía un ligero rubor allá donde la tocaba. Para comprobarlo, deslizó el dedo por la piel, desde el pómulo alto hasta la barbilla, con un golpecito en la pequeña hendidura de allí, luego por el cuello largo y delgado, y a través de las delicadas clavículas. Todo era igual de fascinante, puro placer allá donde tocara.

Chiba no tenía ni idea de si lo que ellos hacían iba a conducir al sexo. Sólo de pensarlo hizo que el corazón le latiera más rápido, pero tenía que ser realista. ¿Qué haría en la cama con él alguien como Serena?

Si ella le decía que parase, él lo haría. Lo haría, lo haría.

Esperaba.

La erección que tenía no iba a desaparecer, pero bueno, no desaparecería aunque follasen. Por el camino que iba, podría estar con ella tres días y seguir duro.

Y de todos modos, lo que hacía ahora era casi tan bueno como follar.

Casi. Tal vez.

Sólo de pensar en estar dentro de Serena hacía que la erección le latiera y que se pusiera a temblar, y comprendió que estaba a punto de correrse en los pantalones. Ella le mordisqueó el labio inferior y las caderas de él se alzaron en un movimiento incontrolable.

Serena lo notó y se ruborizó.

Él la observó fascinado. Los sentimientos que lo atravesaron fueron tan intensos que fue casi como entrar en combate a cámara lenta. Tanto que de pronto se le quedó la mente en blanco. Y la sensación de ella, la cosa más suave que había tocado nunca. Los colores, desde la perla más pálida de los hombros y la parte superior de los pechos hasta el débil rosado de las mejillas y el rosado más intenso de los labios. Se inclinó para besarla, mordiéndole los labios con suavidad, levantando la boca para encajar mejor, y luego besándola profundamente una y otra vez.

Ella le puso los dos brazos alrededor del cuello, suspirando con suavidad. La mano derecha de Chiba le rodeaba la cintura. Abrió la mano para pasar la palma a lo largo de su caja torácica, deleitándose por la sensación suave y delicada de ella bajo la tela. No huía de él. Al contrario, apretó aún más los brazos a su alrededor.

Él le rodeó el pecho con la mano. Era pequeño, perfecto, cabía a la perfección en la enorme palma. Notó como se le hinchaba bajo la mano, al igual que estaba haciendo la polla. De repente el tocarle el pecho por encima de aquel material suave y diáfano no era suficiente. Necesitaba tocarle la piel, necesitaba ver cómo eran los pezones. Era un verdadero adicto de los pezones rosa pálido, sus favoritos.

Chiba le puso las manos en la espalda y poco a poco le abrió la cremallera del vestido. El sonido que hizo al abrirse no fue muy fuerte pero Serena debía haberlo notado, debía haber notado como se abría el vestido y el aire más frío de la habitación en la piel de la espalda repentinamente desnuda. Si quería protestar, ahora era el momento para hacerlo.

Pero no protestó, en absoluto. Lo que hizo fue suspirar y separar la boca lo suficiente para murmurar "Darién" y volver a besarlo otra vez.

Lo estaba besando. Chiba era un buen estratega y en ese momento eléctrico se dio cuenta que iban a tener sexo y pronto.

Cada músculo se le tensó mientras luchaba consigo mismo. Una parte de él quería levantarse —ya mismo— llevarla al dormitorio, lanzarla sobre la cama y dejarse caer directamente sobre ella. Ahora que el vestido estaba desabrochado por completo, no se lo tendría que arrancar, sólo deslizarlo hacia abajo con un movimiento de las manos. Lo que fuera que llevara debajo, tendría que desaparecer. Conseguiría quitarle la ropa interior de la forma usual… o se la arrancaría. De una u otra manera, no estaba dispuesto a esperar más de dos segundos para tenerla desnuda.

Y un segundo después, estaría dentro de ella, follándola duro. A toda velocidad, con toda su fuerza, machacándole el pubis, haciendo que la cama se zarandeara al follarla. Manteniéndole las piernas arriba y abierta mientras se la metía y se la sacaba tan fuerte como pudiera.

Aquella imagen le horrorizó. De hecho pegó un salto del susto.

—¿Qué? —susurró sin abrir los ojos—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —murmuró él y volvió a inclinarse para besarla otra vez.

Mierda, la partiría en dos si le hiciera eso. Él era grande y estaba más excitado de lo que había estado en su vida. La polla era como una pelota de béisbol. Serena tenía un cuerpo delicado, estaba seguro que sería pequeña y estrecha. Esas dos cosas juntas no iban a funcionar en la cama sin hacerle daño, a no ser que se asegurara que estaba preparada.

Una vez acostados tendría que tener mucho cuidado. Chiba estaba acostumbrado a polvos algo violentos y lo más probable era que, inconscientemente, hubiera escogido compañeras que querían eso, porque nunca nadie se había quejado. Las mujeres con quien había compartido la cama no buscaban más que una polla grande que pudiera estar dura el tiempo suficiente para darles placer. Eso era exactamente lo que él tenía para ofrecer, ni más ni menos.

Esto de ahora era algo más.

Serena era una dama y tenía que ser tratada como tal.

Y era ciega. Estaba indefensa. Aquella idea también le sobresaltó.

Chiba no se hacía ninguna ilusión sobre cómo había acabado con aquella belleza entre sus brazos. No era por su encanto y estaba condenadamente seguro que no era por su aspecto. Serena había pasado esta noche por una experiencia traumática y tenía miedo de quedarse sola. Era muy probable que esta fuera la única noche que conseguiría estar con ella. Tenía que hacerlo bien. No podía perder el control y olvidar que era ciega.

Lo último que él necesitaba era hacérselo demasiado duro y asustarla, darle miedo.

Chiba sabía de estrategia militar. Era su especialidad. La parte de la estrategia en que uno se pone en la piel del enemigo. En este caso Serena no era el enemigo, desde luego, pero de todos modos durante un segundo podría ponerse en su piel. Se podía imaginar la mar de bien la sensación de estar en la cama con alguien como él, con su rudeza. Él pesaba ciento ocho kilos de puro músculo, Un hombre que se había entrenado en artes marciales durante toda su vida adulta. Ella no podría con él en ningún caso, ninguna mujer podría. Pero una ciega…

Jesús. Serena estaría a su merced. Completamente. Sería incapaz de defenderse de cualquier manera. Incapaz de agarrar algo para golpearle si la asustaba. Incapaz de telefonear a nadie.

A propósito suavizó el abrazo, decidido a que ella no dudara ni un segundo de él, que no se inquietara ni por un momento. Esta noche tenía que ser puro placer.

Se entretuvo en su boca durante un largo rato, trazando suavemente con la mano el contorno de su pecho sobre la tela diáfana. Serena se movió otra vez y el vestido se abrió del todo.

Chiba le puso la mano bajo el corpiño del vestido, sobre la curva superior del pecho, y la dejó allí, pesada y caliente, mientras deslizaba la boca por la mandíbula con besos suaves. Las comisuras de los labios de Serena se curvaron hacia arriba. Siguió deslizando la mano hacia abajo, deleitándose con la sensación de seda de la piel en la palma de la mano y la tela de seda en el dorso.

Jesús, todo esto es puro deleite, el tocarla, los sonidos que hacía, su olor.

Le apoyó la mano en el pecho y el pezón, pequeño y duro, se le clavó en el hueco de la palma de la mano. Oh, sí.

Le frotó el pezón y ella ronroneó. Era la única palabra que podía definir aquel sonido. Joder, Serena no debería hacer eso. Él estaba intentando ir poco a poco pero estaba a punto de explotar. Tenía las pelotas tensas, casi en la ingle.

Fue deslizando la boca hacia abajo, hacia abajo, por toda aquella piel tersa, sujetándole el pecho. Abrió los ojos el tiempo suficiente para mirar un momento hacia abajo, encantado con la vista. Allí estaba ella y —síii— el pezón era pálido, de un rosa pálido, su favorito.

Serena también sabía a rosa pálida, como algunas fresas en un cucurucho de vainilla. Chupó, intentando ser suave. Cuando levantó la cabeza, el rubor le había dado un ligero tono de rosa más profundo y el pezón y la aureola brillaban de humedad. Un mechón de cabello de un rubio profundo le había caído sobre el hombro y él lo apartó, besando la piel que quedó al descubierto.

—¿Seguimos con esto en el dormitorio? —preguntó él con voz tranquila.

Serena sonrió, y le rodeó la cabeza con ambas manos, gracias a Dios que se había saltado otra vez la cicatriz. Ella le acarició el cuello con la nariz y fue subiendo hasta el oído.

—Oh, sí, Darién, te deseo tanto —le susurró en el oído, haciendo que se le erizara el vello de la nuca. Entonces giró la cabeza y le besó la oreja y —¡bam!— él sintió como le venía el orgasmo.

Casi.

¡Maldición! ¡Había estado cerca! Fue capaz de retenerlo en el último momento, apretando todos y cada uno de los músculos que tenía, pero tuvo que quedarse quieto allí durante unos segundos, temblando.

Se levantó del sofá con ella en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio.

Cuando Darién la levantó en brazos, para Serena fue como si la liberaran de los odiados grilletes.

Cada instante de cada día desde que se había quedado ciega requería un esfuerzo insoportable, segundo a segundo tenía que planificar cada movimiento que hacía para no caer o no golpearse con algo o hacerse daño de alguna forma. Cuando por la noche se iba a la cama estaba agotada, sólo para quedarse despierta durante horas, tensa y desalentada, mirando ciegamente el techo.

Y cuando por fin se dormía, tenía pesadillas.

Ahora era como haber vuelto a la vida.

Estaba en los brazos fuertes de Darién, dejando que la llevara donde él quisiera. Donde los dos querían estar, en el dormitorio.

Nunca había estado tan excitada como en ese sofá, besándolo, sintiendo su mano enorme y fuerte en el pecho, tan suave como una pluma. Era tal el contraste, el profundo poder, los enormes músculos, los miembros grandes y largos y esa suavidad, incluso ternura, cuando la tocaba.

Serena se relajó por completo en los brazos de Darién. No tenía que pensar, no tenía que planear, no tenía que preocuparse, podía ser ella misma. Nada malo iba a ocurrirle, no mientras él la sostuviera. No mientras estuviera con ella. En ese aspecto confiaba completamente en él.

La soltaba, así que debían estar en el dormitorio. Serena se quedó de pie, cogiéndole de los brazos.

—No voy a encender la luz —dijo él con su voz profunda y grave, que parecía penetrarle hasta el núcleo de los huesos.

—Gracias —susurró ella. Serena se derritió. Las luces encendidas la pondrían en desventaja, así que él se privaba de la luz. Era un gesto tan atento que las lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos.

—¡Eh! —retumbó él. Un enorme pulgar le secó la piel bajo los ojos—. ¿Es que quieres las luces? ¿Es eso?

Serena esbozó una sonrisa húmeda.

—No, no quiero las luces encendidas, tonto. Lo que de verdad quiero es que me beses.

—Oh, sí —el susurro en la noche era ardiente.

Ella se puso de puntillas y sus bocas se encontraron a mitad del camino. Oh, Dios, su boca. Daba unos besos magníficos, besaba con tanta habilidad que el calor la inundó concentrándose en el estómago y más abajo. Cada vez que la lengua de él tocaba la suya notaba como se le tensaban los músculos del estómago, como se le tensaba la vagina. Se estremeció y se aferró a él con más fuerza.

Era tan, tan delicioso, mucho más de lo que había sentido al excitarse o incluso hacer el amor con otro hombre. Tanto fuego, tanto poder. Se derritió y se habría caído si él no la hubiera sujetado.

Serena se perdió en la boca de Darién, contorsionándose para sentir más de él, con los brazos alzados a gran altura para rodearle el cuello.

Era tanto el calor que se desprendía de él que tardó un momento en darse cuenta que le había bajado el vestido de los hombros y lo tenía enroscado en las caderas sin poder llegar a caer al suelo porque la fuerza con que la abrazaba. Se separó un segundo, el tiempo imprescindible para que el vestido cayera al suelo, y luego volvió a aferrarse a él y Darién volvió a besarla, y a besarla, y a besarla. Un beso largo, perfecto y eterno.

Los pechos desnudos estaban aplastados contra la camisa del traje, pero bajo la tela notaba las superficies duras de su torso. Dios, cuanto poder, quería sentir su piel en la de ella y desnudarle lo más rápido posible. Le desabotonó la camisa y para deslizársela por los hombros tuvo que esforzarse tanto por lo alto como por lo ancho. La tela se resistía y ella gimió de impaciencia.

Oyó un sonido bajo como un trueno, encantador por su intensidad. Darién se estaba riendo.

—Espera, cariño. Déjame a mí —La voz era grave con tonos cálidos. La apartó un momento y ella se sintió helada y abandonada. Susurros de tela, el roce de ropa cayendo al suelo y luego, él volvía a estar a su lado, completamente desnudo, besándola y, ¡oh, sí! Piel desnuda contra piel desnuda. La sensación de Darién era tan deliciosa, tan poderosa como había imaginado.

Estiró los brazos para tocarlo. Con las palmas de las manos recorrió los hombros amplios y fuertes, y siguió subiendo hasta el cuello. Estaba de puntillas, apretada contra él. El pene erecto le apretaba el estómago, duro y ardiente, como acero caliente. Todo en él era como acero velludo y caliente. Darién levantó un momento la cabeza, abrazándola con fuerza. Estaban allí de pie, con el corazón latiéndole a tanta velocidad y tan fuerte que creyó que le saldría del pecho.

El corazón ya le había latido así antes, bajo el escenario, de miedo. Su corazón estaba teniendo esta noche una buena sesión de aerobic, terror y sexo en vez de una carrera de ocho kilómetros. Bueno, no le importaría tener sexo cuando fuera si se parecía a esto. Estaba tan excitada que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, y ni siquiera estaban juntos en la cama.

Sentirlo era tan delicioso. Apartando las manos del cuello de Darién, Serena las bajó hasta el pecho, entreteniéndose en los pezones planos, tan diferentes a los de ella. Eran muy pequeños y estaban duros, como un perdigón. Cuando movió el pulgar sobre uno de los pezones, preguntándose de qué color sería, el pene se movió entre ellos, aumentando y ondulando.

¡Qué delicioso! ¡Ella había hecho esto! Canturreando de placer, Serena dejó el dedo en el pezón derecho para poder encontrarlo con la boca y lo besó, lo lamió y lo chupeteó. Muy por encima de su cabeza oyó un gemido, los pulmones del hombre retumbaron y un ligero brillo de sudor cubrió el pecho masculino.

Oh, ya no era la pobre, ciega y desvalida Serena. No, no, era la grande y poderosa Serena, reduciendo a este hombre enorme a una masa temblorosa. Le mordió el contorno del pezón con suavidad y él soltó un grito. Casi se echó a reír de placer. Mordisqueándole los músculos duros del pecho, dejó caer una mano hasta su ingle. El pene era enorme, duro como la piedra, con grandes venas sobresaliendo tanto que incluso podía sentirlas. Pasó la mano por todo lo largo, los dedos apenas podían rodearlo, y acarició con el pulgar la cabeza grande y protuberante. Goteaba semen, sabía que eso era un signo de excitación masculina incontrolable.

Perfecto, ella también estaba muy excitada, mojada y caliente, en una parte más íntima de su cuerpo.

Las manos de Darién la rodeaban, una por detrás de la cabeza y otra alrededor de la cintura. Él rompió el silencio de la noche mientras la guiaba poco a poco de espaldas hacia la cama.

—No te preocupes por nada, cariño. Llevo protección.

Sólo moverse con él ya era tan atractivo. Serena estaba encantada del movimiento de sus músculos contra ella cuando se movía. Le costó un momento a su deslumbrado cerebro entender las palabras. ¿Protección? ¿Qué…? Oh.

Era algo atrevido y probablemente arriesgado, pero la sensación de su piel era tan maravillosa que no quería renunciar ni a un centímetro de contacto de su cuerpo con el de ella. Ni dentro de ella.

Se estremeció de anticipación. Un último roce de los dos cuerpos y ya se había decidido. De todas formas, este hombre no estaba enfermo.

—Tú, um, no necesitas condones.

Él se quedó inmóvil. La había estado besando en el cuello pero ahora levantó la cabeza. Serena sintió el cuello frío y vacío.

—¿Qué?

—He dicho que, um, no necesitarás condones. Estuve en el hospital… mucho tiempo, y tuvieron que recetarme la píldora.

Una lenta exhalación de aire.

—¿Puedo correrme dentro de ti? ¿Sin una goma?

Bueno, no era exactamente así la manera en que ella lo había expresado, pero…

—Sí.

En un segundo la levantó, unas manos temblorosas le quitaron las bragas y las medias y la depositaron con cuidado en la cama y luego Darién estaba encima de ella, duro y pesado, besándola profundamente. Eran besos feroces, absorbentes, como si Serena tuviera algún elixir secreto que él necesitara con desesperación y que sólo pudiera conseguir de ella. La sujetaba con fuerza por la cabeza, inclinándosela hacia un lado y hacia otro para poder besarla en todos los ángulos posibles.

A pesar de lo maravillosos que eran sus besos, Serena estaba distraída por la sensación del cuerpo desnudo que tenía encima. Ya había estado así antes, bajo el escenario de la Fundación, pero esto era diferente. Allá habían tenido capas y capas de ropa, y cada segundo había sido tiempo robado. Ahora era como si se hubiera deslizado a alguna dimensión diferente, donde el tiempo era como la miel, dorado y lento.

La percepción del hombre era tan deliciosa que quería aferrarse a él con fuerza. Cada vez que él se movía, cada vez que respiraba, se frotaba contra ella, con todo su peso y su dureza, aumentando la sensualidad a un cien por cien. Nunca antes el sexo había sido tan… sensual, donde cada sentido aparte de la vista se despertaba y olía a rosas.

Una de las manos se apartó de la cabeza y fue bajando poco a poco por un lado. Él se movió justo lo imprescindible para tocarle el pecho y fue tan apasionante como antes. Más, porque sabía que pronto iban a hacer el amor y cada caricia la preparaba para aceptar el cuerpo masculino.

Era tan asombroso. Su cuerpo había asumido por completo el control. Estaba haciendo cosas sin que ella lo dirigiera. Ahora se daba cuenta que en cierto modo, con amantes anteriores había tenido que excitarse a sí misma. Su mente había tenido que enviar sensaciones eróticas a los pechos y la vagina porque no había existido esta conexión con el hombre. Pero ahora no. Oh Dios, ahora no. Ahora su cuerpo se derretía en cualquier parte que Darién tocara sin que su mente tuviera nada que ver con ello.

Él apartó la boca y la fue bajando por el cuello, poco a poco, hasta el pecho. Serena se estremeció al sentir sus labios recorriéndola.

Un toquecito en el pecho y la boca en el pezón, y se excitó más allá de lo imaginable. Los pezones se le estaban poniendo muy duros, mientras la boca de él parecía tocarle el pecho y entre los muslos al mismo tiempo. Cada tirón de la boca desembocaba en una profunda contracción de la vagina.

Notaba lo húmeda que estaba, lo suave que se sentía. También notaba lo húmedo que estaba él, ligeramente sudado, con la punta del pene mojada por el semen.

Por ella.

Darién era tan cuidadoso, tocándola como si estuviera hecha del más fino cristal, capaz de romperse con el más ligero de los toques. Ella no era delicada y estaba más excitada de lo que había estado nunca. El hombre necesitaba un ligero empujón.

Movía la mano poco a poco, muy poco a poco hacia la ingle. A este paso le llevaría toda la noche. Serena se contoneaba bajo él, recorriéndole la amplia espalda con las manos.

—Estoy preparada, Darién. Ahora —Las palabras susurradas sonaron chillonas y parecieron hacer eco en su cabeza.

El enorme cuerpo se quedó quieto excepto por el pecho que se movía como un fuelle. Los fuertes jadeos resonaron en el silencio de la noche.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

Sí, lo notaba. En la forma que la tocaba que era un reflejo exacto de las palabras. En el modo obvio en que se contenía, en la manera en que nunca, jamás usaba su fuerza contra ella… No, él no quería hacerle daño.

Como respuesta, Serena abrió las piernas, levantándolas junto a los muslos masculinos. Estaba completamente abierta a él, húmeda, hinchada y preparada. Darién tenía que notarlo.

Oh, sí, lo notaba. El hombre gimió, y se movió un poco hasta que estuvo situado en la entrada. Era grande, enorme. Lo sabía porque lo había sentido y tocado pero en cierta forma era más real ahora que se disponía a penetrarla. No usaba la mano. Las dos estaban ahora rodeándole la cabeza, y con la lengua le acariciaba profundamente la boca, repitiendo lo que quería hacer más abajo.

Algunos de los hombres con los que había compartido la cama tenían que usar las manos para ayudarse a penetrarla porque —ahora lo comprendía— no habían estado del todo erectos. No era el caso presente. Darién podría haber estado hecho sin lugar a dudas de acero caliente. Tenía el pene completamente erecto y perfectamente capaz de penetrarla sin ayuda de nadie.

Sintió el movimiento de los músculos de la espalda cuando empezó a penetrarla. Poco a poco. No le dolía porque era muy cuidadoso, pero hubiera podido dolerle. Se introducía en ella despacio, creando con aquella fricción un calor increíble, y besándola con intensidad, y sólo eso ya fue el mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida. Era como si la penetraran por primera vez, tocando partes suyas que nunca antes habían sido tocadas. Cuando por fin se detuvo, estaba tan profundamente metido que ella estaba estirada al máximo.

Serena le recorrió otra vez la espalda con una mano, notando la ondulación de cada resistente músculo, hasta que llegó a la carne rígida del trasero. Cuando lo tocó allí, él gimió otra vez e hizo rodar las caderas en un movimiento circular. El vello púbico, corto y áspero, parecía tieso al rozar la carne súper sensibilizada.

La gran base del pene embestía contra los labios hinchados de su sexo y se sintió atravesada, completamente tomada. Le temblaban los muslos por el esfuerzo de mantenerlos muy abiertos y por el orgasmo que ya empezaba a notar.

Las manos de Darién se apartaron de su cabeza y bajaron hasta la curva de las caderas, sujetándola fuerte, penetrándola aún más, y Serena contuvo el aliento en una lenta caída libre que la acercaba inexorablemente al orgasmo. Él no se movía pero su peso, la fiereza con que la sujetaba, la profundidad de la penetración fue casi demasiado. Pero cuando separó labios y recorrió besando la mandíbula hasta el cuello, y la mordió allí, justo allí, donde los sementales mordían a sus yeguas, fue como acercar un fósforo a un fusible. Con un grito salvaje, Serena explotó, contrayéndose con brusquedad alrededor de él mientras él se incrustaba aún más profundo.

Darién le acercó la boca al oído.

—Ahora empieza —le susurró misteriosamente.

Chiba creía que era muy bueno follando. Tenía que serlo. Los hombres feos tenían que saber más si querían echar un polvo con regularidad. Él necesitaba mucho sexo así que había aprendido a hacerlo bien. La propia mano iba bien cuando era necesario, pero las mujeres eran mejores, y había aprendido a darles placer.

Así que sabía cómo controlar las embestidas, sabía leer las señales que daba el cuerpo de una mujer sobre si quería una follada lenta y profunda, o dura y rápida, o una mezcla. Sabía que lo hacía bien, porque por lo general ellas le pedían segundas y terceras partes.

Darle placer a una mujer significaba utilizar la cabeza y no sólo la polla. Chiba era capaz de mantener vivo en su mente un atisbo de consciencia mientras follaba, observando a quienquiera que estuviera con él y ajustando los movimientos para satisfacer sus deseos. Había siempre un poquito de él, conteniéndose, mirando. Nunca perdía del todo el control.

Sabía cómo mantenerse frío en el combate, y en la cama.

Así que nada en su experiencia personal lo había preparado para el placer ardiente y crudo de abrir los suaves tejidos de Serena con la polla, el placer que sintió desde la punta de la cabeza a la punta de los pies. El placer feroz, abrasador que lo atravesó, un segundo antes de correrse. El placer que borró casi todo pensamiento racional de su cabeza y lo redujo a un animal actuando por puro instinto.

Nunca había follado a pelo y cuando ella le había dicho que podía, había estado a punto de tirarla encima de la cama y meterle la polla lo más rápido posible. Por dos motivos, porque sería la primera vez para él y porque era Serena, la mujer más hermosa y deseable que había visto en su vida.

Pero no lo había hecho. Se había aferrado a su control con uñas y dientes, incluso al resistir la convulsión inicial al penetrarla. Había sido como meter la polla en un enchufe, la convulsión había sido colosal.

Un último vestigio de razón, en alguna parte en lo más profundo de su mente, le recordó que tenía que ir despacio, porque cada instinto que poseía le pedía a gritos que empujara con fuerza con embestidas duras, rápidas y profundas, que la follara con violencia.

No podía hacerle eso a Serena. En el mismo momento en que le metió la polla, incluso sólo la cabeza, comprendió que le haría daño si se dejaba ir. Ella estaba excitada, estaba mojada —eso no era un problema— pero era pequeña y tal vez con poca experiencia. Así que empujó despacio, sudando por todas partes. No podía taladrarla con la polla, pero podía hacer estragos en su boca, y eso fue lo que hizo. Deseó tener cien lenguas y unas mil pollas, todo dentro de Serena.

Dentro de Serena era el lugar más fabuloso del mundo para estar. Ardiente, acogedor, la fuente de un placer enloquecedor.

Le mordió los labios, luego le lamió con la lengua todo el interior de la boca, inclinándole un poco la cabeza hacia un lado para conseguir un contacto más íntimo. El sabor de ella era celestial. Se apostaba lo que fuera a que el coño también tendría un sabor celestial, pero lo dejaría para más tarde, cuando la excitación hubiera cedido un poco, cuando la hubiera tenido unas cinco… docenas de veces. Oh Dios, sólo de pensarlo…

Tener la lengua dentro de su boca era tan excitante como tener la polla dentro del coño, y allí estaba, en su boca, notando como se acercaba el primer clímax de Serena.

Por fin tenía toda la polla metida dentro de ella, pero no se atrevía a moverse. Apenas se atrevía a respirar. Empujó un poco, justo un poco, y notó como la boca de ella se suavizaba, soltaba un pequeño gemido que sintió en su propia boca, y llegaba al clímax, así sin más.

Y así sin más, él también llegó.

Esto era inaudito. Chiba duraba horas, pero a la primera contracción de aquella pequeña vagina alrededor de la carne desnuda de la polla, había explotado. Le devoró la boca, sujetándole la cabeza con las manos porque si le sujetaba las caderas la lastimaría. Y ambos siguieron besándose, corriéndose, temblando y gimiendo durante una eternidad. Al menos eso era lo que había parecido. Chiba perdió todo sentido del tiempo mientras se corría dentro de Serena, la primera vez que se había corrido dentro de una mujer y no dentro de una goma.

Esto hizo que cualquier pensamiento coherente que le quedara desapareciera de su cabeza. Se aferró a su boca, jadeando y gimiendo, manteniéndose rígido dentro de ella mientras cada gota de líquido le salía a chorros de la polla. Y el poco líquido que no salió por allí lo hizo por los poros del cuerpo. Al final, estaba mojado por todas partes, por la boca de ella, por su propio sudor, y por los chorros del orgasmo.

Había sido el clímax más intenso de su vida. La verdad es que había visto estrellas detrás de los párpados, y aún estaba muy lejos de acabar con ella, todavía estaba duro como una piedra y tan excitado que apenas podía respirar.

—¿Cómo estás? —susurró él sobre los labios de Serena. Sintió en su boca la sonrisa de ella, levantó la cabeza y, con un esfuerzo, abrió los pesados párpados.

La había dejado escoger si quería las luces encendidas o apagadas para darle algo de control, pero él tenía una visión nocturna excelente y veía bastante bien con la luz de los faroles que se filtraba por la ventana. Ella todavía se estaba corriendo, lo notaba en las contracciones del coño. Por la experiencia que tenía, las mujeres se ponían tensas cuando se corrían, los músculos se les ponían rígidos y la cara crispada como si sufrieran. Pero Serena no. La cara de Serena era suave, soñadora, delicada. Tenía la boca hinchada y mojada por sus besos. Y sonreía con los ojos ciegos entreabiertos.

Ella había puesto la mano en su mejilla, acariciándolo con los delicados dedos.

Las contracciones iban disminuyendo y los muslos se deslizaron de sus caderas donde habían estado aferrados con fuerza.

—¿Cómo estoy? —suspiró ella—. Guau. Así es como estoy —Alzó la cabeza y lo besó, con torpeza, fuera del destino inicial del beso, chocando con un lado de la boca—. Gracias —dijo con suavidad.

A Chiba se le hizo un nudo en el pecho y se le tensaron los músculos. El beso había sido tierno, conmovedor. No estaba acostumbrado a la ternura mientras follaba. Lo dejó asombrado e inquieto. Nada de lo que pasaba allí era lo que ocurría normalmente al follar. Todo era nuevo y un poco intimidante.

—No me des las gracias aún —gruñó—. No hemos terminado.

—¿Eh? ¡Oh! —gritó ella, asustada, cuando él invirtió las posiciones de repente, dando media vuelta con ella en sus brazos hasta que la tuvo encima de él. Una suave cortina de cabello rubio fragante le rodeó a ella la cabeza y le cayó sobre los hombros como una manta caliente y viva. Necesitaba empezar a moverse y si se quedaba él encima sabía que sería rudo.

Al menos eso era la teoría, ponerla a ella encima para darle un poco de control de lo que él hacía. En la práctica, todavía la sujetaba con fuerza, pechos contra pecho, boca con boca, manos en las caderas que todavía tenía sujetas para las embestidas que ya no podía evitar. El acto se volvió duro y rápido porque estaba perdiendo el control. Al ponerla a ella encima al menos se aseguraba que no tenía que soportar su peso además de las embestidas.

Serena estaba caliente y mojada con su propia excitación y el semen de él. Era muy probable que la polla hiciera ruido al entrar en ella, pero era imposible que Chiba lo oyera por encima de sus propios gruñidos, el crujir de la cama y el atronar del corazón en sus oídos.

Le rodeó el trasero con sus enormes manos, apretando y adoptando un ritmo instintivo, duro y rápido, los movimientos que normalmente se hacían justo antes del clímax. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo pasó, sólo sabía que se precipitaba a otro orgasmo con un fuerza imparable e incontrolable, lanzando el semen dentro de ella y gritando al mismo tiempo.

Chiba solía llevar reloj, aunque no lo necesitaba. Tenía un reloj muy preciso en la cabeza y podía decir la hora exacta que era, de la noche o del día, sin mirar el reloj. El reloj de su cabeza siempre estaba funcionando allá en el fondo y le decía cuánto tiempo había durado algo. Excepto ahora. Ahora no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado dentro de ella hasta que explotó.

Chiba, temblando, se aferró a ella al correrse. Siguió follándola, incapaz de parar, con arremetidas pequeñas y rápidas, la polla ardiendo, corriéndose con tanta fuerza que casi perdió el conocimiento. Cuando el orgasmo le había exprimido la última gota que le quedaba, fue capaz de pensar… un poco.

Ella también se había corrido, gracias a Dios. Cuando él dejó de moverse, pudo sentir sus contracciones, un regalo del universo porque él no había hecho nada para merecer aquel orgasmo. Se había comportado como un animal. Tenía suerte de que ella no estuviera allí de pie, ordenándole que saliera de su cama, que era lo que él se merecía.

Serena gimió y él se detuvo, jadeando, alzándola un poco para poder verle la cara. Tenía los ojos cerrados e intentó sonreír.

—Darién —murmuró. Ella también sudaba, no como un cerdo, que era el modo en que sudaba él, era más bien un rocío sobre el labio superior y en la frente. Parecía agotada y no respondía a las pequeñas embestidas exploratorias que hacía con la polla. Él aún no estaba saciado, ni mucho menos, pero ella sí.

Chiba la besó en el cuello y en la boca, con suavidad —su boca era una dulce trampa de miel— y la levantó apartándola de él al sacársela. Los músculos de Serena estaban laxos, flexibles, no ofrecían ninguna resistencia.

Dejó caer la mano a su lado, maravillado de lo hermosa que estaba bajo aquella luz tenue, como una princesa en un cuento de hadas. Una princesa cansadísima. La besó en la mejilla.

—Duerme ahora —y observó como ella se quedaba dormida de inmediato.

La miró durante mucho tiempo mientras el sudor se iba enfriando sobre su piel. Había sudado una barbaridad. Las sábanas estaban mojadas por todo ese sudor y por el semen. Había bombeado lo que parecía varios litros al correrse dentro de ella y se preguntó si se habría deshidratado.

Serena estaba sobre un costado, con la pierna de abajo más abierta, tenía los muslos húmedos y en sus rizos púbicos se veían gotitas nacaradas que relucían como pequeñas joyas.

Estaba tan hermosa allí, con el cabello largo lleno de rizos sedosos cayendo sobre los hombros y los pechos, y una hebra de pelo entre sus labios. La hebra se movía con suavidad cada vez que respiraba. Chiba la apartó con un dedo, intentando no tocarle la piel. Ahora que la había tenido entre sus brazos, si la tocara, aunque fuera un ligero roce, querría más. La tentación de inclinarse y besarla en la boca otra vez era tan grande que casi temblaba.

Chiba no estaba acostumbrado a reprimirse en la cama. Cuando una mujer estaba allí, él entendía que era porque quería y que él podía tener tanto de ella como quisiera, y aún no se había equivocado. Pero Serena estaba cansada y estresada por la violencia y el sexo. Aunque la deseara más de lo que había deseado a cualquier otra mujer, también quería que descansase.

Se miró, el vello del pecho y del pubis estaba más oscuro por la humedad, la polla a punto de hacer estallar la piel. No mostraba ningún signo de que se le fuera a bajar. Ni siquiera había empezado a sacarse a esa mujer del organismo. Bueno, sólo había un remedio para una erección cuando no podía tener una mujer. Con un suspiro se dirigió a la ducha, donde podría solucionar dos problemas al mismo tiempo.

Pero una vez en la ducha, se llevó un susto, el último de toda la maldita serie de sobresaltos que se había llevado aquella noche. Se estaba enjabonando con el jabón que olía a Serena mientras la mano iba de manera refleja hacia la polla. El puño apenas se había cerrado alrededor del pene cuando apartó de golpe la mano, como si la polla fuera radioactiva.

Chiba tenía manos ásperas, manos de alguien que trabajaba mucho con ellas al aire libre. Se aseguraba de llevar las uñas limpias y cortas, pero eso era todo. La piel de las palmas estaba llena de callos y nunca había pensado ni dos veces en ello hasta que se había agarrado la polla, y esta casi aulló como protesta.

La polla no quería que la envolviera con su mano. Quería que la envolviera Serena. Quería sus tejidos suaves, rodeándola con calor húmedo, no su mano.

Y lo jodido era que sólo la quería a ella. A Serena. Otra mujer no serviría.

Chiba mirando hacia abajo observó, desconcertado, como le caía el agua caliente por el cuerpo, como corría en riachuelos y giraba en torno al desagüe. Se quedó allí durante un largo rato, bajo el agua que salía a presión. Se miró la polla excitada y roja, no, no se le bajaría. La masturbación —su remedio infalible— no funcionaba. El único remedio en toda la faz de la tierra era Serena, y eso hacía que estuviera condenadamente asustado.

Apretando los dientes, cerró el grifo, se secó y volvió al dormitorio.

Allí estaba ella, estirada encima de la cama, esbelta, deliciosa y pálida. La princesa de las hadas, el ángel, la concertista y cantante mágica, todo en uno. Se había movido, abrazándose a sí misma. Tal vez tenía frío. El pensar en que Serena estuviera incómoda, aunque fuera sólo un poco, era inquietante.

Se metió en la cama, la cogió entre sus brazos, tiró de la manta y la cubrió, metiéndole los bordes por debajo de los hombros. Ella suspiró profundamente y se apoyó en él con una rodilla en su ingle.

Jesús. Directamente sobre la polla hinchada.

Le apartó la rodilla con cuidado y se quedó con la mirada clavada en el techo, la mano izquierda llena con los pechos de esa mujer maravillosa y la derecha deseosa de bajar hasta su propia ingle y hacer algo, algo, y acabar con aquella erección. Pero no había nada que hacer.

Resignado, se puso la mano derecha detrás de la cabeza y empezó a contar ovejas.

Y así se quedó, con la mirada clavada en el techo y escuchando respirar a Serena hasta que el cielo fue del color gris perla.


	8. CAPITULO 7

Capítulo 7

Por primera vez en cinco meses, Serena se despertó feliz. Lo normal era que se despertara con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas. Tenía pesadillas casi cada noche, a juzgar por la opresión que tenía en el pecho cada mañana. Sólo las muy malas la despertaban por la noche, las demás eran como fragmentos breves y desiguales de horror que le dejaba restos opresivos y aterradores en la mente. Nunca recordaba el contenido de las pesadillas, sólo la sensación de pánico y terror. A menudo le costaba la mitad de la mañana volver a controlar sus emociones.

Pero esta mañana no. Esta mañana, se despertó sobre una superficie dura, caliente y velluda. El pecho de Darién, para ser exactos. Los labios se le curvaron en una sonrisa cuando movió la mano por aquel pecho velludo. El hombre era tan grande y tan fuerte, que no dejaba de asombrarla.

Estaba despierto. Había algo en el aire alrededor de él que se lo decía. ¿Estaba desarrollando las capacidades extrasensoriales que le habían dicho los médicos? Apartó la idea en el mismo momento que se le ocurrió.

—¡Hola! —susurró sobre la piel firme y cálida de los bíceps.

—Buenos días —Oh, Dios, casi se había olvidado de lo deliciosa y profunda que era su voz. Una voz que le retumbó en el pecho.

—Sí —dijo ella con sencillez y una sonrisa en la cara—. Son unos muy buenos días.

—¿Estás… bien? Anoche me dejé llevar un poco. Espero no haberte hecho daño.

Serena no se molestó en fingir que no sabía de lo que hablaba. Darién había perdido el control, embistiéndola con fuerza hasta que al final había estado demasiado agotada para continuar. Cuando él se dio cuenta, se la había sacado, todavía dura como la piedra, la había abrazado pasándole un enorme brazo alrededor de la cintura y la había besado en la mejilla húmeda de sudor.

"Duerme" le había dicho con aquella voz tan profunda y ella se había dormido de golpe. Y había dormido sin soñar por primera vez en cinco meses.

Serena se desperezó y le cogió desprevenida sentir todos los músculos doloridos. Le dolía por todas partes, sobre todo entre los muslos, donde aún parecía que sentía a Darién. Allí estaba dolorida y pegajosa. Los pezones estaban hipersensibilizados donde él había chupado con fuerza. Incluso tenía los brazos doloridos de aferrarse a los amplios hombros.

Cada sentido que tenía —excepto la vista— tenía una sobrecarga sensorial. Podía olerlo y —suspiró— también a sí misma. Incluso distinguía sus diferentes olores, una mezcla de almizcle masculino, algo metálico —que imaginó que sería la pólvora del arma que había disparado, aunque superpuesto estaba el aroma de su jabón, así que tal vez se había duchado durante la noche— y su propio olor, colonia y sudor. También había el olor a sexo, una combinación del olor de ambos y de la cantidad asombrosa de semen que había bombeado anoche dentro de ella.

Oía el latido del corazón en las profundidades del pecho de Darién, lento y poderoso. Lo sentía en cada centímetro del cuerpo, cálido y fuerte.

Darién la zarandeó con suavidad.

—Serena —la llamó con la voz profunda teñida de preocupación y los músculos de repente tensos—. Dime que no te he hecho daño. Dime que estás bien.

—Oh, sí —suspiró ella, y giró la cabeza para que pudiera verle la cara. Los músculos tensos del hombro se relajaron al verla sonreír. Estaba dolorida, pero era como una sensación lejana, como si le pasara a otro cuerpo—, estoy bien —Se movió un poco y le rozó el pene. Enorme y erguido, como la noche anterior—. Y tú también pareces estar bien. Otra vez.

—Otra vez no —la enorme mano le acariciaba la nuca—. Todavía.

—Todavía —Serena, al oírlo, levantó la cabeza boquiabierta. ¿Había estado erecto toda la noche?—. ¿Esto es… esto es normal? ¿Estás tomando algo?

Hubo un profundo sonido retumbando en el amplio pecho. Tardó un momento en comprender que Darién se estaba riendo. Sonrió. Nunca, ni en sus sueños más salvajes, se hubiera imaginado despertarse con este hombre. Con este hombre enorme y fuerte en su cama. La noche pasado él había hecho arder su habitual angustia nocturna. La pena, la tristeza, el miedo, el pánico, todo ardió en el fuego de la pasión.

—¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Te refieres a algo como Viagra?

—Bueno, algo así. No sabía que fuera posible que los hombres siguieran, um, erectos tanto tiempo.

Otra risa profunda.

—No, no tomo Viagra. No tomo nada. En realidad, técnicamente hablando, te estoy tomando a ti.

Serena sonrió.

—Así que soy yo —Frotó con la punta del pie la espinilla del hombre y le acarició los hombros amplios y fuertes con las manos.

—Y la pregunta esta mañana es, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?

—¿Hacer? —Serena levantó la cabeza, sorprendida—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Como si fuera una muñeca, Darién la levantó por el torso, la alzó y, abriéndole las piernas con las suya, la sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

—Oh —Eso era lo que quería decir.

Ella se contoneó, experimentando. La había colocado —estaba bastante segura que a propósito— para que su sexo quedara sobre el pene. Lo único que hizo falta fue un pequeño movimiento y los labios del sexo se abrieron sobre él. Era electrizante. Él se puso aún más grande, Serena notó las ondulaciones del pene bajo la carne sensible de la vagina.

Se sonrojó profundamente. Tenía la piel muy pálida y hasta el más mínimo rubor era visible. Debía estar roja como la remolacha. Las manos del hombre le rodearon la cintura y ella se inclinó hacia delante para apoyar las manos en su pecho. Cuando el pene se movió, hubo una reacción instantánea en su propio sexo.

Serena se estaba derritiendo, ardiendo por todas partes, pero todavía dolorida.

Darién levantó las caderas, moviéndolas hacia delante y hacia atrás para acariciarla. Ella notaba cada centímetro de él, los surcos y las gruesas venas. Eso la excitó, pero…

—Darién —murmuró cuando él tensó las manos en su cintura. Estaba a punto de levantarla otra vez, y colocarla para la penetración. Ella no podía hacerlo—. Lo siento tanto, pero creo que no puedo. Ahora no.

Estaba demasiado dolorida. El pensar en volver a tenerlo dentro, moviéndose duro y rápido, la seducía en teoría, pero no podría tomarlo. Aún no.

Darién se quedó quieto de inmediato. Estaba enorme y muy duro entre los labios del sexo, con las manos apretando la cintura. Era como estar sentada sobre un poderoso motor, acelerando al máximo y a punto de despegar.

Durante justo un segundo, una fracción de segundo, Serena tuvo miedo. Había dicho que no. Y no a cualquiera, sino a un hombre muy fuerte, muy excitado y con los músculos tensos de necesidad.

No había pensado decir que no, sin pensar le habían salido los sentimientos más profundos. Justo en este preciso momento, aunque estaba excitada, no lo quería dentro de ella.

Como una nebulosa, un atisbo de recuerdo le vino a la memoria, un pensamiento fantasma, que desapareció incluso antes de poder retenerlo. Sólo quedó una emoción breve, pero era suficiente.

No puedes decir que no. No puedes cambiar de opinión. No provoques. En caso contrario…

Se puso a temblar, helada de repente.

—Lo siento —susurró tensa—. No pretendía… si tú quieres, desde luego que puedes… um…

Él estaba inmóvil, una estatua de mármol inmensa, excitada y velluda.

—Así también se está bien.

Serena tenía las manos sobre los pectorales y sintió la vibración de aquella voz tan profunda.

—No, no, lo siento —dijo a toda prisa. Le cogió el pene con la mano, moviendo las rodillas para poder alzarse y ponerse encima. Estaba tan tieso que apenas podía apartarlo del estómago. Este hombre estaba muy, muy excitado. Tal vez le dolería si no pudiera tener sexo—. Está bien, no importa. De verdad —Se preparó para la penetración, aunque no estaba lo bastante excitada. Esperó que no le doliera.

—Para —dijo él con voz calmada. Todos los músculos masculinos se relajaron, excepto por el grande que tenía entre las piernas. Permaneció increíblemente duro. Sus manos la sujetaban ahora con gentileza. No, sujetaban no, la tocaban. Las deslizó con suavidad por la espalda, arriba y abajo, con suavidad, más para tranquilizar que para excitar—. No hay ningún problema, cariño. No tenemos por qué fo-hacer el amor ahora.

—No, de verdad, no importa.

—Así se está bien —Las manos subieron por la espalda, le acariciaron los hombros, y volvieron a recorrer las espina dorsal hasta la cintura—. Más que bien. Tiene su propia magia.

Ella no podía verlo, pero había diversión en su voz.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella, triste, luego se mordió el labio inferior—. No quería provocar. Es sólo que estoy un poco…

—¿Dolorida? Me había imaginado que podías estarlo —La zarandeó, sólo un poquito—. Te lo he preguntado. ¿Te acuerdas?

Era todo tan complicado. Ella no se había dado cuenta con precisión de lo dolorida que estaba hasta que no se había sentado encima de él, hasta que no estuvieron a punto de hacer el amor.

Darién le masajeó los hombros con delicadeza.

—Oh —Serena, derritiéndose, se apoyó en las enormes manos. Fue muy difícil no convertirse en una masa de gelatina—. Eso es muy agradable.

—Mmm. Oh sí —Ronroneó él. Era la única palabra que describía aquel extraordinario sonido. Como un león en la sabana, reposando al sol. Aquellas manos tan grandes, ásperas y cálidas se deslizaban por la espalda haciendo desaparecer de algún modo la tensión de los músculos—. Es estupendo. Me gusta tocarte.

Darién no intentó transformarlo en algo sexual. No le tocó los pechos, o el sexo. Pero aunque no fuera sexual, era sensual, un regalo de simple y cálido contacto humano en la paz de la mañana.

—No quiero que nunca hagas algo conmigo que no quieras, cariño. Prométemelo —La profunda voz era tan firme, tan segura.

Serena cerró los ojos. No para cerrarse al mundo, el mundo ya estaba cerrado para ella permanentemente. Sólo quería saborear este momento de confianza absoluta y calidez humana.

—Serena… contéstame —Los fuertes músculos abdominales de Darién se tensaron cuando él se dispuso a levantar el torso—. Quiero tu promesa.

—De acuerdo —murmuró ella, suspirando—. Te lo prometo.

—Esa es mi chica. No tienes que sentirte obligada a hacer cualquier cosa conmigo. No finjas nunca. No quiero eso, no lo necesito. Sólo estar contigo así ya es un placer increíble. Ahora relájate para mí.

Lo último fue casi una orden. Bueno, lo más probable es que en la marina se hubiera acostumbrado a dar órdenes. Y seguro que también era obedecido al instante, porque todos los músculos de Serena se relajaron aún más, uno por uno.

Era tan delicioso.

Darién no le pedía que actuara, que se animara, que hiciera algo excepto estar allí con él, disfrutando de sentirlo entre los muslos, disfrutando de sus manos sobre su piel.

El mero contacto humano era tan maravilloso. No había tocado a nadie desde… el accidente. Bueno, no, para ser exactos se había cogido del brazo de Rei y Lita, pero sólo para franquear algún obstáculo. Nunca había dado largos paseos con ellas. No podía orientarse y le daba miedo que se les olvidara avisarla de algún bordillo o algún agujero en la acera. Lo único que había tenido era una mano en el codo cubierto por el abrigo. Un beso en la mejilla. Un abrazo rápido. Eso era todo.

Sólo ahora se daba cuenta de lo sola que había estado, de la necesidad que había tenido de contacto humano.

Bueno, lo estaba compensando al máximo. Había mucho que tocar en Darién Chiba.

Con delicadeza, esperando que él no lo confundiera con un avance sexual, Serena le puso las manos en los hombros. Lo había tocado durante toda la noche, pero esto era diferente. No se aferraba a él en medio de una pasión salvaje. Quería —necesitaba— tocarlo, llegar a conocerlo.

Los músculos sobre los huesos del hombre eran profundos y duros. No había la menor posibilidad de percibir el hueso de debajo. ¿Cómo diablos podía un ser humano desarrollar músculos así? Cada día debía pasarse horas levantando pesas.

Cada característica de su cuerpo era completamente diferente al de ella.

Músculos largos, poderosos, marcados, incluso en reposo. Los contornos esculpidos y delineados de un cuerpo masculino en toda su plenitud. Las texturas de piel suave y piel áspera por el vello.

En la actualidad se había puesto de moda que los hombres se afeitasen el pelo del pecho, pero era obvio que Chiba no se había enterado, porque había una capa de vello grueso, rizado y áspero cubriéndole el pecho, desde los músculos pectorales hasta el final del estómago. Siguió la línea del vello y, sobresaltada, rozó el pene con la mano, justo debajo del ombligo. Apartó de golpe las manos, en el mismo momento en que a Darién se le escapaba un jadeo.

—Lo siento —susurró al oírle tragar saliva.

—Toca lo que quieras, cariño. El tiempo que quieras —Su voz era baja, tranquila. Tan increíblemente reconfortante.

Las manos de Serena volvieron al pecho, extendiendo los dedos para llegar a los hombros.

No se había ido a la cama con muchos hombres y todos habían sido músicos, como ella. Recordaba cuerpos faltos de forma y desde luego con músculos sin marcar. Su último amante, Steve, estaba como un palillo. No recordaba qué le pareció. Apenas recordaba cómo era.

Tenía la cara alargada, recordó de golpe, con una barbita bastante despoblada.

¿Cómo era Darién?

El médico le había dicho que los ciegos aprendían a visualizar mentalmente a una persona tocándola. También lo había visto en películas. ¿Cómo lo hacían? Tal vez debería haber practicado con Lita y Rei, cuyas caras le eran tan familiares como la suya propia. ¿El tocar narices y frentes, el perfilar bocas, la ayudaría a aprender a "ver" una cara?

Tenía que intentarlo ahora. Era casi angustiosa la necesidad de tener una imagen de Darién en la mente. En sólo unas horas, significaba más para ella que cualquier otro hombre que hubiera conocido, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo era.

Tenía que saber cómo era, ya.

Sabía cómo era su cuerpo. Sabía que era alto y muy, muy ancho de espaldas. Tenía miembros muy largos. Los brazos parecían ser el doble de largos de los de ella. Sabía por experiencia propia la fuerza que contenían los enormes músculos. Sabía que sus manos eran ásperas, con la piel llena de callos, pero que acariciaban con mucha suavidad.

¿Y la cara?

Serena deslizó los dedos con suavidad por las clavículas y por el cuello. Había un indicio de barba. Empezaba por la mitad del cuello, dejando sólo un breve espacio de piel suave entre el pecho y el vello facial. Los dedos empezaron a subir hacia…

Darién le agarró las manos, cerrando los dedos alrededor de las muñecas como esposas cálidas y vivas. No la lastimaba, pero no podía moverse.

—¿Darién? —susurró y tiró con suavidad. La sujeción no cedió ni un ápice—. Quiero saber cómo eres. Déjame que te toque.

Aquel sonido debía ser pelo al frotar la almohada al negar él con la cabeza. No le hacía falta ver para saber el significado, no.

—¿Darién? —Intentó de nuevo liberarse de la presión implacable sobre las muñecas.

De las profundidades del pecho del hombre salió un sonido ahogado.

—No —La palabra resonó en el aire severa y decidida.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella con suavidad.

—Soy… feo —Esta vez la palabras salieron bajas, ásperas y guturales. Como si tuviera los dientes apretados. Como si vinieran de algún lugar de su interior lleno de desesperación.

—¿Eres feo?

—Mucho.

La idea la dejó impactada. ¿Cómo iba a ser feo Darién? Él parecía el mismo epítome de la atracción, un verdadero macho alfa.

Tenía el físico de un dios. Estaba casi superdotado en todos los aspectos, pensó sonriendo mentalmente mientras se contoneaba sobre él.

En respuesta, Darién se arqueó bajo ella, ardiente, duro y enorme. Y se dejó caer de inmediato.

Por supuesto. Ella había dicho no y él lo respetaba. Era un hombre honorable. Eso era atractivo.

Le gustaba la música y también era un entendido en ella.

Poseía una especie de caballerosidad anticuada, prefiriendo llevarla en brazos hasta el coche antes de que se mojara los pies.

Había estado dispuesto a morir por ella. Y por sus amigos. Gracias a su valor, no había habido un baño de sangre en Hino Foundation. Nicolas y Rei, Andrew y Lita estaban vivos porque él había sido lo bastante valiente para enfrentarse sin arma alguna a hombres armados.

Tenía la voz masculina más deliciosa que había oído en su vida. Después de una conversación de dos minutos, había estado a punto de enamorarse de él sólo por la voz.

¿Y era feo?

—Déjame que te toque, Darién. No puedes ser feo. No para mí.

Él guardó silencio, con los dedos alrededor de sus muñecas, increíblemente inmóvil. Era como si incluso hubiera dejado de respirar.

—Por favor, Darién —suplicó—. Tengo que tocarte la cara. No sé cómo eres. Hemos hecho el amor. Estamos juntos en la cama, desnudos y… y no tengo tu imagen en la mente.

Serena no tenía ninguna posibilidad de obligar a Darién a hacer algo que no quisiera hacer. Lo único era preguntar y esperar.

Los dedos alrededor de la muñeca se tensaron, y luego la dejaron ir, bajando los brazos a los costados y apoyándolos en los muslos de ella.

—De acuerdo. Tócame si quieres —La profunda voz era inexpresiva, impasible—. Adelante.

Indecisa, Serena se inclinó hacia él.

De todas maneras, ¿cómo eran las caras de las personas? Básicamente eran todas iguales, a menos que estuvieran desfiguradas. Dos ojos, dos orejas, una nariz, una boca. Cejas y pestañas. Barba y bigote, algunas veces, si eras hombre. Y algunas veces incluso si no lo eras.

Serena pensó en Rosa Mancino, el ama de llaves de los Hino. La hermana de Rosa, Ann, estaba bien provista en cuestión de barba y bigote.

¿Cómo se sentiría al tacto alguien que te gustara?

Las manos se movían sin rumbo, con suavidad, acumulando impresiones sensoriales.

Los dedos, como plumas, le recorrieron el cuello, donde destacaban, tensos, músculos y tendones. Luego pasó un dedo con delicadeza por una vena que sobresalía, después por la parte inferior de la mandíbula y vuelta atrás otra vez. Por todas partes había venas que sobresalían, igual que en los atletas olímpicos. Había leído en algún sitio algo de que llevaban más oxígeno a los músculos.

Sentía la sangre de la vida latiendo por la vena, al mismo ritmo que el del corazón, tranquilo y lento bajo la mano derecha que tenía apoyada en su pecho.

Ahora llevó ambas manos hacia la mandíbula.

Le volvió a coger las muñecas con aquella sujeción suave e inquebrantable. Serena no intentó tirar de ellas o empujarle, sólo esperó.

—Tengo… una cicatriz —confesó con los dientes apretados.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó ella con suavidad. Tenía sentido. Había sido un soldado, por descontado que tendría cicatrices—. ¿Sabes qué? No me importa.

Ella tenía su propia cicatriz, por Dios. La diferencia era que la suya no se veía.

Esperó pacientemente con las manos sujetas. Era él quien tenía que permitir aquella intimidad. Habían hecho el amor, habían tenido sexo, se corrigió. No había ni una parte de su cuerpo que él no hubiera tocado, mimado, acariciado. Y a pesar de ello, estaba molesto porque ella fuera a tocarle la cara.

No podía hacer nada más que esperar mientras Darién luchaba contra esos demonios que tenía dentro de él.

Ella lo sabía todo sobre luchar contra demonios. Es lo que hacía, todos los días, cada día.

Había un completo silencio en la habitación, salvo el débil sonido de su propia respiración. Darién estaba tan quieto, tan silencioso, que bien podría haber estado muerto. Si no fuera porque sentía entre las piernas como se le dilataba el pecho con cada respiración, tendría que preguntarse si seguía vivo.

—Adelante —La soltó con un pequeño suspiro, y las manos volvieron a posarse con suavidad en su cuello para proseguir el viaje de descubrimiento.

En efecto, tenía una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de la mandíbula, grande y fea. Era como un mapa de caminos de dolor, amplia y larga, recorriéndole toda la longitud de la mandíbula, sin vello, muy gruesa y uniforme, con un gran reborde sobresaliente. La cruzaban líneas irregulares. ¿Puntos de suturas? Si era así, el cirujano había sido muy torpe.

—Te debió doler mucho.

Él no contestó, sólo hizo un leve movimiento al encogerse de hombros.

Serena sabía que ella había tenido la mejor asistencia médica posible. Se había pasado casi tres meses con las mandíbulas protegidas con alambre, y sin embargo le habían dicho que no tenía ninguna marca en la cara.

Esa cicatriz debía verse mucho en el rostro de Darién.

—¿Te preocupa? ¿La cicatriz?

—No —La voz fue brusca, despojada de cualquier emoción.

Serena recorrió la profunda cicatriz con el dedo, hacia abajo y hacia arriba, mientras él se quedaba completamente quieto bajo ella. Era como si intentara borrar los recuerdos del dolor que debió sentir, absorbiéndolo a través de la yema del dedo.

Por fin, Serena pasó a la tarea de crear la imagen de la cara de su amante. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Rodeó con delicadeza los contornos del rostro. Era amplio y de mandíbula cuadrada, la mitad inferior rascaba por la barba incipiente.

Le pasó los dedos por el pelo. Lo llevaba corto, pero no el corto típico de las Fuerzas Armadas, sino con un corte a la navaja.

—¿De qué color tienes el pelo?

—Negro.

—¿Y los ojos?

—Azul oscuro.

Era probable que el color se debiera a su ascendencia eslava, al igual que los pómulos altos y anchos que palpaba. Tenía la frente alta y grande con algunas arrugas muy profundas. También las tenía en el rabillo de los ojos.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Treinta y ocho.

Entonces las profundas arrugas que tocaba eran las de un hombre que había pasado demasiado tiempo al aire libre, no las de alguien que ya va acercándose a la vejez.

Serena siguió tocando. Siguiendo las líneas de los rasgos, sintiendo las texturas de la piel, recorriendo las cejas, bajando hacia los labios. La nariz era grande, amplia y con el cartílago torcido.

—Te has roto la nariz.

—Sí, un par de veces.

Le era imposible unir todas las sensaciones para formar una imagen en su cabeza. Pero había algo que tenía claro y que iba más allá del aspecto y la forma de la cara. Lo que estaba claro era que tenía el rostro que correspondía a la fuerza de su cuerpo, sin adornos, pura y simplemente un hombre.

Se sentó derecha, muy consciente de la desnudez de ambos. Consciente que, de algún modo, el ligero contacto al tocarle la cara se había convertido en caricias. Aunque él no se había movido mientras lo tocaba, al pasarle los dedos por la boca notó como el pene, situado entre los labios del sexo, se hacía mucho más grande. La fricción también la excitó a ella, humedeciéndola y suavizándola.

En algún lugar muy dentro de ella, se estaba preparando para él. Tal vez en unos momentos podría…

Pero primero, había algo que tenía que hacer.

—¿Darién?

Los dedos del hombre se tensaron sobre sus muslos cuando ella le pasó el índice por el labio superior.

—¿Sí?

Serena se echó hacia delante a fin de que los pechos se le apoyaran sobre el torso del hombre, con el pene, un cilindro duro, entre ambos vientres. Bajó la cara hasta que las narices se encontraron. Con las manos le enmarcó la cara, notando la dureza de los pómulos, las arrugas profundas de los ojos, la barba áspera. El aliento en la cara, la quietud absoluta y completa.

Cuánto deseó poder verle.

—Para que conste, Darién, no creo que seas feo —dijo Serena con suavidad—. De hecho creo que eres guapo.

Él se arqueó, una vez, con fuerza. De repente, la besaba como un loco, sin ninguna delicadeza, sujetándole la cabeza mientras le devoraba la boca, dientes contra dientes, la lengua empujando hasta el fondo. Entre sus vientres, el pene latió y se hinchó. Darién gimió profunda y ásperamente en la boca de ella mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo. Serena quedó empapada por el semen que salía a chorros entre los dos estómagos, y con un grito de excitación, también ella llegó al clímax.


	9. CAPITULO 8

Capítulo 8

Serena estaba cantando algo bajo la ducha. Algo complicado, aunque de madera extraña también sencillo, desgarradoramente hermoso. Fascinante e inquietante. Seductor como la canción de una sirena, tentándolo.

De ninguna manera. Mierda, no.

Chiba no iba a acercarse ni por asomo al baño. No iba a acercarse a ella. En realidad, si tuviera el más mínimo sentido común, se iría de aquella casa enseguida. Maldición, debería irse de Alpha Security ya y trasladarse a la otra punta del país porque incluso estar en la misma ciudad de la mujer era peligroso para su salud mental.

Debería irse lejos, lo más lejos posible de esta mujer.

Chiba había tenido unos cinco mil orgasmos en su vida, pero nada —¡nada!— hubiera podido prepararlo para la emoción en forma de bola de fuego explosivo —totalmente descontrolado— que tenía en el pecho cuando se había corrido. Y ni siquiera estaba follándola. Había sido muy poderoso, y por un segundo había llegado a creer que se había muerto.

Se había conmovido hasta límites insospechados al observar el intento de Serena de formar una imagen recorriéndole la cara. Había estado tan absorta, tan concentrada, intentando aprender a ver con los dedos. Era obvio que nunca lo había hecho antes. La suya era la primera cara con que lo había intentando desde que había quedado ciega.

A cualquier otra mujer la habría detenido de inmediato, no había ninguna razón para que nadie le recorriera la cara. Pero, ¿cómo iba a decirle que no a Serena? Ella tenía toda la razón, habían tenido sexo y tenía un cierto derecho a intentar averiguar cómo era él.

Después se había inclinado hacia él, golpeándole la nariz con su propia nariz, con tanta torpeza, tan cautivadora.

Él se había estado esforzando para ignorar el hecho de que ambos estaban desnudos y que él había tenido una buena erección durante la mitad de la noche y que no mostraba signos de bajar.

No agarrarla, no ponerla debajo y entrar en ese cuerpo suave y pequeño había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho en su vida.

Luego le había cogido la cara, rodeándola con las delicadas manos, con los enormes ojos ciegos brillando con tanta intensidad que nunca podría olvidarlo, y le había dicho que era guapo.

Se había corrido tanto tiempo y con tanta fuerza que era un milagro que le quedara algo de líquido en el cuerpo.

Tardó unos largos momentos en recuperar el aliento, en que su corazón dejara de intentar salirle del pecho, en volver a ver, en no sentirse avergonzado. Los estómagos de los dos habían quedado bien untados con el semen y él se sintió como un adolescente corriéndose en los pantalones. No le había pasado desde que tenía quince años y una erección perpetua.

Estaba avergonzado. Pero era la sensación de aturdimiento, de haber perdido por completo el control lo que le asustaba.

Tenía treinta y ocho años y en el transcurso de esos años se había follado a un batallón de mujeres y nunca había tenido aquella sensación de estar al borde de un precipicio.

Se había aterrorizado.

Con la excusa que tenía que lavarse, había salido de la cama lo más pronto posible, se había metido en la ducha y puesto un chándal. Desde la seguridad de la puerta, fuera del alcance de la mano, le dijo que prepararía el desayuno mientras ella se duchaba y había huido a la cocina.

Anheló estar en su apartamento. Era grande y estaba casi vacío, con una cocina funcional, una cama de gran tamaño, un sofá y un equipo informático de tecnología avanzada, todo lo que necesitaba. Cuando hacía algún ruido, había eco, pero lo tenía todo bajo control.

Escucha, pensó él, acercándose a la puerta del cuarto de baño. Escucha esto. Era una jodida magia. Ahora intentaba las escalas, de arriba a abajo, tan puras como una cascada. Al cabo de un rato, volvió a la melodía original, un poco más compleja ya que estaba algo más segura de ella.

El agua de la ducha se detuvo y Chiba volvió a la cocina. Hacer el desayuno no había sido demasiado difícil. Serena tenía una nevera muy bien surtida y un congelador lleno de recipientes de plástico con comidas caseras listas para comer. Encima de la tapa de los envases habían sido anotados con puntos letras D, A y C. Desayuno, almuerzo y cena. Cuando abrió uno con la letra D vio que estaba lleno de magdalenas caseras de arándano. Justo al lado había otro recipiente con la letra D con una tortilla de queso. También lo pondría para desayunar.

Se tomaría el desayuno y saldría de aquí, saldría de la vida de Serena Tsukino, tan hermosa y con tanto talento. No por ella, sino por él. Todo esto hacía que estuviera jodidamente asustado y podría derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Él era alto, fuerte y resistente, había sido así toda la vida. No había un hombre vivo en la faz de la tierra al que temiera.

Pero Serena lo aterrorizaba.

El café se estaba filtrando en la cafetera, el microondas había sonado y el vello de la nuca se le puso de punta.

Ella estaba aquí.

La sentía, la olía, inspiró aquel tenue aroma de primavera.

—Hola —dijo ella con suavidad.

—Hey —respondió Chiba dándose la vuelta con lentitud. Se había puesto unos vaqueros descoloridos y un jersey de un verde brillante. Llevaba el pelo suelo alrededor de los hombros e iba descalza.

Era tan condenadamente hermosa. No era justo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hermosa?

Ella miraba hacia él, titubeando en la puerta, con un pie doblado sobre el otro.

Chiba fue hacia ella poco a poco, asegurándose de que oyera sus pasos. Podía moverse sin hacer ruido cuando tenía que hacerlo, pero quería que ella le oyera acercarse.

Si la mujer le escupía a la cara, se lo tendría bien merecido por la forma en que había salido de la cama y había huido hacia la ducha sin ni siquiera un beso.

Cuando estuvo tan cerca de ella que el aroma primaveral le llenó las fosas nasales, Serena se enderezó.

—Darién —dijo ella y sonrió tendiéndole la mano.

A Chiba el corazón le dio un vuelco y se frotó el pecho, distraído, antes de cogerle la mano y ponérsela en el antebrazo. ¡Y entonces sintió el chasquido casi audible! Como si todo el universo se alineara, como vasos en un distribuidor automático. El brazo de él estaba hecho para la mano de ella. La mano de ella le pertenecía a él. Así era como tenía que ser.

Serena Tsukino iba a romperle el maldito corazón, y él no podía hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

—El desayuno está listo. Espero que tengas hambre porque he hecho mucho.

—Estupendo —Ella inspiró profundamente, abriendo con delicadeza las ventanas de la nariz. Y aunque Chiba era incapaz de oler nada que no fuera ella, supo que Serena olía el café, las magdalenas, la tortilla y las tostadas—. Me muero de hambre.

La guió a la mesa de la cocina y separó una silla para ella con la mano libre.

—Aquí, cariño.

—Espera un momento —Se detuvo un instante, frunciendo el ceño, y apartó los dedos de la manga—. Esto no es un esmoquin. ¿Qué diablos llevas? No hay nada mío que te quepa.

Él la sentó en la silla y colocó delante de ella un plato con una magdalena caliente. Ella buscó con torpeza el cuchillo. Una vez que lo encontró, cortó la magdalena en cuatro partes iguales y empezó a comerse una con delicadeza.

Chiba se sentó a su lado por si necesitaba que la ayudara.

—Llevo una bolsa de gimnasia en el coche con dos mudas de ropa, un cepillo de dientes y la navaja de afeitar por si quiero salir durante un fin de semana sin pasar por casa. También llevo un chándal. Si no te importa, más tarde saldré a correr un rato. Estoy acostumbrado a hacer mucho ejercicio.

—Magnífico. Yo también necesito tiempo para practicar con el arpa —Sonrió cuando le dio otro mordisco a la magdalena—. Supongo que es algo que tenemos en común, los dos somos bastante disciplinados.

La idea le sobresaltó. Hasta ese momento, sólo se había dado cuenta de las diferencias entre ellos. Su belleza, su aspecto delicado, su voz increíble y el talento musical. Su encantadora sonrisa y el trato fácil con la gente. Ella era su polo opuesto. Pero mirando más allá de todo eso, ahora se daba cuenta que en otros aspectos se parecían mucho.

Las mujeres con las que hasta ahora se había citado Chiba —bueno, follado más que citado— no sabían mucho de disciplina, trabajo dura y determinación. Habían sido la clase de mujeres que esperaban atrapar a algún Seal en las barras de los bares —por alguna condenada razón los Seals se habían puesto de moda y tenían sus propias fans— o al menos tener con ellos un encuentro ardiente entre las sábanas. Eran mujeres que no tenían un trabajo aceptable y que veían a las otras mujeres como competidoras, que no les interesaba nada más que fiestas nocturnas llenas de cerveza.

Serena era completamente diferente. Todo en ella era una muestra de disciplina y trabajo duro, de una forma de vida sobria. Su casa estaba llena de libros —de cuando podía leer— y CDs. Todo estaba limpio y era de buen gusto. Su amistad con Lita y Rei era de verdad. Nunca olvidaría el deseo de no molestar a ninguna de las dos cuando necesitaba con desesperación su ayuda para que la acompañaran al escenario. Después de una experiencia cercana a la muerte, el primer pensamiento de Lita había sido para Serena.

—¿Cuántas horas practicas al día? —preguntó él.

—Depende —Con delicadeza cogió otro trozo de magdalena. Chiba ya se había comido cuatro—. Si tengo un concierto pronto o una grabación, puedo llegar a hacer ocho horas al día —Giró la cabeza hacia él—. Si viviéramos juntos te volvería loco. Garantizado.

A Chiba el corazón le dio otro enorme vuelco en el pecho ante la idea de compartir la vida con aquella mujer. A este paso iba a tener un infarto.

—Mira —Ella le tendió la mano y él se la cogió—. Mira mis callos. Me ha sorprendido que no dijeras nada cuando te tocaba la cara.

Chiba le sostuvo la mano, delicada y de largos dedos, intentando averiguar de qué le estaba hablando. Y entonces los vio, unos callos circulares y diminutos en las yemas de los dedos. Eran callos por el arpa, increíblemente bonitos.

—Yo tengo la piel bastante curtida, cariño. Tus callos tendrían que ser más grandes para que yo los notara. Mira, toca los míos —Le llevó la mano a la zona entre el pulgar y el índice de la mano derecha, a la piel en la que había una gruesa cicatriz.

—Oh, Dios —La expresión de Serena mostró tanta alarma como cautela—. ¿Cómo te la has hecho?

—Cuando empezamos a entrenar con armas cortas, se nos forman callos. Estas armas tienen un retroceso muy grande. Cuando disparamos, la mano absorbe la energía cinética. Se forma una buena ampolla en la parte de la mano donde el arma tiene más impacto. La ampolla sangra y se abre todas las noches porque disparamos cientos de rondas al día. Miles a la semana. Al final la ampolla cicatriza formando un callo bastante grande. Es como la medalla de honor de un tirador. ¿Lo notas? —Le ofreció la mano izquierda, tocándola ligeramente para dejarle saber que la mano estaba allí.

Ella también le recorrió con delicadeza aquella mano.

—Tienes las mismas cicatrices en esta mano. ¿Eres zurdo o diestro?

—Da la casualidad de que soy diestro, pero eso no significa nada. Al disparar no puedes decantarte por una mano. ¿Qué pasaría si estás en medio de un tiroteo y te hieren la mano buena? Tenemos que ser capaces de disparar con ambas y practicamos con ambas.

Serena le frotó aquella zona de las manos.

—Debe haber dolido.

Una barbaridad, pensó.

—Un poco, al principio —se permitió admitir.

Ella se sonrió.

—Otra cosa que tenemos en común. Los callos —Le soltó las manos y él, al instante, echó de menos aquel contacto, como si se hubiera apagado la luz—. Por favor ¿me dices dónde está la leche?

Le asustaba que su contacto pudiera afectarle tanto. Pensaba en cuanto le gustaría quedarse así para siempre, a su lado, en la luminosa y tranquila mañana, bebiendo café y hablando. Y también pensaba que si tuviera un mínimo de sentido común, se metería en el SUV y se largaría a toda velocidad. ¿Qué le había preguntado? Ah, sí. Donde estaba la leche.

—Bravo rojo, once —dijo él, distraído.

—¿Perdona? —Serena giró la cabeza hacia él con tanta rapidez que gruesas y suaves hebras de cabello dorado se enredaron en la cremallera de la sudadera del chándal. La exuberante boca formó una O.

—Lo siento —Qué idiota era. Había hablado sin pensar—. Lo siento, cariño. Es el lenguaje de los francotiradores. La leche est…

Un momento, pensó él, mientras con cuidado desenredaba el pelo de la cremallera antes de que pudiera lastimarla. Tenía que pensar en esto con detenimiento.

El trabajo de Chiba en la marina era quebrantar a hombres fuertes y duros, machacarlos hasta hacerlos papilla, arrebatarles la confianza en sí mismos, reducirlos a nada. Para quedarse allá no podían ser intimidados, y si lo eran, estaban fuera. Chiba había sido la peor pesadilla de los reclutas porque sabía muy bien que se enfrentarían a cosas terribles en la batalla, peores incluso que las más terribles que él pudiera ponerles en el camino.

Hacer trabajar a los hombres hasta hacerlos sangrar en los campos de entrenamientos para que no sangraran en combate no era agradable. Había sido amenazado de muerte tres veces por hombres que estaban desesperados por entrar en los Teams, pero que se habían desplomado bajo su presión brutal e implacable.

Chiba había visto a hombres buenos, hombres fuertes, que al final habían abandonado su ambición más alta, su sueño más querido, porque él les había exigido casi lo imposible y no pudieron hacerlo. Chiba no estaba particularmente orgulloso de ello, pero era lo que hacía. Era un experto en hombres que se venían abajo hasta tocar fondo. El que se levantaran era problema de ellos, pero si lo hacían, eran inquebrantables.

Ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacer lo contrario, de darle a esa maravillosa mujer un poco de confianza en sí misma, enseñarle a enfrentarse a su mundo de oscuridad un poco mejor. Ella no se las apañaba bien con su ceguera. Él podía ayudarla.

—Oye, cariño —Acercó más su silla a ella—. Cuando los soldados observan algo en su campo de acción, necesitan un lenguaje para decir a los demás lo que ven. Tienen que dar la información rápido y ha de ser correcta. Así que hemos ideado un código que permite que un compañero sepa exactamente donde está algo. La cosa va así. Imagínate un edificio, cualquier edificio. Imagínatelo en la cabeza.

—Vale —Serena cerró los ojos al concentrarse. Sonrió—. La casa de la abuela en Irlanda.

—¿Cuánto pisos tiene?

—Tres. Mis abuelos tenían once hijos. Mi prima segunda Mina la transformó el año pasado en una pensión de mucho éxito. Pasé mucho tiempo allí cuando era niña. Siempre había reuniones familiares. Reuniones grandes y ruidosas, donde todos cantábamos y bailábamos.

Chiba intentó imaginarse grandes y ruidosas reuniones familiares con canciones y bailes, y fracasó. Él había crecido con un padre triste y borracho y una madre que los había abandonado cuando él tenía ocho años.

—¿Tenías tu propio dormitorio?

—No. Siempre dormía con las dos hijas mayores de Mina, Hotaru y Diana.

—¿Dónde estaba tu dormitorio?

—En el tercer piso. Mirando a la fachada, la ventana de la esquina derecha.

—Bien. Lo primero que necesitas es un sistema de puntos de referencia para un edificio. Lo llamamos reloj de color. Cada lado del edificio tiene un código de colores. Delante es blanco, detrás es negro, el lado izquierdo es rojo y el derecho verde. ¿Puedes repetirlo?

—Delante blanco, detrás negro, izquierda rojo y derecha verde —recitó ella de inmediato.

—Buena chica —dijo Chiba, y ella le dirigió una sonrisa resplandeciente, complacida consigo misma.

Mierda, el corazón le volvió a dar ese enorme vuelco. Oh, Cristo.

—Empecemos otra vez. Cada piso tiene una letra y nosotros usamos términos militares. Alfa, Bravo, Charlie…

—¿Entonces yo habría estado durmiendo en Charlie verde?

—¡Eh! Tú ya sabes esto. Así que has estado en la marina y no me lo has dicho. Eso es contrario a las reglas —Chiba lo dijo en un tono de sospecha bastante exagerado, y Serena se puso a reír a carcajadas.

—No creo que pudiera estar en la marina. ¿Se puede estar en la marina si no se puede nadar?

—Es un poco difícil —le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios—. Pero eres lista y valiente. Si alguien puede hacerlo, yo apostaría por ti.

—Ah, Darién Chiba, de los Chiba del condado de Cork, has besado la Piedra de la Elocuencia demasiado a menudo —Le puso la mano en el brazo, algo que él ya empezaba a reconocer como su modo de orientarse. De tener una referencia del entorno a través de él—. Pero bendito seas por ello, mi muchacho.

—No, no, tienes talento —A Chiba le encantaba todo aquello. El tierno coqueteo, la sensación de poder ayudarla a ganar confianza en sí misma. La sensación de que ella dependiera de él para algo en lo que podía ayudarla—. Bien, ahora escucha. Digamos que hablamos de una superficie, como esta mesa. Debajo de la mesa es Alfa. La mesa en sí misma es Bravo, encima de la mesa es Charlie. Ahora vamos a otro reloj, esta vez uno de verdad. Imagínate la superficie de la mesa como la esfera del reloj. Cogiéndote a ti como punto de referencia, donde tú estás son las seis, el otro lado de la mesa son las doce, a tu derecha son las tres y a tu izquierda…

—Las nueve —Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como gravándoselo dentro—. Vale, empecemos de nuevo. ¿Dónde está la leche?

—Bravo rojo once —dijo él, y la mano de ella fue directa al cartón de leche.

—¡Oh! ¡Oh, Dios mío! —El rostro de Serena se iluminó cuando cogió la caja de cartón. No había otra descripción para definirlo, simplemente brilló llena de orgullo, y encantada y sorprendida—. ¡Otra vez! ¡Dime algo más que pueda encontrar!

—La cafetera Bravo verde tres.

Ella tendió la mano hacia la cafetera y Chiba se las arregló para girar el asa hacia ella para que no se quemara, maldiciéndose por no haberlo previsto. Mierda, él siempre estudiaba las cosas detenidamente, yendo con varios movimientos de adelanto, pero Serena consumía una gran parte de su raciocinio.

—¡Bingo! —exclamó ella, cogiéndola.

—Espera, cariño, deja que te sirva —Había límites en lo que iba a dejar que hiciera. Que se derramara café hirviendo en el regazo no estaba en el programa. Mientras ella bebía, Chiba observaba los pensamientos que le pasaban por la cabeza al darse cuenta de todas las nuevas posibilidades. Palpó el platito, colocó con delicadeza la taza encima y se giró hacia él con los enormes ojos brillando.

—Otra vez —susurró ella.

—Magdalenas. Bravo blanco doce.

Magdalenas, comprobado. Azúcar, comprobado. Tortilla, comprobado. El tenedor de él, comprobado. El tenedor de ella, comprobado. Abarcaron todos los objetos de la mesa.

Por fin, Serena se recostó en la silla con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

—Es genial —dijo—. Ahora inténtalo tú —Con la mano izquierda fue subiendo por su brazo derecho y se detuvo, colocándosela en el hombro y dándole un suave masaje—. Charlie rojo.

Chiba colocó su mano sobre la de ella.

—Ya está —indicó con voz ronca.

Serena subió poco a poco la mano derecha por el otro brazo hasta el hombro.

—Charlie verde.

Ella lo abrazaba con torpeza, inclinada hacia delante en la silla. Chiba la levantó y la sentó a horcajadas encima de él.

Estuvieron sentados en silencio durante un momento, amoldándose a las sensaciones de estar ella sobre él, de las manos de Chiba descansando sin apretar en la pequeña cintura. El cabello cayó sobre los brazos de él en una brillante cascada. Chiba la observó con atención. Ella miraba hacia delante, al nivel de la barbilla. Su aliento le besaba el cuello. Sus manos le acariciaban los hombros, poco a poco, conociéndole una vez más a través del contacto.

Serena, despacio, se inclinó hacia delante hasta que con la frente le tocó la barbilla, moviendo el rostro de un lado a otro como si pudiera llegar a conocerlo a través de la piel. Luego giró un poco la cabeza para besarle en la mandíbula. Exactamente en el lugar donde estaba la fea cicatriz, y luego apartó la cabeza para dirigirle una mirada ciega.

A Chiba se le encogió el corazón. No era posible confundir la expresión de Serena, una mezcla de admiración y afecto. Ni siquiera intentó mentirse a sí mismo sobre ello porque era la primera vez que una mujer lo miraba así.

Las mujeres lo miraban con dos expresiones, repulsión o lujuria. Nunca un término medio, y desde luego nunca algo parecido a lo que veía ahora mismo en la cara de Serena.

Ella bajó poco a poco la mano derecha por el pecho hasta posarla sobre el corazón. Un corazón que latía con rapidez bajo la mano femenina, como el de alguien con fibrilación, a punto de un infarto.

Chiba era un atleta, lo había sido toda la vida. Tenía un pulso lento, de sesenta y cinco latidos, pero ahora no. Ahora el corazón le latía el triple de rápido, con las pulsaciones retumbando por todo el cuerpo, enloquecidas.

Él era un hombre cuyo ritmo cardíaco bajaba de velocidad en situaciones de peligro, como el de una cobra. El corazón no le palpitaba así ni bajo fuego enemigo.

—Tu corazón —Lo rozó—. Charlie blanco —dijo en voz baja. Las comisuras de la boca se le curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba. Tenía que estar dándose cuenta de hasta qué punto le afectaba.

Ella alzó la mirada y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, llenando el horizonte de él, hasta que no pudo ver nada más. Hasta que no pudo pensar en nada más excepto en aquel rostro encantador.

—Oh, Darién —susurró ella, con la mano sobre su corazón.

Fue demasiado para Chiba, le desbordó. No tenía nombre para lo que estaba pasando dentro de él y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante Serena. ¿Cómo podía enfrentarse a la suave expresión de su rostro, a aquella sonrisa que era sólo para él, a la evidente ternura de su voz?

Estaba empezando a temblar y se aterrorizó. Tenía que cambiar esto a algo que reconociera y tenía que hacerlo ya, si no volaría en pedazos. Tenía que reducirlo a algo a lo que pudiera enfrentarse.

Lujuria. Podía hacer que fuera lujuria.

No lo que veía en la cara de ella.

La cogió con fuerza, quitándole a propósito toda suavidad al contacto. Le aferró el pelo con la mano, y tirando con brusquedad de ella, la besó. Le devoró la boca con desesperación, le metió la lengua hasta el fondo, inclinándola para un ataque lo más duro y profundo posible, aunque sabía que le arañaría la piel con la de él aún más áspera por la barba.

No le importaba. Sólo quería estar dentro de ella.

Separó la boca y la miró, la cabeza un poco echada hacia atrás por su propia mano y una vena que le latía en el cuello blanco y esbelto. Serena tenía los labios mojados e hinchados, los ojos muy abiertos y desenfocados, y un rubor de excitación en los pómulos. Chiba le quitó el suéter por la cabeza, con brusquedad, en un movimiento deliberado para tenerla desnuda lo más rápido posible, no para excitarla. No llevaba sujetador. Bien. Chiba la alzó, dejándola de pie el tiempo suficiente para abrirle los vaqueros y quitárselos junto con las bragas.

Serena se quedó allí quieta, como una muñequita, con la mirada ciega fija por encima de su hombro izquierdo. Desnudarse para él no era ningún problema porque no se había molestado en ponerse ropa interior. Lo único que tenía que hacer era bajar la cremallera de la sudadera y bajarse los pantalones del chándal. Lo hacía todo con una mano, porque la otra estaba deslizándose entre las piernas de ella, separando los suaves pliegues de carne, explorando.

Si no estaba mojada, la cosa no iba a funcionar. Pero —¡Shi!— lo estaba. No tanto como le habría gustado, pero tendría que bastar porque si no la penetraba ahora mismo, primero le explotaría la cabeza y luego la polla, e incluso tal vez se quemaría por combustión espontánea por el calor que de repente le inundaba como un fuego incontrolado.

Acabar de desnudarse le llevó sólo unos segundos y luego la levantó del suelo con un brazo. Con la otra mano mantenía separada la polla del estómago mientras colocaba a Serena sobre él. Gimió cuando, con un solo movimiento, todo su Bravo blanco empinado se deslizó duro y rápido en el Bravo blanco suave y mojado de ella.

Darién estaba jadeando, sudando y con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. Casi fuera de control. Serena debería estar asustada —algo profundo y oscuro la acechaba en lo más profundo de la consciencia que tenía el color y la forma de un hombre descontrolado— pero por algún motivo extraño no lo estaba.

La forma en que la sujetaba no era dolorosa, no hacía que se sintiera en peligro, era más bien una sensación de deseo ardiente, increíblemente erótico en sí mismo. Nunca la habían deseado así. La había besado como si fuera a morirse si no lo hacía. Le temblaban las manos. Serena no creía que las manos de un pistolero experimentado, de un guerrero, temblaran en muchas ocasiones.

Y eso se lo hacía ella. Ella, Serena Tsukino, arpista y cantante muy formal, hacía que ese hombre increíblemente fuerte y duro se estremeciera y perdiera el control.

Serena podía llegar a afectar a la gente. Antes, cuando veía, se daba cuenta que entre la audiencia siempre había a quien se le escapaban las lágrimas al oír su música. Sobre todo mujeres, en las baladas del amor encontrado y el amor perdido, pero también algunos hombres. Hombres que probablemente tenían ascendencia irlandesa, embrujados por el dolor y la tragedia de otros irlandeses que se filtraba por la belleza embrujadora de la música celta. De todos modos era la música la que los afectaba, no ella.

A Darién lo afectaba ella, como mujer. Era embriagador y emocionante. Por primera vez desde el accidente se sintió poderosa, capaz de coger al hombre más fuerte que había conocido en su vida y reducirlo a un ser sudoroso y tembloroso.

Estaban desnudos, y él metido dentro de ella hasta el fondo. Dolía justo un poco. Ella se había excitado al tocarlo. Era tan emocionante tener la libertad de recorrer todo aquel cuerpo enorme y fuerte. Él no podía haberlo dejado más claro, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con él. Y se había excitado.

De todos modos, era tan grande y la había penetrado con tanta rapidez que se sentía un poco incómoda. Darién pareció entenderlo, porque no se movía. Estaban allí sentados como un dibujo erótico viviente, pensó.

—Dios estás tan apretada —murmuró él, con aquella voz profunda y un poco ronca retumbando, abrasando—. No me atrevo a moverme. No quiero hacerte daño.

Serena se meneó, estaba un poco incómoda, un poco… no. La abrazaba con fuerza y ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello, dejando las manos colgando por detrás. Poco a poco, con cuidado, le tocó los músculos de la espalda, excitándose una vez más con su tamaño y su fuerza. Dejó que las manos recorrieran los profundos huecos de la espina dorsal, los omoplatos, la nuca y el pelo.

Con indecisión, maldiciéndose por su torpeza, Serena buscó la boca de él. Cuando la encontró, se dejó caer sobre él, aturdida por el placer cuando Darién tomó el mando del beso metiéndole la lengua hasta el fondo. Dios, era tan apasionante. Lo agarró por la nuca cuando él apartó la boca, ladeó la cabeza y volvió a besarla, tan profundamente que fue como si cayera en un interminable y dulcísimo templo de placer.

Serena estaba tan cautivada por el beso que le costó unos momentos darse cuenta que él se movía dentro de ella con breves golpes rítmicos. No le dolía nada. Tal vez Darién había esperado hasta notar que estaba más mojada. La conocía mejor de lo que se conocía ella a sí misma. Porque desde luego la cosa funcionaba muy bien.

Aunque técnicamente ella estaba encima, no tenía que hacer nada, sólo abrazarlo mientras él la besaba y le hacía el amor.

Las embestidas fueron haciéndose poco a poco más profundas, más duras. Darién seguía sujetándole las caderas con las manos. Cuando él se arqueó hacia arriba, le pareció como si llegara hasta las zonas más profundas de su cuerpo, donde había puntos de placer que nunca hubiera imaginado. Oh, Dios, el placer era electrizante. Él la sujetaba con fuerza y cada vez se arqueaba con más fuerza, con embestidas aún más duras. Serena gimió mientras se besaban, incapaz de hablar, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de pensar.

Ahora estaba tan mojada que hacían ruidos, ruidos embarazosos cuando sus caderas se encontraban. Ella soltaba un pequeño gruñido con cada embestida, como si se convulsionara. Eran el contrapunto a los gruñidos bajos de él. Esto era sexo puro y duro, en su aspecto más básico, más animal.

Se le estaba haciendo difícil mantener los labios pegados a los de él. Las embestidas la movían con fuerza arriba y abajo. Y aunque estaba muy mojada, debía haber fricción ya que había un calor enorme allí donde estaban unidos.

Darién apartó una mano de la cadera y la deslizó hacia donde ella estaba completamente abierta rodeándole la erección, haciendo avanzar un dedo áspero y lleno de callos hasta que la tocó… allí.

Serena soltó un grito, con el cuerpo tensado alrededor de él. Cuando empezaron las intensas contracciones, los movimientos de él fueron más duros, más profundos, manteniéndola en un delicado equilibrio entre el placer y el dolor. El clímax fue interminable haciendo que el mundo desapareciera. Serena sólo era consciente de Darién moviéndose dentro de ella, con fuerza y rapidez, clavándole los dedos en las caderas, devorándole la boca.

Cuando creyó que ya no podría resistir más, cuando estaba laxa por el agotamiento, él se hinchó dentro de ella y con un grito llegó al orgasmo, vaciándose con ferocidad en sus profundidades.

Parecía imposible, pero Serena sintió las intensas contracciones de otro clímax. La sensación era tan intensa que se puso a llorar, hundiendo la cara en su cuello cuando el organismo asumió el control. Darién siguió moviéndose dentro de ella, incluso mientras él mismo llegaba al orgasmo, dejándola resbaladiza y suave con el semen.

A ambos les llevó bastante tiempo tranquilizarse. Cuando Serena pudo por fin respirar otra vez, pensar otra vez, se dio cuenta que se había desplomado sobre Darién, pegajosa y mojada. Las lágrimas le bañaban las mejillas, y estaba cubierta de sudor, no sabía si era suyo o de él ya que estaba pegada al cuerpo del hombre y tenía tanto la ingle como el sexo mojados por la excitación y el semen.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa, se secó los ojos con el hombro desnudo de Darién y se apartó.

—Ruego a Dios que esas lágrimas sean de alegría —retumbó la voz de él por encima de su cabeza.

—Sí —Serena sorbió por la nariz con muy poca elegancia—. Todo ha sido, um, bastante intenso.

—Sí, lo ha sido.

Por increíble que pareciera, Darién todavía estaba duro dentro de ella. No de acero como antes, pero desde luego estaba erecto. Ella se contoneó y notó la oleada de sangre recorriendo el pene.

Inspiró profundamente.

—Espero que esto no signifique que estás preparado para la tercera ronda, porque estoy segura que yo no.

Silencio. Ella alzó la mirada.

—¿Darién?

Era horrible no ver la expresión de alguien.

La abrazó un momento, le dio un beso en la cabeza y suspiró al levantarla.

—Puedo esperar. ¡Eh!, despacio.

Las piernas de Serena se tambalearon al intentar mantenerse en pie. Se habría caído si él no la hubiera sujetado. Un segundo más tarde, Serena estaba en sus brazos camino del cuarto de baño.

Darién mantuvo un brazo alrededor de ella mientras abría el grifo del agua caliente de la ducha. El calor y el vapor iban llenando el pequeño baño. Poco después, Darién le pasaba una manopla caliente por todo el cuerpo, incluyendo entre las piernas.

Ya la habían lavado antes, en el hospital, pero esto era completamente diferente. No era impersonal, un trabajo que alguien tenía que hacer. De vez en cuando Darién se inclinaba hacia ella para besarla en la mejilla, en la oreja, en la punta de la nariz. Era mucho, mucho más agradable que ser lavada por una enfermera. La tapó con una toalla caliente que debía haber puesto sobre el radiador y la secó con delicadeza.

—Espera un segundo, cariño —dijo él la dejó. La puerta del baño se abrió y se cerró, dejando entrar un remolino de aire más frío. Un segundo más tarde él había vuelto con la ropa y la ayudó a vestirse.

Darién aclaró la manopla y ella le oyó lavarse con energía y el susurro de la tela al vestirse. La acercó a él y la abrazó y Serena se apoyó en él, la mar de contenta. Podría quedarse así para siempre. No había demonios en ninguna parte de la casa ni en su cabeza, sólo el cálido brillo de la felicidad.

Inspiró y se armó de valor. El sexo había sido ardiente y salvaje, pero esto también era tan agradable. ¿A él también le gustaba esto, la dulzura y la paz, o sólo estaba allí por el sexo? No había más que una manera de averiguarlo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás aunque no pudiera verlo.

—¿Puedes-puedes quedarte todo el día?

—Oh, sí —La profunda voz era baja y suave—. Intenta echarme. Pero tengo que ir a correr. ¿Tienes un juego de llaves que puedas darme y así no tendrás que ir a abrir la puerta cuando vuelva?

—Hay uno en un cuenco de cristal en el aparador a la derecha de la entrada. Mientras tanto yo practicaré.

—De acuerdo. Te guiaré hasta donde está Dagda y luego me iré a correr. Volveré dentro de una o dos horas.

Serena sonrió. Un domingo con Dagda y Darién. Como decía la canción, ¿quién podría pedir algo más?


	10. CAPITULO 9

Capítulo 9

Chiba corrió, corrió y corrió. Corrió hasta estar empapado de sudor, hasta que le estallaban los pulmones, hasta que dejó de oír el ruido de los coches sobre la nieve por encima del tronar del corazón.

Portland era una ciudad bastante pequeña, circular y compacta. El bosque empezaba en las afueras. Chiba podría haber corrido sin problemas hasta los límites de la ciudad y continuar más allá. Tal vez eso es lo que debería hacer, salir corriendo de la ciudad.

Pero por muy duro y rápido que corriera, le era imposible escapar de Serena. La llevaba en la cabeza, en las fosas nasales, en las mismas células.

Correr siempre le aclaraba la mente y hacia el final de la carrera, todo lo que le molestaba se había difuminado y desaparecido. Había solucionado el problema o había decidido que, después de todo, no era un problema.

Pero Serena era un problema que no podía solucionar, de ninguna manera. Los problemas eran algo exterior, cosas o situaciones que podían razonarse. Chiba era muy bueno con esas cosas y situaciones, capaz de manejarlas hasta que quedaban bajo su control.

Nunca tenía problemas consigo mismo. Sabía lo que era, sabía lo que podía hacer y lo que no. Sabía lo que podía conseguir de esta vida y lo que no y nunca mezclaba ambas cosas. Siempre sabía lo que quería y lo que no podía tener no lo quería. Eso hacía que todo fuera sencillo.

El problema de ahora no era sencillo ni fácil. No era nada que pudiera solucionar por la fuerza o la inteligencia. No tenía forma de enfrentarse a sus sentimientos que se deslizaban escurridizos al pensar en Serena.

Era algo más que la excitación de una nueva compañera sexual, aunque el sexo era más intenso del que hubiera tenido nunca. Las nuevas compañeras de cama se convertían con rapidez en antiguas compañeras de cama, pero eso no iba a ocurrir con Serena.

De repente cayó una nevisca y Chiba se detuvo, corriendo sin moverse para no enfriarse. Inconscientemente, se había dirigido hacia su casa como si se tratase de un refugio o santuario. Un santuario grande, frío y vacío. Allí no habría ninguno de esos sentimientos tan fuertes que no sabía cómo manejar. No habría ningún sentimiento en absoluto.

Pero no quería ir a su casa. Quería estar en el hogar de Serena, con ella dentro, oyéndola hablar con su voz suave y el leve acento irlandés, oírla canta y tocar el arpa. No, tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo. No lo quería, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

De repente comprendió, mientras saltaba primero con un pie y luego con el otro, mientras el aliento formaba un vaho en el aire delante de él, que nunca volvería a estar contento solo en su apartamento. Había quedado atrás el modo de vida que había tenido hasta ahora, de repente había desaparecido, y la nueva vida en la que necesitaba a Serena tanto como respirar había tomado su lugar.

Era una verdadera mierda. Ni siquiera cuando era niño había dependido de alguien, y ahora, de repente, en un descuido, una mujer se había hecho esencial para su bienestar. Era un condenado desastre, pero era lo que había. Chiba no se escondía de la realidad, y ahora la realidad era que necesitaba a Serena en su vida durante todo el tiempo que ella quisiera quedarse.

Con una mezcla de fatalidad y expectación, giró a la derecha y volvió a recorrer el mismo camino por el que había venido. Si se daba prisa, podría estar otra vez con Serena en media hora. Aumentó la velocidad.

Lo oía a medio bloque de distancia. Al principio era un sonido celestial e incorpóreo que venía de las profundidades de los remolinos de nieve, tan amortiguado que no tenía ningún origen que no fuera al parecer los mismos copos de nieve. Como si la nieve fuera la portadora de la música, copo tras copo, nota tras nota. Fue sólo cuando vio las ventanas iluminadas de la sala de estar que se dio cuenta que la música venía del arpa que tocaba Serena.

Chiba se detuvo un momento en el porche cubierto para recuperar el aliento. Jadeaba y estaba sudando, y quería tranquilizarse un poco antes de entrar.

Ahora podía distinguirse el sonido de la tonada que atravesaba la puerta y los cristales. Reconoció la melodía que ella había estado tarareando en la ducha, sólo que ahora no había indecisión ni duda. Ahora era una melodía en toda la extensión de la palabra, fascinante y preciosa, compleja aunque desgarradoramente sencilla, la clase de música que se metía hasta en los huesos. Ella cantaba al ritmo de la melodía aunque no podía distinguir las palabras.

La estaba viendo por la ventana, frunció el ceño. Mierda. Lo primero que haría al entrar sería cerrar las cortinas. Serena estaba tan absorta que no quiso interrumpirla. Quería oír la canción.

Utilizando la llave que ella le había dado, Chiba abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, justo un resquicio. Ella estaba en la esquina más apartada así que no debería sentir el aire frío.

Cuando abrió la puerta, las palabras de la canción fueron como un martillazo en el corazón.

Un nuevo amor, estaba cantando, palabras que repetía una y otra vez en un estribillo perturbador de tan hermoso. He encontrado un nuevo amor, que llena el vacío de mi corazón. Un nuevo amor…

A Chiba se le pusieron los pelos de punta de todo el cuerpo.

Un nuevo amor. Esa canción hablaba de él. Él era el nuevo amor.

Con las rodillas débiles de repente, Chiba cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido, se tambaleó hasta el borde del porche y se dejó caer en los escalones, sentándose allí, aturdido, mirando cómo caía la nieve, oyendo apenas la música por encima del latido del corazón.

La canción era tan hermosa. Sabía lo bastante de música para comprender que se convertiría en un clásico de inmediato. La música hermosa siempre lo era. Nunca moría. Dentro de cien años, mil años, la gente seguiría cantando Un nuevo amor, y un poco de él seguiría viviendo cuando sus huesos blanqueados se hubieran podrido en la tierra fría.

Nunca, ni en sus más remotos sueños se hubiera imaginado que una mujer como Serena compondría una canción que hablara de su amor por él. O —su mente se mostraba reacia a aceptarlo— que una mujer como Serena pudiera amarle.

Chiba se quedó allí sentado mientras ella ensayaba la canción, mientras iba perfeccionándola con cada canto, hasta que al final le parecía tan perfecta como una sonata de Mozart o un Picasso o una puesta de sol en el mar.

Cuando estuvo seguro que las piernas le sostendrían y la voz no le temblaría, se levantó asegurándose de hacer ruido al caminar. Se detuvo ante la puerta, tocó dos veces y usó la llave.

La música había parado. Serena estaba sentada en la sillita, apoyada en el respaldo, con las manos descansando en el regazo y la cara girada hacia la puerta.

—¿Darién?

—Sí… —la voz le salió ronca. Carraspeó—. Sí, ya he vuelto de correr.

Ella había estado moviendo la cabeza, hasta que localizó su voz. Le dirigió una sonrisa resplandeciente, y él dio un paso atrás ante aquella bienvenida y la calidez de su expresión. Nadie en toda su vida lo había mirado así.

—Me alegro que estés de vuelta. Te he echado de menos.

Él se quedó allí de pie, apretando los dientes con fuerza, apretando los puños con fuerza, con el corazón encogido, hasta que ella dijo:

—¿Darién?

Tuvo que obligarse a moverse.

—Pues ha sido una suerte que tuvieras a Dagda para hacerte compañía —Caminó hacia ella y alargó la mano para tocarle el rostro. Deslizó el índice por la mejilla, maravillándose de la suavidad aterciopelada—. ¿Qué estabas tocando?

Ella se ruborizó y tocó una escala con la mano izquierda.

—La verdad es que nada. Tenía una idea para una canción y estaba probando a ver qué tal. Es un proceso algo caótico, me alegro que no estuvieras por aquí para oírlo.

Chiba le rodeó el cuello con una mano y se inclinó para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

—Cuando la hayas acabado de componer, cuando estés satisfecha con la canción, ¿me dejarás oírla?

—Claro —La mano de Serena le aferró la muñeca—. ¿Cómo ha ido la carrera? Parece que estás mojado, ¿está nevando?

—Bastante, pero ahora ya amaina. Hay unos ocho centímetros de nieve en la calle.

Ella suspiró y se levantó, apoyándose en su brazo.

—Me encanta la nieve —dijo con tristeza—. Era una de las cosas de Portland que más me gustó cuando nos trasladamos aquí. En Irlanda no nieva mucho, sólo llueve. Me gustaría salir. Aparte de leer, es lo que más añoro desde el accidente. No ir a pasear.

—No hay problema —Chiba la sentó en el sofá, fue hasta las ventanas para cerrar las cortinas y luego volvió donde estaba ella. Le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios—. Te llevaré a pasear siempre que quieras, cariño. Lo único que tienes que hacer es pedirlo.

—Gracias —contestó ella con una amarga sonrisa—. Pero es que es-es difícil. A veces la gente no saben cuando avisarme de un bordillo de la acera o de un bache, y tropiezo. O me lo dicen muy tarde o demasiado pronto y siempre tropiezo. Al principio me caía mucho. Y además creo que también-también me asusta salir a pasear.

—Conmigo no te caerás, garantizado —dijo él—. No dejaré que tropieces o te caigas.

—No —estuvo de acuerdo ella, acariciándole el antebrazo con la mano—. Puede que no.

Le dolió pensar en todo aquello de lo que se había visto privada. Cinco meses sin ir a pasear. Se estremeció sólo de pensarlo.

Chiba se acercó más a ella, preguntándose como decirlo, intentado escoger con cuidado las palabras.

—¿Sabes, cariño? Uno de mis hombres perdió la vista en Afganistán. Por una mina terrestre —Scotti había perdido más que la vista. Había perdido un brazo y el bazo. A pesar de ello, más tarde se había casado y había encontrado un trabajo en una emisora de radio. La vida después de la catástrofe era posible—. En el hospital de Veteranos, tenían cursos de rehabilitación. Le enseñaron a leer el Braille y usar un bastón…

—¡No! —Serena se levantó con brusquedad—. No necesito… —se calló y se mordió el labio.

Chiba guardó silencio. Sí, lo necesitaba, por supuesto que lo necesitaba. Necesitaba aprender Braille y usar un bastón. Necesitaba un perro-guía. Necesitaba cambiar toda la casa. Por lo que veía, la casa no estaba en absoluto adaptada para una persona ciega. Había miles de modos en los que podía hacerse daño.

Como ahora, por ejemplo. Se estremecía de angustia, era obvio que deseaba caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación para calmar los nervios, pero estaba desorientada. Un movimiento equivocado y chocaría contra la mesita de centro de cristal. Una mesa de cristal no era algo adecuado para que una persona ciega tuviera en su casa.

—Siéntate —Chiba le tiró de la manga del suéter. Ella se alejó.

—¿No tienes que darte una ducha después de ir a correr? —Lo dijo de forma agresiva, y levantando aquella barbilla preciosa y pequeña.

—Seguro que sí —contestó Chiba con serenidad—. Apesto como un cerdo. Ahora siéntate.

—Cielos —Una inspiración rápida—. Lo siento —Movió la cabeza negando, mordiéndose el labio—. Oh, Darién, no quería… no pretendía…

Chiba se echó a reír. No pudo evitarlo. Serena creía que había herido sus sentimientos. Había mencionado la ducha para sacarse de encima a un tipo susceptible.

Bien, era un buen momento para una reflexión. Se necesitaba algo más que la sugerencia de una ducha para ofenderlo, cuando se había pasado veinte años en la marina recibiendo cada insulto y blasfemia que los reclutas más imaginativos y enfadados pudieran idear. Y por la misma razón hacía falta más que un cambio de conversación para distraerle cuando quería información.

—No, tienes razón, necesito una ducha, pero antes tengo que enfriarme —mintió—. Siéntate. Ahora —Esto último lo dijo con voz de mando y ella se dejó caer con brusquedad en el sofá, maldiciéndose por su obediencia instantánea.

—Hablábamos de aprender a desenvolverse cuando uno está ciego.

—No, no hablábamos —El bonito labio inferior de Serena sobresalió ligeramente. La boca estaba a punto de hacer pucheros—. Tú hablabas de eso.

—Uh-uh —Él le cogió la mano—. Nosotros hablábamos de eso. Como estaba diciendo, puedo hablar con ese tipo que conozco en el hospital de Veteranos y preguntarle si sabe de alguien por esta zona que sea bueno en rehabilitación. Podemos…

—No —Serena apartó la mano y se quedó mirando al frente, sin intención de escucharle. Lo estaba dejando fuera. Esta era una conversación que ella no quería mantener.

Le estaba diciendo que no.

No. A él.

Chiba apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que fue un milagro que no le salieran el esmalte por las orejas.

Él tenía ideas muy precisas sobre cómo debían ser las cosas, y se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida consiguiendo lo que quería. Y más concretamente, se había pasado los últimos veinte años siendo obedecido al instante.

La marina estaba llena de hombres realistas que sabían lo que querían, lo que sería una receta excelente para el desastre si no fuera por la palabra mágica que hacía que todo funcionara, que hacía que todo el sistema fuera como la seda: jerarquía. Chiba daba órdenes a los hombres de rango inferior y él a su vez acataba las órdenes de sus superiores. Durante los últimos doce años el oficial bajo su mando había sido Andrew Furuhata, algo que había sido genial porque él y Midnight estaban de acuerdo la mayoría de las veces.

Chiba no tenía ni idea de cómo enfrentarse a un no.

Serena no era una recluta a la que pudiera dar órdenes. Ni siquiera era su novia o —¡Dios!— su prometida, aunque si fuera por él, sería suya ante los ojos de todo el mundo. Pero no lo era. Aún. No tenía ningún derecho a decirle qué hacer y aún más, no tenía que obedecerle. Incluso si, tal como llevaba ella el asunto, estaba destinada a hacerse daño tarde o temprano, y la sola idea le volvía loco. No podía hacer nada para protegerla de ella misma.

Chiba no se sentía capaz de usar un tono de voz razonable, pero lo intentó.

—Escucha, cariño, la verdad es que necesitas…

Ella se giró hacia él con el mentón aún más levantado.

—Hablando de necesidades, me gustaría que te dieras prisa en ducharte, porque me está entrando hambre —le obsequió una brillante sonrisa con hoyuelos—. Si tienes suerte dejaré que me prepares algo de comer mientras termino de practicar, ¿crees que así aprenderé a ser una discapacitada?

Chiba apretó otra vez con fuerza la mandíbula. Ella le había devuelto la pelota.

—De acuerdo —se rindió él de momento, levantándose a regañadientes. Tendría que ser muy persuasivo, pero no iba a ser fácil. No estaba acostumbrado a usar la persuasión. Al parecer, con Serena, iba a recibir un curso intensivo sobre el tema—. Voy a ducharme y después miraré que hay en el congelador.

Ella se había girado hacia el arpa y había empezado a tocar From the Halls de Montezuma, el himno de la marina de los Estados Unidos con una sonrisa diabólica.

—Ve, ve.


	11. CAPITULO 10

Capítulo 10

Estoy desarrollando ese sexto sentido del que todos hablan, pensó Serena, mientras practicaba las escalas. Prácticamente había sentido la fuerza de voluntad de Darién intentando dominarla. Era un hombre muy enérgico, pero ella era una mujer terca. Incluso a veces había llegado a exasperar a su padre.

—Sere, querida —le había dicho su padre una vez, levantando las manos—, podrías dar lecciones de obstinación a una cabra montesa.

Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas ante el recuerdo, apartando una mano de Dagda para llevársela a la cara.

Darién quería que pusiera la casa a prueba de ciegos, que caminase con bastón, que aprendiese Braille. Todo eso ya lo había oído antes más de cien veces, de los médicos, de las enfermeras, de Lita y Rei con sus voces suaves, del padre de Rei, y no digamos de un buen grupo de Mancinos que se turnaban para cuidar de ella.

Era una total pérdida de tiempo, porque no iba a hacerlo. De ninguna manera.

Serena no sería ciega siempre. Creía en eso con cada célula de su cuerpo. Tenía miedo —mucho miedo, un miedo supersticioso— de que si cedía y se adaptaba, la ceguera la atraparía para siempre. No se atrevía ni a pensarlo.

Los médicos de Boston habían dejado bien claro los peligros de la operación, pero a ella no le importaba. La medicina avanzaba con mucha rapidez y pronto la intervención quirúrgica estaría perfeccionada y la vida volvería a ser como había sido antes de… antes.

Algo oscuro y doloroso le rozó la mente, perturbándola.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para hacer menos opresiva la sensación, y se inclinó sobre Dagda. Probó una o dos escalas, y luego se relajó y se concentró en la música. Empezaría con The Cliffs of Moher, decidió.

El ataque vino, como siempre, sin avisar, golpeándola, dejándola caer al instante en el más negro de los agujeros negros.

¡… tú, putita estúpida! ¡Yo te enseñaré a hablar de romper contratos!

¡… no puede hablarse así a mi hija!

¡No papá!

Sangre. ¡Oh Dios, cuánta sangre! Demasiado, manando de la cabeza de él, formando un oscuro lago negro… Las piernas de papá estremeciéndose, y luego, de repente, quedándose inmóvil…

Ella girándose, retrocediendo, pero no había escapatoria. Venía a por ella.

Intentó correr pero la cogió por el pelo, tirando con tanta fuerza que le salieron las lágrimas. Un tirón cruel que la envió contra la pared que manchó con gotas de sangre, oh Dios, ella también iba a morir, igual que papá…

Serena se enderezó, aturdida, abrumada por el torrente de imágenes que le atravesaba la mente, surgiendo de un infierno oscuro y frío. Era como si un monstruo se hubiera apoderado de su cabeza.

Había una nota nueva, oscura y satánica en las pesadillas que tenía cuando estaba despierta. Olía el perfume metálico y cobrizo de la sangre y el olor fétido de la muerte. Todavía estaba en sus fosas nasales, incluso cuando las imágenes desaparecieron, retrocediendo al horrible lugar de donde habían venido, como una oscura ola gigante e infernal que dejaba a su paso partículas rotas de horror en la orilla.

Serena se puso en pie de repente y luego se quedó congelada, paralizada, con el corazón latiendo aterrorizado y sin poder moverse. Había perdido por completo el sentido de orientación, excepto arriba o abajo.

Los sonidos que venían de la derecha debían ser de donde estaba la cocina. Se dio la vuelta agradecida, y de repente recordó que no estaba sola. Instintivamente alargó la mano para tocarlo, aunque él estuviera en otra habitación.

—¿Darién?

La voz le salió chirriante y débil, tenía la garganta obstruida por el terror que la había paralizado durante el ataque de pánico.

¿Cómo iba a oírla? Temblando inspiró para intentar volver a llamarlo cuando de repente él estaba allí, y las manos tocaban los sólidos músculos del antebrazo. ¿Cómo había podido oírla cuando apenas se había oído ella misma? Pero lo había hecho, y la opresión del pecho debida al pánico empezó a desaparecer. Una mano grande y cálida cubrió la suya.

—Estoy aquí, cariño —dijo con calma aquella voz profunda—. Estás bien.

No, no estaba bien, pero al menos la horrible sensación de que un paso en cualquier dirección la sumergiría en un abismo profundo y oscuro había desaparecido. Si él no hubiera estado allí, ella se habría quedado inmóvil hasta que el pánico hubiera disminuido y pudiera dar algunos pasos pequeños e inseguros antes de tropezar con el primer obstáculo que ella misma hubiera dejado en medio. En lugar de eso había encontrado el equilibro en el fuerte antebrazo de Darién.

Serena se inclinó hacia delante con los brazos abiertos y de inmediato se vio envuelta en su abrazo. Se acurrucó aterrorizada, apretándose contra él con todas sus fuerzas. Aquel hombre era tan valiente y sólido, cuando todo alrededor de ella era tan frío y escurridizo.

—Darién —susurró con voz temblorosa—. Oh, Dios mío, Darién, la sangre.

—Todo está bien —repitió, abrazándola más fuerte y cubriéndole la nuca con la mano—. ¿Qué sangre, cariño?

Ella se apretó más, intentando recuperar el aliento, intentando detener los intensos temblores que le recorrían el cuerpo.

—¿Cariño? —La voz profunda de Darién estaba justo en su oído—. ¿Qué sangre? No estás sangrando, te lo prometo.

No, donde se pudiera ver no. Serena se secó los ojos con la suave tela del chándal, todavía aterrorizada.

Esta pesadilla se parecía a las que tenía por la noche, sólo que ahora estaba despierta. Era verse inmersa en algún horror, provocado por Dios sabe qué, que la dejaba temblando, llorando y perdida. Y tanto dormida como despierta, era incapaz de recordar que pasaba en la pesadilla. El ataque venía de ninguna parte y estaba impotente mientras duraba. Luego iba desapareciendo en una marea que se deslizaba dejándola desolada y abandonada en alguna orilla solitaria.

Esta vez no había sido tan malo porque se aferraba a Darién. Él era tan firme como una roca. Le ayudó un poco el poder empujarle, apartarle, porque eso le daba una sensación de control.

Era probable que pareciera una salvaje. Parecía una salvaje, con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas, balbuceando. El pelo, que ni en los mejores momentos podía dominar, debía estar apuntando en todas direcciones.

Serena empujó con más fuerza el ancho pecho de Darién. Cuando él la soltó, ella se secó la cara con las manos.

—Lo siento —jadeó ella, inspirando una enorme cantidad de aire. Era como si no hubiera respirado durante una hora.

Todo era tan horrible. Si pudiera ver, se excusaría con serenidad, se apresuraría hacia el cuarto de baño y se mojaría la cara y las muñecas con agua fría. Se maquillaría y se peinaría, todo eso que hacen las mujeres para componerse, para poder enfrentarse al mundo después de algo devastador. Pero en estos momentos, si corriera al cuarto de baño, se daría contra una pared y se rompería la nariz.

Estaba, como siempre, atrapada.

—¿Serena? —Aquella voz tranquila otra vez, con un leve deje de preocupación.

—Lo siento —volvió a decir ella. No había palabras para describir lo que había pasado, no sin parecer una loca de atar—. He tenido, um, un ataque de pánico. Los tengo, um, de vez en cuando. Nunca sé cuando. Lo siento.

—No te disculpes. No puedes controlar los ataques de pánico —Oh Dios, sólo el sonido de su voz ya hacía que se sintiera mejor. Era tan tranquilo, tan profundo, tan poderoso. Ojalá pudiera coger aquella voz y sujetarse a ella como se sujetaba a su brazo. Con todas sus fuerzas. Nada malo podría pasarle mientras escuchara aquella voz y se sujetara a aquel brazo.

—Ven conmigo —El brazo de Darién estaba allí, y como si fuera hierro y la mano de ella un imán, lo encontró de forma infalible. Los dos fueron juntos a la cocina—. Siéntate y te haré una taza de té. ¿Qué te parece?

Le parecía maravilloso.

—Estupendo. ¡Espera! —Sorbió por la nariz—. Lo siento, pero necesito un… —Antes de poder acabar la frase, se encontró con una servilleta de papel en la mano. Serena se secó los ojos, se sonó y se sintió un poco mejor. Aunque seguro que parecía una bruja no parecía que él fuera a huir horrorizado. Ese era un buen síntoma.

Sonó algo —el microondas— y oyó el ruido de alguna cosa sobre la mesa delante de ella. Té de vainilla, lo olía. Su favorito.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Has hecho el té en el microondas?

—Siempre lo hago así, es más fácil y más rápido. Y hay menos que limpiar. Dios mío —Un pausa y ella casi oía como se le movían los engranajes en la cabeza… junto con los dientes. Pensó que incluso le oía fruncir el ceño. El hombre tenía una personalidad fortísima si su desaprobación le llegaba desde el otro lado de la mesa—. Por favor, por favor, no me digas que calientas el agua del té en los fogones.

—Bueno, um… sí. Eso hago —¿Qué se pensaba, que soplaba sobre el agua para calentarla? ¿Que agitaba una varita mágica por encima del té?

—Tienes cocina de gas —inspiró más que dijo, en un tono igual de horrorizado que si hubiera dicho, te comes niños para desayunar.

—Sí, la tengo. Tengo una cocina de gas. Siempre la he tenido. La comida se cocina mejor con gas —afirmó Serena, desconcertada. Cogió la taza por el asa y se la llevó a la boca. Era como un ritual para ella. Primero olería el aroma maravilloso de la vainilla y del té, dejando que le llegara hasta los huesos, luego empezaría a beber pequeños sorbos. El té de vainilla era quizás la única cosa de su vida que había mejorado desde que estaba ciega—. ¿Es que es un delito?

—Eres ciega —dijo él con su voz profunda llena de desagrado y desaprobación.

Serena se puso rígida.

—Mira, el ser ciego no significa ser inútil o estúpido. Te hago saber…

La voz profunda se superpuso a la de ella.

—Un error de cálculo y tu put-condenada manga puede prenderse fuego. O si te olvidas de apagar el gas te puedes quemar la mano, de gravedad. Una cocina de gas es un desastre seguro. Tienes que ponerte una de esas encimeras vitrocerámicas. Tener fogones con llama cuando no puedes ver es de locos.

Bien, había quedado bastante claro. Serena odiaba que la criticaran, eso sacó lo peor de ella y ya había soltado las palabras antes de poder detenerlas. Encolerizada, dijo lo que no le había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Lita y Rei.

Las palabras fueron saliendo a borbotones, elevando el tono hasta que al final estaba gritando.

—Escúchame bien. No quiero una vitrocerámica, no quiero aprender Braille, no quiero un perro guía. No quiero andar con un bastón blanco, no quiero reorganizar mi casa. No quiero lecciones para ciegos porque harás muy bien en creer que no estaré siempre ciega.

Serena se llevó la mano a la boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se le habían escapado las palabras, y ahora estaban allí, entre los dos, vehementes y sinceras.

¿Era posible oír el silencio? Darién era un hombre excepcionalmente tranquilo, parecía que nunca estaba inquieto o que hiciera ruidos molestos, pero ahora estaba absoluta y completamente quieto. No notaba para nada su presencia. Era como si se hubiera evaporado de la cocina.

El momento se alargó, Serena con la mano tapándose la boca y Darién al parecer desaparecido. No había ningún ruido en la cocina, ni siquiera los habituales del tráfico que llegaban desde el exterior. El único sonido que oía era el de su corazón, que latía tres veces más rápido de lo normal.

Por fin, Darién se movió. La silla chirrió sobre las baldosas de la cocina cuando extendió la mano y cogió la de ella. Como siempre, el contacto la conectó a la tierra, hizo que se sintiera ligada al resto del mundo a través de él.

—¿Es eso cierto? ¿Vas a recuperar la vista?

Serena asintió, tenía la garganta demasiado cerrada para hablar.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Te lo han dicho los médicos?

En realidad no, pero Serena asintió de todos modos.

—Cuéntamelo —dijo él, con su voz profunda llena de ternura.

Ella esperó un momento para aliviar la opresión en el pecho y tranquilizarse. Esto iba a ser algo difícil y tendría que evitar algunas cosas con la esperanza de que él no lo notase.

—Ya sabes que tuve-tuve un accidente. Un trauma cerebral. Estuve en coma durante un breve periodo de tiempo. La razón por la que perdí la vista es que tengo un micro-hematoma que presiona el nervio óptico principal. Un hematoma es una hinchazón…

—Sé lo que es un hematoma. Continúa.

—De acuerdo —Inspiró profundamente. Esa era la parte difícil porque todo era muy poco convincente y basado en esperanza y oraciones—. El hematoma es estacionario. No crece, pero por el mismo motivo tampoco se hace más pequeño. El primer escáner que me hicieron al hospitalizarme muestra la misma forma y dimensiones que el que me hicieron hace tres semanas. Esto son buenas y malas noticias. Las buenas noticias es que mi vida no corre peligro. Podría vivir para siempre con esta-esta cosa en mi cabeza —Serena intentó que no se le notara la aversión en la voz, que sonara como un mero informe médico, hay un coágulo de sangre que presiona los nervios ópticos, pero ¡eh! ningún problema, no me voy a morir por esto, cuando lo que quería hacer era gritar hasta quedarse ronca—. Las malas noticias es que no disminuye de tamaño. Seré-seré ciega mientras el coágulo esté ahí. Otra mala noticia es que el coágulo está en un lugar casi inaccesible en términos de extracción quirúrgica. Los médicos me lo han explicado todo en unos términos técnicos que me sería difícil repetir, pero la idea esencial es que tendrían que atravesar tanto tejido que podría acabar como un vegetal con una vista excelente.

La mano de Darién apretó la suya con tanta fuerza que casi se la aplastó.

—¿Pero? Hay un "pero" en algún sitio. Estoy seguro.

—Sí, lo hay. Existe una técnica quirúrgica. Es, ah experi… —Se calló—. Es-es nueva —dudó—. Pero creen que pueden acercarse quirúrgicamente lo suficiente a la zona inflamada para usar un instrumento nuevo que elimina sólo ciertos tipos especiales de tejido. Los coágulos son uno de ellos. Los médicos me inundaron con términos científicos, pero lo esencial es que hay un nuevo tipo de rayo concentrado de microondas que quemará el hematoma sin afectar el tejido que tiene que atravesar. Y entonces, ¡voilà! —terminó con una sonrisa brillante—. Adiós al coágulo de sangre y yo podré… —Le tembló la voz y tragó convulsivamente, aunque no tenía nada de humedad en la boca— podré volver a ver.

Por favor, por favor, Dios.

Cada vez que Serena pensaba en recobrar la vista, se ponía a temblar. Era una idea tan temible y enorme que a veces pensaba que la cabeza le explotaría por la fuerza de la misma. El anhelo la corroía hasta devorarla del todo, dejando una fina cáscara rodeando un agujero vacío de anhelo.

Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos y se apartó de donde estaba él. De donde ella creía que estaba él. Una persona ciega nunca podría esconderse, nunca se le concedería la dignidad de los videntes que podían dar la vuelta e irse. Ella se sentía despojada de todo, con todas sus emociones en carne viva y expuestas.

Su miedo, sus alocadas esperanzas, su vulnerabilidad, todo estaba ahí, para que Darién lo viera.

—¿Van a agredir tu cerebro con microondas? —Había incredulidad y desaprobación en su voz.

Con eso logró que le saliera el genio.

—Las microondas se usan en medicina. Es como la radiación. Controladas pueden ser beneficiosas.

—Ajá —La silla chirrió cuando se acercó aún más a ella—. ¿Y es muy nueva esta operación? ¿A cuántas personas se la han hecho?

Serena se mantuvo en silencio.

—¿Cariño? —Una mano grande y pesada le rodeó el hombro—. ¿Es muy nueva la operación?

—Es nueva. Ya te lo he dicho —dijo ella apartando la mano.

—De acuerdo, es nueva. ¿A cuántas personas les han hecho esta operación?

Serena se apartó girando hacia otro lado la cabeza y permaneció con los labios cerrados. Silencio. Silencio completo y total, excepto por el sonido de su propia respiración. A él no lo oía respirar. Pero le oía pensar.

—Vale. Ya me hago una idea aproximada. Haré un pequeño resumen de la situación y si me equivoco, me dices donde. ¿Te parece bien?

Serena se encogió de hombros. No quería tener esta conversación. No había nada que él pudiera hacer o decir que le hiciera cambiar de idea.

—Por lo que has dado a entender, esa operación de la que hablas no es sólo nueva, sino que todavía está en la etapa experimental. Sé que no soy médico, pero he recibido entrenamiento médico y la medicina me interesa. En los Teams a veces hay heridas de gravedad y siempre sigo la evolución de mis hombres cuando los han herido. Tenemos una asistencia médica bastante buena, una de las mejores que hay. Creo que sé bastante de tecnologías médicas avanzadas, pero nunca he oído hablar de rayos microondas que apunten a un determinado tejido sin dañar el tejido intermedio. Lo que creo es que se han hecho algunos estudios en animales y ahora están engatusando a la gente para conseguir voluntarios humanos. Lo que, como ya sabes, es una insensatez en la cirugía programada.

Serena cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza.

La voz de él era serena, incluso razonable.

—Lo sabes, ¿verdad, cariño? No tienes una enfermedad de vida o muerte…

—¡No es verdad! —dijo ella de repente—. ¡Es de vida o muerte! ¡Ya no tengo vida, en ningún sentido! ¡No tengo ninguna razón para vivir!

—No, ahí es donde te equivocas —Le cogió las manos y continuó con aquella voz lenta y profunda—. Tienes una vida maravillosa. Estás sana, tienes un talento increíble, eres hermosa, tienes amigos que te quieres, tienes… —Se calló, como si reprimiera una reflexión—. Tienes todas las razones para vivir. Y dentro de algunos años, cuando la técnica se haya perfeccionado, cuando sea algo rutinario, puedes decidir si te operan.

Darién tenía "Aquel Tono" en su voz. ¿Cuántas veces lo había oído?

Señora Tsukino, no quiero que se haga falsas esperanzas. Tal vez debería empezar a aprender a vivir con su condición. Y luego, dentro de algunos años, cuando la técnica haya sido perfeccionada, podemos volver a hablar.

Ella no quería escuchar la voz de la razón. ¡Sabía con exactitud lo que quería, y quería ver ya! Lo quería con tanta intensidad que ni la idea de morir bajo el bisturí del cirujano la hacía desistir.

No era decisión de nadie más, sólo de ella. No quería hablar de ello y no quería ninguna interferencia.

—¿Sabes qué? Tengo hambre —dijo con una sonrisa brillante—. Estoy muy, muy hambrienta, y ya que no quieres que yo cocine, y que eres jefe en la marina, te nombro jefe de cocina —Sonrió con la falsa sonrisa brillante de un escenario, la que podía poner en su cara en cualquier momento del día o de la noche. Los intérpretes aprendían el truco pronto y bien—. Así que pon manos a la obra, jefe.

Silencio, luego una fuerte exhalación de aire, que en un hombre más pequeño habría sido un suspiro.

—De acuerdo. El almuerzo.

Le oyó levantarse, abrirse la puerta del congelador y un pequeño remolino de aire helado cruzó la habitación.

—Aquí dentro tienes una enorme cantidad de alimentos —retumbó él—. Podrías alimentar bien a un equipo de los Seals durante un mes con lo que hay aquí, y eso es mucho. Vamos a ver —Sonidos de envases de plástico rascando el hielo—. Tenemos, hmmm, parece sopa minestrone. Y aquí, ¡caramba!, uno de mis favoritos, berenjenas al queso parmesano. Pan de masa fermentada congelado, pastel de manzana. Es asombroso. Espero que sepa tan bueno como parece. ¿Tienes un hada secreta que cocina para ti durante la noche o algo por el estilo?

Mejor que un hada secreta.

—Los Mancinos —sonrió Serena.

—¿Los qué?

—El ama de llaves de Rei se llama Rosa Mancino y pertenece a esa enorme y maravillosa familia. Durante años he cantado en sus bodas, entierros, fiestas de graduación y bautizos —Por no mencionar la fiesta salvaje del divorcio, sólo para mujeres, que había organizado la sobrina de Rosa después de deshacerse "del vagabundo", como llamaba a su ex—. Desde, um, el accidente, he tenido que mantenerlos a raya con un garrote. Las mujeres se turnan para venir a limpiar y siempre dejan comidas preparadas en el congelador. De hecho, Francesca, la hermana de Rosa, viene el lunes. Todas son magníficas cocineras. La verdad es que soy muy afortunada. Y los hombres también cuidan de mí haciendo reparaciones y esas cosas. Tan pronto acabe de nevar, un Mancino aparecerá por aquí para quitar la nieve de la acera con una pala, espera y verás.

—A partir de hoy, yo te quitaré la nieve de la acera y haré las reparaciones, no los necesitas —dijo Darién—. Avisa a los hombres Mancino que ahora yo estoy aquí.

—Oh. Vale.

Serena no sabía si lo haría. ¿Lo haría? Para los hombres Mancino era cuestión de honor que uno y otro pasaran por su casa cada dos o tres días por si necesitaba algo. Y ella siempre necesitaba algo. Desde que se había quedado ciega era como si la casa la avisase con ruidos que se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Siempre había algo que necesitaba un ajuste. Sería una locura decirle a los Mancinos que no vinieran cuando ella no sabía cuánto tiempo se quedaría Darién.

Ahora estaba aquí. Habían tenido un sexo maravilloso, y tal vez él quisiera quedarse un poco más. Pero a largo plazo, ¿que querría un hombre tan vital con alguien como ella?

El microondas sonó y dos segundos más tarde tuvo un tazón delante de ella. No tenía que ver para saber lo que era. El olor lo delataba.

—Mmm —Aspiró profundamente la fragancia—. La sopa minestrone de Rosa. Divina. ¿Tú también te has puesto?

—Por lo menos el doble de lo que te he puesto a ti —La voz de Darién sonaba divertida—. Y además me he calentado berenjenas a la parmesana, tal vez te dé un poco si me lo pides con amabilidad. Por cierto, me he abierto una cerveza, ¿te sirvo una?

—Reservo el alcohol para las noches. Prefiero agua, gracias —Era una suerte que el alcohol no la tentara. Si fuera bebedora, si hubiera heredado el gen bebedor de los Tsukino en vez del carácter moderado de su madre, habría desaparecido dentro de una botella después del accidente, y nunca hubiera salido de allí. Una copa de vino por la noche era más que suficiente—. Si miras bien encontrarás por algún sitio un envase con tiramisú de verdad, no la papilla de los falsos restaurantes italianos, y helado casero.

—Sí, antes he explorado un poco y los he visto, esto y mucho más. Ahí dentro tienes una selección muy interesante. Comes mejor que nadie que conozca.

—Los Mancinos son personas muy dulces.

—Eso parece. Y también parece que se preocupan mucho por ti. Se desviven por ti. Apuesto a que les gustaría hacer algo más efectivo que grabar una D, una A o una C en las tapas. Si aprendieras a leer Braille, apuesto a que se esforzarían por conseguir una maquina que marcara con Braille las tapas de los envases, poniendo lo que contiene cada uno, y así sabrías lo que escoges para comer, en vez de adivinarlo.

Había aprovechado el tema para volver a hablar de ella. Bien, los dos podían jugar al mismo juego.

Serena alzó la barbilla.

—¿Estabas fanfarroneando cuando antes has dicho que me acompañarías a dar un paseo? ¿O estás demasiado cansado después de correr? ¿Qué tiempo hace fuera?

Otra exhalación de aire. Un lento tamborileo de las uñas sobre la mesa. Una tensión palpable.

Ella lo exasperaba. Bien, exasperaba a mucha gente. Mucho. Pero él ya era un chico grande, muy grande, podía soportarlo.

En la cocina volvió a reinar el silencio mientras los engranajes giraban en la cabeza de Darién.

De repente, notó una diferencia en la piel del lado derecho del cuerpo. Se giró y notó la luz en la cara. Era una sensación inconfundible.

—Ha salido el sol —dijo ella.

—Sí —habló por fin Darién—. Ha dejado de nevar y hace un poco de sol. Si quieres ir a dar un paseo, ahora es el momento. Lo más probable es que vuelva a nevar más tarde, cuando baje la temperatura. ¿Tienes ropa apropiada para el frío? ¿Y botas con suela de goma?

—Sí. A todo. Y sólo porque anoche llevaba un calzado inadecuado no significa que sea una estúpida, mayor Chiba. Te hago saber…

—Vale, vale —Serena no tenía que verlo para saber que había alzado las manos con las palmas hacia fuera.

La calidad del aire a su alrededor cambió, se hizo más densa, y comprendió que él estaba de pie a su lado. Como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, Serena le ofreció la mano y no se sorprendió que quedase apoyada en el firme antebrazo.

—Te acompañaré a la habitación y cogeremos esas botas y la ropa para el frío.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, mayor —dijo ella, con su mejor y más melosa imitación de Tara, una belleza sureña en Escarlett O'Hara. Movió las pestañas al mismo tiempo que movía un imaginario miriñaque—. Es tan gentil por su parte. Ah, es usted un caballero de la vieja escuela.

Hubo un pequeño resoplido por encima de su cabeza, risa o exasperación. Uno de las dos cosas, daba igual. Era tan excitante. Iba a salir a dar un paseo por primera vez en lo que le parecía toda una vida.


	12. CAPITULO 11

**Capítulo 11**

Nunca le había pasado antes, pero Chiba no era tonto. Reconocía el hecho por lo que era. Se estaba enamorando de Serena Tsukino. Diablos, a qué andarse por las ramas. Ya estaba enamorado de ella, lo había estado desde el instante en que la oyó cantar la primera nota. Al principio había sido fácil confundirlo con la lujuria porque su cuerpo había sentido lujuria antes, muchas veces. Sólo ahora su cabeza comprendía lo que pasaba en realidad.

Vaya chiste. Se había pasado treinta y ocho años sin ninguna relación emocional seria, ni algo que se le pareciera, y ahora se enamoraba de una mujer que tenía la palabra "problemas" escrita por todo su hermoso rostro.

No eran exactamente lo que se dice una pareja ideal. Cualquier agencia de contactos que se respetara pensaría que era una aberración juntarlos a los dos, sus archivos serían cancelados en el acto.

No tenían nada en común.

Serena era diez años más joven que él, hablando en años humanos, y alrededor de un millón de años más joven si eran años Seals. Él había visto y hecho cosas que ella no podría ni imaginar sin huir despavorida.

La mujer era tan, tan hermosa que hacía volver las cabezas a su paso.

Las cabezas también se volvían cuando pasaba él, pero hacia el otro lado.

Ella provenía de una familia feliz y se llevaba bien con la gente. Tenía facilidad para hacer amigos y parecía que su vida estaba llena de gente que se preocupaba por ella.

Chiba tenía los peores antecedentes familiares imaginables e incluso sociales. Sus habilidades para relacionarse con la gente eran insignificantes. Tenía compañeros, no amigos, quizás con la única excepción de Midnight.

Por si fuera poco, la bellísima y talentosa Serena Tsukino, que tenía el poder de dejarle la mente bien jodida, tenía una veta de obstinación de un kilómetro de ancho, y Chiba era incapaz de abrir una brecha.

Él era un hombre valiente. Se había enfrentado a la muerte muchas veces. Había pocas cosas que lo asustasen, pero ahora estaba condenadamente asustado. Cuando ella había levantado esa bonita y pequeña barbilla para decirle que estaba considerando someterse a una operación quirúrgica experimental, estilo Frankeistein que seguro que sólo se había probado en perros cockers y monos de la India, tuvo que apelar a todo su auto control para no gritar y vociferar y prohibirle que ni siquiera lo pensara.

Por desgracia, no tenía ningún derecho a prohibirle nada. Aunque lo tendría. Oh, sí. Se quedaría allí hasta que comprendiera que era suya, y luego tendría ese derecho.

Y como si lo de la cirugía no bastara, Serena se negaba de plano a enfrentarse a su ceguera, poniéndose en peligro cada maldito segundo de cada maldito día.

Había estado a punto de tener un infarto en la cocina cuando comprendió que cocinaba con gas. Alguien ciego, cocinando con gas, era un desastre seguro.

A partir de ahora tendría pesadillas imaginándosela bajo el cuchillo de algún científico que añadiría sus datos a su propia estadística o —peor aún— totalmente quemada.

Estaba todo tembloroso y estresado cuando ella salió de la habitación vestida para hacer frente al frío, feliz y hermosa, y sonriendo hacia la derecha por encima de él. Chiba se frotó el pecho, allá donde le dolía.

—¿Y bien, mayor? —Se giró como una modelo—. ¿Estoy aceptable?

Oh, sí. Llevaba un abrigo de plumón largo, verde oscuro, con una capucha forrada de piel blanca que enmarcaba la cara en forma de corazón, guantes gruesos, pantalones térmicos y forrados, y botas impermeables.

Alzó la cabeza hacia él, algo descentrada. Tenía que decir algo para que ella se orientara, pero las palabras se le habían quedado pegadas a la garganta.

—¿Darién? —dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño y alargando la mano. Cuando aquella mano le tocó el brazo, fue como si se encendiera un interruptor, liberándolo de un hechizo.

—Sí, aquí estoy —Ella localizó la fuente de la voz y se giró un poco, con los ojos radiantes aún fijos algo por encima de él. Chiba le metió un rizo rojo rebelde dentro de la capucha y luego le besó la punta de la nariz—. Pareces una preciosa esquimal. ¿Listos para ir a dar una vuelta?

—Del todo. Oh, Darién, no puedo esperar —Estaba temblando de entusiasmo—. ¿Todavía hace sol?

Él miró a través de la ventana hacia el cielo azul. El sol pálido y dorado había empezado el recorrido descendente hacia la noche. Tenían por delante varias horas de clima suave y aceptable.

—Sí, es un buen momento para ir a pasear, pero hará frío. ¿Seguro que vas bastante abrigada?

—Sí. Dios, sí —Ella casi saltaba por la energía reprimida—. Vamos, vamos, no puedo esperar más, venga.

Fuera en el pórtico, Serena alzó el rostro al cielo. Con los ojos cerrados, las delicadas ventanas de la nariz se abrieron para aspirar el aroma limpio y frío de la nieve. Parecía tan feliz que lo hizo feliz a él. La rodeó con el brazo derecho, deseando tocarle la piel en vez de aquella enorme cantidad de plumas de pato.

Ella le tocó el anorak.

—Así que también tenías un anorak en el todoterreno. Estoy impresionada. Parece que tienes previstas todas las contingencias. ¿Qué más llevas ahí dentro? ¿Pelotas de playa y bronceador? ¿Un traje de vestir?

Bueno, vamos a ver. En el SUV llevaba el subfusil MP-5 de 9 milímetros con seis recámaras de treinta disparos, el fusil de precisión M24 y las municiones, la pistola M9 con cinco recámaras, blindaje corporal con el casco PSGT, suficiente comida lista para consumir durante dos semanas, cinco galones de agua, un receptor GPS, gafas de visión nocturna y un ordenador portátil conectado a un transmisor por satélite.

Llevaba ciento veinticinco gramos de explosivo C4, ilegal por descontado, en el doble fondo de la caja de herramientas. Si fuera necesario sabría como usarlo. Estaba de acuerdo con la filosofía de los Seals, no había ningún problema que no pudiera solucionarse con el uso juicioso de un explosivo correctamente calculado, medido, cronometrado y detonado.

También llevaba un botiquín de emergencia para heridas y lesiones, guantes extrafinos de cuero para disparar, material de supervivencia para climas fríos, un equipo de alpinismo, el traje de buzo, un tanque de oxígeno y aletas.

Y cuatro cajas de condones.

—No gran cosa —dijo él—. Eso y aquello. Algunos objetos. Nunca sabes lo que puedes necesitar y me gusta estar preparado. Bueno, ahora escúchame. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Cuando estés cerca de una valla o un bordillo tensaré un poco el brazo, así —Le dio un breve apretón con el brazo—, para que te prepares. Y cuando te diga que subas un escalón o lo bajes, lo harás en el mismo momento en que lo diga.

Entre las cejas de Serena apareció un pequeño ceño fruncido. La mujer no había tenido una buena experiencia con la gente que la avisaba de las distancias y los obstáculos.

Claro que no podía saber que él era un experto en telemetría. Usaba telémetros de láser en el campo, para medir la distancia de los disparos, pero podría hacerlo sin el equipo, ya que tenía muy buen ojo para el terreno y la distancia, e infinitas horas de entrenamiento. Tal vez el tiro no fuera perfecto sin el telémetro, pero seguro que podría ayudarla a franquear los obstáculos.

—Confía en mí —dijo él—, no dejaré que te caigas o que tropieces con algo.

—No —Los labios se le curvaron hacia arriba y el pequeño ceño fruncido desapareció. Vio en el hermoso rostro una completa confianza en él—. No lo harás. Ya me los habías dicho, y te creo. Venga, vamos —Se puso a dar saltitos—. Ahora. Ahora mismo.

—Bien —Tensó el brazo—. Tres escalones hacia abajo… ahora. Uno, dos, tres.

Serena bajó las escaleras con tanta facilidad como si se estuviera mirando las botas. Un minuto más tarde estaban fuera, en la acera. Chiba mantuvo el paso lento, amoldando sus pasos largos a los mucho más cortos de ella, dejando que empezara a sentirse más segura.

Serena iba girando la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, como un cachorro impaciente al que hubieran soltado después de tenerlo encerrado en la casa durante demasiado tiempo. No veía, pero absorbía sensaciones por cada centímetro cuadrado de piel expuesta. Chiba dejó que ella marcara el paso.

Su trabajo era asegurarse que ella no se lastimaba. El trabajo de ella era disfrutar del paseo.

Pronto encontraron un ritmo que le permitió a Serena empezar a moverse más rápido. Que estaba claro que era lo que quería. Debía haber pasado los meses anteriores andando despacio, titubeando. Ahora que no tenía miedo de tropezar o chocar contra una farola, empezó a andar con más confianza, con la cabeza bien alta.

A los diez minutos, tenía las mejillas rosadas por el frío. Charlaba excitada de cualquier cosa con aquella voz musical. Chiba daba las respuestas apropiadas mientras exploraba el terreno buscando obstáculos. Sin embargo, le costaba mantener la atención en el camino. Serena estaba cobrando vida, como una flor abriéndose, la cosa más increíble que había visto nunca, y todo gracias a él.

Él había hecho esto. Él le había dado el regalo de la libertad de movimientos. Era casi insoportable como le conmovía verla saborear su reencontrada libertad.

Después de haber salvado varios bordillos y escalones, Serena se olvidó por completo de arrastrar los pies y empezó a caminar con normalidad. Su excitación era enorme. Vibraba llena de energía y vivacidad.

El tiempo era frío, pero seco y soleado, perfecto para dar un paseo. Había la nieve justa para que sonara al pisarla, pero sin que hiciera falta ralentizar el paso.

—¿Ya hemos pasado por delante de la casa azul? —preguntó Serena—. Tendría que estar a la derecha.

Sí, allí estaba, Cape Cod, en varios tonos de azul. No había ninguna cortina descorrida, ningún coche en la entrada, parecía desierta.

—Sí, la pasamos ahora. Aunque parece que está desierta.

—No, no lo está. Es propiedad de una pareja maravillosa, Tom y Jerry. ¿Puedes creer que se llamen así? Tom Edelman y Jerry Solarian. Jerry sacó las acciones de su empresa a la bolsa y las vendió por muchísimo dinero, no tendrá que volver a trabajar nunca más, tipo afortunado. Los dos están dando la vuelta al mundo durante un año. Supongo que ahora deben estar en Tahití. Se van a llevar un disgusto cuando vuelvan y se encuentren esa horrible construcción McMansion al lado. El dueño tiene una cadena de restaurantes y organiza actividades para recaudar fondos para los republicanos. Es un pelota total y siempre se está jactando del dinero que tiene. Tom y Jerry van a odiarlo. Te apuesto algo a que pondrán en venta la casa cuando lleguen y averigüen quién es su vecino y la monstruosidad que ha construido al lado. ¿No es horrible?

Sin duda, la casa al lado de la azul, parecía casi más grande que el solar sobre el que estaba. Tenía las mismas líneas de las otras casas de la calle pero multiplicado por diez. Un Cape Cod lleno de asteroides.

—Sí, es bastante horrible —dijo Chiba con suavidad—. Pero no creo que los republicanos tengan la exclusiva de las casas feas.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Tal vez no, tal vez sólo lo parece. La casa al lado de la McMansion es de una pareja muy agradable. Él enseña historia americana en Portland y ella es abogada. Él toca bluegrass, una variedad de música country, con la guitarra. Hace dos años que me está dando la lata para que toque con él. ¿Te imaginas? Bluegrass con un arpa céltica.

Chiba lo pensó.

—¿Por qué no? Te lo podrías pasar bien.

—Tal vez. Puede que uno de estos días acepte la oferta. ¿Aún estamos en la esquina de McPherson? Porque quiero girar a la derecha e ir hacia Lawrence Square. Algunos domingos por la tarde hay un grupo que canta madrigales.

—Llegamos a la esquina… ahora —Chiba le dio un apretón con el brazo—. Un escalón abajo —Cruzaron hacia la derecha, andando por otra calle. Serena también parecía conocer a todos los que vivían allí.

¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo podía saber todas esas cosas? Aunque él viviera veinte años en su apartamento nuevo, nunca llegaría a conocer nada sobre las vidas privadas de los vecinos.

Ella le contó la historia de la calle, una vez fue un camino de tierra con profundos surcos hechos por los carros de caballos que trasportaban madera desde el bosque a un molino que había en aquel entonces a unos tres kilómetros de allí. Todo aquello era fascinante para un hombre que jamás había tenido vecinos y que nunca había vivido en un sitio lo suficiente para conocer la historia local, a no ser que fuera la historia de una base militar.

Pero aún más fascinante era Serena, con ojos brillantes y vivaces. Fue todo un golpe el descubrir que así era Serena. Una mujer preciosa y risueña. No se había dado cuenta de la melancolía que la rodeaba como un velo sombrío hasta que éste no desapareció. Si antes pensaba que era hermosa, ahora era impresionante, un imán para los ojos.

Y no era el único que lo creía. Las pocas personas con las que se cruzaron pensaban lo mismo. Casi se oían las ruedas de sus mentes girando cuando fijaban los ojos en ella, lo miraban a él, se estremecían, y volvían a mirarla a ella. ¿Qué hacía alguien como ella con alguien como él? Chiba ponía su cara de combate y se divertía de lo lindo cuando les dirigía su Mirada Asesina, vigilándolos hasta que se alejaban con los ojos bajos.

Habían estado andando durante media hora y se acercaban a una especie de alameda pública que se prolongaba hasta un largo edificio. La acera estaba abarrotada.

Todos se quedaban mirando a la Bella y la Bestia que era lo que parecían. Chiba suponía que si ambos estuvieran caminando uno al lado del otro, sin tocarse, no habrían atraído toda aquella atención. Él podría ser el chófer o el mayordomo o el guardaespaldas. Guardaespaldas. Sí, alguien que actuaba en los escenarios podría tener uno. Una mujer joven y hermosa con un matón, tenía que ser el guardaespaldas, ¿verdad? ¿Quién más podría ser?

Pero con el brazo alrededor de ella, y la cara de adoración con que lo miraba la mujer, eran amantes. No podían pasarlo por alto y eso molestaba a algunos. La gente reaccionaba como si él fuera el hermano mayor de Frankenstein y ella la princesa Leia.

Ahora tenía la Mirada Asesina todo el tiempo y la gente se alejaba temerosa. No había secuestrado a Serena, no la obligaba a estar con él, y era obvio que ella disfrutaba en su compañía. Si alguien tenía un problema con ello, que se jodiera.

—¿Estamos cerca de la alameda?

Al final de la larga acera se veía una plaza ajardinada.

—Sí, llegaremos enseguida.

—¿Qué hora es?

Jesús, la hora. Otra cosa en la que pensar. ¿Cómo sabían la hora los ciegos? Se apostaría algo a que existía alguna clase de reloj al que se le pudiera levantar la tapa, y podría regalárselo si no estuviera tan condenadamente decidida en rechazar la ceguera.

—Las tres.

Ella empezó a ir más despacio hasta detenerse. Chiba también se detuvo.

Serena ladeó la cabeza hacia él.

—Ahora es todo acera, ¿verdad? ¿No hay bordillos ni escalones?

—No hay bordillos ni escalones —confirmó él—. Va directo a la plaza.

—Entonces quiero caminar del brazo contigo como cualquier pareja normal. ¿Podemos? Y si hay algo que necesite saber me lo dices, ¿de acuerdo?

Como una pareja.

Mierda, ¿qué sabía él sobre parejas? ¿Y encima una pareja normal? Nada de nada. De todos modos merecía la pena intentarlo. Era un aprendiz rápido.

Serena estaba allí de pie, mirando en su dirección, la boca ligeramente curvada hacia arriba en una sonrisa, la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida y aquella expresión radiante iba dirigida a él.

Chiba dobló el brazo, cogió la manita enguantada de Serena, se la puso en el codo y se inclinó. Ella debió notar el movimiento porque cerró los ojos cuando se inclinó hacia ella. La besó en la boca. Tenía los labios calientes y la punta de la nariz fría. Ella abrió la boca de inmediato, cálida y acogedora. Chiba no podía permitirse besarla más de un minuto. Si la besaba más no sería capaz de parar.

Apartó la boca. Ella le sonreía.

—Como una pareja —confirmó él, con voz ronca—. Vamos.


	13. CAPITULO 12

Capítulo 12

Pasear con Darién era como… como volar.

A Serena siempre le habían gustado los largos paseos. Pero como todo lo demás, parecía que ese placer tan sencillo también le había sido arrebatado. ¿Quién saldría a pasear cuando se arriesgaba a darse un porrazo en la cara o tropezar con una piedra en cualquier momento? Las pocas veces que había intentado ir a pasear con amigos, había sido un desastre. Le decían que girase o que subiese o bajase un escalón demasiado pronto o demasiado tarde. La última vez que había ido a dar un paseo con una de las hermanas de Rosa, había vuelto llena de moratones.

Darién le había devuelto esto. Cuando comprendió que podía confiar en que Darién la advirtiera de los bordillos y otros obstáculos, y que en todo caso la fuerza de su mano impediría que cayera, fue como si él hubiera roto los grilletes de las odiosas cadenas que la inmovilizaban.

Era tan maravilloso sentirse libre otra vez.

Si —¡cuando!— recuperara la vista, no iba a dar nada por sentado otra vez. Daría gracias por todo. Por poder dar un paseo por el parque, por leer, por cocinar —había sido demasiado orgullosa para decírselo a Darién ya que había armado tal jaleo, pero la cocina de gas la aterrorizaba— por un arco iris o una puesta de sol.

Por Darién.

Ahora misma daba gracias por él y por todo lo que tan generosamente le daba. Sin Darién, hubiera pasado una noche atormentada por las pesadillas, seguida de un día hueco y vacío.

Lita estaba con su marido y Rei en el hospital con Nicolas.

Serena tenía muchos amigos, pero ninguno de ellos la había llamado ni había ido a pasar el día con ella. Y nadie le habría hecho la misma compañía que Darién.

Se sonrojó al recordar la noche febril entre sus brazos. Nada de pesadillas, nada de caídas en el agujero negro de terror, nada de soledad angustiosa, sólo sexo ardiente y poderoso.

Eso también había sido como volar.

—Hay mucha gente —dijo ella. No sólo oía a la gente, sino que la sentía.

Había voces, muchas, risas que se elevaban en el aire frío, una madre riñendo a un niño, una pareja discutiendo, juegos infantiles. Algunos se movían con rapidez, lo sabía por el desplazamiento del aire cuando pasaban. Lawrence Square no era grande y los domingos estaba siempre abarrotado.

Pero nadie la empujaba. Era como si caminara en una burbuja protectora. Bueno, y en realidad era así. La burbuja se llamaba Darién.

—Sí. Todos parecen pasarlo bien. Es un lugar agradable.

Serena sonrió.

—Sí, lo es. En verano también es fabuloso.

¿Darién estaría con ella el próximo verano? Alzó la cara y al instante fue recompensada por un beso ardiente.

Tal vez sí.

Unas notas de plata sonaron en el aire y Serena se giró ansiosa hacia el sonido.

—¡Están aquí! —Saltó, colgándose del brazo de Darién—. Oh, tenemos que ir, el grupo está casi siempre en la esquina de delante de la cafetería. ¡Te van a encantar!

Fueron directamente hacia la música, que se oía más fuerte y más pura con cada paso. Nadie los molestó, ni tuvieron que esquivar a ninguna persona. Era como si estuvieran completamente solos en la plaza. ¿Cómo lo conseguía Darién? Ni siquiera la rozaron.

Darién la detuvo con gentileza. Por la calidad del sonido, estaban delante de los cantantes, en un asiento de primera fila, sólo que de pie.

Serena, feliz, se preparó para escuchar al grupo. Eran tan buenos. Recordó que todos eran jóvenes, tres hombres y cuatro mujeres, con un sonido de una pureza insólita. Cantaban Take Time While Time Doth Last, etéreo y delicado, uno de sus favoritos. Ella lo había cantado una vez con sus primos, aunque ellos habían estado borrachos. Sin embargo eso no había afectado a la armonía, recordó con cariño. No había nada que un Tsukino pudiera hacer sobrio que no pudiera hacerlo con una copa en la mano.

—Una soprano maravillosa —retumbó Darién—, con un gran control de la respiración.

Serena asintió. Recordaba a la mujer. Alta, con aspecto de cerebrito y un cabello largo y negro de rizos salvajes. Sí, era una gran soprano y sí, controlaba la respiración a la perfección. Qué placer era escucharla, escucharlos a todos. Y el placer se multiplicaba porque los escuchaba con Darién, a quien también le gustaba la música.

Ahora cantaban una recopilación de La Reina de las Hadas, su ópera favorita.

Darién se había colocado detrás de ella, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, un muro cálido de fuerza.

Serena cerró los ojos, moviéndose con suavidad al compás de la música, apoyándose en Darién, sintiendo los brazos fuertes cerrándose a su alrededor. Era todo tan perfecto, el hombre, la música y el día. Si permaneciera con los ojos cerrados casi podría creer que su vida volvía a estar intacta. Más que intacta. Con un nuevo amor en ella. Sonrió al pensar en la canción que había estado componiendo Un nuevo amor. Encajaba a la perfección con sus sentimientos. Con esa excitación deliciosa de hormigueo cuando había alguien nuevo. Aquella sensación de conexión, el fuego de la expectación. El presentimiento de que quizás esta vez sería Él.

Pero en Darién había algo más, también. Algo más poderoso que la novedad. Había tenido muchos ligues, pero pocos amantes, y todos los hombres habían tenido algo en común, habían sido divertidos y, ahora se daba cuenta, superficiales. Intentó imaginarse a Billy Trudloe o Davis Cleaver pasando un día con ella después de haberse quedado ciega. Le fue imposible.

Ahora no era divertida, lo sabía. Hacía falta paciencia y poner atención en los detalles para estar con ella. Los hombres que conocía habrían huido de ella y sus problemas, escapando como las ratas del barco que se hundía, tal como decía el refrán. Ella necesitaba ayuda cada segundo de cada día y eso era lo fácil.

No podía ir al cine ni al ballet ni al teatro, o al menos no disfrutaría. Los restaurantes eran una pesadilla porque en cualquier momento podría armar un desastre. Tal como estaba ahora, sólo iría a un restaurante con Rei o Lita, que la querían.

Por ejemplo hoy, dar un paseo por la nieve era una gozada. Pero requería planificación, tiempo y atención. ¿Qué clase de hombre querría ese problema?

¿Qué clase de hombre quería empezar una relación con una mujer minusválida, una mujer que no veía? Que tenía pesadillas por la noche y demonios en la cabeza. Que lloraba más a menudo que reía.

No, no ella no era una buena pareja. Era una carga. Aunque al parecer —por algún milagro— Darién no lo veía así.

Por alguna razón, Darién no parecía darse cuenta de aquel trato tan poco equitativo. Ni una vez había mostrado impaciencia o molestia o cualquier cosa excepto un deseo abrasador junto al instinto de ayudarla. Había algo parecido al acero en él, incluso más allá de su enorme fuerza y tamaño. Algo inmensamente reconfortante y tranquilizador. Confiable. Estaba aquí, con ella, y al parecer, tenía la intención de quedarse.

Músculos que habían estado tensos durante meses empezaron a relajarse poco a poco. Apartó a un lado la preocupación y dejó que fuera desapareciendo junto con la desesperación y la tristeza. Fue como dejar que se fuera por el desagüe un agua negra y pútrida. La alegría empezó a filtrarse y a recorrer el camino hacia el alma, y ella le dio la bienvenida como a un amigo que vuelve después de haber estado fuera demasiado tiempo. Esto era la felicidad, aquí mismo, ahora mismo. Sentía la luz del sol en la cara por primera vez en meses, escuchaba música hermosa, y tenía a Darién para recostarse.

De repente el futuro brilló con una luz nueva. Había estado viviendo el día a día. Al pensar que el futuro era demasiado doloroso, se había limitado a dejar pasar con lentitud los días. Uno a uno. Ahora había algo que esperar con ilusión. Tal vez Darién la llevaría al concierto de Bach el jueves por la noche. Tal vez la acompañaría a pasear otra vez durante la semana si no nevaba demasiado. Tal vez el próximo domingo podrían regresar a Lawrence Square.

—¿Si el amor es una pasión dulce, por qué atormenta? —cantaban los músicos.

Serena sonrió y, con los ojos todavía cerrados, se giró para besar a Darién en el hombro. En vez de músculo duro y cálido, besó el nylon del anorak. Ya le iba bien.

Los cantantes estaban acabando. Cuando la última nota gloriosa quedó prendida en el aire, la gente prorrumpió en aplausos. ¿Qué clase de sombrero emplearía el grupo para pedir donativos? El verano pasado había sido un sombrero de copa.

Giró la cabeza alzándola hacia arriba.

—No he traído dinero, ¿puedes darles algo? Son estudiantes y es muy probable que sean pobres.

—Claro, cariño —contestó el—. ¿Veinte dólares te parece bien?

—Oh, sí —Con veinte dólares tendrían perritos calientes y café para todos—. Gracias, Darién. Eres muy generoso.

—Enseguida vuelvo —La dejó un momento para ir a poner dinero en el sombrero.

—Ese ha sido un concierto bastante malo, querida, pero ya sabemos que nunca sabrías reconocer la calidad —dijo la despectiva voz de tenor de Diamante Black, directamente en su oído. La mente se le quedó en blanco por la conmoción y se le doblaron las rodillas.

Chiba puso un billete de veinte dólares en el bombín situado a los pies de los cantantes. Se lo merecían. No estaban al mismo nivel que Serena, pero pocos cantantes lo estaban. De todos modos, uno se sentía bien animando a los talentos jóvenes.

A duras penas se creía que un pensamiento así saliera de su cabeza, y con todo parecía que este sería su nuevo modo de actuar en la vida civil. Resopló ante esa nueva imagen de sí mismo, el mayor Chiba, el mentor tierno y sensible de los jóvenes.

El cantante principal le miró a los ojos y con un gesto agradeció el billete que cayó en el sombrero. La versión nueva y más amable del mayor Chiba asintió con la cabeza devolviendo el gesto. Era una sensación agradable, pensó mientras se giraba a tiempo de ver como Serena empezaba a caerse.

Una zancada larga y ya estaba junto a ella, sosteniéndola con fuerza.

—¡Darién! ¡Oh Dios mío!

Ella se estremecía, con la cara completamente blanca.

—Cálmate, cariño, todo está bien, te tengo. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has tropezado?

—Yo… —jadeó ella, incapaz de seguir. Se iba a romper un hueso si seguía temblando así. La abrazó para consolarla e intentar disminuir los temblores. Ella se apretujó contra él como si se ocultase de algo.

Serena le agarró la chaqueta y tiró hacia abajo, intentando hablarle al oído. No le salían las palabras y tuvo que tragar para hablar.

—¡Darién, rápido! ¿Ves a un hombre elegante de mediana edad, no demasiado alto, delgado, con el pelo rubio que le llega hasta el hombro?

Chiba levantó la cabeza. Era más alto que el resto de la gente y veía toda la plaza y a todos los que estaban allí. Observó a la muchedumbre como lo haría en un área de combate, en cuadrantes. Examinó detenidamente un cuadrante, completado, luego observó el siguiente. Era rápido, pero meticuloso. Si el tipo que Serena había descrito estaba por allí, lo vería.

Primer cuadrante. Pareja con vaqueros y anoraks con bebé en cochecito. Pareja joven con ropa de diseño, discutiendo. Anciano con bastón y abrigo de cachemira. Tipo pelirrojo alto, desgarbado, chaqueta de cuero y zapatillas de deporte tipo bota. Dos jóvenes punk, ambos con el pelo verde y suficiente metal en las caras para hacer saltar un detector de metales.

Siguiente cuadrante. Dos familias con unos doce niños entre ellos. Tres petimetres emperifollados a la espera de ligarse a alguna mujer. Una pareja negra vestida para un invierno de apocalipsis. Tres damas ancianas caminando con cautela por una zona helada. Completado. Tercer cuadrante. De todas clases, razas y géneros excepto un hombre de mediana altura, mediana edad, rubio y elegante. Cuarto cuadrante lo mismo.

Chiba examinó toda la plaza otra vez con rapidez. Nada. Cero.

La cabeza de Serena estaba alzada hacia él, con la cara ansiosa y muy blanca. Los temblores habían disminuido un poco, pero todavía temblaba. Quienquiera que ella pensara que estaba aquí la tenía condenadamente asustada.

Chiba solía vivir su vida en Alerta Naranja. Estaba preparado para lo que fuera en cualquier momento. Más de una mujer lo había llamado paranoico. No era paranoico, sólo estaba muy atento y preparado para los problemas. Y lo que estaba pasando ahora pulsaba todos y cada uno de los botones de alarma. Serena aterrorizada por alguien lo llevaba directamente a Alerta Roja.

Quién quiera que fuera el hijo de puta, estaría muerto si se atrevía a tocar a Serena.

—¿Lo ves? —preguntó con voz entrecortada por el miedo.

Él borró de su tono toda emoción, excepto la suavidad. No era necesario que ella oyera la alerta roja en su voz. Ya estaba bastante asustada.

—No, cariño. No he visto a nadie con esa descripción. ¿Quién es ese tipo? —Fuera quien fuese, Chiba iba a colgar su pellejo de la pared.

Ella se quedó allí de pie callada, con la respiración agitada.

Serena estaba aterrorizada. A no ser que uno se entrenara, y se entrenara duro para ello, el miedo podía paralizar la mente, atontar. Los civiles eran una presa fácil para el miedo. Chiba le dio una breve sacudida a Serena para sacarla del estupor del terror.

—¿Cariño? ¿A quién busco? ¿Te ha amenazado? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—¿Su nombre? Oh, ah… —Le había vuelto un poco de color a la cara al decirle que en la plaza no había nadie que correspondiera a su descripción. Ella negó con la cabeza bruscamente—. Oh, Darién, lo siento tanto —Se apoyó en él—. Creía que… —volvió a negar con la cabeza—. No importa, no es posible que sea la persona que creía.

—Dime quién… —dijo Chiba, en el mismo momento en que ella dijo:

—Quiero…

—¿Qué, cariño? —Era una suerte que ella no pudiera verle la cara. Seguía manteniendo una voz tranquila, pero llevaba puesta su Cara de Combate, y la gente se apartaba de ellos—. ¿Qué quieres?

Serena alzó la cara hacia él, todavía pálida, con los ojos brillantes por lágrimas no derramadas.

—Ir a casa —murmuró—. Llévame a casa, por favor, Darién.


	14. CAPITULO 13

Capítulo 13

—Ya estamos —Chiba mantuvo la puerta abierta para Serena y la hizo entrar con una mano tranquila en la espalda. Ya estaba oscuro. Habían tardado el doble de tiempo en volver de Lawrence Square que lo que les había llevado llegar hasta allí. Ella había perdido ese paso confiado y rápido y había caminado arrastrando los pies con un andar inseguro y lento. Chiba no la había apresurado. Había ido al mismo paso de ella, paciente y preocupado.

Serena entró en la casa con la cabeza gacha, silenciosa y pálida. La mujer risueña y confiada que había paseado hasta Lawrence Square a un ritmo casi normal había desaparecido, y este fantasma blanco había ocupado su lugar.

Quienquiera que ella pensara que había visto la había hecho volver a ser la mujer asustada e insegura de antes. Era la conmoción. Chiba no sabía qué lo había causado, pero por Dios que lo reconocía. Sus sentidos estaban embotados. Le costaba varios segundos contestar las preguntas, como si la pregunta primero tuviera que penetrar en la mente. Conmoción.

Clásico.

A los reclutas nuevos tenía que enseñarles a recuperarse con rapidez. Un soldado tiene que entrenarse para oponerse a la parálisis de la conmoción y Chiba era quien tenía que metérselo como fuera en la cabeza. Los métodos de Chiba eran brutales, deliberadamente, y si el soldado no podía aguantarlo, estaba fuera.

La idea de intimidar a Serena hizo que Chiba se sintiera físicamente enfermo. La mimaría y amaría hasta que superara la conmoción, algo completamente nuevo para él.

Chiba le quitó los guantes, la capucha y el abrigo de plumón. Serena permaneció quieta y silenciosa, como una muñequita, mientras él se deshacía de toda aquella ropa. Ella tembló, abrazándose a sí misma. No era por el frío de dentro de la casa. Chiba había dejado puesta la calefacción. Serena estaba sintiendo el frío del agotamiento —el primer paseo largo en meses la había agotado— y la conmoción.

—¿Sabes lo que necesitas, cariño?

Era un síntoma de como se sentía el que tardara unos segundos en responder. Por fin levantó la cabeza.

—No. ¿Qué necesito? —Su voz era muy baja, casi un susurro. Parecía derrotada.

Jesús, cómo dolía verla así.

—Tienes que tomar un baño caliente, y luego comer algo —Calor y alimentación. Las medicinas de siempre.

Ella siguió allí de pie en la pequeña salita, sin moverse.

—¿Sí?

—Ajá —Chiba la metió en el cuarto de baño. Empezó abriendo el grifo de agua caliente de la bañera, rebuscó entre los artículos de tocador hasta que los dedos toparon con una botellita de aceite de lavanda. Había leído en algún sitio que el aceite de lavanda era relajante, así que vertió la mitad en la bañera. Pronto el cuarto de baño olía como un maldito campo de lavanda.

Cuando el baño se llenó de vapor, empezó a desvestirla con cuidado. Si ella se resistiera, se detendría de inmediato, pero Serena estaba de pie completamente quieta, levantando, obediente, las manos cuando él le quitó el suéter por la cabeza.

La semi erección que siempre tenía cuando estaba cerca de ella se convirtió en una erección en todo su apogeo cuando le desabrochó el sujetador y le deslizó las medias por las largas piernas. Se agachó y ella le apoyó una mano en el hombre para mantener el equilibrio, levantando primero un pie y luego el otro.

—Esa es mi chica —murmuró él.

Recordó vívidamente recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Recordó como ella se estremecía de placer al morderle el cuello con suavidad. Recordó el sabor de sus pechos, cremosos y al momento siguiente ardientes, divinos. Recordó como se le tensaban los músculos del estómago al chuparle los pezones y cómo jadeaba al chupárselos con fuerza. Recordó que cuando la excitaba, se formaban gotitas pequeñas en la nube de rizos rojos que le cubrían el monte de Venus, y que parecían pequeñas perlas.

Chiba se enderezó, haciendo una mueca de dolor ante la presión de los pantalones sobre la enorme erección. Ella estaba tan preciosa, desnuda, de pie allí en el cuarto de baño perfumado. La piel le brillaba como el alabastro, delicada y suave, con los únicos colores de los pezones rosados y el pelo rojo ardiente entre los muslos.

La deseaba aún más que anoche. Por lo general le bastaba una noche de follar para sacarse a una mujer de la cabeza, pero con Serena el hambre sólo crecía y crecía.

Si no estuviera tan conmocionada, con un aspecto tan triste y perdido, la habría llevado directo al dormitorio, la hubiera colocado en la cama, se hubiera subido encima y se la habría metido. Tal como se sentía ahora ni siquiera hubiera tenido paciencia para los preliminares.

Pero era lo último que ahora necesitaba Serena. Su rostro tenía la expresión pálida y cansada que tanto le dolía ver, sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo y angustia. Ella no quería sexo ahora, ni por asomo.

Así que Chiba escondió la lujuria en la mente, poniéndola en ese lugar donde metía el miedo, el hambre y la sed cuando estaba en el campo de acción. Todo bien. Estaba acostumbrado a no hacer caso a las demandas de su cuerpo.

Cerró el agua y la tocó. Estaba lo bastante caliente para calentarla a ella, pero no para quemarle esa piel delicada.

—El agua está lista, cariño —Frunció el ceño al apartarle el pelo de los hombros que se deslizó como seda entre sus dedos—. ¿Qué hacemos con el pelo? No quiero que se te moje.

Serena levantó la cabeza.

—En el estante sobre el lavabo hay dos picos. Uno marfil y otro ébano.

¿Picos? Por un instante, Chiba se imaginó el pico de un minero. ¿Quería cortarse el pelo a tajos? Giró la cabeza y miró el estante que había encima del lavabo. Lo único que había eran dos palos bastante raros, uno blanco y uno negro.

Oh.

¿Los palos eran picos? Eso parecía. Aunque no comprendía lo que ella iba a hacer con dos palos, se los puso en la mano.

—¿Eso es lo que decías? ¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos?

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara por primera vez desde que habían salido de Lawrence Square.

—Observa, oh Gran Guerrero, y aprende —dijo ella. Dos movimientos de la mano y todo aquel pelo, suficiente para ocho mujeres, fue colocado y sujetado con algún tipo de nudo elegante en lo alto de la cabeza, con tanta elegancia como si se hubiera pasado el día en un salón de belleza.

Chiba se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—Práctica. ¿El agua ya está? —Se dio la vuelta hacia la bañera, oliendo con delicadeza—. Creo que has echado la botella entera de aceite de lavanda. Con unas gotas hubiera bastado.

—Lo siento —retumbó Chiba.

—No, no, por favor, no te disculpes —Serena tendió la mano, esperando hasta que él se la puso en el antebrazo. Ella se lo agarró—. Sólo te estaba haciendo una broma, Darién. No tengo palabras para decirte lo agradecida que te estoy. Por ayudarme. Por estar aquí. Puedes tirar una tonelada de aceite de lavanda en la bañera si quieres.

Jesús. Ella estaba allí de pie con la piel desnuda, blanca, suave y brillante, en el cuarto de baño lleno de vapor. A Darién le atravesó un rayo de lujuria que casi lo puso de rodillas y una descarga de electricidad que fue directa a su polla. Esperó un momento para guiarla hasta la bañera porque le temblaban las manos.

Al ayudarla a meterse en el agua, se vio un momento en el espejo y casi dio un salto del susto.

¿Quién era aquel monstruo del espejo?

Se le había olvidado lo feo que era. En este momento estaba aún más feo que de costumbre con la cara distorsionada por la lujuria, las mejillas amarillentas y los labios rojos por la excitación. Esa horrible cicatriz que lo desfiguraba resaltaba blanca sobre la piel oscurecida por el sol. La nariz destrozada, tan fea y brutal como la de un boxeador, se la había roto tantas veces que reunía las condiciones para el campeonato de peso pesado. Las mejillas llenas de antiguas cicatrices de acné. Los ojos eran pequeñas aberturas en medio de huesos grandes y piel castigada por su vida al aire libre.

Se parecía a la peor pesadilla de cualquiera.

Este tiempo con Serena era como un regalo que le daba la vida, la compensación por todos aquellos años que había pasado solo, luchando por su país. Le concedían un tiempo con la mujer más hermosa del mundo, pero sólo porque estaba ciega.

Era un tiempo fuera de la realidad, ella lo echaría pronto de su lado. Diablos, cualquier mujer lo haría, cuanto más una tan deseable como Serena. Más valía que acumulara todos los recuerdos que pudiera.

—Vamos, a la bañera —Alzó a Serena, apretando los dientes ante la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos, y la metió en el agua, que le llegó casi hasta las rodillas. Serena se agarró a él mientras fue metiéndose dentro. A Chiba le rechinaron los dientes al coger una esponja y empezar a enjabonar aquella piel tersa y suave. Incluso el puto jabón olía a flores. Dios, estaba sufriendo una descarga sensorial. Cada milímetro cuadrado del baño olía a mujer y a sexo. Si se quedaba un poco más, mirándola, oliéndola, le explotaría la cabeza.

Mantuvo la esponja entre la mano y la piel de ella porque de otra manera la tentación de tocarla sería irresistible. Sabía con exactitud cómo le gustaba que la tocara. Y donde. Le gustaba cuando le acariciaba los muslos, despacio, deslizando las yemas ásperas de los dedos por la piel suave del interior del muslo. Le gustaba cuando la penetraba con el dedo, rozándole el clítoris con el pulgar. Le gustaba cuando le rodeaba el trasero con ambas manos, levantándola cuando embestía dentro de ella.

Chiba se sentó en el borde de la bañera, agarrando la esponja y dejando caer la cabeza hacia delante. Tal vez Serena se preocupó al oír que le costaba respirar, porque dijo titubeando:

—¿Darién?

Seguro que se preguntaba si algo iba mal.

Bueno, pues sí. Tocarla era una tortura.

—¿Darién? —El tono de voz ahora era más tenso, y empezó a enderezarse en el agua.

¡Muy bien, Chiba!, preocúpala y asústala porque tienes una erección que no va a desaparecer.

—Recuéstate, cariño. Deja que el calor del agua llegue hasta los músculos, los tienes rígidos por el frío.

—Oh —Satisfecha al oír el tono normal de su voz, se volvió a recostar.

Chiba inspiró profunda y silenciosamente una vez, luego otra, luego llegó a la conclusión que calmarse era muy difícil. Ningún problema. Había estado haciendo cosas difíciles toda la vida.

La enjabonó, después la ayudó con gentileza a meterse aún más en el agua. Sólo le sobresalía la cabeza, que descansaba en el borde de la bañera.

—Quédate así —le dijo él en voz baja—. Te iré a preparar una taza de té.

Ella tenía la nuca apoyada y los ojos cerrados. La piel había adquirido un ligero tono rosado.

—Me gustaría mucho —dijo ella inclinando la cabeza.

—Vuelvo enseguida.

Chiba encontró un paquete con sobrecitos Earl Grey, lo puso en un taza llena de agua y lo metió en el microondas. Luego añadió un cubito de hielo para enfriarlo. Ella seguía en la misma posición en que la había dejado.

—Aquí tienes, cariño —Le cogió la mano, cerrándosela alrededor de la taza. Le sostuvo la mano mientras Serena se la llevaba a los labios. Bebió a sorbitos, con cautela al principio. Cuando comprendió que él no le había dado el té hirviendo y que no se quemaría, bebió un buen sorbo.

—Mmm —Se acabó el té y le devolvió la taza—. Estaba muy bueno. Gracias. Creo que ahora saldré —El agua formó pequeñas ondas plateadas cuando ella le cogió las manos para levantarse.

Estaba tan serena, con aquella sonrisa triste y conmovedora, tan valiente y hermosa. Ella se agarró a sus brazos, con la preciosa cara levantada hacia él. Le apoyaba las manos en los brazos, una muestra de su total confianza en él, y en ese momento supo, con cada latido de su corazón, con cada célula de su ser, que haría lo que fuera necesario para mantener a esta mujer feliz y a salvo.

Chiba cogió la enorme toalla de baño que había puesto sobre el radiador para calentarla, le dio a ella un breve beso y la secó, poniéndole luego un camisón caliente. Ella se quedó quieta, entregándose a sus cuidados, asegurándose de mantener siempre de algún modo el contacto.

Después de que Chiba acabara de pasarle el camisón por la cabeza, ella se movió por fin, de improviso, para abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Gracias —La palabra quedó amortiguada por el pecho del hombre, pero él la oyó.

Se quedaron quietos durante unos momentos, con la mejilla de Serena apoyada en su hombro y la mano sobre el corazón. El corazón que le latía a toda velocidad. Era un momento fuera del tiempo, diferente por completo a cualquier otro momento de su vida. Era incapaz de ponerle un nombre a lo que sentía dentro de él, lo único que sabía era que no le habría cambiado este lugar ni este instante a nadie, y que recordaría este momento durante el resto de su vida.

Chiba le dio un beso en la cabeza y luego la guió hasta la puerta y la acompañó a la cocina. Quería saber qué o quién la había asustado, pero primero la alimentaría.

El "Cuerno de la Abundancia" del congelador de Serena les proporcionó sopa de lentejas y unas lonchas de focaccia con romero, perfecto. Mientras los dos tazones se calentaban en el microondas, puso cuatro lonchas de focaccia en la tostadora. Él también tenía hambre.

Comieron sin hablar en la penumbra de la cocina. Hubiera estado bien si ella hubiera bebido más vino, pero se tomó sólo una tercera parte de la copa. Él llenó la suya tres veces. También se había tomado tres tazones de sopa por el medio de ella. Incluso sólo eso se lo tomó sin ganas. Se tragó la deliciosa y aromática sopa de lentejas como si fuera una purga de aceite de ricino.

Al final, Serena dejó la cuchara en el tazón y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, con la mirada inexpresiva fija en un punto indeterminado.

Chiba estaba intrigado. Algo revoloteó en los márgenes de su consciencia. Algo… ¿familiar? Serena parecía derrotada, con los sentidos embotados. Pero había algo en su reacción…

Lo dejó a un lado para reconsiderarlo más tarde. Ahora su primera prioridad era averiguar qué había pasado en Lawrence Square.

—¿Y bien? —Le cogió la mano, maravillándose otra vez de lo delicada que era, de la fragilidad de los huesos y tendones, de aquellos dedos largos y esbeltos que arrancaban magia de las cuerdas del arpa—. ¿Quieres decirme quién pensabas que estaba esta tarde en la plaza? Altura media, rubio, elegante, mediana edad, eso fue lo que dijiste. ¿Quién es?

Chiba mantuvo la voz en un tono suave y tranquilo. Como si no fuera nada importante. Sólo un tipo haciéndole a su novia algunas preguntas sin importancia.

Sí, amor mío. ¿Quién es ese cabrón que te ha asustado tanto que te ha dejado en un estado casi catatónico? Dímelo, cariño, porque voy a arrancarle al jodido ese todos los miembros, uno por uno. Le arrancaré el maldito corazón y me lo comeré en el desayuno.

—N-no importa —Pálida, exánime, la voz débil de Serena contrastaba con la fuerza con que ella le apretaba la mano—. No era la persona que creía. No podía serlo. Él está-no está aquí.

Paciencia, se dijo Chiba. La paciencia era su sello distintivo. Podía —y lo había hecho— estar al acecho durante días, podía apuntar a un objetivo durante horas. La paciencia era una vieja amiga. Pero ahora aquella vieja amiga le había abandonado. La paciencia se le había escapado por entre los dedos. Le consumían las ganas de salir, encontrar a ese tipo y arrancarle la puta cabeza.

Le apretó las manos con más fuerza.

—Bueno, tal vez lo era, tal vez no. ¿Pero a quién creías que habías…? —Visto. Chiba casi había dicho "visto". Cerró la boca con un chasquido audible—. ¿A quién crees que oíste?

Que le condenaran si aquella bonita barbilla no se había alzado un centímetro. Que le condenaran si aquello no era la obstinación irlandesa.

—Nadie —apretó los dientes—. Nadie… me he equivocado.

Chiba también apretó la mandíbula.

—Vale, te has equivocado. ¿Pero quién creías que estaba allí?

La obstinación cayó de su rostro como un velo. Serena parecía joven, vulnerable y perdida cuando apartó la mano. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante, frunció el ceño y se frotó la frente.

—No lo sé, Darién. Esto no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Cómo es posible que estuviera allí? Yo no… Oh, Dios, como duele —Pálida y angustiada, se sujetó la cabeza con las dos manos—. Me duele la cabeza. Lo siento… no puedo pensar. Esto me pasa cuando… oh, Dios, me duele tanto —La voz se transformó en un quejido mientras se frotaba las sienes. Parpadeó con fuerza, pero una lágrima se le deslizó por la mejilla.

Jesús. El vello de la nuca se le erizó.

Si se llegara al trasero, se daría una patada. Serena tenía un trauma en la cabeza, había estado en coma. Tenía un coágulo de sangre en el cerebro, una pequeña bomba de relojería que sólo esperaba a que algún estúpido la presionara y estresara para reventar y… adiós Serena.

A ella le temblaban las manos. A él casi.

—De acuerdo, pequeña, todo va bien —intentó que el tono de voz fuera calmado, pero le salió un graznido—. Está bien, no te preocupes por eso. Ya te acordarás —Le dio una torpe palmadita en la mano, aterrado por si la ponía nerviosa, por si la lastimaba—. Podemos hablar de esto en otro momento.

Serena le puso las manos en las mejillas y se inclinó hacia delante para besarlo. Falló por unos centímetros y le dio el beso en la comisura de los labios, pero cuando separó la boca para besarlo otra vez, él cogió el mando.

El beso fue largo, delicioso, excitante y lleno de deseo, tan ardiente como el sexo.

Ella se apartó para tomar aire y apoyó la frente en la de él.

—Llévame a la cama, Darién. Llévame a la cama y hazme el amor —le suplicó—. Haz que no piense en el aquí y en el ahora. No puedo recordar y no puedo olvidar.

Él se levantó con ella entre sus brazos.

Darién la dejó en algún lugar del dormitorio. Lo reconoció por el olor. La mezcla especial de flores secas de Florencia, el suavizante, y ahora el olor abrumador de aceite de lavanda del cuarto de baño, creaban una mezcla inequívoca.

Sabía dónde estaba. Ya no sabía quién era, pero sabía dónde estaba.

No importaba. Si había algo en la faz de la tierra que pudiera hacerle olvidar los problemas, era el sexo con Darién. Él la transportaba lejos del mundo y —más importante— lejos de sí misma.

Él la había vestido, así que dejó que la desnudara. Se quedó de pie en silencio mientras él le quitaba el camisón por la cabeza. No llevaba nada debajo. Aunque no hubiera oído el chasquido de las luces, había luz que entraba por la ventana desde la farola de la calle. La sentía.

¿Qué era lo que él veía?

—Eres tan hermosa —susurró con voz baja y ronca mientras se desnudaba. Oía el runrún de la ropa cayendo al suelo.

Oh. ¿Es así como la veía? Ella era bonita, lo sabía. Tenía un cuerpo bastante agradable y saludable. No estaba gorda ni delgada y no tenía un pecho generoso.

Los hombres con los que había compartido cama antes de Darién, no habían parecido abrumados en absoluto. Habían estado tranquilos y relajados, felices de estar con ella en la cama, pero perfectamente capaces de seguir su vida sin ella. No les temblaban las manos cuando la tocaban, no estaban es un estado de semi erección, no podían hacer el amor toda la noche.

A Darién le parecía que era hermosa, así que se sentía hermosa.

Él también lo era. Serena alargó los brazos hasta los hombros masculinos. El cuerpo de ella no era nada espectacular, pero el de él estaba más que comprobado que sí.

Todavía le sorprendía el poder que desprendía Darién. Nunca había conocido a alguien así. Su padre había sido bajito y delgado, con los hermosos rasgos de los irlandeses y una voz ligera. Todos sus primos tenían también el físico Tsukino. Sus novios y sus amantes habían sido todos… bueno, músicos. Guapitos, simpáticos y algo torpes en la vida real, donde no había cabida para la música. Nada que ver con Darién, poderoso y autoritario, y competente en tantas formas.

Este tiempo con él era especial. ¿Quién sabía cuándo volvería a tener la oportunidad de estar otra vez con alguien como Darién?

—Tú sí que eres guapo —murmuró ella, deslizando las manos por los contornos de su cuerpo, por los bíceps fornidos y duros, bajando por los enormes antebrazos, enlazando por un momento sus manos con las de él, ásperas y llenas de callos—. Tocarte es tan maravilloso.

Deslizó las manos por su estómago y sin proponérselo se topó con el pene. Casi le llegaba hasta el ombligo. Le pasó la mano por encima, como una pluma, y el pene respondió con un latido. Serena sonrió. No había nada falso allí, era imposible que Darién estuviera fingiendo por compasión. Los hombres estaban en desventaja. Ella había hecho creer que estaba excitada y simulado orgasmos algunas veces, y no era posible que ellos lo hicieran. Los hombres eran tan… binarios. Encendido o apagado.

Las mujeres tenían la opción de recorrer todo un espectro que iba del aburrimiento al placer, aunque ahora mismo, en aquel espectro, ella estaba en el lado del entusiasmo.

Le besó en el pecho mientas lo acariciaba con la mano. Mientras acariciaba con la nariz el vello del pecho, notando los fuertes pectorales en las mejillas, la mano subía y bajaba a lo largo de la amplia longitud del pene, que estaba vivo en su mano, con la sangra corriendo en una ardiente lava bajo la piel. Sentía cada pulsación de la sangre, cada latido del corazón, su deseo.

Darién respiraba con dificultad y ella sonrió sobre su pecho. Oh, caramba. Era tan delicioso oír el rugido de la respiración al entrar y salir, y saber que era ella la causante. Se sentía como una pista de carreras de diez kilómetros.

Girando la cabeza, le mordió el pezón derecho, una cuentecilla diminuta durísima. Él se quedó sin aliento.

—Te gusta esto —No era una pregunta.

—Oh, sí —jadeó él. Serena sintió las vibraciones de la voz profunda bajo su boca—. No pares, por favor —Volvió a jadear cuando ella se inclinó para lamerlo, con delicadeza, como un gato—. Por favor —repitió con la voz profunda convertida en un susurro bajo, como si necesitara algo con desesperación que sólo ella pudiera darle.

Y tal vez sólo ella podía.

Ese era el regalo que le daba Darién, el poder que ejercía sobre él.

Serena se arrodilló con lentitud, besándole el pecho y el estómago mientras bajaba, notando cómo se contraían los músculos donde ella ponía los labios.

¿Había conocido alguna otra vez a un hombre tan poderoso como Darién? No era sólo físicamente apabullante, también le daba la impresión que tenía un carácter muy fuerte. Ella no era su igual en ningún aspecto, no sólo en cuanto al físico, tampoco lo era emocionalmente. Y desde luego estaba en una desventaja enorme al ser ciega. Cualquier otro hombre se habría aprovechado, pero Darién no.

En realidad, se sentía increíblemente poderosa en su presencia. El poder era todo suyo en cualquier momento. Estaban allí los signos, el modo en que a veces le temblaban las manos al tocarla, la gentileza con que la cogía, la manera en que parecía titubear antes de hacer un movimiento, como si estuviera asegurándose que a ella le gustaba.

Y lo hacía. Le gustaba todo. Como ahora, al tocarle. Estaba arrodillada, pero todavía era omnipotente. Siempre que lo tocaba con la boca, notaba la reacción de su pene, que se movió con fuerza en su mano cuando le acarició la ingle con la nariz y luego el pelo grueso, áspero y rizado de allí.

Darién tenía un olor fuerte a almizcle y hombre, un olor que los recovecos más primitivos de su mente asociarían siempre con un sexo asombroso y, aunque fuera una incongruencia, con su jabón francés con perfume de rosas.

Las manos enormes de Darién se posaron con suavidad en su cabeza cuando ella fue acercándose poco a poco al pene.

—Por favor —dijo otra vez—. Por favor —suplicaba.

Serena lo rodeaba con la mano y así sabía en qué ángulo tenía que poner la cara para lamerlo aunque no pudiera ver. Pero lo notaba, y eso era suficiente. Colocó una mano en el musculoso muslo y le rodeó los testículos pasando la lengua por toda la erección. Despacio, tomándose su tiempo. Cuando llegó a la amplia cabeza, lamió la humedad densa que había allí. Eran lágrimas de semen. Lo lamió todo, despacio.

Darién hacía sonidos deliciosos al gemir y por un momento apretó las manos en el pelo, abriendo de inmediato los puños ante el temor de lastimarla.

Serena no necesitaba ver. Tenía todas las aportaciones sensoriales que necesitaba. La sensación del contacto, su sabor, su olor, los sonidos indefensos de placer que hacía, todo se le estaba grabando en la mente. Y aunque pudiera ver, tendría los ojos cerrados, concentrada en lo que saboreaba, lamiendo desde el principio hasta la gruesa base del pene. Y luego al principio otra vez, despacio.

No intentó metérselo en la boca. Era demasiado grande y la ahogaría. Esto era mucho mejor, subir mordisqueando la columna del sexo masculino, sentir el curso de la sangre justo bajo la piel.

Se sentó sobre los talones durante un segundo, apretando una mano alrededor de la erección, moviéndola de arriba a abajo, y con la otra explorando la ingle, yendo hasta los fuertes músculos del trasero. Le clavó las uñas por un momento y le contestó una oleada de sangre en el pene.

¡Era tan delicioso!

—Me estás matando, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —retumbó por encima de su cabeza.

—¿Sí? —La idea era maravillosa. Ella lo debilitaba—. Creía que eras un tipo duro —Se echó un poco hacia delante y le mordió con suavidad. Él pegó un salto.

—Basta —La voz profunda parecía estrangulada cuando la levantó y la colocó sobre la cama, con las piernas colgando por el borde.

—¿Tu…? Oh —Unas fuertes manos le abrieron las piernas, unos besos suaves le recorrieron los muslos, la abrió con los pulgares y…— ¡Oh!

La estaba besando allí de la misma forma en que la besaba en la boca, con delicadeza, poniendo la cabeza en el ángulo que le permitiera el mejor ataque posible, penetrándola hasta el fondo con la lengua, moviéndola con delicadeza. En unos segundos ya estaba estremeciéndose y empezando la caída libre…

—Darién —susurró ella. Él se movió, metiendo la lengua aún más adentro, moviéndola más rápido…

—Oh, Dios —Se estremeció ella y cuando él le lamió el clítoris, explotó.

Él la puso en medio de la cama y la penetró mientras ella se corría. Se movió con golpes duros y rápidos. Parecía saber exactamente como moverse para que ella continuara corriéndose. Las contracciones continuaron sin cesar, mientras el corazón le martilleaba al mismo tiempo que le latía todo el cuerpo.

Darién estaba encima de ella, descansando todo el peso en los antebrazos colocados al lado de la cabeza de Serena. Ella se dio cuenta cuando bajó la cabeza hasta su oído.

—Eso es, cariño. Sigue —El pecho del hombre estaba sobre sus pechos y sintió la vibración de la voz profunda como un eco de lo que le susurraba al oído. Las contracciones fueron desapareciendo, mientras seguían las embestidas rápidas y duras—. No, no te pares. Quiero que sigas corriéndote para mí —El ritmo de los golpes aumentó, entrando y saliendo de ella con rapidez y Serena fue directa a otro orgasmo, la primera vez que tenía dos seguidos. Él estaba siendo implacable, agarrándole las caderas para subírselas, para que de algún modo el pene llegara hasta lo más profundo, tocándola… allí.

Esta vez todo el cuerpo arqueado de Serena enloqueció. Un profundo gemido se repitió como un eco en la habitación y le llevó unos segundos comprender que aquel sonido animal había salido de ella.

—Más —La voz sonó tan cerca de su oído que se le puso la piel de gallina en el cuello—. Más, dame más.

Ya no había nada más que pudiera darle, pero de algún modo él logró llevarla a otro clímax con embestidas más largas y aún más profundas. Se le erizó todo el vello del cuerpo mientras el orgasmo continuaba y continuaba…

Apenas podía respirar.

—Otra vez —gruñó él, y fue como si el mero sonido de su voz, más que la rudeza de los movimientos entrando y saliendo de ella, fuera la causa de que volviera a llegar al clímax, repetidas veces. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que ella pudiera ser así, que tuviera esa respuesta salvaje y apasionada? La parte inferior de su cuerpo se había convertido en esta máquina sexual. Fueron los brazos y las piernas los que se rindieron primero. Los brazos cayeron sobre el colchón y las piernas de sus caderas. Ya no le quedaban más fuerzas.

Darién se detuvo al perder la fuerza del abrazo con que ella le sujetaba y se quedó quieto dentro de ella, duro como el acero. Los dos esperaron, jadeando, mientras las contracciones de la vagina iban desapareciendo.

—Ha sido asombroso —Notó como le recorría la mejilla con el dedo. ¿Qué no daría por verle la cara ahora? ¿Tenía una expresión tierna? ¿Los rasgos estaban deformados por la lujuria? Tal vez tendría que tocarle la cara para saber si sonreía, pero el brazo no la obedecía.

Darién le dio un breve beso.

—Verdaderamente asombroso.

—Sí —susurró ella. Se había quedado sin fuerzas, sentía los músculos como si fueran agua—. Ha sido maravilloso… —Le salió un enorme bostezo que le fue imposible reprimir.

Darién se inclinó para besarla, a fondo, profundamente. Mientras lo hacía, poco a poco fue saliendo de ella. Serena quiso protestar, pero no pudo. Un segundo más tarde, estaba dormida.

Maldad, astucia y un frío helado, suspendido en el aire. Reluciente sangre roja en el suelo blanco de mármol, riachuelos rojos brillantes uniéndose en un río. El olor cobrizo de la sangre le llenó las fosas nasales, poniéndola enferma. Estaban en lo alto, flotando sobre la ciudad cuyas luces bajas se extendían como una alfombra adornada con diamantes brillantes y sin alma. Y encima estaba la locura y la muerte, reflejada en las ventanas iluminadas, reflejada cientos de veces en el acero y el cristal.

El rostro, cuando se giró hacia ella, era pura maldad, con ojos fríos y calculadores. No tenía ningún sitio hacia donde correr, donde esconderse. Una marea de sangre subía dentro de la elegante habitación blanca, cubriendo la alfombra color beige pálido, lamiendo las patas de la mesa, manchando los sofás color crema. El olor era insoportable, el hedor pútrido de la muerte. Rojo y blanco, rojo rojo rojo…

Él se movió por la sangre, que no lo tocó. Siempre elegante, llevaba un traje de diseño gris claro. Al ir hacia ella, el movimiento creó una pequeña ola en el río rojo, pero el hombre caminó por él como si lo hiciera por una habitación vacía. Bajó la vista y la aversión asomó a su cara al ver la sangre.

Los ojos, de un frío azul claro, se alzaron y se encontraron con los de ella. Era como si no hubiera nadie detrás de aquellos ojos. Sólo maldad y astucia.

Tenía que huir porque la sangre pronto se uniría al mar de la habitación. Lo sabía al igual que sabía su propio nombre, que sabía de música. Se dio la vuelta para escapar pero la sangre se volvió viscosa como el fango. No podía mover los pies. El corazón le latía enloquecido, ¡tenía que correr ya! Pero no podía moverse. Abrió la boca para pedir ayuda pero no salió ningún sonido.

Más cerca, más cerca, con una esquirla de hielo en la mano. No, no era hielo, acero. Una afilada daga brillando como la plata bajo la luz, alzada para acuchillarla, acercándose… El grito aterrorizado que se retorcía en su pecho no encontró el camino para llegar a la garganta. ¡Intentó correr, pero no podía moverse!

Oh Dios, estaba tan cerca, con los ojos tan fríos como el hielo. La daga había desaparecido y en su lugar había un garrote, balanceándose mientras bajaba…

—¡Eh, eh, cariño, despierta!

Serena gritó y se revolvió para escapar, pero estaba enredada en una pesadilla de suaves pliegues de tela. Estaba envuelta entre sábanas y mantas, no tenía ninguna defensa contra el garrote que se balanceaba. La cegadora luz blanca desapareció. Estaba en medio de una oscuridad sofocante, indefensa ante el asesino.

¡No me mate, por favor! Las palabras estaban en su cabeza, pero no podían pasar por la garganta cerrada, estaban atrapadas. Desesperada, se echó hacia atrás apretándose contra el cabecero de la cama, envuelta en un sofocante capullo de larva de sábanas y mantas que le impedían los movimientos. No había ningún sitio hacia donde correr. Estaba atrapada en la oscuridad.

Una mano enorme la tocó y volvió a gritar, luchando con desesperación, en vano.

—¡Quieta! Te harás daño.

Fue atraída hacia un cuerpo, uno muy grande. Unos brazos fuertes la rodearon sin aplastarla, sólo sujetándola.

No consiguió nada peleando con él. Se agotó con rapidez luchando contra la fuerza que la sujetaba. Era como luchar contra la pared. Forcejeó, se retorció y se revolvió. Le golpeó el pecho con los puños, pero él no se movió. No hizo ni un sonido. Al final se detuvo, jadeando.

No se detuvo porque estuviera cansada. Lucharía por su vida hasta con el último aliento si tenía que hacerlo. Se detuvo porque la intensa sensación de una amenaza espantosa —algo perverso que se acercaba e iba a por ella— había desaparecido. Lo único que sentía ahora era… una fuerza tranquila, protegiéndola en la oscuridad.

—Está bien, cariño. Has tenido una pesadilla —Palabras sosegadas, voz profunda.

Darién.

Seguridad.

Empezó a sollozar, sin poder respirar apenas. Intentó controlar la respiración para dominar el pánico y por fin pudo respirar profundamente, una vez, luego dos. El intenso pánico desapareció, sustituido por la confusión, una siniestra sensación de ansiedad y la desolación.

Y oscuridad. Odiaba la oscuridad, siempre la había odiado, incluso de niña.

Un beso en el pelo y luego aquella voz profunda y reconfortante.

—Ha tenido que ser terrible. ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?

Serena apoyó la frente en su pecho durante un segundo, jadeando, intentando tranquilizarse.

¿Agua? Negó con la cabeza. No, lo que quería ahora mismo era luz.

Levantó la cabeza. Estaba tan condenadamente oscuro. Eso hacía que las peores imágenes de la pesadilla tardaran más en desvanecerse. Uno se deshacía de las pesadillas con la luz. Todo el mundo lo sabía.

—Enciende la luz, Darién —Se frotó los ojos. Estaban mojados, aunque no recordaba haber llorado—. Dios —jadeó—. Ha sido horrible. Necesito un poco de luz.

Los brazos de él la rodearon con más fuerza.

La oscuridad, el silencio.

¿Por qué no la escuchaba? Alzó la voz.

—Darién, por favor, enciende la luz. Odio estar a oscuras.

—Serena…

La oscuridad estaba aterrorizándola. Lucho en vano contra la suavidad de la manta y la fuerza de sus brazos. ¡Maldición, no veía nada!

—¿Darién, que pasa contigo? ¡Enciende la maldita luz!

Luz… luz… luz…

La palabra sonó como un eco en la pequeña habitación. Serena dejó de respirar.

Dos segundos después oyó a Darién.

—La luz está encendida, cariño.

La luz está encendida.

Estaba ciega.

El recordarlo fue tan horrible como la primera vez que se despertó en la cama del hospital con aquellos olores tan fuertes y nauseabundos, atada al goteo intravenoso. Entonces había gritado pidiendo ayuda. Ahora tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para evitar ponerse a gritar otra vez. Estaba ciega y los gritos no la ayudarían.

Se hizo un silencio absoluto. Las lágrimas empezaron a surgir de ese profundo pozo inagotable que había descubierto en sí misma hacía cinco meses. La primera lágrima resbaló por la mejilla y por el dorso de la mano cayendo sobre la cama. Después la segunda lágrima, y la tercera.

Tenía un grito silencioso en la garganta que no iba a permitir que sugiera. No podía. Si empezaba a gritar, no pararía nunca.

Era difícil respirar, pensar.

Darién la soltó y se fue. Quiso llamarlo pero la garganta no le funcionaba. Se sentía vacía y perdida sin aquella fuerza y calor rodeándola. El frío se le infiltró en los huesos de inmediato. La había dejado. ¿Dónde tenía…?

La revelación fue como un puñetazo en el estómago, claro. Claro que había salido de la cama. Hacía algo más que salir de la cama, salía de su vida.

Se lo imaginaba vistiéndose, guardando de nuevos sus cosas en la bolsa. Claro que se iba. ¿Quién querría quedarse con una loca con la cabeza llena de monstruos que surgían por la noche, hambrientos, para devorarla?

Reunió fuerzas para oír la disculpa forzada, para la incómoda despedida. Para el frío y el silencioso vacío una vez que él se hubiera ido.

No iba a llorar, no iba a llorar, no iba a llorar. No le pediría que se quedara. Era muy lógico que Darién se fuera. Tendría que estar loco para quedarse, y a ella le había parecido un hombre muy sensato y equilibrado.

Serena alzó la cabeza, girándola, intentando localizarlo por el sonido. Se movía con mucho silencio para ser un hombre tan grande. Tal vez se estaba vistiendo en el otro cuarto. Esperaba que al menos le dijera adiós antes de…

—Toma —La cama bajó y se encontró con un vaso de agua fría en la mano. Darién le cogió la mano haciendo que la levantara hacia la boca—. Bebe.

A Serena le tembló la mano. ¿Cómo iba a beber cuando tenía la garganta tan cerrada que apenas podía respirar?

—Vamos, cariño. Bebe, lo necesitas.

Era una voz que obligaba a obedecer. Bebió, y para su sorpresa, el agua helada le bajó por la garganta.

—Hasta el final, buena chica.

Se acabo el vaso. De algún modo se encontró recostada sobre una pared de hombre velludo. Los brazos de Darién la rodeaban, cruzándose en la cintura. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en su hombro y cerró los ojos.

—Creía que te habías marchado —le dijo ella, cansada.

—¿Y por qué me iba a marchar? —Él parecía perplejo.

Porque estoy ciega. Porque creo que me estoy volviendo loca. Porque en muy contadas ocasiones duermo sin despertarme, gritando por las pesadillas que nunca puedo recordar. Porque mi vida se ha acabado.

—Creía que te había asustado —masculló ella.

Sus brazos la apretaron un breve momento.

—¿Puedes hablar de ello? ¿De qué iba la pesadilla?

Buena pregunta. Nunca las recordaba. Al instante eran arrastradas por una opresora ola gigantesca de imágenes confusas, dejando vestigios de horror. Se despertaba empapada de sudor y aterrorizada, con la sensación de una amenaza inminente y con el corazón latiendo desesperado, y un segundo después de despertar, nunca recordaba de qué trataba la pesadilla.

Eso añadía un poco más de horror. Si al menos pudiera recordar lo que había soñado, podría racionalizar esas pesadillas que tanto la aterrorizaban. Pero no había nada que hacer, la pesadilla desaparecía como humo en el viento. Cuánto más intentaba entender el significado, peor era el dolor de cabeza.

—No las puedo recordar —dijo ella con tristeza. Nunca—. Yo… —Se encogió de hombros, los fragmentos de imágenes estremecedoras se mezclaron y desaparecieron—. Se ha ido.

—¿Te duele la cabeza?

¿Cómo lo sabía?

—Sí —susurró.

—No pienses en nada, en nada en absoluto. Deja la mente en blanco.

Lo intentó. Algunas imágenes y palabras que le daban vueltas en la cabeza fueron ralentizándose hasta desparecer.

—Ahora piensa en algo tranquilo. El océano, piensa en el océano. En olas que llegan una tras otra, en la espuma que se alza, como un encaje.

—El mar en Dingle —suspiró ella.

—Sí, he estado allí, conozco la playa. Larga y blanca, con grandes acantilados al fondo, ¿verdad?

—Oh, sí —De niña había jugado muchísimas veces en aquella playa con todos los primos Tsukino. Se tranquilizó sólo de pensar en la playa.

—Siempre hace frío en la playa, pero el aire es limpio y puro y tiene una luz especial. Puedes andar horas y horas y lo único que ves es el mar, el cielo y las gaviotas. Es como vivir al principio de los tiempos, ¿verdad, cariño?

Sí, era eso exactamente.

Un chasquido. La luz se había apagado.

Darién se deslizó en la cama, llevándola con él. Ella estaba de costado, y Darién la abrazaba por la espalda. La envolvía a propósito con el calor y el contacto humano.

Era tan maravilloso como había sido antes el sexo.

La velocidad del pulso iba disminuyendo. Sentía el latido del corazón de él en la espalda, lento y constante. Intentó respirar con calma y reordenar sus pensamientos.

Fue difícil porque se le ocurrió algo escalofriante. Creía que lo peor que podía ocurrirle en la vida era perder la vista.

Había estado equivocada.

Sin duda alguna, perder la cabeza era peor que perder la vista.


	15. CAPITULO 14

Capítulo 14

—Cariño, despierta. Venga, Serena, abre esos preciosos ojos que tienes —Chiba la zarandeaba con suavidad por el hombro. No quería irse mientras todavía estuviera durmiendo.

Serena se acurrucó más entre las mantas. Una mano esbelta salió de debajo de la manta y un dedo índice se movió de derecha a izquierda. No.

Chiba le agarró la mano y se la besó.

—Es hora de levantarse.

—¿Qué me darás si lo hago? —La voz estaba amortiguada por la almohada.

Él sonrió.

—Bueno, café y algo que parece el cruasán más sabroso del mundo.

Ella giró la cabeza encima de la almohada, pero no abrió los ojos.

—Los Mancinos lo llaman "corneti". Vale, cornetti. Está bueno, pero no lo suficiente bueno. ¿Qué más?

—Pan integral, mantequilla y mermelada casera. No sé de qué clase es, pero huele muy bien.

—¿Color?

—Ahh… —Kowalske estaba perplejo—. ¿Púrpura?

—Arándano —Por fin Serena abrió los ojos—. Sabes regatear, mayor, la mermelada de arándano vale la pena.

—Ajá, un tipo duro, eso es lo que soy —Chiba se agachó para darle un beso en la punta de la nariz. Mantuvo el tono de voz despreocupado, pero la observó con atención.

Ella había dormido el resto de la noche después de la pesadilla, gracias a Dios. Joder, pero lo había asustado. Los quejidos aterrorizados que se le escapaban mientras estaba inmersa en la pesadilla le puso los pelos de punta. Ella estaba empapada en sudor y temblando cuando la había despertado sacándola que cualquier horror que estuviera en su cabeza.

Se aseguró que durmiera bien pegada a él durante el resto de la noche. Iba a cortar de raíz cualquier otra pesadilla. Por fortuna, parecía que había dormido bien el resto de la noche.

Él no. Había dormido en un estado de alarma de combate. Era una técnica de sueño poco profundo que usaban los soldados para darle a sus cuerpos el reposo necesario, pero que les permitía estar listos para luchar en una fracción de segundo.

Él no tenía que luchar, pero estaba preocupado.

Sin embargo, esta mañana Serena estaba para comérsela, pensó, mientras la acompañaba al cuarto de baño. Sonrosada y descansada.

Siguieron el ritmo que ya habían establecido. Ella alargó la mano, esperando su brazo. Una vez que se lo había agarrado, se relajó y le siguió. La dejó en el cuarto de baño y terminó de preparar el desayuno.

Iba a tener un día muy ocupado, así que se preparó para él un enorme desayuno. Hoy tenía mucho que hacer y quería volver con Serena cuanto antes, lo que significaba que se saltaría el almuerzo.

El pan saltó de la tostadora cuando ella entró en la cocina. De detuvo en la puerta, esperando, con la esbelta mano tendida. Le complació de una manera exagerada que ella le buscara, que lo necesitara. Serena sonrió al encontrar su brazo.

—Caramba, que olores más apetitosos —dijo ella después de sentarse.

—¿Sabes? Podrías ganar una fortuna vendiendo lo que tienes en el congelador a los restaurantes. ¿Mantequilla? —Ella asintió. Chiba le sirvió el café y le untó la tostada—. Que Dios bendiga a los Mancinos, quienesquiera que sean. Esto está buenísimo.

—Oh, sí —sonrió Serena.

—¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? —le preguntó Chiba, acabando la tercera tostada y cogiendo otra.

—Bueno, la cuñada de Rosa, Francesca, viene a limpiar la casa, así que habrá un nuevo aporte de comida, en el caso de que te interese. La especialidad de Rosa es la pasta casera, así que puedes esperar peroles y peroles de lasaña y rigatoni, y esa pasta tan graciosa en forma de oreja llamada orecchiette. Normalmente practico con el arpa mientras ella limpia. Dice que le gusta oírme tocar y cantar, así que las dos nos complacemos mutuamente. De todas maneras, he de practicar para el bautizo de su hijo. Le prometí que tocaría el mes que viene en la fiesta. Así que practicaré toda la mañana. Después me encontraré con Lita para almorzar en The Garden. Quedamos la semana pasada. No ha llamado para cancelarlo, así que supongo que sigue en pie. En este sentido, Lita es completamente de fiar. Se suponía que Rei iba a venir también, pero lo más probable es que todavía esté en el hospital con Nicolas.

Chiba dejó la cuarta tostada con el ceño fruncido. Almuerzo… diablos, iba a ser difícil y muy justo. Tenía que ir al centro, al cuartel general de la policía de Portland para una declaración, y luego tenía una entrevista con un antiguo miembro del FBI, del equipo de Rescate de Rehenes, Jack Thompson. Thompson tenía un currículum muy bueno, y tanto Midnight como Chiba creían que sería una magnífica incorporación a la empresa. Pero la entrevista llevaría su tiempo. Mierda.

—¿A qué hora has quedado?

—Al mediodía —Serena se acabó la tostada con tranquilidad—. ¿Dónde está la leche?

—Bravo, rojo, dos —La encontró de inmediato y sonrió, complacida—. Escucha, cariño, no sé si podré venir a tiempo. Tengo una mañana muy apretada.

—¿A tiempo para qué? —preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño y girando la cabeza hacia él.

—Para llevarte a The Garden. ¿Crees que podrías llamar a Lita y preguntarle si puede aplazar el almuerzo hasta la una?

—No tienes que acompañarme a todas partes, Darién. Lita vendrá a recogerme y de todos modos, si no puede, llamaré a un taxi. Me sé de memoria el número de la compañía de taxis.

—No —Chiba mantuvo el mismo tono de voz, aunque sólo de pensar que Serena llamara a un taxi, que estuviera sola en taxi con un extraño, le daba ganas de agujerear la pared de un puñetazo—. No llames a un taxi. Llámame a mí si Lita no puede venir. Si no estoy libre, enviaré a uno de mis hombres.

Timmy estaría libre esta mañana, ya se ocuparía Chiba de ello.

Timmy tenía un aspecto aún más terrorífico que él. Al menos Chiba llevaba ropa normal. Timmy se vestía con sudaderas viejas con las mangas cortadas, vaqueros rotos y muy usados, y botas llenas de rozaduras. Nunca llevaba abrigo, hiciera el tiempo que hiciera, aunque nevara. Asustaba a la gente casi tanto como a una víbora hacer encaje, con aquella cabeza afeitada y piercings en las cejas y la nariz.

Los civiles miraban hacia otro lado cuando Chiba entraba en una habitación, y cruzaban al otro lado de la calle cuando Timmy caminaba por la acera.

No importaba. Timmy podría parecer el protagonista de una película de terror, pero Chiba le confiaría la vida. De hecho, se la había confiado varias veces. Y aún más importante, le confiaría a Timmy la vida de Serena.

Serena fruncía el ceño mientras se bebía el café.

—Prométeme que me llamarás —Chiba le cubrió la mano con la suya y esperó. Lo último que quería era que esa preciosa barbilla se alzara, y que Serena empezara una discusión con él.

Ya sabía que era débil en lo que concernía a Serena. Nunca nada ni nadie en su vida había conseguido que retrocediera, excepto ella. No importaba el tiempo que ella quisiera quedarse con él, harían lo que ella quisiera. Comerían lo que ella quisiera comer, irían donde ella quisiera ir, harían lo que ella quisiera hacer. En pocas palabras, lo manejaba a su antojo. Era así y así seguiría siendo. Ya lo había aceptado.

Excepto en una cosa. En su seguridad personal. Y en eso Chiba se mantendría firme, no cedería ni un centímetro. No iba a coger un taxi y eso era todo.

—Prométemelo —le dijo y la observó con atención.

Aquella barbilla empezó a alzarse cuando ella consideró rebelarse como buena irlandesa, luego le tembló. Era obvio que sabía que él tenía razón. Incluso tal vez había tenido alguna mala experiencia en un taxi.

—Promételo —insistió apretándole un poco más la mano.

—De acuerdo. Te lo prometo.

No estaría de más puntualizar, pensó él.

—¿Me prometes qué?

Ella soltó un suspiro.

—Te prometo, te juro, que no llamaré a un taxi.

—Ni hoy, ni nunca.

—Ni hoy, ni nunca —repitió ella, obedientemente, y parpadeó—. Caramba, va a hacerlo todo más difícil.

—No, es lo más fácil del mundo. Necesitas salir, me llamas. Así de sencillo. Apréndete de memoria mi número de móvil —Se lo dijo y se lo hizo repetir hasta que quedó convencido de que lo recordaría—. Si yo no te puedo llevar, lo hará uno de mis hombres, me encargaré de ello —Chiba iba a contratar a un hombre de confianza, un policía retirado, se dijo, y le pagaría para que estuviera a disposición de Serena como chofer. Sólo así no acabaría volviéndose loco.

—¿Y tú? —La pequeña mano de Serena se cerró bajo la suya—. ¿Tú-tú volverás esta noche?

Sus ojos eran enormes cuando se giró hacia él. No lo veía pero cada célula de su cuerpo estaba pendiente de él.

¿Dudaba de él? ¿Dudaba que volviera a su lado? Qué locura. Andaría descalzo sobre carbones encendidos para estar con ella.

—Oh, ya lo creo —susurró, y el tono de la voz debió tranquilizarla porque se relajó ligeramente—. Volveré, puedes estar segura. Intentaré estar… —En casa. Casi había dicho "en casa"—. Creo que estaré aquí alrededor de las cinco.

—Yo también habré vuelto. Podrás investigar lo que haya traído Francesca y entretenerte rebuscando en los peroles. Es una cocinera fabulosa —le informó ella sonriendo—. ¿Y bien, qué vas a hacer hoy? ¿Vas a estar muy ocupado?

—Sí. Tengo que ir a la PDHQ de Portland. La jefatura de policía —añadió al ver la expresión perpleja de ella—. Me interrogarán sobre lo que sucedió el sábado por la noche —Jesús, parecía que hacía un siglo. Una vida, cuando su corazón estaba completo, cuando su vida había sido suya para decidir. A.A. Antes de Serena—. Aunque tengo que estar de vuelta en la oficina a las once y media para entrevistar a un tipo para un cargo ejecutivo en la empresa. Tiene muy buenas credenciales, en teoría es perfecto, un antiguo TSH.

—Parece apropiado —dijo Serena, distraída, y cogió con delicadeza una tostada. Se quedó inmóvil, con la tostada a un centímetro de la boca. Dejó la tostada poco a poco y se giró hacia él con el ceño fruncido y expresión confundida.

—¿Darién?

Chiba se acabó la taza y se puso en pie. Le deslizó un dedo por la curva suave de la mejilla.

—¿Para qué demonios necesitas a un hombre que estaba en la Terapia de Sustitución Hormonal?

Hoy la putita iba a volverse loca. Estaría débil, vulnerable. Preparada para la fase final. Era obvio que no estaba hecha para la fama. Era blanda y fácil de asustar. Hacían falta unos buenos huevos para ser una estrella.

Ayer la había asustado. Él vio como se quedaba blanca y se desplomaba al ponerle la grabación del señor Black. Se vino abajo. Estaba con aquel enorme matón tan feo que la había sujetado antes que cayera al suelo. A Rubeus no le preocupaba el matón. No podía saber quién era Rubeus y la próxima vez que Rubeus se acercara a la putita, estaría sola. Se aseguraría de ello.

La puta era peligrosa para el señor Black. Podría hacer que lo enchironaran para siempre, ¿y qué se suponía que tenía que hacer Rubeus?

El señor Black la quería muerta y quería que pareciera un suicidio. Muy fácil. Se la convencía que oía fantasmas, que se estaba volviendo loca, luego entraría en su casa cuando el enorme tipo se hubiera ido y le metería la cabeza en el horno.

La cocina de ella era de gas. Rubeus lo sabía porque había entrado en la casa mientras ella estaba fuera. Iba a ser pan comido.

Volverla loca, esperar que el novio se fuera, entrar. Agarrarla por el pelo para que no se vieran contusiones, meterle la cabeza en el horno.

Y luego él sería el nuevo Eminem, el cantante moderno más famoso. No más cambiar orinales ni lavar a flipados. No más trabajo de mierda. Sólo música, tías buenas y cocaína. Solamente había una cosa entre él y su destino, Serena Tsukino.

Tenía que desaparecer.

—Oh, cielo —dijo Lita—, ¿estás bien? Estaba tan preocupada por ti. Intenté llamarte por teléfono pero siempre comunicaba.

Serena intentó no ruborizarse. Darién había descolgado el teléfono para que nadie les molestara.

Estaban en The Garden, esperando que les trajeran lo que habían pedido. Rei había telefoneado para decirles que llegaría tarde, que no la esperaran para empezar y que le pidieran a ella lo que tomaba normalmente. La sopa del día y un poco de ensalada.

Serena conocía tan bien a Lita, que era como si pudiera verla. Llevaría puesto algo elegante y que realzara su figura, de algún diseñador buenísimo, de un tono pastel pálido, que nunca, jamás, dejaría ver algo de sudor, o suciedad, o ni siquiera arrugas. Lita parecía tener una variedad infinita de ellos, comprados en algún sitio exclusivo. El pelo de un rubio oscuro estaría perfectamente peinado y joyas caras y discretas brillaría en las orejas y las manos. Lo único nada discreto era el descomunal anillo de boda en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Serena lo había tocado una vez y le pareció que tenía el aspecto del huevo de una paloma. A Lita no le pegaba nada, pero bueno, su marido tampoco le pegaba nada. Sin embargo, parecía feliz con él, y eso era lo único importante.

Ahora estaría inclinada hacia delante, poniéndose un brillante rizo rebelde detrás de la oreja. Cuando estaba con alguien, le prestaba toda su atención y escuchaba. Eso era algo que a Serena le gustaba mucho.

—Estoy bien —sonrió Serena para borrar la preocupación en la voz de Lita. A propósito incluyó un leve acento irlandés en la suya propia—. Qué momentos pasamos en la Fundación, ¿eh? Nada como un pequeño follón para mantener la cosa animada.

—Fue horrible —dijo Lita con voz queda—. Quién iba a decir que algo tan violento pudiera pasar en Hino Foundation. La próxima exposición de joyas estará llena de guardias armados y eso será caer un poco más en la barbarie —Serena notó el movimiento del aire cuando Lita se estremeció de indignación. La mano de Lita cubrió la suya durante un breve momento—. Debe haber sido horrible para ti. Quería esperarte, pero Darién insistió en que te llevaría a casa. ¿Te acompañó sin problemas hasta la puerta?

—Ah, sí, sí —Y más allá.

Serena se puso roja como la grana. Lo notaba, notaba el ardor de la sangre en la cara y el cuello, y maldita fuera su pálida piel irlandesa.

—Oh —Lita parpadeó al quedar sorprendida o atónita, lo que no pasaba muy a menudo. Se mantenía siempre tan serena. Pero era muy posible que ahora mismo estuviera parpadeando con frenesí—. ¡Oh! —Una rápida inspiración—. ¿Quieres decir que tú y… tú y Darién…? Nuca me hubiera… oh Dios mío.

Serena ya sabía lo que estaba pensando Lita.

Después del accidente, cuando salió del coma, ciega, fue como si hubiera entrado en una zona de no-sexo, no-placer. Ya no era una mujer atractiva que pudiera esperar un cierto grado de interés masculino, una mujer a quién le gustara ser joven, bonita y femenina. No, ahora estaba dañada y… algo mutilada. Había sido privada de su feminidad. La ropa bonita, el maquillaje atrevido, el ligero flirteo de cualquier joven con los hombres que conoce, todo le había sido robado. Vivía en un mundo oscuro, sombrío donde agotaba todas sus energías en pasar el día limpiándose, alimentándose y evitando golpearse. Los novios, los amantes, los flirteos, el sexo… todo estaba fuera de su alcance, desaparecidos en el enorme abismo de oscuridad que había devorado su vida.

Pero ahora tenía a alguien en su vida, y estaba maravillada. No había tenido intención de hablar de ello, por miedo a ser gafe. Quería esperar y ver si Darién se quedaba un poco más con ella antes de contárselo a Lita o a Rei. Maldita fuera su piel y su tendencia a ruborizarse. Bueno, ahora que el secreto había salido a la luz, no tenía sentido negarlo.

—Sí, um, Darién se quedó. Y, um, volverá esta noche —Frunció el ceño—. O al menos eso es lo que ha dicho. Espero que sea un hombre de palabra.

—Oh, es un hombre de palabra —Lita se estaba callando algo. ¿El qué? Había allí una inflexión extraña, como si tratara de decir algo a Serena sin pronunciar las palabras—. Sin ninguna duda. Darién es un hombre de palabra al cien por cien. Si te ha dicho que volverá, cuenta con ello, volverá. No creo que pudieran detenerlo ni granadas, ni ametralladoras, ni nada. Es sólo que…

—¿Qué? —Serena se inclinó hacia delante, preocupada y asustada de repente. ¿Había pasado algo por alto? ¿No había reconocido algo? ¿Y si Darién no era tan maravilloso como creía? ¿Y si ocultaba algo, como…?

—¡Cielos! ¿No estará casado? Me dijo que no lo estaba. O más bien —frunció el ceño—, dio a entender que estaba solo. Sería horrible que estuviera casado con una docena de críos —Se llevó las manos a las mejillas todavía rojas, horrorizada. Oh, Dios, no podría soportar si ese tiempo con Darién hubiera sido una mentira. Él parecía tan formal y…

—No, querida, Darién no está casado, no lo ha estado nunca. No hay críos por ninguna parte, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Serena se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, aliviada. Caramba. Tal vez tendría que dejar de pensar todo el tiempo en unos términos tan catastróficos. No tenía que temer siempre lo peor. Tal vez.

—Bueno, eso ha sido una verdadera sorpresa —Lita le tocó el dorso de la mano ligeramente, dándole a entender que ella estaba allí, escuchándola—. Quiero que me lo cuentes todo. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te acompañó a casa y luego sin más entró?

—Mmm, no exactamente. Tuvimos un pequeño… interludio en la Fundación.

—¿Qué? —Esto empezaba a ser divertido. Serena estaba disfrutando de la sorpresa y el asombro en la voz de Lita. No había muchas cosas que pudieran sorprender a Lita—. ¿En la Fundación? ¿Entre el concierto y los ladrones? No, espera, ¡tú cantabas cuando nos asaltaron! ¿Cuándo tuviste tiempo de tener un romance? Es increíble.

Era tan romántico que Serena quería contárselo. Por un segundo, se permitió esbozar una brevísima imagen del futuro. Y ya que no había nadie más aparte de ella en su cabeza, podía imaginarse lo que quisiera. Se imaginó como les contaba la historia a sus nietos. Ya que era su cabeza y su fantasía, había niños escuchando.

Ah, queridos míos, venid aquí junto a mí y escuchad como vuestro abuelo empezó a seducir a vuestra abuela bajo un escenario mientras unos hombres malos disparaban con sus armas.

—Bueno, ni Rei ni tú estabais por allí cerca, así que Darién me acompañó al escenario —Hizo callar a Lita, que gimió—. Y no te atrevas a pedir perdón por no estar allí, porque si hubieras estado, yo no hubiera tenido ninguna posibilidad de relacionarme con Darién. El caso es que me acompañó hasta donde estaba Dagda y me dijo que se quedaría allí hasta que acabara, así que se quedó cerca. Estaba a mitad de la actuación cuando oí ruidos que venían desde el auditorio. Fue más tarde que me enteré que se habían apagado las luces. Y entonces hubo una explosión enorme. Justo después de que el ruido de la explosión me alcanzara, algo más me alcanzó, Darién, que me cogió en brazos y salió volando del escenario. Fue asombroso. Se metió conmigo bajo la tarima. Estaba encima de mí. Y, um, nos quedamos allí… durante un rato.

Lo bastante largo como para casi tener un orgasmo, pensó, y otra vez se puso roja como la grana.

—Fue tan maravilloso, Lita —dijo soñadora—. No puedo expresar en palabras lo maravilloso, apasionante y emocionante que es. Sólo puedo asombrarme. Quiero decir que sé perfectamente que hay diferencias enormes entre nosotros. No creas que no lo comprendo.

—Bien —dijo Lita con voz cariñosa—. ¿Qué importa eso? Después de todo, el aspecto no es…

—Quiero decir —la interrumpió Serena—, que apostaría algo a que es republicano.

Lita se echó a reír.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Serena.

—Oh, sí, creo que podemos decir con toda seguridad que Darién es republicano. Y desde luego Andrew también, y es muy probable que también lo sea Nicolas. Bueno, es igual, tu voto anula el suyo. ¿A quién le importa la política? Hay cosas más importantes. ¿Eres feliz con él?

—Totalmente —A pesar de todas las dudas sobre sí misma y sobre lo que podría ofrecer, esa era una pregunta que Serena podía contestar sin titubear—. Ha sido maravilloso, al menos hasta ahora. Es increíble lo a salvo que me siento con él, ¿lo entiendes?

—Sí —dijo Lita con suavidad, poniendo la mano sobre la de Serena y apretándosela con delicadeza—. Lo entiendo. Sé cómo me siento con Andrew, como si no pudiera pasar nada malo cuando está conmigo. Pero lamento haber insistido el sábado por la noche en que Darién y él fueran desarmados. Me equivoqué. Fue una enorme equivocación, uf —la voz de Lita adquirió un tono sardónico—, como me indicaron con mucha energía durante todo el día de ayer.

—Exacto —Había algo en Darién que hacía que se sintiera a salvo, sólo con tenerlo en la misma habitación ya la hacía sentirse mejor. Nunca había visto a Andrew, el marido de Lita. Sólo había cenado una vez con ambos, y habían hablado justo un momento en la Fundación, pero algo le decía que en muchos aspectos se parecía a Darién. Alto y con una voz profunda, aunque no tan profunda como la de Darién, serio y tranquilo.

Casi se podía sentir la incandescencia que fluía de Lita en cualquier ocasión que hablara de su marido.

—Así es como me siento con Darién. Como si supiera exactamente lo que está haciendo. Y vaya si lo sabe —La sangre volvió con rapidez a su cara. Parecía la luz del freno—. Caramba, ha sonado muy mal.

Lita se echó a reír otra vez.

—Ajá. Si se parece en algo a Andrew, um, en la intimidad, apuesto a que sabe lo que hace.

—¿Quién sabe lo que hace quién? Hola Serena, hola Lita —Antes de que Serena pudiera contestar, hubo una ráfaga de aire, unos labios suaves le besaron la mejilla y la voz de Rei continuó—: ¡Lo he conseguido! ¡He dejado al señor Increíblemente Gruñón durante dos horas enteras y he venido! ¡Es maravilloso estar fuera del hospital y —Rei inspiró profundamente—, oler algo que no sea alcohol y metanol! No sería tan malo si Nicolas no intentara levantarse de la cama, aunque sea atado a la maquinaría por mil tubos. Si no le hubiera detenido, se habría arrancado los intravenosos esta mañana. Os lo juro, ese hombre ha sobrevivido a una intervención quirúrgica sólo para ser asesinado por las enfermeras.

—Hola Rei —sonrió Serena. Rei era tan dulce. Ya se la imaginaba con Nicolas, una mujer paciente y serena con un macho refunfuñón. Los hombres llegaban a ser tan imposibles. Recordó a su padre, cuando tuvieron que operarlo de cálculos biliares y se transformó en un viejo oso refunfuñón que…

Un dolor agudo le atravesó la cabeza como un rayo de fuego, extendiéndose, palpitando. Serena gimió y se agarró la cabeza.

—¡Eh!, cielo —La mano fría de Lita le tocó la frente—. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Necesitas algo?

Otra cabeza. Eso es lo que necesitaba. Y ya que estaba, otra vida. Esto le ocurría a menudo cuando pensaba en su padre, otro golpe cruel del destino.

—No, no, estoy bien —mintió Serena. Se obligó a bajar las manos y a ponerse una sonrisa en la boca—. Estoy bien. Lo siento. ¿Así que Nicolas se está recuperando? Darién y yo estábamos tan preocupados. Pero Darién me dijo que si un disparo no te mata de inmediato, hay muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir y recuperarse. Y supongo que él debe saberlo.

—Sí, se pondrá bien. Creo que es un signo de recuperación el que amenace a los médicos con dispararles si no le dan de alta. Preferiblemente ayer, según su modo de pensar. Porque enseguida después de la operación… —La voz de Rei fue desvaneciéndose y Alegra hubiera jurado que oía como le giraban los engranajes de la cabeza—. ¿Darién? ¿Has mencionado a un Darién? ¿Quién es Dou…? ¡Cielos! ¿No será el compañero de tu marido? —preguntó girándose hacia Lita. Parecía impresionada.

—El mismo —La voz de Lita fue bastante seca—. El mayor Darién Chiba.

Silencio. Más silencio.

—Caramba —dijo Rei por fin.

—Sí —dijo Serena, notando como volvía a ruborizarse—. Caramba. Puedes decirlo otra vez. Ha sido estupendo. Más que estupendo. Nunca antes había tenido una relación tan apasionante con un hombre. Quiero decir… oh, Dios —Había sonado muy mal, otra vez. Con tanto sonrojo debía irradiar calor por todos los poros.

Lita y Rei se echaron a reír.

—Señoras, les serviremos la comida en un momento. ¿Saben lo que van a beber? —Serena se preguntó si era el camarero alto que parecía el director de unas pompas fúnebres o el pequeño y peludo que se parecía a Robin Williams. Pidieron una copa de Merlot para ella, de Riesling para Rei y de Zinfandel para Lita. El camarero desapareció en una nube de olor. Al parecer, aquella mañana había salido de la cama para meterse en un bañera llena de loción para después del afeitado.

—Vaya —dijeron al mismo tiempo y se echaron a reír.

—Bien —Serena se giró hacia Rei—. Quiero que me cuentes todo sobre Nicolas.

—Yo no —dijo Lita enseguida.

—Yo tampoco —Rei le dio un golpecito a Serena en la mano—. Estoy harta de pensar en Nicolas. No he hecho nada más que cuidar de él durante las últimas treinta y seis horas y he de volver cuando acabe de almorzar, así que ahora quiero olvidarme de él. Quiero que me cuentes lo de… Darién —Otra vez ese tono. Lita también lo tenía al pronunciar su nombre. ¿De qué iba todo esto?—. Venga, Serena. Cuéntalo todo. Y quiero decir todo. Cada pequeño detalle.

Se oyó un chirrido cuando aquellas dos pícaras acercaron más las sillas para no perderse nada.

—No voy a chismorrear —dijo Serena, muy remilgada, haciendo el gesto de cerrarse la boca con cremallera. Clare soltó un sonido de indignación.

—¿Nada? —Los dedos de Lita repiquetearon impacientes sobre la mesa.

Serena negó con la cabeza. Ni pío.

—¿Nada de nada? ¿Ni el detalle más pequeño? Ah, venga —lloriqueó Rei—. Yo os conté todo de Nicolas y de cuando nos conocimos.

Serena movió la cabeza, con energía, disfrutando del suspense. Rei desde luego había hablado, dejándolas impresionadas, con detalles al rojo vivo. Bueno, ella tenía su propia historia al rojo vivo para contar. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, esperó. Que sufrieran un poco si querían carnaza.

—Tal vez podríamos sobornarla —le dijo Rei a Lita—. ¿Pero con qué? ¿Mousse de chocolate?

Serena tuvo un momento de duda ante la mención del mousse de chocolate, pero luego negó con la cabeza. Tenía mousse de chocolate, el tiramisú de Francesca y tarta vienesa en el congelador. Tendrían que esforzarse un poco más.

—Sé lo que conseguirá que hable —dijo Lita con astucia—. Un secreto. Un gran, gran secreto. Un secreto enorme, gordo y jugoso.

—¿Cuál? —dijeron Serena y Rei al mismo tiempo.

—No sería un secreto si lo contara, ¿verdad? —Lita parecía muy satisfecha de sí misma—. Pero estoy dispuesta a hablar si Serena también lo hace.

Se oyó el sonido del carrito de servir, luego los sonidos del camarero colocando los platos en la mesa. Serena se inclinó hacia delante para oler lo que había pedido, budín de carne con salsa gorgonzola, una especialidad de la casa. Su plato favorito en The Garden era la sopa de cebolla, pero tomar sopa era demasiado complicado para que lo hiciera en público, aunque fuera delante de amigas tan comprensivas como Rei y Suzzane.

Rei dio un golpecito en la copa de agua con la cuchara.

—Vale, hemos llegado a un acuerdo. ¿Quién habla primero? Yo voto por Serena.

—No —Serena se llevó un trozo de budín a la boca y lo saboreó. El cocinero de The Garden era fabuloso—. No hablaré hasta que sepa si las noticias de Lita son dignas de mis noticias. En una escala del uno al diez, la mías llegan a cien —Tenía la sartén por el mango y lo sabía. Los amores nuevos eran lo más de lo más en cuestión de chismes. Hacían que todo lo demás fuera insustancial.

—¿Cómo sabemos que no nos engañarás? ¿Que después de que Lita nos diga su secreto no volverás a cerrarte la boca con cremallera?

Serena bebió un sorbo de su Merlot.

—Tendrás que hacer un acto de fe —Sonrió y bebió otro sorbo, esperando—. Tomadlo o dejadlo.

—Lo tomamos —dijo Rei.

—Por supuesto.

—Tú primero, Lita —Serena sonrió. Le encantaba superar a Lita en una negociación. Lita debía haber trabajado en una vida anterior en el Casbah de Casablanca, comprando y vendiendo alfombras. Con la ventaja añadida de su gran clase algún día ganaría el Premio Pulitzer.

—De acuerdo. Bien, estas son mis noticias —Lita respiró profundamente y dijo con voz temblorosa—. Estoy… embarazada.

Rei y Serena se pusieron a gritar a la vez, mientras soltaban de golpe los cubiertos sobre la mesa con un gran estruendo. Serena se estiró hasta encontrar la mano de Lita.

—¡Ohdiosmíoohdiosmío!

—¡Es genial! ¡Oh, caramba, me muero de ganas de contárselo a Nicolas! —Clare se rió—. Se morirá del susto. Oh, Dios mío, es todo tan inesperado.

Las tres amigas se abrazaron y Serena oyó como Lita sorbía por la nariz. Bueno, para eso llevaba ella pañuelos en el bolso, para las amigas. Lita cogió el pañuelo que le ofrecía con un ronco "Gracias" y se sonó la nariz. Hormonas, pensó Serena. Tenían que ser las hormonas. Lita nunca lloraba.

—Caramba, lo siento, no sé por qué lloro. Creo que es porque soy feliz y todo eso. Es que… —Lita se volvió a sonar con un bocinazo impropio de una dama, y muy impropio de Lita—. Es todo tan abrumador. Ha pasado todo tan rápido.

Y tenía razón. Lita había conocido a su marido hacía menos de un mes. Había tenido sexo salvaje con él la tarde que se conocieron, Serena y Rei se lo habían sonsacado, y al día siguiente huía para salvar la vida, después de que Andrew disparara y matara a dos pistoleros que iban a por ella.

Luego Andrew y Lita se escondieron en una cabaña de las montañas, que según ella no podía estar peor amueblada. Un hombre y una mujer, solos en una vieja cabaña de montaña, eran los ingredientes apropiados para hacer un bebé.

Luego el FBI la había escondido durante cuatro días hasta que, providencialmente, el canalla que la perseguía acabó muerto. Al día siguiente Andrew y ella estaban casados.

Y ahora ella estaba embarazada. Eso era una buena muestra del ritmo de la vida moderna.

—Estaba tomando la píldora —dijo Lita y otra vez se sonó con aquel bocinazo—. Sé como protegerme. Pero las cosas se liaron tanto. Debí saltarme uno o dos días. Y además Andrew y yo… —Se calló de repente y Serena hubiera dado algo por verla, para saber si Lita podía ruborizarse. Se hacía una idea bastante buena de lo que Andrew y ella estuvieron haciendo—. Aún es un poco pronto, sólo tengo unos días de retraso, pero de algún modo sabía que estaba embarazada. Así que esta mañana he comprado la prueba. Estoy algo traumatizada. Todavía no se lo he dicho a Andrew.

—¿Quieres tener un hijo? —Le preguntó Rei con suavidad.

—Sí —la respuesta fue contundente. Su voz sonó como la de antes. Hubo un susurro de ropa, por lo que Serena supuso que se endereza en la silla—. Sin ninguna duda. No había planeado casarme y quedar embarazada tan pronto, pero es lo que hay. Ahora sólo tengo que reunir el valor necesario para decírselo a Andrew.

—¿Crees que no querrá tener un hijo? —preguntó Serena. Qué triste. Eso les había pasado a algunas amigas. Los maridos o los novios no querían tener hijos, no querían la carga o la distracción. Era una lástima porque Serena no podía imaginarse algo más maravilloso que tener un hijo al que amar. Ella misma quería tener una gran familia. Siempre había lamentado ser hija única.

—No, él sí que quiere. De hecho el otro día me decía que deberíamos empezar a formar una familiar. Sólo que no había pensado que sería tan… pronto —La voz le tembló al final. Respiró profundamente y volvió a hablar con firmeza—. La verdad es que antes de tener un hijo quería encontrar la estrategia para manejar a Andrew. Todavía no sé cómo mantener a Andrew al otro lado de la línea en lo que se refiere a organizar mi vida, y esto lo va a sacar de quicio. Andrew tiende a exagerar un poco en lo que se refiere a protección.

—¡Dímelo a mí! —dijeron Serena y Rei al mismo tiempo, luego se echaron a reír.

—Bueno, entonces lo entendéis. Quizás los tres han estudiado en el mismo Colegio del Hombre Sobreprotector. Os juro que fue toda un lucha poder venir hasta aquí con mi coche. Quiero decir que apenas hay nieve en las aceras, y las calles están limpias, pero Andrew no dejaba de insistir en que uno de sus hombres me traería hasta aquí. Y sus hombres no son lo que podría decirse una gran compañía. Se sientan tras el volante como enormes masas de protoplasma mirando con el ceño fruncido cada coche o peatón que pasa como si fueran terroristas a punto de sacar un arma o tirar una bomba. Es muy molesto. Y además, se supone que sus hombres tienen trabajo y no quiero alejarlos mucho tiempo de él, lo que quiere decir que tengo que calcular a qué hora saldré de casa y cuando regresaré. Eso también es muy molesto. Hoy he ganado porque he logrado imponerme, pero en cuanto Andrew sepa que estoy embarazada, ya le puedo estar diciendo adiós a mi coche.

A Serena le vino de repente a la cabeza una imagen de Alpha Security International, la compañía de Andrew y Darién, convertida en un sofisticado servicio de chóferes.

—Voy a tener que empezar ahora a pelear para ir la Exposición de Decoración del Hogar que se celebra en Savanah el mes de marzo. Cada año la espero con ilusión. Me encanta encontrarme con colegas de todas partes, ponerme al día con las nuevas tendencias, y apuesto lo que sea a que Andrew va a insistir en venir conmigo. Se pegará a mí. ¿Os imagináis hablar con Willard Sykes de Textiles Ink sobre los nuevos damascos de China con Andrew allí, fulminándolo con la mirada?

Caramba. Serena intentó imaginárselo, Lita y un colega hablando sobre tejidos con un hombre muy grande, armado y taladrándoles con la mirada, pegado a ellos. El ambiente sería algo desalentador, eso seguro. Y tampoco sería muy bueno para el negocio.

—Y además —siguió Lita, y Serena casi pudo ver como levantaba los ojos al techo—, ¿os imagináis lo protector que va a ser con un niño? Y estoy esperando una niña, lo sé, lo siento en los huesos. La pobre tendrá suerte si la deja salir de casa antes de que empiece el colegio.

Las tres se quedaron en silencio imaginándose a la hijita de Lita intentando tener alguna cita al llegar a la adolescencia, con Andrew siempre entrometiéndose.

—Bueno —aventuró Serena con suavidad—. La amará, eso seguro. Como te ama a ti. Y a fin de cuentas es lo que importa.

Lita soltó un enorme suspiro.

—Lo sé. Sé lo afortunada que soy. Andrew es un marido maravilloso y será un padre cariñoso. Estoy encantada con el embarazo. Es sólo que estoy un poco… descentrada e insegura.

—Date un respiro, Lita —dijo Rei—. Es normal que estés descentrada. El sábado estuvieron a punto de pegarte un tiro en la cabeza. Eso haría que cualquiera estuviera algo inseguro, incluso Lita la Serena.

—¿Qué? —Serena se enderezó como si le hubiera dado un calambre—. ¿Qué es eso de un tiro a la cabeza de Lita? ¿De qué estáis hablando?

—Oh —Serena casi oía los engranajes rodando en la cabeza de Rei. Era obvio que se arrepentía de haber dicho aquello, pero ya estaba dicho—. Bueno, en la Fundación, el sábado… um, uno de los ladrones cogió a Lita como rehén.

—Junto con unas cuantas mujeres más —intervino Lita a toda prisa, como si así no tuviera tanta importancia.

—Sí, pero el resto no tuvo ese cañón tan grande de la ametralladora apuntándole a la cabeza —objetó Rei con vehemencia—. Sólo tú.

—Y Darién no me dijo nada, el muy rata —Serena iba a estrangularlo en cuanto llegara a casa. Si hubiera sabido que la vida de Lita había estado en peligro, que había tenido una experiencia tan traumática, más traumática que el resto, la habría llamado el día anterior para saber cómo estaba.

—No quiso preocuparte —Rei le puso una mano sobre la suya—. Supongo que nuestros tres hombres fueron a la misma escuela. Supongo que es como si quisieran protegerte de la vida.

—Bueno, ya basta de hablar de mí —dijo Lita con nuevos bríos, como la Lita de antes. Había sido extraño oírla con aquel tono de voz confundido e inseguro. Era tan opuesto a Lita—. Yo he cumplido, ahora te toca a ti, Serena, y será mejor que valga la pena. Queremos saberlo todo.

—Oh, sí —Rei se acercó aún más—. Ya es hora de que lo sueltes.

Rei había sido muy abierta al contar el ardiente fin de semana que tuvo con Nicolas, cuando perdió la virginidad con un hombre que ella creía que era un leñador, pero que en realidad era un detective de homicidios. Pero Rei era nueva en el sexo y se quedó abrumada por su poder. Serena no era nueva en el sexo, aunque desde luego era nueva en la clase de sexo que había tenido con Darién. De todos modos, le parecía que todo era aún demasiado… frágil para contar los detalles. Sin embargo sí podía explicar la parte más importante.

—Bueno… —Serena sentía las ondas de profunda atención que venían de sus mejores amigas—. ¿Sabéis como es la primera vez que conoces a un hombre y te comportas lo mejor posible y quieres que todo sea perfecto y en cierta forma nunca lo es? ¿No importa lo que te esfuerces? Bueno, no me esforcé nada con Darién. Nuestro primer beso fue bajo el escenario de la Fundación, mientras me encogía de miedo por el sonido de los disparos. Es el primer hombre con el que he estado desde… desde… —La voz de le rompió y los dedos de Lita le acariciaron la cara, apartando un mechón de cabello.

—Lo sabemos, cielo —La voz era suave, aceptando y entendiendo. Era otra de las cosas que le gustaban de Lita, y también de Rei. Siempre entendían.

—El caso —continuó Serena cuando pudo volver a hablar— es que ha sido increíble porque en todo momento me comporto tal como soy. Me siento libre. Ni una vez me ha preocupado el efecto que pueda tener en él o que aspecto tengo o… o cualquier cosa.

Retorció el mantel de lino, buscando las palabras para contarles a sus amigas los secretos más profundos de su corazón.

—Creía que mi vida se había acabado cuando me desperté estando ciega —dijo al final con voz queda—. La verdad es que pensé que estaría mejor muerta. No me imaginaba que pudiera enamorarme otra vez. Y aún más, no me imaginaba que nadie se pudiera enamorar de mí. ¿Quién me querría? No puedo hacer nada por mí misma, no soy nada divertida —Serena se planteó por un momento contarles a sus dos mejores amigas las pesadillas que tenía tanto despierta como dormida, pero sería demasiado fuerte, demasiado espeluznante—. Así que ya podéis imaginar mi sorpresa cuando ese hombre grande y fuerte, que puede hacer cualquier cosa o tener cualquier cosa que quiera, al parecer me quiere a mí. No parece que vea ninguna carencia en mí —Se enjugó una lágrima—. Todavía me parece un milagro, y estoy esperando que en cualquier momento me diga que soy un problema demasiado grande, pero hasta ahora… —Tocó madera—, hasta ahora parece aguantarlo bastante bien. Es único. Puedo ser yo misma con él. Creía que nunca volvería a ser feliz, pero Darién me ha devuelto la felicidad. Para mí, abrirle mi corazón es un riesgo tan grande que me asusta, pero me siento a salvo con mi corazón en sus manos —Se giró hacia la izquierda—. ¿Lo entiendes, Lita? ¿No es así como te sientes tú con Andrew?

Se hizo un completo silencio.

—Sí, lo entiendo —Lita volvió a soltar un bocinazo al sonarse. Serena se preguntó se le quedaría algo de rimel.

A la derecha, Rei sorbió por la nariz.

—¡Es maravilloso! —dijo con voz llorosa, luego exclamó—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Mira que hora es! Tengo que estar en el hospital antes de que pasen las consultas de la tarde. Si no estoy allí, Nicolas es capaz de arrancarse todos los tubos e irse aunque sea tambaleándose, o estampar contra la pared las linternas de los médicos. Lita, ¿puedes pagarme la cuenta y yo te lo devolveré después? Serena, estoy tan contenta por ti… ¡Oh, Dios, tengo que irme corriendo!

Con un torbellino de besos, Rei se marchó.

Lita pagó la cuenta, rechazando la tarjeta de crédito de Serena.

—Guárdatela, cielo. Y tampoco voy a aceptar el dinero de Rei. Os invito a las dos para celebrar mi embarazo. Venga, vámonos, está oscureciendo. Quiero llevarte a casa y volver con Andrew antes de que envíe a la marina, o a los Seals, a buscarme.

Serena esperó temblando en la calle, al lado de la puerta de The Garden, a que Lita trajera el coche Un diminuto copo de nieve le cayó en la mejilla y levantó la cara para sentir el aire frío, respirando profundamente, con el corazón lleno de paz.

Tenía tanta suerte de que Lita y Rei formaran parte de su vida. No todo el mundo tenía tan buenos amigos.

Ni todo el mundo tenía a Darién.

Avergonzada, dio gracias por primera vez desde que había perdido la vista. Algo que tendría que haber hecho antes. Tenía tanto que agradecer. No tenía problemas de dinero, gozaba de una muy buena salud. La gente se preocupaba por ella. Todo esto bien merecía una oración de agradecimiento.

Durante la primera horrible y sombría semana en el hospital, Serena había pensado muy en serio en el suicidio. Acabar con todo como pudiera. Echaba muchísimo de menos a su padre y no se veía capaz de soportar una vida en un abismo negro interminable. Pero había estado equivocada. Había cosas que esperaba con ilusión. Seguro que Nicolas y Rei se casarían y querrían que cantara en su boda. Una parte de su cerebro, el de la música, ya estaba organizando la selección de canciones, en el caso que lograra evitar ponerse a llorar de felicidad. Y el bebé de Lita. Si fuera niña, las tres la inundarían de vestidos mientras Andrew volvería locos a todos vigilando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Una chiquitina para amar. Darién en su vida, en su cama. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, la vida, después de todo, valía la pena.

Serena sonrió.

—Puta. Vas a tener lo que te mereces. Voy a matarte y después arderás en el infierno —La voz de Diamante Black estaba al lado de su oreja y su mano la agarró por el brazo con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño.

Serena se puso a gritar.


	16. CAPITULO 15

Capítulo 15

Terapia de Sustitución Hormonal.

Chiba, en la oficina, todavía se reía entre dientes al recordarlo. Jack Thompson medía uno setenta y ocho y pesaba 95 kilos, un verdadero as del rifle, peludo como un oso y parecido a un campeón de lucha libre.

De momento no era un candidato probable para la TSH.

—Tenemos que hablar del cliente Robertson —Midnight entró, frunciéndole el ceño a un sujetapapeles—. Joder, quiere dos guardaespaldas lo antes posible. Así que supongo que… —alzó la mirada, se quedó quieto mirándolo fijamente, con la boca abierta.

Kowalske ya había enviado a dos hombres para proteger al editor que había publicado unas memorias reveladoras sobre un líder de la supremacía aria y había recibido amenazas de muerte de al menos tres grupos diferentes de militantes.

Midnight todavía seguía allí de pie, cazando moscas con la boca.

—¿Qué diablos estas mirando? —Chiba movió la pluma con impaciencia.

—Estás… sonriendo —Andrew apoyó una cadera en la esquina del escritorio—. Me has desconcertado.

Chiba frunció el ceño de inmediato.

—No es verdad —gruñó.

—Que sí.

—Que no —Chiba apretó los dientes ante lo infantiles que parecían los dos.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de Midnight.

—Estoy condenadamente seguro que sí que lo estás-estabas. No te he visto sonreír desde 1999, y fue sólo porque aquel cabrón sádico se rompió la pierna al abrir el paracaídas muy por debajo del límite recomendado para evitar ser detectado por las líneas enemigas —Midnight negó con la cabeza—. Yo mismo sonreía —Miró a Chiba con los ojos entrecerrados—. Pero nunca había visto esa expresión en tu cara, amigo mío. De embobado. Como un pez con el anzuelo en la boca y feliz de que lo hayan pescado.

Andrew esquivó con facilidad el libro que le lanzó Chiba y soltó una carcajada. Siguió mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado.

—Aunque el anzuelo te favorece, mayor. Me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver con cierta pelirroja preciosa con una voz magnífica.

Chiba inclinó la cabeza sobre el informe, fingiendo estar absorto leyendo una desglose de costos de un sistema informático nuevo, decidido a no decir ni una palabra. Quería que Midnight dejara de apoyarse en el escritorio y se largara, pero Midnight era tan obstinado como él, y podría quedarse allí durante días.

Era completamente nuevo para Chiba bromear sobre su vida amorosa. Aunque claro, nunca antes había tenido una vida amorosa, sólo sexo sobre el que nadie le hacía bromas por la sencilla razón de que no era público. Nunca había ido a una fiesta con una mujer del brazo, nunca había presentado una mujer a sus compañeros de equipo. Nunca había formado parte de una pareja.

Por primera vez se le ocurrió que ahora sí. Se había sentido tan abrumado por todo que no había tenido tiempo de que le entrara en su dura cabezota, pero de repente allí estaba, Darién Chiba tenía pareja. Alguien con quien compartir cosas, alguien a quién cuidar, alguien por quién preocuparse.

Era tan extraña esa idea. No dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

Una pareja. Era parte de una pareja. Tal vez incluso… una pareja comprometida. Oh sí, le gustaba, tenía que pensar más en ello.

—Vamos Chiba. Sé por lo que estás pasando. Yo también tengo ese anzuelo en la boca. Me echaron el lazo y perdí la cabeza, y todavía no la he recuperado. Me alegro mucho por ti, mayor. Serena parece una joven muy agradable. Lita la quiere mucho, y desde mi punto de vista, eso es una recomendación magnífica. Lástima de ese cabrón que la golpeó y salió libre. Mató a su padre y la dejó ciega a ella. Personalmente, le habría cortado los huevos, pero qué sé yo. Soy sólo un marino.

Chiba dejó la pluma con lentitud. Tenía un terrible zumbido en los oídos.

—¿Qué has dicho? —pronunció cada palabra con cuidado. Notaba la lengua grande y torpe. ¿Alguien le había dado una paliza a Serena? ¿Le habían dado una paliza? No se podía mover, apenas podía respirar.

Los ojos de Midnight no se apartaron de él.

—Joder —dijo en voz baja—. No lo sabías. Nadie te lo había dicho.

—Dime. Qué. Pasó —Chiba no gritaba. De hecho creía que estaba mostrando un enorme autocontrol. Midnight alzó las manos, con las palmas hacia fuera, en un gesto que pedía calma. Chiba se preguntó si lo que podía leerse en sus ojos había asustado a Midnight.

—De acuerdo, esto es lo que sé, y todo lo sé por Lita, entiendes que quiero decir, ¿no?

Chiba asintió, con la garganta demasiado tensa para hablar. Cada célula de su cuerpo le exigía ir y matar a quienquiera que fuera el hijo de puta que había hecho daño a Serena, pero era un soldado. Tenía disciplina. La disciplina era lo que le había hecho ser tal como era.

Chiba lo miró preocupado.

—La historia es esta. Serena estaba subiendo disparada hasta lo más alto de su carrera, una especie de Norah Jones irlandesa, estas son palabras de Lita, ¿porque qué coño sé yo de música? Bien, el caso es que Serena tenía mucho éxito y ese tipo, ese… manager o productor o lo que sea, era el mejor de los años 80. El tío se llamaba Diamante Black, ¿has oído hablar de él?

Sí, había oído hablar de él. Cualquiera que entendiera algo de música había oído hablar de él. Black era un productor convertido en manager muy importante, había ayudado a lanzar a un buen número de voces entre los años 80 y 90 y dirigió el mundo de la música en el noroeste del pacífico. El hip-hop, el scat, el grunge, se podía mencionar cualquier clase de música famosa que a uno se le ocurriera, que Diamante Black, de una manera u otra, estaba detrás, o cerca, o dirigiéndola o ganando dinero con ella. Diamante Black era el Hombre.

Chiba asintió y Midnight continuó hablando.

—En cualquier caso, Serena firmó con ese tipo, que se suponía que la ayudaría a dar el salto al superestrellato, pero el tío se había ido de la olla, había perdido la magia. Así que ese tal Black empezó a presionar a Serena para que tomara direcciones musicales en las que no se encontraba cómoda. Esto son palabras de Lita, yo no sabría nada de direcciones musicales ni aunque me dieran con ellas en la cabeza. Serena se sentía cada vez más infeliz, su carrera estaba estancada porque ese tipo la obligaba a cantar y tocar cosas que no eran de su estilo. El verano pasado, Serena tenía una gira muy importante, pero cada vez se vendían menos entradas y había muchas devoluciones, y todo el tinglado se estaba desmoronando. Serena le confesó a Lita lo infeliz que era y Lita le echó un vistazo al contrato. Y tengo que decir que como empresaria, Lita es más lista que el hambre. Me ha dado unos consejos buenísimos en cuestión de negocios. Es mucho mejor tener a mi chica de tu parte, y no como enemiga. Black era su enemigo, y ella le odiaba a muerte, así que encontró la forma para que Serena rescindiera el contrato con él.

A Chiba se le había puesto la piel de gallina. Una repentina premonición de lo que iba a oír fue arrastrándose bajo la piel.

—Al final de la gira de verano, Lita le concertó una cita con Black para hablar de la finalización de la relación comercial. Serena fue con su padre. Según Lita, el padre de Serena era un profesor de música muy agradable, pero no el tipo más fuerte del mundo, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Chiba miró furioso a Midnight.

—Ve al grano.

Midnight alzó los ojos al techo.

—Vale, lo esencial. Una semana después de acabar aquella gira desastrosa, el 9 de septiembre, Serena y su padre fueron a ver a Black con una carta preparada por Lita dando por finalizado el contrato. A medianoche, la policía llamó a Lita porque encontraron su número en el bolso de Serena. El padre estaba muerto por un tremendo golpe en la cabeza, y Serena estaba en coma. Le habían dado una paliza, sobre todo en la cabeza y le rompieron la mandíbula. Siéntate y escucha el resto —Midnight le puso una mano en el hombro. Chiba se había levantado con una expresión asesina en la cara—. El cabrón de Black se libró. Contrató a los mejores abogados que había. Serena estuvo en coma seis semanas, y cuando al final salió de él estaba ciega, con la mandíbula rota y amnésica. No había ninguna posibilidad de que pudiera declarar. El abogado de Black insistió en un juicio rápido, la historia que contaron es que tuvieron un desacuerdo y el padre de Serena y la misma Serena se pusieron violentos y él se defendió.

—Gilipolleces —Todos los músculos de Chiba estaban tensos, listos para la lucha. Lo veía todo rojo, notaba las venas de los ojos a punto de explotar de rabia. Fue vagamente consciente de oír un crujido y miró hacia abajo, a la pluma que tenía en el puño y que había roto, deseando que fuera el cuello del cabrón de Black.

—Sí. Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, Lita lo sabía y seguro que el juez y los abogados también lo sabían. El hijo de puta consiguió una sentencia reducida por homicidio involuntario por matar al padre, y por darle una paliza a Serena en defensa propia. Ni siquiera está en la cárcel, el cabrón, está en alguna institución siquiátrica de lujo para aprender algo llamado "control de los impulsos" —Midnight resopló indignado—. El gilipollas logró salir muy bien parado de un asesinato y un asalto brutal. Pero los únicos testigos oculares eran un muerto y una mujer en coma con la mandíbula inmovilizada con alambres y, luego, una mujer con una amnesia total en todo lo referente al suceso. Al parecer, Serena no recuerda nada desde una semana antes del ataque, justo cuando regresó de la gira. Ni siquiera recuerda haber querido rescindir el contrato. Los médicos dicen que con los golpes que recibió en la cabeza, no es inusual la amnesia sobre lo sucedido. Y nadie puede decir cuando recuperará la memoria.

—Pronto. La recuperará pronto —Chiba levantó los ojos y miró a Chiba—. Está teniendo escenas retrospectivas.

—¿Que tiene qué?

—Escenas retrospectivas. Está volviendo a recordar, cada vez con más frecuencia, diría yo. Y está padeciendo el TEPT, el trastorno por estrés post-traumático —Eso era lo que había visto en ella, aunque en aquel momento no lo hubiera reconocido. Había presenciado otros casos de TEPT en soldados, tal vez por eso no lo había reconocido en Serena.

Uno de sus hombres que había sufrido un trauma en la cabeza durante un ataque había tenido amnesia parcial. Dos meses de vida en blanco, comenzando por un mes antes del ataque. Los recuerdos del tiroteo le habían llegado en pequeña rachas feroces —como imágines repentinas del infierno, había dicho— que lo había hecho cagarse del susto. Era lo que le pasaba a Serena.

—¿Qué aspecto tiene ese Black?

—No lo conozco, sólo lo he visto en las fotos de los periódicos. Altura media, pelo largo rubio, muy elegante. Siempre iba con ropa de diseño.

—Ajá —El mismo que Serena creía haber visto en Lawrence Square—. Sí, no hay duda que tiene escenas retrospectivas, está recuperando la memoria. Ayer…

Sonó el móvil de Midnight y él alzó una mano, echando una ojeada a la pantalla con el ceño fruncido.

—Es Lita, debe tener algún problema —abrió el móvil—. ¿Sí, cariño, estás bien? Ajá. ¿Qué? —Miró enseguida a Chiba—. ¿Serena? ¿Está herida? Ajá. Voy para allá.

Midnight estaba más cerca de la puerta pero Chiba llegó antes.

Chiba condujo. A Midnight ni se le ocurrió discutírselo, y no dijo ni una palabra cuando Chiba se saltó tres leyes estatales y un par de federales durante el trayecto a The Garden.

Chiba llegó tan rápido como pudiera hacerlo un vehículo terrestre y estaba fuera del SUV cuando éste todavía se balanceaba por la frenada. Mientras volaban hacia el restaurante, Midnight le había puesto al corriente de las noticias de Lita. Serena había oído la voz de Diamante Black, que la había tocado con la mano, y estaba aterrorizada.

Chiba irrumpió en The Garden. Enfocó con la visión de túnel, igual que durante el combate, y lo único que veía era a ella, Serena, sentada en una silla, angustiada y temblando, meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás con los brazos cruzados alrededor de la cintura intentando consolarse a sí misma. Su cara estaba blanca como el papel. Lita estaba sentada a su lado, con una mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Serena? —la llamó él con voz ronca, y ella alzó la mirada, moviendo la cabeza, con aquellos hermosos ojos ciegos llenos de angustia.

—¿Darién? —Parecía perdida e indefensa—. ¡Oh Dios, Darién has venido!

Se levantó y echó a correr hacia sus brazos. Él se reunió con ella a mitad de camino, abrazándola con fuerza, quedándose los dos allí, abrazados. No sabía quién se aferraba con más fuerza o quién necesitaba más el consuelo. Él estaba condenadamente seguro que necesitaba el contacto para asegurarse que ella estaba físicamente bien, a salvo.

Al oír su voz, la cara de Serena había cambiado. Hasta el día de su muerte recordaría la expresión de su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que él había venido a por ella. En medio del miedo y la desesperación, había habido una oleada repentina de esperanza y alegría, y, sí, amor. Por él. Nunca olvidaría aquel momento mientras viviera.

Y en medio de su propio terror y pánico, el amor y la alegría que sentía por ella le inundó el corazón. Aquella era su mujer. Pagaría lo que fuera por mantenerla a salvo y feliz.

Pero primero tenía que calmarla.

Serena se estremecía entre sus brazos, aterrorizada y llena de pánico. Balbuceaba algo con un profundo lamento, gimiendo. Le costó un minuto descifrar las palabras, su mujer se estremecía con tanta fuerza que le temblaba la voz.

—Estaba aquí, Darién, estaba aquí, estaba aquí —repetía sin cesar, estremeciéndose con violencia—. Oh Dios, ¡me ha tocado! ¡Estaba aquí! ¡Mantenlo alejado de mí!

Estaba hablando de Black. De algún modo Diamante Black se había escapado de la cárcel y había ido tras ella. El cabrón la había tocado, la había aterrorizado. Y si iba tras ella, era para terminar el trabajo que había empezado cinco meses antes. Diamante Black era hombre muerto.

—Estaba aquí, lo oí, aquí mismo —La voz de Serena estaba empezando a sonar histérica. Le rodeaba con fuerza con los brazos, desesperada, buscando refugio—. ¡Mantenlo alejado de mí! Oh, Dios mío, estoy tan asustada.

Detrás de ella, Lita los observaba con expresión sombría. Cuando Chiba la miró, negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Diamante Black no estaba aquí —mantuvo un tono de voz bajo, pero Serena la oyó.

—¡Era él, era él! ¿Por qué no me cree nadie?

Serena ahora estaba ya del todo histérica, una extraña mezcla del miedo al presente y escena retrospectiva. Chiba le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y le puso la otra mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza. De manera simbólica, Chiba le ofrecía la protección con la que sus hombres entraban en combate, el chaleco antibalas y el casco. Las vísceras y la cabeza eran los puntos más vulnerables del cuerpo humano. La parte animal del hombre lo sabe de forma instintiva. Está en el ADN. Sujetándola así, protegiéndole los órganos vitales y la cabeza era lo único que podía apaciguarla, lo único que penetraría en la niebla de histeria.

Estaba tan asustada que no podía ni pensar. Ahora mismo sería inútil intentar sacarla con palabras del borde del precipicio de absoluto terror en el que se balanceaba.

En un nivel más profundo que las palabras, más profundo incluso que el pensamiento racional, su cuerpo le decía al de ella que no sufriría ningún daño mientras él estuviera vivo y sujetándola.

Chiba también tuvo que dominar su propio pánico, por muy extraño que pareciera. Él era conocido por su calma en el combate. Pero en estos momentos, aferrado a Serena, el corazón le latía a toda velocidad y la mente se le había quedado en blanco por el pánico. Bajo la ropa de invierno, estaba sudando como un cerdo, el sudor fétido del miedo. Un terror depresivo y resbaladizo que nunca antes había sentido.

Por fin, ambos empezaron a calmarse. La letanía lúgubre de Serena cesó. La fuerza con que lo agarraba disminuyó. El latido desaforado del corazón, visible en las sienes se hizo más lento, al igual que el suyo propio. La visión de túnel desapareció y pudo echar una ojeada al entorno. Levantando la cabeza miró a su alrededor y vio a Midnight con un brazo alrededor de Lita.

Ella iba sin abrigo y por primera vez, Chiba se dio cuenta que Serena llevaba otro abrigo encima del suyo, que debía ser el de Lita. Inteligente Lita que instintivamente había sabido que el primer tratamiento para la conmoción es el calor.

Viendo que Lita estaba más tranquila, Lita se acercó junto con Andrew que le había pasado el brazo por los hombros.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Chiba con voz queda.

Lita parecía preocupada y pálida.

—Estábamos fuera. He dejado a Serena en la entrada del restaurante y he ido a buscar el coche. He vuelto y la he encontrado… —Se mordió el labio para no decir "histérica"—… muy trastornada. Decía que Diamante Black le había hablado y…

—Me ha tocado —Chiba bajo los ojos hacia Serena, su posición era un reflejo de la de Midnight y Lita, juntos y con el brazo rodeándole los hombros. Ella estaba completamente apoyada en él. La voz se había tranquilizado, sonando sin expresión y sin vida. Los ojos estaban secos pero las mejillas todavía estaban mojadas por las lágrimas de miedo—. Sé que no me crees, Lita, pero he oído a Diamante. Tiene una voz inconfundible. Y me ha tocado —Se estremeció, envolviéndose aún más con el abrigo de Lita.

Lita alargó la mano con gentileza y le tocó el hombro, parecía preocupada.

—Oh, cariño. No sé qué ha pasado, pero no ha tenido nada que ver con Diamante. No estaba allí. Lo habría visto. Puede que alguien te haya agarrado por equivocación. Pero te lo juro, no ha sido Diamante Black el que te ha tocado. Le habría visto —Los ojos de Lita se inundaron de lágrimas al flotar en el aire las palabras no dichas, las palabras duras y crueles. Serena era la que estaba equivocada porque no podía ver, y Lita sí.

Lita alzó los ojos para mirar a Chiba.

—Diamante Black está en una institución siquiátrica para criminales. No ha sido puesto en libertad. Lo sé seguro. Hice que uno de los policías del caso me prometiera que me llamaría en el mismo momento en que hubiera algún cambio —Apretó los dientes con fuerza. En ella resultó bonito—. Ese hombre no logrará estar a menos de un kilómetro de distancia de Serena nunca más. Me aseguraré de ello.

En aquel momento, Chiba amó a Lita y si Midnight no hubiera estado allí, le habría plantado un buen beso en la boca, un enorme y sonoro beso de agradecimiento. Ella se preocupaba muchísimo por Serena, y estaba dispuesta a tomar las medidas necesarias para protegerla. Chiba amó a Lita por eso.

Chiba asintió. Serena se enderezó bajo su brazo.

—Sé que pensáis que estoy loca —dijo con aquella encantadora voz tan clara y especial—, pero sé lo que he oído, y lo que he oído es la voz de Diamante Black diciendo: "Puta, vas a tener lo que te mereces. Voy a matarte y después arderás en el infierno".

La voz le cambió de tono. Chiba supuso que imitaba a ese Black. Fue extraño y espeluznante, como si ella sirviera de conducto a alguien más. Por un segundo la creyó, luego miró a Lita. Con lágrimas en los ojos, ella movía la cabeza diciendo que no.

—Serena ha quedado fuera de mi vista justo un momento. El coche estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Había personas en la acera, entrando y saliendo de The Garden, pero no muchas y ninguna de ellas era Diamante Black. Créeme, lo habría reconocido. Diamante Black no estaba aquí. Puedo asegurarlo.

Escenas retrospectivas. Era la única explicación. Aún así, Chiba no iba a correr ningún riesgo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—Vamos, cariño —Chiba apretó el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Serena—. Creo que sé que es lo que pasa. Quiero llevarte a casa. Lita, Midnight, os llamaremos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Lita abrió la boca, y luego la cerró al ver la cara y la expresión severa de Midnight. Suspiró, inclinándose hacia delante para darle a Serena un beso tierno en la mejilla.

—Hablaremos más tarde, cielo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Era él. Era Diamante. Sé que no me crees, pero era él. Reconocería su voz en cualquier parte —El tono de voz de Serena era bajo y triste. No protestó cuando Chiba la cogió del brazo para llevarla fuera, moviéndose despacio, arrastrando los pies, con paso derrotado.

Midnight le abrió la puerta del pasajero del coche de Lita, ayudando a su esposa a entrar. Chiba se encontró con sus ojos por encima del capó. Midnight parecía tan preocupado como Lita cuando entró en el asiento del conductor.

Chiba ayudó a entrar a su propia mujer en el SUV. Al igual que había hecho el sábado por la noche, cubrió a Serena con la manta que llevaba en el asiento de atrás.

—Ya está. Enseguida pondré la calefacción —Llamó a Timmy con el móvil mientras rodeaba el SUV, y se metía dentro.

Chiba condujo en silencio durante diez minutos. Serena tenía la cabeza un poco girada. Parecía llena de sombras por la tristeza y el sufrimiento. El corazón de Chiba lloró por ella. Ya era lo bastante duro tener escenas retrospectivas sensoriales que parecían reales, como para añadir la terrible sensación de que nadie creyera en ella.

Chiba no era nada hábil para andar dando vueltas a un tema, así que fue directamente al grano.

—Hoy me he enterado de cómo perdiste la vista. No fue un accidente, como tú me dijiste. Ese cabrón de Black te golpeó y mató a tu padre. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste pensar que habías perdido la vista en un accidente?

Serena siguió allí sentada en silencio sin contestar.

—¿Cariño?

Serena tenía la mirada ciega fija en las manos, que retorcía y giraba en el regazo, una manifestación física del sufrimiento de su desdicha. Cuando habló lo hizo con una voz plana, sin inflexión.

—No te lo dije porque no recuerdo nada. De alguna manera no es algo real para mí. Lo último que recuerdo es el día siguiente de haber terminado la gira de verano. La gira duró diez semanas, toqué en veinticinco ciudades, y fue espantoso. Estaba tan agotada y deprimida. Toda la gira fue angustiosa, la música que Diamante decidió que tocara, las entrevistas que tuve que dar, las salas de concierto cada vez más vacías. Y aparte de todo eso, también averigüé que odiaba viajar. Odiaba ir de ciudad en ciudad, de una habitación de hotel a otra, odiaba la tensión y la falta de privacidad. Odiaba los enormes estadios y las salas de concierto, que no son apropiados para mi voz o mi música. Pase lo que pase en el futuro con mi carrera musical, sé que no quiero viajar. Quiero hacer alguna grabación de estudio y tocar en pequeños acontecimientos en la zona de Portland y… y tener una vida. Diamante ya planeaba otra gira interminable para la primavera y yo sabía que lo odiaría. Continuamente discutía de todo con Diamante, sobre el tipo de música que programaba, sobre las sesiones de fotos que había organizado, la verdad es que le había prometido a una revista de cotilleo una serie de fotografías mías en topless con Dagda, ¿te lo imaginas? Tuvimos una pelea muy fuerte sobre esto cuando le dije que no, porque él ya había contratado a un fotógrafo famoso y muy caro para la sesión. Fue en Chicago, justo al final de la gira.

Las manos de Chiba se tensaron sobre el volante. Menos mal que en aquel entonces no conocía a Serena. Le habría roto la cara a Black sólo por sugerirlo.

—¿Qué tipo de peleas teníais? ¿Golpes, empujones?

—No, no, nada de eso. Eran sólo diferencias fuertes de opinión. Creo que él no tenía mucha fuerza legal para obligarme a posar desnuda, ¿verdad?

No y seguir vivo, pensó Chiba.

—¿Qué pasó al final de la gira?

Serena levantó las manos del regazo en un gesto de impotencia y las dejó caer de nuevo.

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea. No recuerdo absolutamente nada. De lo último que me acuerdo es de estar deshaciendo las maletas la tarde que volví del último concierto. Era el 2 de septiembre. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me desperté en el hospital casi dos meses después, el 24 de octubre. Mi padre hacía tiempo que estaba muerto y enterrado. Yo estaba ciega, no podía hablar y tenía un dolor constante.

Oh, cariño, pensó Chiba. Él apenas podía imaginarse lo que había sido despertarse en la oscuridad y el dolor.

—¿Sabes qué pasó la noche que fuiste a rescindir el contrato con Black? —preguntó Chiba, con voz áspera.

—Sí, claro —Ella frunció el ceño—. Quiero decir que me dijeron lo que sucedió, primero las enfermeras, y luego Lita y Rei. Pero todo es teoría. No recuerdo nada. Es como si me contaran la trama de una película o de una novela. Lita me dijo que yo quería romper el contrato y ella encontró una cláusula que podía usar, pero ni siquiera eso recuerdo. Ni siquiera una sensación, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? Lo único que sé es que me desperté y mi padre estaba muerto y yo ciega y con la mandíbula rota —se giró hacia él con una expresión muy seria en su preciosa cara—. ¿Sabes, Darién? Todavía me cuesta creerlo. Bueno, quiero decir que Diamante es algo megalómano y un monstruo del control, ¿pero violento? Es tan… lechuguino, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera va a películas de miedo porque la violencia le molesta. Lita está convencida que él mató a mi padre y me dio una paliza, pero no sé, no es… no es lógico. Lo creo con la cabeza porque ocurrió, pero no con el corazón.

A Chiba no le costaba nada creerlo. Ahora que lo pensaba, Diamante Black no salía en las noticias desde… ¿cuándo? ¿1998? Así que el tío ese que estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran como al Rey Sol, a manejar millones de dólares, a fans y a un poder absoluto en el rutilante mundo de la música, estaba en el terreno resbaladizo del olvido que lo llevaba a ser un hombre del pasado. El negocio de la música era brutal, lleno de tiburones que podían oler la sangre a diez quilómetros de distancia. Estaba claro que ese cabrón de Black se había aferrado a Serena para hacer su reaparición, pero ella no cooperaba y él se había vuelto majara. Serena podía creer que era un lechuguino, un tipo débil que no era propenso a la violencia, pero para llegar hasta donde había llegado en el competitivo mundo de la música popular, Black tenía que tener un corazón de hierro.

Chiba sabía que era lo que había desencadenado todo, Serena y su padre habían querido romper el contrato con Black, un contrato que el hombre veía como la cuerda de rescate para su reaparición, y había perdido el control.

Las escenas retrospectivas que tenía Serena eran del verdadero Diamante Black, cruel y violento. Se había aterrorizado al creer que había oído su voz. Su cuerpo sabía con exactitud lo peligroso que era Black, aunque su mente hubiera olvidado aquel dato.

Bueno, Black no iba a volver a tocar a Serena nunca más, eso seguro.

—Ayer, en Lawrence Square, también creíste que habías oído a Black, ¿verdad?

Serena asintió.

—Sí. Estaba tan segura… pero tú no viste a nadie que coincidiera con la descripción.

Chiba no contestó. La verdad estaba allí, entre ellos, dura y dolorosa. Él no había visto a Black ni a nadie que se pareciera remotamente a él, a no ser que ese tal Black fuera un genio del disfraz. Giró en la calle de Serena.

—Ya hemos llegado, cariño —Chiba paró el coche justo frente a la casa de Serena. Timmy ya había aparcado al otro lado de la calle, y estaba fuera del coche y cruzando la calle cuando Chiba abrió la puerta del conductor.

El hombre apropiado.

Por primera vez, Chiba se alegró de que Serena fuera ciega. Hubiera echado a correr al ver a Timmy . Parecía un delincuente callejero de los peores, con la cabeza rapada, la ropa andrajosa y los piercings. Al menos se había puesto un anorak encima de la camiseta rota, aunque Chiba sabía que no era por el frío. Timmy nunca tenía frío. Se lo había puesto para ocultar la pistolera del hombro y su cargamento mortal.

Chiba ayudó a bajar a Serena, y la hizo girar un poco.

—Cariño, quiero que conozcas a… —Por un momento, Chiba se quedó en blanco. ¿Cómo diablos se llamaba Timmy de verdad? Sabía que era un nombre bastante incongruente. Timmy se había peleado una vez con un marino que lo había llamado por su nombre real.

—Haruca —dijo Timmy , con una voz profunda, arrastrando las palabras. Había viajado mucho pero de joven vivió en un camping en Texas Panhandle, y el acento tejano nunca había desaparecido de su voz—. Haruca Tenou. Encantado de conocerla, señora.

Serena parecía perpleja, pero tendió la mano. Chiba se preguntó lo que habría pensado ella al ver su mano engullida por la zarpa de Timmy , con los tatuajes de alambre de púas y un enorme anillo de plata con una calavera. Timmy le cogió la mano durante un segundo y luego la soltó.

—Mucho gusto en conocerle, señor Tenou —dijo ella estremeciéndose de frío—. Ahm, si nos perdona, tenemos que entrar en casa.

—Él viene con nosotros, cariño —Chiba le pasó un brazo por la cintura y subió con ella los escalones del porche de la casa. Timmy los siguió.

Si Timmy sintió curiosidad por el hecho de que Chiba tenía la llave de la puerta, o por la casa de Serena con el arpa en la esquina de la sala de estar, no lo demostró. Simplemente se quedó allí de pie, en posición de descanso, y esperó órdenes. El hombre apropiado, pensó otra vez.

Chiba ayudó a Serena a quitarse el abrigo, luego la hizo sentarse en el sofá y él se sentó a su lado, sujetándole la mano.

—Escucha, cariño. Voy a salir unas dos horas. Tengo que averiguar dónde está ese Black.

La mano de ella le apretó con fuerza.

—¡Oh Dios mío, Darién! —gimió ella angustiada—. ¡Ten mucho cuidado!

No era violento, ¡y un cuerno!, pensó él. El instinto de Serena sabía que Black era peligroso. Pero ni la mitad de lo que era Chiba, que iba a liquidar a aquel jodido enfermo.

—Tendré cuidado, no te preocupes por eso. Sé cuidarme. Ahora escúchame —Ella estaba concentrada en él, apretándole con fuerza la mano—. Si esta tarde has oído a Black, quiere decir que de algún modo ha salido de la prisión. Tengo que localizarlo, pero no puedo hacer nada si estoy preocupado por tu seguridad. Así que Haruca, a quien llamamos Timmy , se quedará contigo hasta que yo regrese. Estarás a salvo con él, cariño.

Chiba le dirigió a Timmy una mirada severa. Timmy entendió a la perfección que si algo le pasaba a Serena mientras él vigilaba, era hombre muerto.

¿Qué llevas encima?, articuló Chiba con los labios, sólo para asegurarse. ¿Tú qué crees?, le contestó Timmy con la mirada y abrió el anorak hasta que Chiba vio el extremo de un arma bastante grande. También llevaría una pistola de repuesto en la funda del tobillo y su enorme cuchillo plegable en el bolsillo de los vaqueros.

Sí, Serena estaría bien. Timmy era tan cuidadoso como él. Nadie lo sorprendería.

—No sé… —Alegra parecía preocupada.

Timmy se acercó en silencio hasta que estuvo delante de ella. Se puso en cuclillas para que ella no oyera su voz por encima de la cabeza.

—No se preocupe por mí, señora —habló arrastrando las palabras—. Continúe y haga lo que haría normalmente, y finja que no estoy aquí. Yo me sentaré aquí mismo hasta que el mayor regrese. No la molestaré para nada.

—De acuerdo, señor Tenou.

—Llámeme Timmy , señora.

—De acuerdo… Timmy . ¿Te importaría si toco el arpa? Eso siempre me tranquiliza.

—No señora, será estupendo.

Timmy , cuya idea de la música clásica era el grupo de rock ZZ Top, parpadeó. Chiba sonrió ampliamente y al salir le dio a Timmy una palmada en la espalda


	17. CAPITULO 16

Capítulo 16

—¿Qué sabes sobre Diamante Black, y dónde está el cabrón ahora mismo? —Chiba agarró la única silla de la habitación del hospital, le dio la vuelta y se sentó a horcajadas.

Se había encontrado con Rei justo en la puerta y la había enviado a por café. Parecía agobiada y agradecida de dejar a Nicolas con algún otro. Nicolas tenía tubos con líquidos entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, llevaba una de esas horribles batas de hospital y tenía el ceño fruncido.

Chiba no quería ni imaginarse para que eran los tubos y hasta donde llegaban. Los médicos y los hospitales le hacían sentirse mal.

Aunque Nicolas estaba pálido bajo la piel morena y tenía profundos surcos recorriéndole las mejillas, parecía vigilante, y eso era bueno. Chiba necesitaba la información de Nicolas, y la necesitaba ayer.

—Hola, mayor, estoy bien, gracias por preguntarlo. Es agradable saber que hay gente que se preocupa por uno —La voz de Nicolas era débil y áspera pero logró inyectarle un tono sarcástico.

Chiba movió la mano, impaciente. Nicolas estaba vivo. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

—Vamos a lo que importa, hombre. ¿Has oído lo que ha pasado esta tarde? Serena ha oído la voz de Diamante Black. Y también la oyó ayer —Frunció el ceño—. Personalmente creo que tiene escenas retrospectivas, pero necesito estar seguro de que Black está encerrado bajo llave, así que habla. ¿Sabes dónde está?

Nicolas tosió, una tos seca y profunda que le hizo estremecerse de dolor. Seguro que le acababan de quitar el tubo del esófago. Nicolas reclinó la cabeza, visiblemente agotado.

—Dios, Chiba, sigue mi consejo y no dejes que te disparen.

Demasiado tarde. A Chiba le habían disparado cuatro veces.

Acercó la silla un poco más, asegurándose de mantenerse apartado del soporte para sueros.

—Black —le recordó él.

Los ojos de Nicolas se enfocaron de golpe.

—Es sobre Serena, ¿verdad?

Chiba asintió.

—Necesito saber si ese hijo de puta está fuera. Ha oído su voz dos veces en dos días. ¿Dónde diablos está?

Nicolas suspiró.

—Escucha, cuando Rei me contó la historia investigue al tipo. Me puso tan furioso como a ti que se librara del asesinato y del brutal asalto a Serena. Fue muy mala suerte que ella no estuviera en condiciones de declarar. Créeme, si yo hubiera llevado la investigación, no me habría rendido con tanta facilidad. Pero me enteré de todo esto hace sólo un par de semanas —Cerró los ojos por un momento, luego los abrió, con una mirada fija y feroz—. Puedes creerme. De verdad, de verdad odio cuando los malos son los que ganan.

Chiba se sentía exactamente igual, y eso sin hablar del hecho que Black había atacado a Serena. En su opinión, sólo esto ya era motivo suficiente para buscarle y hacerle pedacitos.

—Sí —Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza—. ¿Dónde está ahora ese cabrón?

—¿Black? Está en… —Nicolas se atragantó y empezó a toser con espasmos, luego gimió. Seguro que los puntos le estiraban.

—Toma —En la mesita de noche, había un vaso de agua con una pajita. Chiba lo acercó a la mano de Nicolas, ayudándolo a llevárselo a la boca, mientras Nicolas se apoyaba en la almohada con la otra mano. El herido se bebió la mitad del vaso, luego volvió a reclinar la cabeza. Chiba se sentó pacientemente en la silla, con los ojos clavados en la cara de Nicolas—. Cuando quieras puedes seguir hablando —le indicó.

Nicolas asintió.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Serena ha oído la voz de Black?

—Dos veces en dos días. Tengo que saber si en verdad lo ha oído, ella dice que le ha hablado y que estaba lo bastante cerca como para tocarla, o si tiene escenas retrospectivas.

Nicolas se quedó inmóvil.

—Escenas retrospectivas —Asintió con lentitud—. Entonces es que está recuperando la memoria. Empieza a recordar como el cabrón mató a su padre y le dio a ella una paliza. Esas no son buenas noticias para Black, aunque por desgracia no puede ser juzgado dos veces por el mismo delito. Tuvo una defensa muy buena. No puedo creer que se librara con una condena tan leve. Para resumir, le condenaron a la mínima pena por homicidio sin premeditación, tres años. Y como el abogado argumentó que el hijo de puta había sufrido "un impulso incontrolado", ahora está en una de esas prisiones para cabrones ricos que creen que pueden librarse de pagar por un asesinato, en vez de una cárcel de máxima seguridad con un motorista de ciento cincuenta quilos que lo quiere como novia. O sea que el muy gilipollas se libró de una condena por un asesinato del que nunca podrán volverlo a juzgar porque Serena no pudo declarar.

—¿Ni siquiera ahora, si le vuelve la memoria? Después de todo, ella es un testigo ocular… —Chiba dejó de hablar de golpe.

—Un testigo ocular ciego —dijo Nicolas con voz seca—. Que ha tenido amnesia. Cualquier abogado decente se la comería entera en contrainterrogatorio y Black tenía los mejores abogados que el dinero podía comprar. El fiscal del distrito decidió intentar conseguir una condena por homicidio involuntario y no por asesinato porque Serena no podía declarar e incluso si hubiera podido, su testimonio no se hubiera considerado lo bastante válido para condenar a un hombre por asesinato. Para que lo entiendas, no importa lo que pase con Serena, aunque recupere la memoria y la vista, Black ya ha sido juzgado por ese delito y no se le puede juzgar otra vez.

—No puede ser juzgado dos veces por el mismo delito —Los puños de Chiba se cerraron con fuerza.

—Lo has cogido, tiarrón.

—Entonces ella no representa ninguna amenaza para él. El tipo ese no tendría motivos para ir tras ella.

Nicolas se quedó en silencio durante un momento, su rostro parecía aún más tenso mientras lo observaba con atención, con los pómulos sobresaliendo rudos y marcados.

—Bueno —dijo por fin—, eso no es del todo cierto. Si Serena quiere, y tiene tiempo y dinero de sobra, puede demandar a Black en el tribunal civil por muerte por negligencia. Llevarle a juicio por daños y perjuicios. Oh, sí, podría hacerlo —Nicolas estaba entusiasmado con la idea—. Un jurado civil no estaría atado a las reglas de procedimiento y prueba que se aplican en el juzgado penal. Una joven y preciosa cantante de gran talento privada de su padre, de la vista y de su carrera. Tío, condenarían al cabrón ese en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le harían pagar daños y perjuicios hasta dejarlo con el culo al aire. Sería un buen mazazo para el bastardo. No sólo le despojaría de sus millones, sino de todo lo demás. A Serena no le devolverá a su padre ni la vista pero por Dios que a él le dolería —Sonrió feliz ante la idea—. Pero volviendo a Serena, no puede haber oído la voz de Black. Está en una institución siquiátrica para criminales, donde cada año revisan las medidas de seguridad. No se puede salir de allí. Black seguro que no. Mi compañero ha venido a verme hace sólo una hora para ponerme al día. Él me lo habría dicho si Black se hubiera escapado. Sabe que estoy interesado en el caso. Así que Black todavía sigue allí.

Chiba no estaba tan seguro. Había pocos edificios en el mundo de donde él o Midnight o cualquier otro Seal no pudieran salir. Aunque también era cierto que, por lo general, los productores de música no tenían el entrenamiento de un Seal. De todos modos, no iba a correr riesgos.

—¿Dónde está ese sitio? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Instituto Psiquiátrico y Correccional de Spring Harbor. Consiguen subvenciones enormes para investigación. Está a unos sesenta y cinco quilómetros fuera de la ciudad, dirección Mt. Hood.

Chiba hizo algunos cálculos. Con el tráfico, tardaría casi una hora en ir y volver, y otra en averiguar lo que quería. Daba igual, no iba a regresar con Serena sin algunas respuestas fiables. Timmy esperaría y la protegería el tiempo que hiciera falta.

—Bien, voy a comprobarlo y ver si Black podría salir el tiempo necesario para aterrorizar a Serena y volver —Nicolas negaba con la cabeza—. ¿Qué?

—Veo que no me has oído al principio —Nicolas alzó la mano izquierda, alzando con ella el tubo intravenoso, para ir marcando cada punto—. Primero: está en una institución siquiátrica. No "dejan" entrar y salir con tanta facilidad a los tipos que hay allí, si no perderían el contrato con el gobierno y tendrían que rendir cuentas ante el Comité de la Junta de Prisiones. Segundo: Sea lo que sea o quien sea que entre o salga, no te lo dirán a ti, un civil. Necesitarías una autorización, o al menos ir con un poli, y yo de momento no voy a ninguna parte. Tercero:… ¿qué coño haces?

La voz débil de Nicolas sonó sobresaltada cuando Chiba, con calma, metió la mano en el cajón superior de la mesita de noche y sacó la insignia de policía. Se la colgó en el cinturón mientras Nicolas se esforzaba por sentarse en la cama.

—Oye, ni se te ocurra —dijo Nicolas, respirando con dificultad cuando logró colocarse medio sentado y estremeciéndose al apoyarse en un codo.

Los dos quedaron mirándose como dos viejos alces enzarzándose con las cornamentas. Pero la cornamenta de Nicolas había sido recortada. Se rindió.

—Ah, mierda —la cabeza volvió a apoyarse en la almohada—. No mates a nadie mientras muestras mi placa.

—Lo intentaré —Chiba se dirigió con rapidez hacia la puerta.

Nicolas alzó la voz.

—¡Y quiero recuperar esa placa mañana!, ¿me oyes?

Chiba cerró la puerta con suavidad detrás de él y fue hacia las escaleras con movimientos veloces.

Era un lugar para ricos. Para ricos locos, pensó Chiba, mientras caminaba por el perímetro del Instituto de Spring Harbor. Había aparcado el SUV a medio kilómetro, en un camino que daba a la carretera. Había ensuciado de barro los parachoques y los laterales para que no destacara. Nadie notaría su vehículo entre los otros treinta aparcados allí fuera, ante el destartalado edificio del que salía una música estridente por cada una de las juntas.

Chiba caminó con rapidez hacia el Instituto, se detuvo a un lado de la carretera de doble vía, más o menos a tres metros de un bosque, preparado para meterse dentro a la primera señal de un coche, pero no había ninguno en toda la carretera. Sólo el sol que iba poniéndose, árboles altos y antiguos que parecían aún más fantasmales bajo la luz del crepúsculo, y silencio.

Recorrió el perímetro amurallado de unos seis kilómetros hasta los portones, visibles a la izquierda. En lugar de ir hacia allí, dio la vuelta a todo el muro en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, comprobando las medidas de seguridad.

No eran de lo mejor, pero no estaban mal. Midnight y él podrían tener algunos pequeños problemas para entrar y salir. No muchos, pero algunos. Había cámaras de seguridad discretamente colocadas en unos postes colocados en la pared de piedra a cada seis metros. Cada cinco minutos, las cámaras hacían un recorrido completo. Chiba reconoció la marca, que tenía un serio defecto de seguridad. El ángulo de visión era muy estrecho, lo que significaba que si se cronometraba bien, uno se podía mover sin problemas por los puntos muertos. Y ahora ni siquiera tenía que cronometrarlo porque las cámaras no estaban equipadas con detectores infrarrojos, por lo que lo único que tenía que hacer era quedarse en la penumbra de los árboles y observar.

Al final acabó el círculo en los portones, observándolos con el catalejo. La placa muy discreta con las palabras Instituto Psiquiátrico y Correccional de Spring Harbor grabadas con letras elegantes. Las cámaras de seguridad colocadas en la entrada eran grandes y muy visibles. Los portones también eran grandes con la cerradura a dos metros y medio de altura. Una chapa de acero del ancho de la carretera que se cerraría o abriría apretando un botón cada vez que un vehículo entrara o saliera. En general un sistema de aspecto impresionante, y totalmente inútil. Al parecer a la administración no se le había ocurrido que alguien que quisiera entrar sin permiso o fugarse no usaría las puertas de delante.

Sin embargo, seguro que impresionaba a los médicos que pasaban la consulta y a los políticos.

Los muros de seis metros estaban completamente despejados por lo que las cámaras podrían ver a cualquiera que intentara escalarlos. Sin duda por el otro lado estaban igual de despejados. Una estupidez. Si Chiba diseñara un sitio seguro, no habría vegetación de ningún tipo en al menos nueve quilómetros alrededor del perímetro, y en el suelo sólo tierra limpiada con un rastrillo que dejara al descubierto cualquier huella, no hierba.

Chiba se subió a un árbol que estaba cerca y encontró el sitio perfecto para colocarse. Desde allá arriba vio una enorme mansión de tres pisos de finales de siglo que había sido adaptada al siglo veintiuno. Barras en unas preciosas ventanas con cornisa, a las que les habían puesto cristales antibalas. Una puerta de seguridad, que había sustituido lo que sin duda había sido una puerta de madera tallada en un enorme porche blanco. Césped claro sin arbustos ni árboles. Cámaras de seguridad colocadas bajo el alero.

Cerró el catalejo. Había visto todo lo que tenía que ver.

Media hora más tarde, llegaba a la enorme puerta de seguridad y apretó el botón de cobre.

—Sí —dijo una voz.

—Me gustaría hablar con el director —Cámara moviéndose hacia abajo, lente que parpadea.

—¿Puedo preguntar para qué?

—Sí, puede —Mostró la placa de Nicolas.

Silencio, luego un fuerte chasquido y los enormes portones empezaron a abrirse.

Chiba condujo por el camino de grava. Sí, su primera impresión había sido acertada. Este sitio era para los jodidos locos ricos. En la vida podría entrar allí algún pobre ignorante que hubiera matado al padre de alguien y dado una paliza a una mujer, con el césped bien podado, las discretas barras en las ventanas y —lo oyó al acercarse a los escalones de mármol blanco— música de Mozart por los altavoces. La "Sonata nº 4 en Mi bemol mayor". Buena elección.

No, desde luego que un gilipollas corriente con problemas para "controlar los impulsos" no estaría aquí. Pero Diamante Black tenía mucho dinero para gastar y ningún testigo ocular.

Chiba alzó la mirada sin inmutarse hacia las dos cámaras de seguridad que había tras unos enormes candelabros y esperó. Un hombre rechoncho vestido de un blanco inmaculado abrió la puerta. Chiba decidió que era un celador. Sin una palabra, el hombre acompañó a Chiba por un largo pasillo con el suelo de madera reluciente hasta una oficina que más parecía de una multinacional. Había en ella un sofá de un blanco impoluto, una alfombra blanca, paredes blancas, estanterías blancas, una secretaría rubio platino con un traje blanco escribiendo con el teclado de un ordenador blanco.

La mujer alzó la mirada.

—¿Sí? —Ninguna sonrisa, ningún ceño fruncido, sólo un educado desinterés.

—¿Cómo se llama el director?

—Childers.

—He de hablar con él. Ahora.

—Ella —La temperatura del cuarto bajó varios grados—. Y lo lamento, pero me temo que por el momento no puede hablar con la doctora Childers. Está ocupada —La señora Recepcionista Glacial fingió hojear una agenda de cuero blanca—. Si quiere una cita, la doctora Childers estará libre el próximo martes a las diez de la mañana.

—Será mejor que la doctora Childers deje de estar ocupada de inmediato —Chiba se abrió la americana lo suficiente para mostrar la placa y la pistolera del hombro. Sabía como mirar de forma amenazadora y mostrar los dientes en algo parecido a una sonrisa, que sólo era una ampliación de la amenaza.

Unos dedos de uñas rosadas se metieron bajo el escritorio y dos minutos más tarde otra mujer fría con una bata blanca entró en la habitación. La doctora Childers, supuso él.

—Karmesite, creía que te había dicho que sólo usaras ese timbre en casos de urgencia —dijo con voz irritada.

Los ojos de Karmesite se desviaron hacia Chiba. Él mostró los dientes, la placa y el arma una vez más.

La rubia fría apretó los labios.

—Sígame.

Lo llevó a una habitación grande, aireada, al lado de la sala de espera. Blanca, fría y ordenada. Ella se sentó detrás del elegante escritorio de roble y cruzó las manos.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor…? —la voz se detuvo, invitando al otro a continuar.

—Teniente —dijo Chiba—. Teniente Tyler Kumada del departamento de homicidios de la policía de Portland.

La doctora abrió ligeramente los ojos, pero se mantuvo fría.

—Bien, teniente. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Hay un preso aquí, Diamante Black. Golpeó a un hombre hasta matarlo y lisió a una joven.

La doctora Childers apretó los labios.

—Tenemos un paciente con este nombre, sí. El señor Black. Está respondiendo muy bien al tratamiento. Es un hombre muy culto y un gran entendido en música. Un pianista dotado. Precisamente la otra tarde tocó para una delegación que vino a visitarnos —Una tenue sonrisa apareció en su cara—. Mozart y Schuman. Fue precioso.

El cabrón sabía tocar algo más que las teclas del piano, pensó Chiba. Había tocado muy bien las teclas de la doctora Childers.

—Sí, señora —replicó él—. Nos preguntábamos si además de tocar el piano, puede escalar paredes.

Ella se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Perdón?

—Tenemos un testigo ocular de confianza que sitúa a Black Diamante en Lawrence Square ayer a las dieciséis horas —mintió Chiba sin ningún remordimiento—. Y hoy fuera de The Garden, un restaurante en Stillwell. Hacia las trece horas treinta minutos.

La doctora Childers clavó en él una mirada inexpresiva, luego volvió la frialdad a sus ojos.

—Me temo que su testigo ocular se confunde, teniente. El señor Black no ha abandonado este establecimiento desde hace tres meses. Para ser exactos, desde el juicio.

—Y condena —indicó Chiba, y vio que un leve rubor cubría aquellos rasgos pálidos y severos—. Puede ser que sea como usted dice, doctora, pero me gustaría ver por mí mismo al señor Black.

—Me temo que no es posible —contestó la buena de la doctora, no sin satisfacción—. Hay normas. Necesitaría usted una autorización.

Él sacó el móvil.

—Bien, doctora, eso no es ningún problema. Tengo al juez en el discado rápido —Chiba la miró directamente a los ojos. Él era capaz de hacer llorar al recluta más resistente sólo a través del contacto visual. Se apostaba algo a que la mujer no soportaría más de diez segundos. Uno, dos, tres…

—Oh, de acuerdo —Irritada, la doctora Childers se levantó, estirándose con meticulosidad la bata blanca—. Sígame. Verá por usted mismo por qué al señor Black le sería imposible dejar el establecimiento.

La seguridad era mejor de lo que se había imaginado. No enorme, no imposible de saltársela, pero desde luego no era pan comido. La voz brusca y molesta de la doctora Childers hizo eco en el amplio pasillo.

—Aunque me parece excesivo, según mi opinión profesional, el señor Black ha sido confinado en el ala C. A los pacientes de esta ala se les mantiene aislados. Esto quiere decir…

—Sé lo que quiere decir aislados, doctora. Sólo quiero saber lo eficaz que es ese aislamiento —Ella le dirigió una mirada que era puro veneno en el momento en que llegaron al final del pasillo. En un principio, la puerta debía haber sido de una elegante madera artesonada, como las otras que había allí, pero se había sustituido por una plancha blanca de acero. La doctora Childers puso el índice ante una pantalla verde y esperó mientras la pantalla iba llenándose de destellos de luz verde, comparando los bordes con las huellas digitales de la base de datos del personal.

Tenían seguridad biométrica. Era condenadamente difícil saltarse la seguridad biométrica. Factible pero condenadamente difícil. Lo más probable es que tuvieras que cortar el dedo a alguien para pasar.

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente y entraron. Allí había más medidas de insonorización. En esta sección no había ni un ruido, aunque había enfermeras y celadores entrando y saliendo, empujando carritos y soportes de intravenosos, y trasladando enfermos en sillas de ruedas.

Chiba miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. La decoración era espartana pero elegante, y las medidas de seguridad discretas. Se parecía mucho más a una mezcla de clínica privada y hotel elegante que a una prisión. Nada más que lo mejor para el hombre que había matado al padre de Serena y la había vapuleado a ella, dejándola en coma y ciega.

La doctora se detuvo en la tercera puerta, examinando con rapidez la ventana con malla de alambre incrustada en la parte superior de la puerta. En la pared, al lado de la puerta, había un pequeño teclado alfanumérico.

La doctora Childers le hizo una seña a una enfermera que pasaba, le pidió en voz baja la gráfica del paciente de la habitación tres y se apartó a un lado para que Chiba pudiera mirar el interior.

La habitación estaba bastante bien equipada, con una cama alta de hospital, un sofá, una mesa de madera de diseño con dos sillas, un estante lleno de libros, un pequeño equipo de alta fidelidad de última tecnología de una marca sueca muy cara, y una extensa colección de CDs. En la pared de la izquierda había una puerta que supuso que conducía al cuarto de baño. Ningún espejo ni ningún cuadro.

A los asesinos locos y ricos se les trataba muy bien aquí.

Un hombre yacía de espaldas en la cama conectado a un tubo intravenoso. Se había cortado el cabello rubio que antes llevaba hasta los hombros, no iba vestido con elegancia y era difícil calcular la altura estando acostado, pero era él, el hombre que Serena había descrito. Diamante Black.

Chiba miró con severidad al hombre que le había dado una paliza a Serena, sintiendo como la sangre le quemaba en las venas. Matar al cabrón no solucionaría nada, pero de todos modos, ansiaba hacerlo. Se obligó a mostrar una expresión impasible antes de darse la vuelta.

—Supongo que estaría dispuesta a jurar que él no ha salido de este edificio, y que no lo hizo ni ayer ni hoy.

La voz de la doctora fue fría y tranquila.

—Estaría dispuesta a jurar no sólo que el señor Black no ha salido del edificio, sino que no lo ha abandonado esta habitación. Tuvo —por un momento pareció afligida— un… un episodio el sábado por la tarde. Un episodio psicótico. Rompió todos los muebles de su habitación. He tenido que reemplazarlo casi todo. Y lo había estado haciendo tan bien, sus parámetros… bueno, no importa. El caso es que nos obligaron a suministrarle un sedante el sábado, ayer y otra vez esta mañana. Créame, aunque las puertas del edificio hubieran estado abiertas de par en par, el señor Black hubiera sido incapaz de salir de aquí. En realidad es incapaz de andar. Tuvimos que sedarle con una dosis bastante grande.

—Ajá —Chiba observó al hombre inmóvil de la cama, odiando cada célula, cada molécula de él—. ¿Qué dosis y qué sedante?

Él giró la cabeza ante el silencio de la mujer. Al final la doctora Childers dijo:

—¿Es necesaria esta información?

Chiba se metió la mano en el bolsillo, dejando ver a propósito la placa de Nicolas.

—Sí, doctora, lo es.

—Oh, está bien —De mala gana, la doctora comprobó el portafolios que le había dado una enfermera. Recorrió el papel con los ojos—. Veamos… al paciente se le administró 120 mg de Thorazine el sábado por la noche a las nueve y media, como consecuencia de un violento ataque psicótico. La dosificación habitual es de 100 mg, pero el señor Black estaba muy… agitado. Y sigue estando agitado tan pronto como pasan los efectos de la dosis. Después del sábado se le han inyectado dos dosis de 120 mg. En términos técnicos, teniente Kumada, esa dosis es suficiente para tumbar a un caballo.

Chiba lo pensó detenidamente. Meticulosidad. No dejar ningún cabo suelto.

—¿Cómo sé que de verdad se le ha administrado el sedante?

Un color rosado apareció en las mejillas de la doctora Childers. Golpeó el portafolios con una uña de una manicura perfecta.

—¡Porque yo se lo estoy diciendo!

—Ajá —La mirada de Chiba era firme. Repitió con un tono impasible—: ¿Cómo sé que de verdad se le ha administrado el sedante? ¿Cómo sé que no se han limitado a ponerlo en esa hoja de papel? ¿Cómo sé que Diamante Black no ha salido de aquí, sintiéndose seguro al saber que tiene una coartada porque alguien ha garabateado algo en una hoja de papel?

Ahora las mejillas de la doctora Childers estaban rojas.

—¡Nunca he oído algo tan impertinente! ¿Está usted sugiriendo que nuestros registros están falsificados?

—No sugiero nada. Lo único que digo es que tenemos motivos para creer que Diamante Black estaba fuera de la institución ayer y hoy y sólo tengo su palabra de que no lo estaba.

—Mi palabra y el registro médico.

—Ajá —Chiba clavó los ojos en la doctora durante un par de minutos. Ella le mantuvo la mirada. Sin duda pensaba que podía intimidarlo. Bueno, la mujer no sabía a quién intentaba intimidar. Era condenadamente seguro que no iba a echarse atrás porque una doctora snob deslumbrada por un asesino lo mirara con los ojos entornados—. ¿Lo juraría ante un tribunal?

Ella siguió mirándolo fijamente, muy segura de sí misma.

—Sí, teniente.

Chiba tomó una decisión en una milésima de segundo. Podría obligarla a que le tomara una muestra de sangre y analizarla, pero era ilegal y lo sabía. Aún más importante, ella lo sabía. Y metería a Nicolas en un sinfín de problemas, porque la doctora Childers presentaría una queja al departamento de policía de Portland en el mismo instante en que la puerta de la clínica se cerrara detrás de él. Chiba suplantaba a un oficial de policía y no tenía ningún derecho a estar allí.

Si la seguridad de Serena dependiera de ello, él mismo entraría y tomaría una muestra de sangre, y desde luego no se esmeraría mucho a la hora de clavarle la jeringuilla. Pero en general, sopesando los pros y los contras, Chiba perdería más que ganaría si lo hiciera.

—Quiero una copia del historial clínico del señor Black —Ahí pisaba un terreno más seguro. La doctora Childers se opondría al principio, pero él tenía derecho a solicitarlo.

—¿Qué? —Por un segundo, la máscara de arrogancia profesional de la doctora Chilers desapareció. Se quedó con la boca abierta, asombrada. Inspiró una bocanada de aire—. ¿Que quiere qué?

—Ya me ha oído —La mirada de Chiba era dura e imperturbable—. Quiero una copia de los registros de los tres últimos días.

—Eso está fuera de toda cuestión, teniente —La doctora Childers lo miró airada—. Sería una violación excesiva de la privacidad del señor Black. La única forma de que accediera sería con una autorización, así que vaya usted a ver a su juez, traiga una y después hablaremos —Para mayor énfasis, la mujer cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho flaco y huesudo.

Chiba se movió acortando la distancia, invadiendo su espacio privado, tocándola con la punta del pie. Alarmada, la doctora Childers dio un paso atrás, luego se detuvo antes de dar otro. Era siquiatra, conocía el lenguaje corporal. La retirada física era el eco de la retirada sicológica.

Chiba mantuvo el tono de voz bajo y letal.

—Conseguiré la autorización, no lo dude, doctora. Lo que pasa es que me llevará algo de tiempo hacerlo y todo lo que dice usted que le ha metido en las venas a ese cab-tipo, podría ser que el sistema ya lo hubiera absorbido, así que nunca podré estar seguro, ¿verdad? Y si eso ocurre, si tengo que esperar los resultados para que al final estos sean poco concluyentes —Se acercó un poco más con expresión dura y decidida—, me enfadaré mucho. Según lo entiendo yo, doctora, eso sería obstrucción a la justicia, y es algo que no me tomo a la ligera. Mis compañeros tampoco se toman a la ligera la obstrucción a la justicia. Así que podríamos suponer que está usted escondiendo algo, ¿hmmm? Y nos veríamos forzados a profundizar la investigación para averiguar si esconde algo. Y puedo garantizarle, doctora —dio otro paso hacia delante, satisfecho al ver que ella retrocedía sin querer—, que giraremos esta institución al revés. Estaremos aquí día y noche, muchos días y muchas noches, repasando cada papel que haya archivado, y si encontramos algo, cualquier cosa, y hablo de una aspirina mal recetada, doctora, usted va a pagar.

Era una fanfarronada. Las drogas ya habrían desaparecido cuando se emitiera una autorización. Pero Chiba sabía como inyectar la amenaza en la voz y en la expresión. Con disimulo dio otro paso hacia delante, enderezando los hombros, presentando un contorno más grande. Sicología básica. Él era una amenaza inminente y lo único que quería ahora la mujer era deshacerse de él.

La doctora Childers se había quedado blanca. Chiba se preguntó a qué le tenía miedo, aunque en realidad le importaba una mierda. Estaba enfocado en una misión. La misión ahora mismo era averiguar si ese cabrón de Black había o no reanudado sus actividades normales en los dos últimos días y había aterrorizado a Serena.

Chiba y la doctora Childers se quedaron allí uno delante del otro, en un combate de miradas, y ganó él. Blanca como el papel, la mujer fue al puesto de las enfermeras y volvió con una carpeta. Se la tendió con dos dedos para evitar tocarlo, como si él fuera un leproso.

—Espero que ahora esté satisfecho, teniente —dijo ella con mucha frialdad.

—Depende —contestó él y se alejó.

Era bastante tarde cuando Chiba llegó a casa de Serena. Se había detenido en un laboratorio que su empresa había utilizado algunas veces, y consiguió que un técnico de allá evaluara la información médica. La rata de laboratorio había usado más o menos el mismo lenguaje que la doctora Childers.

—El tipo es, a todos los efectos, un fiambre desde el sábado —había dicho alegremente.

Black no había estado en ninguna otra parte que tumbado de espaldas en la cama.

Lo que significaba que Serena tenía escenas retrospectivas de la noche en que Black había matado a su padre y la había vapuleado a ella. Aunque Chiba dudaba que corriera algún peligro real, había tomado precauciones, incluyendo la gargantilla que manoseaba en ese momento en el bolsillo.

Serena estaba tocando y cantando con brío, y las notas se quedaban flotando en el aire de la noche mientras él se acercaba al porche.

Había llamado antes a Timmy para decirle la hora aproximada en que llegaría. Uno no entra sin avisar donde hay un hombre armado y alerta, trabajando de guardaespaldas, sobre todo si ese hombre es un excelente tirador y con reflejos rápidos.

Dio un golpe en la puerta, gritó "Eoo", metió la llave, abrió y entró. Serena estaba con el arpa y Timmy en una butaca girada de manera que podía mirarla a ella y a la puerta, con el arma sobre la rodilla y el dedo en el gatillo.

La música se detuvo.

—¿Darién? —Serena se puso en pie y se apartó del arpa. Chiba atravesó la habitación con rapidez y la estrechó entre sus brazos—. Me alegro que hayas vuelto —refunfuñó contra el abrigo.

—Sí —Chiba apoyó la mejilla en la cabeza de ella durante un momento, luego la besó, y la acompañó a la cocina—. Te haré un poco de té dentro de un momento.

Ella comprendió que tenía que hablar con Timmy .

—Vale —dijo con voz queda mientras se sentaba, cruzando las manos sobre el regazo.

Timmy todavía estaba sentado en la butaca. Cuando Chiba se acercó, él alzó los ojos con una mirada ausente. Oh, Dios. ¿Tanto se había aburrido?

—Gracias, hombre —Chiba dejó caer la mano sobre el hombro de Timmy —. De verdad te lo agradezco. Puede que no fuera necesario, pero me ha hecho sentir mejor.

Timmy parpadeó y pareció volver en sí.

—Esa música —Se le veía aturdido.

—Sí. Es un hábito que se aprende. Y no está a cien decibelios, como tus grupos de rock favoritos. A algunos de nosotros nos gusta la música que está escrita con sus notas correspondientes.

El gusto musical de Timmy era legendario. Chiba lo había acompañado una vez a un concierto de su grupo favorito, y había tardado tres días en recuperar el oído.

—Hermosa —murmuró Timmy —. Tan hermosa.

Chiba lo miró con severidad y lo olió. No, Timmy no había estado bebiendo el excelente whisky de Serena. Se sintió avergonzado. Timmy nunca bebería mientras estuviera trabajando.

—Ajá —Le tendió a Timmy su anorak, ansioso por librarse de él y volver con Serena—. Muchas gracias. Has sido de gran ayuda. Te debo una. Cuenta conmigo cuando necesites un favor, ¿de acuerdo?

Timmy giró la cabeza poco a poco para mirar a Chiba y parpadeó. ¡Maldición! ¿Había estado bebiendo?

—Esa música —susurró Timmy —. Tan triste. Tan hermosa. Ella es tan hermosa.

Oh, Timmy había caído bajo el hechizo de Serena.

—Pues sí, lo es. Una muchacha bonita y una música bonita. Podrías escoger algo así la próxima vez —Por lo general, las compañeras sexuales de Timmy tenían más tatuajes y piercings que él.

Chiba deslizó la pistola de Timmy en su pistolera y alzó el anorak para que él pudiera pasar los brazos. Cuando Timmy se quedó allí parado, Chiba lo condujo hasta la puerta de la calle, le dio una palmada en la espalda con la que le hizo salir afuera y dijo:

—Gracias otra vez —Y cerró la puerta.

La próxima vez, encontraría un guardaespaldas gay para Serena. Una pena que no pudiera ser un Seal. No había gays entre los Seals.

Serena estaba donde él había dejado, sentada en una silla de la cocina, triste y decaída. Él le tocó un hombro, inclinándose para besarle la cabeza. Tres minutos más tarde, el té de vainilla, su preferido tal como él había descubierto, humeaba delante de ella. Serena rodeó la taza con las manos como si necesitara el calor, pero no bebió.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué has averiguado? —Preguntó ella al fin.

Chiba se sentó a su lado, poniéndole una mano en la rodilla para que pudiera sentir su presencia. Cogió la mano de Serena y la mantuvo con firmeza entre las suyas.

—Bueno, fui al instituto psiquiátrico donde está detenido Diamante Black. El Psiquiátrico de Spring Harbor —Ella dio un brinco al oír el nombre de Black—. Lo comprobé todo detenidamente, cariño. El tipo está aislado, lo que significa que no puede entrar ni salir de donde está. El sitio es tan seguro como una prisión. Es una prisión. Y no sólo esto, al parecer Black tuvo una especie de episodio psicótico el sábado por la noche y lo han inflado a psicotrópicos. Black ha estado en una camisa de fuerza química desde el sábado. Le es imposible ir a ningún lado lleno de drogas hasta el cuello, así que hoy no ha podido ser él. Y tampoco pudo ser él ayer.

Ella escuchaba con la cabeza un poco girada hacia un lado, sin intentar en ningún momento expresar lo que pensaba. Estaba sentada muy quieta. ¿Había entendido lo que él le había dicho?

—¿Cariño? —Estaba muy pálida y con la piel helada. Chiba frunció el ceño, levantándole la mano y llevándosela a los labios—. ¿Lo entiendes? No corres ningún peligro. Diamante Black no está en libertad. Está encerrado. No puede hacerte daño, de ningún modo. No estás en peligro.

Ella no reaccionaba y él empezaba a asustarse.

—¿Serena?

—Supongo que esto quiere decir que me estoy volviendo loca —susurró por fin con voz ronca. Giró la cabeza hacia él con expresión asustada—. Darién te juro que he oído la voz de Diamante. Te lo juro. Nadie me cree. ¿Por qué no hay alguien que me crea?

Chiba tenía el corazón en un puño ante el sufrimiento de la cara de Serena.

—Sí, has oído su voz, sólo que no era una voz de hoy o de ayer. La oíste hace cinco meses. Es un fenómeno perfectamente normal —Cerró los ojos. Vaya idiotez acababa de decir. Ser ciego y amnésico era todo menos normal—. Lo que quiero decir es que tienes amnesia temporal debido a una severa conmoción cerebral. Estás recuperando la memoria. Tu cerebro te envía mensajes desde hace cinco meses, eso es todo, como… como un correo electrónico sin recibir que al fin está llegando. Lo que has oído ocurrió, pero no ahora. De ninguna manera te estás volviendo loca.

¿Le estaba escuchando? Todavía tenía la cara pálida, distante.

—Deberías irte ahora —Le temblaban los labios. Era como si le arrancaran las palabras—. Vete.

¿Qué?

Ella se echó hacia atrás, apartando la mano, rompiendo la conexión física entre ellos.

—Vete, Darién. Vete ahora, sal de aquí. ¿Qué haces aquí conmigo? ¿Qué puedes esperar de mí? Solo soy un problema para ti. Vete mientras puedas.

—Estás diciendo tonterías, Serena.

—No, no es verdad —susurró ella con ojos vidriosos—. Por fin me enfrento a la realidad. Oh Dios, Darién, estoy… ciega. Me digo que mejoraré, que me someteré a esa operación pero… es muy posible que me quede ciega para el resto de mi vida. Y oigo… —la voz le temblaba—… oigo voces. Tengo pesadillas. Me duele la cabeza siempre que me esfuerzo demasiado en pensar según qué. Soy como un barco que se está hundiendo. Deberías huir mientras puedas, no soy más que una carga para ti.

A Chiba el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho. Oh cariño, pensó él. No iba a soportar escucharla hablar así ni un segundo más.

—No, no. Escúchame —Mantuvo la voz tranquila y le cogió las manos. Ella intentó retirarlas, pero él se las sujetó con más fuerza—. Escúchame bien. No puedo creer que estés diciendo esto. No eres una carga, eres una alegría. Eres hermosa, con talento, e inteligente. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que estaría con una mujer como tú. Eres lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en la vida, sin excepción. Nunca me he sentido así antes, Serena. Yo…

Tragó con dificultad, consciente que estaba a punto de decir palabras que jamás había dicho a nadie. Consciente que estaba a punto de cruzar una línea. Consciente que su vida no volvería nunca más a ser la misma.

—Te amo —dijo con voz queda—. Tanto que me asusta. Sólo hace un par de días que te conozco y aún así es como si te hubiera amado toda la vida. Y sé que te amaré durante el resto de mi vida.

Era un discurso disparatado y a la vez muy cierto. Nada de lo que sentía por ella tenía algún precedente en su vida. Había tenido sexo a intervalos durante dos años con una secretaria de la base y apenas recordaba su cara. Todo lo de Serena estaba grabado en sus neuronas. Juraría que su último pensamiento en esta vida sería para ella.

—Oh, Darién —Una solitaria lágrima, se deslizó por aquella mejilla de piel de marfil. Ella se inclinó hacia delante, rodeándole la cara con las manos e inmovilizándole la cabeza, con la palma directamente sobre esa cicatriz tan fea, para saber dónde estaba su boca y besarle.

Al principio el beso fue tentativo. Era un beso extraño, daba miedo y a la vez era estimulante. El primer beso de amor de Chiba. Un leve roce de los labios, suave y cálido. Un agitar de alas, probando, como si fueran dos adolescentes que besaran por primera vez. Explorando. Él posó los labios en la curva de su mandíbula, subiendo hacia el pómulo alto y delicado. Extendió los dedos sobre el cabello, rodeándole la cabeza, sujetándola para explorarle la cara con la boca. Fue depositando suaves besos en los párpados cerrados, en las sienes, a lo largo de la mandíbula, enterrando la cara en su cuello. Le lamió la piel del cuello, pasando la lengua por los tendones. Ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado para darle un mejor acceso. Él abrió los pesados párpados el tiempo suficiente para ver que Serena tenía una tenue sonrisa en su rostro, luego los cerró otra vez. No necesitaba la vista. Le bastaba con olerla, con sentirla, con saborearla. Estaba en el cielo.

Podría quedarse en este lugar para siempre, en este mundo especial que olía a primavera, hecho de roces tiernos y suspiros suaves. Los labios fueron sin rumbo hasta encontrar los de ella. Aquí, en este lugar encantado, no existía el tiempo. Olvidó donde estaban, todo su mundo se reducía a la boca y a las manos de aquella mujer que le rodeaban la cara.

Chiba nunca le había dado mucha importancia a los besos. Pero como a las mujeres les gustaban, él aprendió a besar bien a lo largo de los años. Con su aspecto, necesitaba usar todas las municiones posibles para no irse solo a la cama. Así que podía besar como el mejor mientras calculaba cuánto tiempo necesitaría para quedar desnudo y en posición horizontal con la mujer a la que estuviera besando.

Lo de ahora era algo completamente diferente. Lo de ahora era aprender la forma de la boca de Serena, la cara, otra vez, averiguando lo que le gustaba a ella por el pequeño cambio de respiración. Cuando le tocó la lengua, la descarga fue tan eléctrica que vio luces detrás de los ojos. Fue tan intenso que volvió a los besos suaves y tentativos de antes, ligeros y breves.

Era algo completamente nuevo para él. Cuando los besos se volvían ardientes, lo que quería Chiba era ir directo al sexo, era en lo único que podía pensar. A menudo besaba acariciando a la mujer, deslizando la mano por los pechos y el sexo. Había aprendido a besar mientras con la mano la tocaba hasta que estaba lo bastante mojada para follarla. Y en el momento en que comprobaba que su compañera de cama estaba lo bastante mojada para la polla era cuando dejaba de besarla.

Ahora estaba duro, preparado para el sexo, pero aunque el deseo apasionado estaba allí, era algo remoto y distante. En este momento podría prescindir del sexo siempre que pudiera quedarse para siempre donde estaba, en la gloriosa Tierra de Serena, con los labios uniéndose y separándose y uniéndose otra vez.

Era la misma Serena quién lo estaba transportando al siguiente nivel. Gemía y se apretaba contra él, abriendo la boca, ansiosa por un mayor contacto. Ella ladeó la cabeza, inspiró profundamente y empezó un beso largo, húmedo, infinito y abrasador, contoneándose para acercarse tanto como pudiera a él, enroscándole los brazos por el cuello.

Chiba la alzó y se la colocó en el regazo y ella se apretó contra él, tensa y excitada, empezando a respirar con dificultada. Se adhería a él como si Chiba estuviera a punto de marcharse e intentara con desesperación hacer que se quedara.

Tenía las mejillas mojadas.

—Eh, eh —murmuró él, levantando la cabeza. Ella enterró la cara en su cuello, aferrándose a él, desesperada. La besó en la cabeza para reconfortarla, y en los labios por placer—. No me voy a ninguna parte, ya lo sabes. Estoy aquí, tanto tiempo como tú quieras.

Se movió inquieto, consciente que la cadera de Serena estaba a medio centímetro de su erección. Intentó que no hubiera nada sexual en la manera en que la tocaba, preguntándose como hacerlo teniendo entre sus brazos a la mujer más deseable del universo. El abundante cabello le acarició los brazos, el delicado olor flotó hasta las ventanas de la nariz. Estaba tan caliente que pensó que se consumiría en llamas.

Debía enfriar un poco las cosas, por el bien de ella. Tal vez Serena no quería sexo ahora, tal vez sólo quería que la reconfortara. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir, intentó arrancarse de la mente la polla erecta, olvidar que los pequeños pechos le estaban presionando el tórax, no pensar en que aquellos labios estaban tan cerca de su cuello que notaba los pequeños soplos de su aliento.

Ella estaba traumatizada. No era un buen momento para el sexo.

Serena soltó un pequeño y sensual suspiro y giró la cabeza para morderle el cuello con delicadeza. Movió las caderas, meneándose sobre la erección, mordiéndole más fuerte al notar que se le hinchaba todavía más. La sensación de los dientes pequeños en el tendón del cuello a la vez que le frotaba la polla, lo electrificó.

Bueno, tal vez sí que era un buen momento para el sexo. Se levantó con ella entre sus brazos. Discutió consigo mismo mientras iba a la habitación y se rindió al llegar a ella. Le estaba llevando demasiado tiempo, pensó. Necesitaba que los dos estuvieran en el dormitorio, desnudos, en la cama, ya.

Se movió tan rápido como pudo, funcionando sólo por instinto, y en un momento estuvieran en el lado de ella de la cama, y sin dejar de abrazarla la fue bajando hacia el suelo. Ella mantuvo los brazos alrededor de su cuello, besándolo frenéticamente y frotándose con la polla, riendo cuando sintió incluso a través de las ropas de ambos, como se hinchaba aún más.

—¡Ahora, ahora, ahora! —canturreó mientras lo besaba, quitando una de las manos que tenía alrededor de su cuello para ponérsela en el pecho, y luego deslizarla hacia abajo, hasta la polla. Se la agarró por encima de los pantalones, meneándosela, un movimiento largo hasta la punta, y luego hacia atrás.

Chiba tenía que metérsela o se moriría. Ni siquiera podía esperar hasta desnudarse.

Besándola profundamente, pasó la mano por debajo de la falda para quitarle las bragas, luego con una mano se desabrochó los pantalones y se los bajó junto con los calzoncillos justo lo suficiente para que la polla saltara de alegría al verse libre, y con el otro brazo la acostó. ¿Serena estaba preparada? Le deslizó los dedos por el sexo, acariciándoles los labios inferiores y sí, estaba mojada, pero no lo suficiente, ni mucho menos.

Le introdujo un dedo. Ella era tan sensible allí como lo era en la boca. Notaba como sus músculos respondían a los ataques de su lengua y cuando empezó a devorarla con la boca, sus músculos internos se contrajeron alrededor del dedo. Serena ya se estaba acercando al clímax, casi antes de estar lo bastante excitada para poder tomarle.

Eso ya fue demasiado para él. La hizo tenderse, se subió encima, se colocó y empezó a penetrarla.

Los besos ahora eran salvajes, devorándose los labios, chocándose con los dientes, enredando las lenguas. A cada segundo que pasaba ella estaba más mojada, así en empujó con firmeza hasta que se detuvo, medio dentro de ella, respirando con dificultad. La mente se le fundió al sentir el fuego de la vagina, apretada y suave. Serena levantó las rodillas permitiéndole un mayor acceso, abriéndose y él pudo deslizarse hasta el fondo, totalmente dentro de ella.

Los dos se quedaron quietos, jadeando. Chiba alzó la cabeza para mirarla. Serena no había querido luz en aquella primera noche de hacía un millón de años, pero de fuera entraba la suficiente para verle los rasgos. La piel era tan pálida, era como tener su propia luna debajo de él, junto a él, para su uso personal. Los labios de ella estaban hinchados y mojados igual que el coño. Mojado para él. Por él.

Aquellos gloriosos ojos celestes estaban cerrados con las largas y preciosas pestañas creando una sombra en la palidez de las mejillas.

Tenían las ropas enrolladas. Él quería sentir aquella suave piel desnuda en su propia piel al empezar a follar, ¡no!, se corrigió mentalmente, al hacer el amor. Chiba intentaba averiguar como lograr desnudarlos a ambos, planeando los movimientos, empezando a quitarse los zapatos con la punta del pie antes de bajarse los pantalones, cuando ella lo sorprendió.

Él estaba forcejeando con los zapatos cuando Serena le rodeó la cara con las manos, le giró la cabeza con delicadeza y le puso los labios en el oído. Se lo besó con suavidad y susurró.

—Yo también te amo, Darién.

Chiba explotó. No había otra palabra para definirlo. Empujó una vez, con fuerza, sintiendo correr la electricidad a lo largo de la espina dorsal y se corrió con chorros interminables, hincando los zapatos en el colchón para penetrarla, empujando lo más fuerte que podía. Rompió a sudar y empezaron a brotarle lágrimas de los ojos. Estaba indefenso e incapaz de detener las reacciones, sólo podía agarrarse a Serena con desesperación mientras subía en un estallido de llamas, con cada célula de su cuerpo consumiéndose en una bola de fuego.

El mayor Chiba, el guerrero duro y solitario, muerto en una explosión cegadora de fuego y luz y sustituido después, mucho después, por Darién, el hombre amado.

Serena se despertó con Darién apoyado en su espalda, tapándola. Anoche habían hecho el amor y luego ella cayó dormida en un sueño sin sueños, como una piedra hundiéndose en lo más profundo del océano. Recordó vagamente haberse dormido con él encima de ella, dentro de ella.

Ahora los dos estaban desnudos. De alguna manera, durante la noche, Darién les había quitado la ropa a ambos sin despertarla.

Sentía cada centímetro glorioso, desnudo y velludo de la parte de delante de él a lo largo de la espalda. Estaba muy excitado. Notaba el pene erecto presionándole el trasero. Algo —alguna parte de su memoria— le decía que había estado así durante mucho tiempo.

¡Huy! ¿A los hombres les dolía cuando estaban erectos y no hacía el amor?

Se contoneó un poco y él la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Buenos días, amor —retumbó él en su oreja y la acarició con la nariz. A Serena se le puso la piel de gallina. ¿Cómo podía despertarse preparada para el sexo después de lo de anoche? Y aún así lo estaba, no había ninguna duda. La enorme mano de Darién se deslizó por su estómago, apoyando la palma en el pubis, y ella sabía lo que encontraría si seguía bajando la mano. Ya estaba mojada. ¿O era todavía? Tal vez ella misma había tenido toda la noche el equivalente de un pene erecto al tener el cuerpo preparado para el sexo con Darién. Tal vez incluso, en la inconsciencia del sueño, lo único que necesitaba era la presencia de Darién, que ella registraba en un nivel primitivo, en el nivel del olor y el contacto, y su cuerpo se preparaba para él.

Incluso antes de que la mano llena de callos le acariciara el pecho, los pezones estaban duros, y tan sensibles que casi —sólo casi— le dolieron cuando le rodeó el pecho, haciendo círculos sobre el pezón con un dedo.

Estaba preparada, totalmente preparada para él.

Nunca le había pasado esto. Con otros amantes, siempre había sido lenta para excitarse, tan lenta que un par de hombres se habían quejado. Incluso se había resignado a creer que era una amante fría. Frígida no, había tenido su parte de orgasmos, pero sí fría.

Ahora no, con Darién no. Era como si se consumiera en llamas, lo único que necesitaba era la presencia de él.

Serena abrió la boca para desearle también los buenos días, pero lo único que salió fue un gemido. Él le había levantado la pierna con un muslo musculoso, abriéndola a sus caricias y deslizando un largo dedo en su interior.

Se puso rígido.

—Estás mojada —gruñó en su oído—. Estás preparada.

Ella no podía hablar, no podía respirar. Oh, Dios, ¿cómo podía saber con tanta exactitud cómo tocarla? ¿Dónde tocarla?

Se contoneó alrededor del dedo, intentando conseguir que pusiera la mano… allí. Se quedó inmóvil cuando la mente empezó aquella caída libre y salvaje de antes del orgasmo.

—Date la vuelta —La voz de Darién era baja y gutural.

—¿Qué —Serena estaba aturdida, incapaz de asimilar las palabras.

Darién agarró dos almohadas y se las colocó debajo del vientre.

—Ponte de barriga —Sin esperar a que obedeciera, él mismo la cambió de posición hasta que quedó con la barriga sobre las almohadas, lo que hizo que el trasero le quedara levantado en el aire—. Agárrate al colchón —Le colocó las manos en el borde del colchón y se las cubrió con las suyas bastante más grandes—. Agárrate fuerte.

La voz de Darién tenía un tono completamente nuevo, uno que no había oído antes. Por la diferencia con el tono gutural de ahora, comprendió que siempre le había hablado con ternura, con suavidad. Ahora no. Ahora la voz era áspera, autoritaria, como si no hubiera duda que él tuviera un poder absoluto sobre ella.

Era pura dominación masculina e imposible de resistir aunque aquella voz anulara por completo su propia personalidad, por lo general bastante fuerte. Aquel absoluto dominio masculino hacía florecer algo salvaje y puramente femenino que había en ella, dos animales que obedecían a sus instintos más básicos.

Contrastando con aquella actitud, Serena se dio cuenta como controlaba Darién las caricias, como sus manos eran tiernas en todo momento. Ahora, incluso la tocaba con más suavidad y delicadeza. Estaba usando la fuerza de las manos para agarrarle las caderas, colocarla, como un semental que pone a punto a su yegua.

Cada célula de su cuerpo se excitó y se abrió para él. Era como si estuviera en el fondo de algún océano profundo, lejos de la tierra. El aire era denso y caliente, y pesaba.

La montó. No había otra palabra que expresara la forma en que la cubría. Las manos fuertes y ásperas le alzaron más las caderas, los muslos poderosos y velludos le separaron las piernas, la penetró con una embestida que la sobresaltó, y empezó a empujar de inmediato. Él por lo general tanteaba antes de penetrarla, comprobando si estaba preparada. Era un hombre muy grande y ella había agradecido aquella prudencia, consciente en todo momento que él la trataba con delicadeza y ternura. Siempre la penetraba poco a poco y por lo general dejaba pasar un momento después de haber entrado del todo para darle tiempo a que se adaptara. Siempre era el caballero perfecto.

Ahora no.

Estaba claro que Darién no pensaba en su tamaño ni en si estaba preparada. Ahora era un macho en celo, las embestidas eran tan fuertes que la levantaron y la lanzaron hacia delante. Tuvo que hacer fuerza con las manos extendidas para mantenerse en la cama. Unos sonidos roncos y ásperos salían de la garganta de Darién, de lo más profundo de su pecho, al mismo tiempo que el rechinar del colchón de muelles, mientras la embestía sin piedad, fuerte y rápido.

No le dolía, ni siquiera un poco. La transformación de Darién de amante tierno a macho fuera de control la excitó hasta un nivel profundo, de un modo que nunca antes había sentido. No tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba pasando, esta excitación tan intensa al ser… poseída. Era puro deseo animal, Darién gruñendo encima de ella, embistiéndola descontrolado una y otra vez, con fuerza, y el olor a sudor y sexo que los envolvía como una niebla.

Punzadas de fuego le recorrían la columna vertebral, la cara le ardía, gotitas de sudor empezaron a caer de la cara a la almohada. Los dedos de Darién presionaron más y la colocó aún más arriba, moviéndose tan cerca que notaba el vello púbico, corto y tieso, arañándole el interior de los muslos. Él empezó una serie de movimientos cortos, dentro y fuera, empujando con tanta fuerza que le estiró al máximo la vagina, llenándola por completo, tocándola… allí.

¡Oh, Dios!

Con un grito salvaje, Serena estalló, todo su cuerpo explotó en un fogonazo de calor. Empezó a estremecerse por la intensidad de las contracciones, sintiendo como se apretaba alrededor del pene de Darién con tanta fuerza que era un milagro que él pudiera moverse. Las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas, más salvajes, casi descontroladas, demostrando con gemidos roncos y desgarradores lo mucho que le complacía aquel orgasmo. Y el siguiente. Aunque pareciera imposible, en cuanto las contracciones empezaron a disminuir, Darién hizo algo, cambió el ángulo de entrada y ella llegó al orgasmo otra vez, con pulsaciones intensas, casi dolorosas, en la vagina.

Eso lo hizo enloquecer, empezó a empujar aún más fuerte, aún más rápido, gruñendo como un animal mientras se corría. Ella sintió como se hinchaba en su interior hasta que, con grito muy fuerte, explotó, expulsando chorros de semen con tanta fuerza que notó dentro de ella cada pulsación. Él ya no se movía, pero presionaba, enterrado tan dentro de ella como le era posible. Se quedaron quietos durante un momento, Darién dentro de ella hasta el fondo, mientras ella perdía el contacto de los sentidos, cada uno de ellos sobrecargado.

Con un gemido, Darién se dejó caer hacia delante, aplastándola con su peso. Se quedaron allí jadeando durante unos largos minutos.

Serena recobró poco a poco los sentidos. Darién era tan pesado que tuvo que esforzarse para expandir los pulmones lo suficiente para respirar. No podía pedirle que se echara a un lado porque todavía le sentía estremecerse encima de ella, respirando con dificultad. Los potentes músculos del pecho le rugían al coger aire. Si él sentía algo parecido a lo que sentía ella, debía tener los músculos derretidos. Seguía dentro de ella con el pene aún duro, aunque no era de acero como antes, con las manos cubriendo las de ella, y con la cabeza junto a la suya.

Estaban cubiertos del sudor de los dos, pegándolos el uno al otro. Toda la zona de la ingle estaba mojada por el semen, al igual que la sábana.

Y aunque pareciera una locura, no era desagradable. Ahora comprendía que el sexo también era un placer animal. Le gustaba la ternura, pero había algo salvaje, real y primitivo en la clase de sexo que acababan de tener.

La respiración fue tranquilizándose y empezó a quedarse dormida…

—Oh, Dios mío, creo que me he muerto.

Ella le habría dicho que todavía estaba muy, pero que muy vivo, ¿pero quién tenía la suficiente energía?

Darién gimió con fuerza y se echó a un lado, permitiéndole una profunda inspiración ahora que los pulmones podían dilatarse. Le tocó el trasero con la mano, una caricia que volvía a ser tierna, casi tentativa.

El Darién de antes había vuelto.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella no consiguió reunir bastante energía para contestar.

—¿Serena —la voz profunda sonaba preocupada. La zarandeó con gentileza—. Serena, ¿te he hecho daño? ¿Estás bien?

Ella movió las puntas de los dedos del pie. Funcionaban, así que lo más seguro es que estuviera viva. Hablar requería demasiada energía, así que asintió una vez y murmuró.

—Mmm-hmm —Decir que se encontraba bien habría sido demasiado esfuerzo.

—¡Vaya!, ha sido intenso. Creía que me iba a dar un infarto.

—Mmm-pphhh —Ahora que le era más fácil respirar, respiró un par de veces antes de empezar a quedarse dormida…

—¡Vaya! —Darién se sentó en la cama, haciendo que los muelles protestaran, despertándola con el traqueteo—. Me siento en plena forma. Uf, estoy hambriento. Creo que comeremos un poco más de esos cornetti de los Mancinos. Y ese pan integral. Y tal vez haga panqueques.

¿Comida? ¿Estaba pensando en comida? Serena creía que respirar era a lo máximo que podía aspirar.

—Mmm.

Él le dio una palmadita en el trasero.

—Levántate gandula. Voy a darme una ducha rápida ahora y prepararé el desayuno mientras te duchas tú. Venga, arriba, que tengo que ir a trabajar.

¿Darién quería que se levantara? Ni hablar. Negó con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada, agotando las últimas reservas de energía.

Él le besó el hombro.

—Quiero desayunar contigo y quiero contarte lo que voy a hacer durante el día y quiero que me acompañes a la puerta y quiero despedirme con un beso.

Bien, entonces estaba claro. Sin mover la cabeza sobre la almohada, dijo:

—Haré todo eso si gritas "cariño, ya estoy en casa" cuando vuelvas.

—Pues vaya trato.

Serena sonrió y no se movió.

—Vamos, cariño —La bestia la levantó hasta sentarla con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero, obligándola a despertarse por completo, y luego le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios—. Quiero que desayunemos juntos. No me hagas comer solo, ¿de acuerdo?

Eso era injusto. Ella suspiró y abrió los ojos.

—¿Cocinas tú?

—Desde luego —Él parecía contentísimo—. Estará todo preparado cuando salgas de la ducha.

Y así fue.

Serena se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina con la mano extendida, y sonrió al tocarle el brazo. Los olores eran deliciosos y de repente estuvo hambrienta. Sexo como estimulante del apetito. Era un concepto nuevo.

—Todo huele de maravilla.

—Pues espera a probarlo.

—¿Has empezado sin mí?

—No podía esperar —Parecía avergonzado—. Me estaba muriendo de hambre. Vas a tener que esforzarte para alcanzarme.

Darién la acompañó a la mesa y la ayudó a sentarse. Ella oyó como le servía el café.

—Café once bravo rojo.

Lo encontró de inmediato y bebió a pequeños sorbos. Maravilloso.

Darién le tocó la rodilla y ella se giró hacia él.

—Voy a procurar volver pronto a casa. Tal vez podríamos ir a dar otro paseo esta tarde si no hace demasiado frío, ¿qué te parece?

Oh sí. ¿Qué podría ser mejor que esperar con ansia un paseo?

—Me gustaría mucho. Gracias.

Él le cogió la mano.

—Y además… he pensado que podría comprar entradas para el concierto de Bach del jueves, ¿quieres? Dicen que el pianista nuevo, ¿cómo se llama? Orloff, es muy bueno. Y luego tal vez podríamos ir a comer algo. Hay un restaurante francés nuevo cerca de la sala de conciertos, ¿te gustaría ir?

—Creo que preferiría un italiano. Y me gustaría ir al concierto. He deseado ir desde que supe que lo daban.

—Entonces un italiano. Preguntaré si hay alguno cerca y hoy mismo compraré las entradas para el concierto —Lo oyó acercarse y la besó en la mejilla—. ¿Ves lo agradable que es desayunar juntos? No quería perdérmelo.

De repente, Serena vio muy claro por qué él había insistido tanto en desayunar juntos. Estaba estableciendo una rutina para ellos, unos hábitos que podían forjar los dos. Estaba creando una vida para ambos. Bueno, sexo de lo más salvaje seguido de un maravilloso desayuno y planes para pasear e ir a un concierto era desde luego una rutina a la que podría acostumbrarse.

Inspiró profundamente. Era tan maravilloso. Antes de Darién, las mañanas habían sido tristes y difíciles. Por lo general dormía mal y se despertaba cansada, sintiéndose embotada y sola. Cuando por fin se preparaba el desayuno, el café de la mañana le caía mal al estómago y no la espabilaba. Sabía que tenía todo el día por delante, en la oscuridad y el silencio, hasta que llegara la hora de acostarse, con sólo otra noche agitada en perspectiva.

Nada que ver con lo de ahora, con la perspectiva de ir a pasear con Darién por la tarde, de dormir con él, de despertar con él. Sabía que hoy acabaría de componer la canción "Un nuevo amor" y que tendría algunas sesiones de prácticas muy buenas. Esperaba con ilusión el día de hoy.

Alargó la mano y sonrió cuando él se la puso en el brazo.

—Gracias —dijo ella con suavidad.

—¿Por qué? —Él parecía de verdad desconcertado.

—Por… por el desayuno. Por querer llevarme a pasear y a un concierto. Por estar aquí —Se inclinó hacia delante esperando acertar y llegarle al rostro, y le plantó un beso suave en la mandíbula, justo encima de la cicatriz—. Por ser tú.

Él carraspeó.

—Es un placer para mí, cariño, créeme —Se llevó su mano a los labios y suspiró—. Tengo que irme ya si quiero llegar… ¡oh!

—¿Qué?

—Casi se me olvida —La soltó y volvió enseguida.

Le pasó algo por la cabeza, levantándole el pelo para que le quedara alrededor del cuello. Ella lo tocó. Una gargantilla con un colgante largo, cilíndrico, que parecía diferente a la mayor parte de las gargantillas.

—¿Qué es?

—Lo compré ayer. Es un emisor de señales. Mira —Darién le llevó la mano al extremo del colgante. Era cóncavo y caliente al tacto—. Está conectado a un dispositivo receptor. Si aprietas aquí —la hizo presionar con el dedo y le colocó la otra mano en algo que parecía un móvil o un control remoto—, éste vibra. O emite un silbido, según el ajuste. Es el que recibe la señal. Está conectado a una unidad de GPS para saber siempre de donde proviene la señal.

Parecía entusiasmado, y Serena aprendió una cosa más de Darién. Le gustaban los aparatos. Era como un… un hombre.

Serena tocó el aparato, preguntándose a que se parecía.

—Es… bonito. Gracias.

Darién se rió entre dientes.

—Bueno, no es un collar de oro o una pieza de joyería. Te comprará algo así en otro momento. Esto es diferente. Has de llamarme si necesitas ayuda. Dame la mano, te lo enseñaré. Aprietas aquí… —Le cogió la mano, poniéndole la yema del dedo en la punta del colgante. Le apretó con fuerza el dedo hasta que ella sintió un chasquido, y pegó un salto cuando un silbido agudo lleno el aire—. Suena así cuando estoy en el coche. Si estoy en el trabajo o en una reunión, hace esto —el dispositivo que parecía un mando a distancia zumbó y vibró—. Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, si oyes algo que te asuste, si me necesitas de algún modo, quiero que aprietes este colgante y me llames.

Serena acarició la gargantilla con los dedos, emocionada de que él hubiera pensado en esto.

—Cariño —ella se giró hacia Darién—. ¿Me entiendes? Quiero que uses esto si me necesitas de cualquier forma. ¿Me lo prometes?

A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y tuvo que morderse el labio.

—Háblame —la zarandeó por los hombros con suavidad—. No me iré hasta que me prometas que apretarás ese botón si me necesitas. Vendrá tan rápido como pueda. Prométemelo.

—Te lo prometo —dijo ella, tragando saliva.

—Buena chica —la besó rápidamente, un besito cálido en la mejilla—. Tengo que irme corriendo. ¿Y qué se supone que has de hacer?

Serena sonrió.

—Acompañarte hasta la puerta y decirte que tengas un buen día y que vuelvas pronto a casa.

—Esa es mi chica. ¿Y qué harás si me necesitas?

—Apretar el botón.

—Muy bien.

Ya estaban al lado de la puerta. Ella oyó el susurro de la ropa cuando Darién se puso el abrigo. Instintivamente le tendió la mano que él cogió entre las suyas, llevándose los dedos a los labios.

Serena lamentó dejarle marchar. Pero él estaría de vuelta por la tarde. Lo sabía al igual que sabía que el sol salía por el este cada mañana.

—Que tengas un buen día —le dijo ella con suavidad.

—Eso espero —dijo Darién con entusiasmo—. Vendré a casa en cuanto pueda e iremos a dar ese paseo si el tiempo lo permite, ¿de acuerdo?

Serena sonrió.

—De acuerdo.

Otro beso y él se fue, silbando de forma bastante desafinada.

Serena cerró la puerta, sonriendo.

Darién dejó tras él su presencia. La casa no parecía tan vacía o tan fría como las otras mañanas. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con ese hecho el que ella supiera que volvería por la tarde. Y a la tarde siguiente. Y a siguiente.

Habría largos paseos, y cenas, y conciertos, y… bueno, y sexo fantástico.

Oh, sí.

Tarareando, fue hacia donde estaba Dagda.

Que maravilloso era un nuevo amor, pensó. Esa emoción secreta, esa luminosa expectación. ¡Eso era lo que le faltaba a la canción nueva! Aquella emoción y luminosidad. "Un nuevo amor" era demasiado lento. Haría que el ritmo fuera más rápido, agregaría algunos compases al estribillo, tal vez los compases del final podrían simular los latidos de un corazón…

¿Qué había sido eso?

Parecía como si se hubiera cerrado la puerta de la cocina. Pero ella no la había abierto. ¿Darién había dejado la puerta abierta? Eso no era propio de él. Se volvió hacia la cocina y se quedó helada al oír la voz de un hombre.

—Una puta como tú merece ser castigada. Me encargaré de ello.

Era la voz de Diamante Black. Pero Diamante estaba detenido. Tenía que comprender que era lo que pasaba.

—No eres real, Diamante —murmuró Serena mientras daba una vuelta completa con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza—. No estás aquí. No eres nada. Eres un invento de mi imaginación.

Jadeó y luego gritó cuando una mano le agarró del pelo y tiró con tanta fuerza que se le saltaron las lágrimas.

—Tienes razón, bonita, Diamante no está aquí —gruñó una voz masculina que no había oído nunca—, pero yo sí. Y voy a matarte.

Chiba estaba planeando el día mentalmente mientras conducía hacia la oficina. Si se saltaba el almuerzo y acababa el trabajo administrativo a eso de las dos, podría dedicarle dos horas al contrato de McBain y llegar a casa a eso de las cuatro y media. Con bastante tiempo para…

A Chiba casi se le paró el corazón ante el sonido agudo que salía del bolsillo del abrigo. No era el del móvil. Era un silbido estridente que venía del emisor de Serena, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa, Serena tenía problemas.

Chiba había comprado el sistema en una tienda de suministros médicos y estaba dirigido a inválidos y personas mayores. Estaba diseñado de tal manera que no podía dispararse por equivocación. Si sonaba es que Serena le pedía ayuda. Y si no le telefoneaba, pero presionaba el emisor, significaba que era una emergencia.

Había muchos casos de emergencia para una ciega. Algunos horribles. Podía estar quemándose, desangrándose, muriéndose…

Chiba perdió el control, por completo.

Era un hombre duro entrenado para enfrentarse a situaciones difíciles. Nunca se dejaba dominar por el pánico y siempre estudiaba las situaciones detenidamente. Pero ahora perdió el control. Todo entrenamiento, toda experiencia fue totalmente olvidada cuando forzó un viraje ilegal en U en mitad de una carretera con coches y se saltó todos los límites de velocidad al salir volando hacia la casa de Serena.

Apenas veía para conducir. Imágenes de Serena envuelta en llamas, de Serena tirándose encima agua hirviendo, de Serena cayéndose sobre la mesita de cristal, con un trozo de vidrio clavado en una arteria, desangrándose… aquellas imágenes y otras aún más espantosas le llenaban la cabeza, lo cegaban de pánico, hasta que al final iba encorvado sobre el volante, como si así consiguiera hacer que el coche fuera más rápido. Sobrepasaba los cien kilómetros por hora, dejando tras él una estela de vehículos furiosos y pitadas de claxon.

Y ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

No hizo caso de nada, ni de los semáforos, ni de la capa de hielo de las calles. Usó cada gramo de la experiencia de conductor que poseía para mantener el vehículo estabilizado, jugando con los frenos y el acelerador, yendo a la máxima velocidad.

Y cuando frenó delante de casa de Serena, Chiba, cegado por el terror y el pánico, olvidó veinte años de entrenamiento. Había taladrado en las cabezas de sus hombres una y otra vez que había que explorar el terreno antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, pero a él se le olvidó.

Corriendo por la estrecha acera, subió los escalones del porche de un salto e hizo una entrada vertiginosa, frenando en seco. Le hubiera pateado el culo al más novato de los reclutas que hubiera hecho tamaña estupidez, pero Chiba no pensaba, actuaba por puro terror.

Serena quemándose, Serena desangrándose, Serena muriéndose… le era imposible sobreponerse a aquellas imágenes cuando atravesó la puerta sin molestarse en usar las llaves y encontró a Serena aferrada con brutalidad por un hombre alto y pelirrojo con un arma que apuntaba directamente a la cabeza de ella. Un destello repentino de claridad le despejó por completo y comprendió que acababa de sacrificar su vida y la de Serena al dejarse llevar por el pánico.

Mil pensamientos le pasaron por la mente en aquellos segundos eternos que tenía un hombre antes de morir.

Pensó…

¡Joder! Serena tenía razón, alguien la acechaba, aunque no Diamante Black, sino este tipo.

El tipo que vi en Laurence Square. Si la hubiera creído…

El cabrón tiene una .38. No puede fallar en una distancia tan corta. Me quitará de en medio y después matará a Serena. Ella no puede defenderse.

Vaya una manera estúpida de morir.

No he mantenido a salvo a Serena.

Observó como el hombre alzaba el cañón chato del revólver, dirigiéndolo a él, y tuvo tiempo para recriminarse una última vez por haberse dejado llevar por el pánico y haber olvidado su propia arma, una Baretta que le hubiera ganado al revólver. Mierda, si tuviera el arma, podría derribar sin problemas al tipo ese, oh sí, una sola ráfaga de tres disparos. Pero no, la Baretta estaba en el SUV, muy cómoda y muy inútil dentro de la pistolera, tirada en el asiento trasero del vehículo.

Lo sentía tanto.

El hombre dejó ir a Serena. Estaba subiendo el revólver agarrándolo con las dos manos, e imitando a un pistolero profesional, se encorvó apretando el gatillo. Lo único que podía hacer Chiba era fintar a la derecha en la última fracción de segundo para que la bala le diera arriba del pecho en vez de en el corazón.

Estaba tan lleno de adrenalina que no oyó el disparo, pero lo sintió, un impacto tan fuerte que lo tiró contra la pared. Fue cayendo, las piernas ya no eran capaces de sostenerle, y el hombro era una masa ardiente de dolor. La bala no le había penetrado el pulmón, lo que eran buenas noticias. Las malas noticias era que estaba perdiendo sangre con mucha rapidez y se le enturbiaba la visión.

El hombre dio un paso adelante con el arma todavía apuntándole al pecho. Buscaba un sitio para rematarlo. Chiba sabía que él dispararía a la cabeza. Los tiros en la cabeza durante la batalla eran difíciles por lo que siempre se apuntaba al torso. Pero Chiba era un blanco fácil a tan corta distancia, y si el tipo era listo y sabía lo que hacía, dispararía el tiro mortal apuntándole al puente de la nariz y destrozándole la corteza cerebral.

Chiba forcejeó inútilmente para enderezarse. Aunque tenía las piernas entumecidas por la pérdida de sangre apoyó la espalda en la pared preparándose…

Jesús, ¿qué estaba haciendo Serena?

Chiba miró al tipo directamente a los ojos, manteniendo los ojos fijos en él, rezando para que el cabrón no dejara de mirarlo. No se atrevía a apartar la mirada ni un centímetro.

Serena buscó a tientas hasta que su mano encontró la lámpara de hierro que estaba al lado del sofá. En silencio la desenchufó y la levantó, esperando que el hombre hiciera ruido. ¡Iba a intentar derribar al hombre con la base de una lámpara! Chiba gimió ante su coraje. Si fallaba, el tipo simplemente se giraría, le daría una bofetada y luego se volvería hacia Chiba.

Chiba se dio cuenta que tenían una oportunidad de dejar fuera de combate al intruso. Tal vez él no sobreviviría a la herida, pero Serena sí. Ella tenía que vivir.

Haría lo que pudiera para ayudarla. Miró furioso al hombre, sosteniéndole la mirada, y viendo a Serena con la visión periférica. Ella levantó la lámpara, deslizándose hacia delante.

Hubo un silencio absoluto cuando el hombre levantó la pistola. Era imposible que Serena pudiera oír donde estaba, iba a dar con la lámpara y fallar. Llevó los brazos hacia atrás…

Chiba apartó la mirada del cañón del revólver cuando el dedo del hombre empezaba a apretar el gatillo…

—¡Charlie, verde, tres! —gritó.

Serena se giró, osciló y golpeó, dándole al tipo de lleno en la cabeza. Él cayó como una piedra, chorreando sangre.

—¡Darién! —Serena se puso a gatas y fue hacia él, llorando y temblando—. Darién, oh, Dios mío. Oh querido mío, dime que estás vivo —Con las manos tendidas lo buscó, llorando aún más cuando con la mano derecha tocó la sangre.

Chiba le acarició la cara, manchándosela de sangre, memorizando aquellos rasgos tan hermosos. Iba cayendo en la oscuridad poco a poco. Quería que su cara fuera la última cosa que viera en esta vida.

—Serena —dijo con voz áspera, luego tosió—. Dios, t-te amo.

—Sí, querido mío —le contestó ella susurrando, con el acento de Irlanda en su voz—. Yo también te amo. ¡Así que no te atrevas a morirte, Darién Chiba, o te juro que te atormentaré en la tumba! ¡Si te me mueres, te mato! ¿Me oyes? Vas a vivir, ¿te enteras? ¡Vive para mí!

Él sonrió y tosió. ¿Cómo podía negarle algo?

—Sí, señora. Haré todo lo posible.


	18. EPIOLOGO

**Epílogo**

_**Seis meses más tarde**_

_**Clínica Oftalmológica de Boston**_

Estaba tan quieta, con la cara tan blanca como las sábanas del hospital, la cabeza rapada envuelta en vendas, y una máscara de oxígeno en la boca y la nariz.

Respirando. Viva.

Serena estaba viva y eso era lo único que le importaba a Chiba. Había sobrevivido a la operación. Ahora él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, por el bien de ella, que hubiera sido un éxito. Serena deseaba tanto volver a ver.

A ella no le entraba en la cabeza que a Chiba no le importara que fuera ciega, que no le importara cuidar de ella. ¿Cómo iba a importarle? La amaba. Cuidar de ella, asegurarse que tenía todo lo que necesitaba, era un privilegio.

Con ternura le pasó un dedo por la piel suave de la mejilla, observando cómo se le movían los párpados. Pronto despertaría de la anestesia.

El anillo de bodas, grueso y amplio, absorbió y reflejó la desagradable luz de neón del hospital. Sacó del bolsillo el anillo de bodas de Serena y se lo puso en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

Ella no había dicho ni una palabra cuando le cortaron aquel cabello glorioso y le afeitaron la cabeza, pero se negó a quitarse el anillo. Todo su temperamento irlandés había salido a la luz cuando Serena y los médicos se emperraron cada uno en lo suyo. No se permitía nada de joyas en quirófano. Y Serena había jurado solemnemente que nunca se quietaría el anillo.

Chiba tuvo que echar mano de todas sus habilidades diplomáticas para evitar el desastre. Le había prometido a Serena que cuando se despertara, tendría el anillo en la mano.

Los párpados de Serena se movieron otra vez y suspiró con suavidad dentro de la máscara.

Chiba al final había cedido aceptando la operación, y no es que hubiera tenido alguna otra opción. Serena se había empeñado. Ella quería tener hijos, y se negaba a ser una madre ciega, incapaz de ver la cara de su bebé. Chiba no lo había admitido ante nadie, pero eso era lo que lo había convencido. Un hijo. Un hijo suyo y de Serena. Una vez que tuvo la imagen en la cabeza de una pequeñita, una diminuta copia rubia de Serena, le fue imposible borrarla. Así que, a regañadientes, había accedido a atravesar el país de costa a costa hasta la clínica que había sido la precursora de la operación que la libraría del coágulo de sangre y le devolvería la vista. Había costado bastante convencerlo, pero hasta ahora la operación había tenido éxito en el cien por cien de los casos y además había investigado a fondo al equipo quirúrgico. Sabían lo que hacían.

Serena gimió y abrió los ojos un momento, y luego volvió a cerrarlos.

Chiba se inclinó hacia ella, estremeciéndose ante la repentina punzada de dolor. El hombro aún no se le había curado del todo. Ignoró el dolor y observó el rostro amado de Serena.

Casi la había perdido hacía seis meses y cada segundo con ella era un pequeño milagro.

Había sido bastante fácil juntar todas las piezas de la historia. El nombre del hombre pelirrojo era Rubeus Mitchell, un aspirante a estrella del rock que había caído bajo el hechizo de Diamante Black. Black le había prometido riqueza y fama si volvía loca a Serena y luego la mataba haciendo que pareciera un suicidio.

Chiba había ido a hablar con Mitchell a la prisión y le había dicho que si alguna volvía a acercarse a menos de cien quilómetros de Serena, lo lamentaría. Las advertencias también eran efectivas. Diamante Black no había vivido el tiempo suficiente para otro juicio de conspiración para el asesinato. Había sido trasladado a una cárcel, y dos días más tarde, un criminal lo mató de una puñalada con un cuchillo hecho de una cuchara afilada.

Chiba sonrió con frialdad. Habían sido los cincuenta mil dólares mejor gastados de su vida. Nadie, nunca, volvería a amenazar a Serena.

Ella se revolvió otra vez, agitada, moviendo las piernas, saliendo de la anestesia.

Chiba se inclinó hacia ella, sujetándole la mano que no estaba conectada al tuvo intravenoso.

Los próximos minutos eran cruciales. Si la operación no había tenido éxito, si ella no podía ver, se quedaría apesadumbrada. Pasase lo que pasase, Chiba estaría allí para reconfortarla.

Si había sido un éxito, Serena le vería.

¿Qué vería?

Él se había mirado bien en el espejo al afeitarse por la mañana y había soltado un gemido. Era aún más feo que antes. La herida y la preocupación por Serena habían profundizado aún más las líneas de la cara. Nada había cambiado excepto a peor. Todavía parecía un matón, un matón muy feo con rasgos deformes.

—Dar… —susurró Serena con voz ronca, amortiguada por la máscara de oxígeno. Se lamió los labios secos, respirando con dificultad.

—Estoy aquí, cariño —dijo él, acercándose aún más a ella.

—Darién —La palabra salió con más claridad.

—Sí.

La respiración de Serena se normalizó. Él se estaba preguntando cuánto tiempo tardaría en recuperar del todo la consciencia, cuando ella, de repente, abrió mucho los ojos.

Tenía unos ojos tan hermosos. Luminosos, con las pestañas muy largas. Unos preciosos ojos de un azul cielo.

Ojos que enfocaban.

Serena podía ver.

Oh, Dios.

Chiba no tuvo tiempo de aterrorizarse. Serena extendió la mano y le rodeó la cara con amor. Los dedos femeninos le acariciaron la piel deteriorada, le recorrieron la cicatriz, le delinearon los labios, le tocaron la nariz rota. Los ojos le examinaron cada centímetro de la cara con expresión seria.

De repente, Serena sonrió.

—Oh, Darién —murmuró—. Lo sabía. Sabía que serías así. Eres tan guapo.


End file.
